Jeux de Scène
by opelleam
Summary: Dans le Konoha des années trente, la dernière revue du Chidori fait grand bruit. A la tête du plus puissant clan de la ville, les deux frères Uchiha n'imaginent pas ce qui les y attend. SIN – UA
1. Chapitre 1

**Pairing : **Principalement Ita/Sasu/Naru.

**Disclaimer : **J'ai fait le tour de tout l'appartement, soulevé les coussins, bougé les meubles, visiblement, ils ne sont nulle part, j'en conclus qu'ils sont toujours la propriété de M. Kishimoto.

**Trèèès longue note de l'auteur :** C'est avec une certaine émotion, et une certaine appréhension aussi, il faut le reconnaître, que je poste le premier chapitre de cette fiction. Il m'a fallu pas loin de deux ans et demi pour en venir à bout mais voilà, c'est fait ! Elle est donc entièrement écrite, fait 41 chapitres qui seront publiés au rythme d'un par quinzaine (hors événements spéciaux). Concernant celle-ci, l'histoire prend place pendant les années folles, dans une ville mélange d'Amérique, de Japon, de Shanghai sur fond de prohibition, de charleston et de mafia. Malgré l'inexistence réelle du lieu, l'histoire se passant dans un contexte historique, j'ai essayé autant que possible de ne pas faire d'anachronismes. Il se peut cependant que certains se soient glissés, n'hésitez pas à me les faire remarquer (ne serait-ce que pour ma gouverne).

**Notez aussi que certains chapitres vous seront proposés avec une playlist en accompagnement qui reprendra des morceaux cités dans le texte.**

**Long remerciement pour ma sainte trinité personnelle :** D'abord, mon chéri qui non seulement m'a soutenue (ou supportée au choix) mais surtout a été une source d'idées non négligeable et toujours à l'écoute pour m'aider à résoudre mes multiples problèmes de scénario. Ensuite à Kumfu pour le monstrueux travail de primo-lecture qu'elle a effectué et souvent par deux fois sur chaque chapitre. Merci d'avoir été aussi pointilleuse. Et enfin, à Tamaki pour m'avoir également donné son avis quand j'avais encore des doutes, et surtout pour son formidable travail de bêta-lecture et son peaufinage hors-pair.

**Avertissements :** Le pairing est je pense suffisamment parlant, mais précisons quand même : présence d'Uchihacest, de threesome et de scènes sexuelles (homo ou non) explicites par la suite. Cette fiction possède un rating M pour une bonne raison et pas uniquement à cause de ces dernières. Il y aura également quelques scènes violentes.

**Voilà, ****c****'en est fini pour cette introduction conséquente, sur ce… bonne lecture !**

* * *

**JEUX DE SCÈNE  
**

**Chapitre 1**

**Musique (sur deezer, je vous laisse compléter le début ou vous rendre sur mon profil):/**fr/playlist/53315823

Le silence régnait dans la pièce, doux et apaisant, tout comme l'était la chaleur de l'eau qui l'entourait. Il aurait pu y rester des heures, à savourer la caresse du liquide sur sa peau, l'odeur légère de l'huile qu'il y avait versée et qui recouvrait son corps de sa fine pellicule soyeuse. Ses pieds jouèrent un instant avec la robinetterie chromée tandis que son esprit s'égarait sur le confort d'avoir l'eau courante. Il se remémorait avec une tendre nostalgie l'époque où celle-ci était amenée à la maison dans de grands baquets que leur personnel transportait. Ce n'était pas qu'il aurait préféré que les pauvres continuent à se fatiguer à cette tâche, c'était les souvenirs des bains qu'ils prenaient avec son frère dans la grande cuve en zinc, le sol autour d'elle finissant trempé parce qu'ils s'envoyaient de l'eau à la figure, le visage attendri de leur mère, les bras croisés sur le ventre, ne cherchant même pas à faire croire qu'elle était mécontente, qui lui manquaient, en quelque sorte. Mais, les choses avaient changé, leur mère n'était plus là et le progrès s'était installé dans leur demeure.

Il redressa sa tête qui était appuyée sur le bord de la baignoire et se passa la main dans les cheveux, constatant que la peau de ses doigts commençait à se flétrir. Il était temps de sortir. D'un geste gracieux et posé, il se leva. L'eau s'écoula comme une fine cascade le long de son corps, sillonnant sa musculature discrète mais présente, parcourant son épiderme glabre, s'accrochant un peu plus longtemps dans la zone de poils noirs qui entourait sa verge ainsi que sur le duvet plus marqué de ses jambes.

Un pied après l'autre, il sortit de l'imposante baignoire qu'il avait lui-même choisie lorsqu'ils avaient, à sa demande, entièrement fait refaire la salle de bains au printemps précédent. Les travaux avaient duré deux longs mois, mais le résultat était exactement celui qu'il souhaitait. Son cadet lui avait laissé la main sur le choix de la décoration qu'il avait voulue sobre et moderne. La plupart des meubles avaient directement été importés de l'étranger. L'impressionnante baignoire en était la pièce maîtresse. D'une largeur qu'on avait rarement vue, on pouvait facilement tenir à deux dedans. Il avait fallu pas moins de cinq hommes pour la déplacer et son importation leur avait coûté une petite fortune, mais peu lui importait. La lourde céramique blanche était encastrée dans un meuble en bois noir assorti au reste du mobilier, traité pour résister à l'eau et l'humidité, qu'il avait fait faire sur mesure par des artisans de la ville.

Ses pieds encore mouillés laissèrent des traces sur l'épais tapis qui recouvrait en partie le carrelage froid du sol. Il reprenait des motifs Art déco qu'il appréciait. Les tons en étaient noir et crème, comme ceux de la pièce. Les murs avaient été peints de cette dernière teinte, sur laquelle, les meubles sombres, simples, sans aucune fioriture, présentant des lignes épurées, ressortaient vivement. La seule « décoration » était la frise géométrique très sobre au niveau des deux vasques. Une robinetterie chromée assortie à celle de la baignoire y avait été installée. Itachi aimait cette ambiance moderne et masculine. Sasuke, lui, avait une préférence pour les meubles plus traditionnels mais laissait son aîné se faire plaisir. Il savait, par ailleurs, apprécier le confort de ce luxe.

Il s'enveloppa d'un des épais peignoirs qui pendaient à une patère en fer forgé. Il fit quelques pas et attrapa une petite serviette avec laquelle il essuya sa longue chevelure noire, avant d'effacer la buée qui recouvrait son miroir.

Ce dernier, comme celui de Sasuke puisque tout avait été fait en double, avait une forme rectangulaire, si ce n'était les deux angles supérieurs qui avaient été biaisés. Le verre en était travaillé à ce niveau, enchevêtrement de formes carrées, rondes et symétriques. Ce n'était pas des circonvolutions à la Mucha mais quelque chose de plus proche du travail de Guimard à Paris pour le Métropolitain. Des thèmes qui passionnaient Itachi Uchiha, l'architecture se trouvait à la première place.

Il regarda un instant ses traits dans la glace, retrouvant parmi eux ceux de sa mère, de son frère, de sa famille, en cherchant bien peut-être un peu de son père. Des générations et des générations d'Uchiha pour arriver à lui, à eux : un visage fin mais masculin, un nez étroit, des yeux si noirs que la pupille y était à peine discernable, une peau blanche, des cheveux souvent noirs parfois bruns, tels étaient les membres de sa famille. Il observa d'un peu plus près les traits sous ses yeux. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, l'ombre avait toujours été là qu'il soit fatigué ou non. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, les mèches plus courtes venant reprendre leur place autour de son visage. Il se lança un petit sourire, amusé par lui-même. C'était rare qu'il prenne ainsi le temps de s'examiner. Il finit de s'essuyer et reposa le peignoir à sa place, le remplaçant par un autre en soie noire, portant le symbole des Uchiha dans le dos : l'éventail rouge et blanc qui pouvait, si vous l'arboriez, vous apporter la protection ou la mort selon la zone de Konoha dans laquelle vous vous trouviez.

Il ne prit pas la peine de mettre autre chose sur lui et sortit de la salle de bains. Une lourde vapeur se répandit dans le couloir comme il en ouvrait la porte. La maison était silencieuse, mais résonnaient, assourdies, des notes de musique. Il sourit, guère surpris de les entendre. Après une semaine en hors de chez eux, Sasuke avait lui aussi besoin de retrouver ses habitudes. Il prit leur direction. Elles venaient de leur bureau personnel.

En réalité, la maison en possédait deux. Le premier, « l'officiel », se situait dans une autre aile, où les étrangers étaient admis à circuler, après une fouille méticuleuse. C'était là que les frères Uchiha traitaient leurs affaires ou recevaient leurs clients, là que venaient travailler, chaque jour, comptables, hommes de main, personnels de maison, entre autres. C'était là aussi que se tenaient les réceptions organisées par les deux frères, les repas d'affaires quand ils n'étaient pas planifiés en dehors de la demeure.

La salle vers laquelle se dirigeait Itachi était une sorte de pièce à vivre. Elle était divisée en trois zones : bureau, bibliothèque et détente. Il s'agissait en fait de leur ancienne salle d'étude où, sous l'égide de précepteurs triés sur le volet, les deux jeunes garçons avaient appris et travaillé pour un jour prendre leur place au sein du clan. Ils en avaient changé l'utilisation lorsqu'ils avaient hérité d'une partie de l'empire Uchiha.

Elle se situait dans l'aile ouest de la maison, celle dans laquelle ils vivaient. Peu avaient le droit d'y pénétrer : quelques membres du personnel qu'ils connaissaient depuis toujours et qui mourraient plutôt que de les trahir, leurs gardes du corps personnels, ainsi que quelques membres de l'organisation dont on aurait pu compter le nombre sur les doigts d'une main. Sasuke et Itachi Uchiha préservaient leur intimité comme un trésor. Des fous avaient bien tenté de pénétrer cette partie du manoir, ils n'avaient pas réussi à s'en approcher à moins de soixante mètres, fusillés sur place pour les uns par les gardes armés jusqu'aux dents qui patrouillaient dans les jardins de la villa, arrêtés puis torturés pour les autres par ceux qui sillonnaient la maison. Il fallait passer pas moins de quatre portes pour parvenir à cette aile de la demeure. Enfants, ils y avaient grandi à l'abri du monde et de ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur des murs de leur terrain de jeux jusqu'à ce que leur père les juge assez grands pour commencer à leur expliquer l'univers dans lequel ils devraient évoluer.

Itachi progressa dans le couloir aux murs vert d'eau et dont le soubassement, en bois laqué rouge, était ornementé de symboles du pays, dragons et autres figures mythologiques, le plus souvent représentées de couleur or. A intervalles réguliers, des lustres étaient accrochés au plafond, lanternes de papier coloré qui laissaient filtrer une lumière teintée de rouge et de bleu. L'atmosphère du corridor était celle du recueillement et du calme et l'épais tapis rouge qui en recouvrait le sol, assourdissant le bruit des pas, y contribuait également. Pourtant, Itachi se souvenait de nombreux soirs où, en cachette, lui et Sasuke, une bougie à la main, venaient s'y promener, utilisant la lumière vacillante de la flamme pour projeter sur le mur les ombres des sculptures du soubassement, créant un monde fantasmagorique rien que pour eux. Combien de fois leur mère les avait-elle trouvés là, assis dans un coin, le cadet pelotonné dans les bras de l'aîné, endormis, un sourire de bienheureux sur le visage. Il laissa son index courir sur le dessus du soubassement, en caressant le bois alors qu'il avançait dans le couloir.

La musique, d'abord étouffée, devenait de plus en plus claire et il reconnut la berceuse de Brahms. C'était un air que leur mère, éprise de musique classique, leur fredonnait souvent lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Présentement, Sasuke l'interprétait lentement, ne respectant pas le tempo original, signe qu'il pianotait plus qu'il ne jouait réellement.

Itachi dépassa trois portes avant de parvenir à celle qui l'intéressait et de la faire coulisser doucement. On pénétrait dans cette pièce par la partie bureau, reconnaissable à l'imposant meuble qui trônait au milieu. Il avait autrefois appartenu à leur père et à leur grand-père avant lui. Si le temps l'avait peu marqué, le plateau témoignait néanmoins des années qui avaient passé. Le verni en était usé par endroit et un long sous-main en cuir avait été posé dessus pour qu'il ne s'écaille pas davantage. Les deux frères avaient placé derrière lui, deux fauteuils leur permettant de travailler côte à côte. Confortables et modernes, ces derniers auraient pu jurer avec le classicisme de la décoration si d'autres éléments plus modernes, eux aussi, n'étaient venus les accompagner. Ainsi, la lampe de bureau, aux lignes simples et épurées, le guéridon agrémenté d'une plante verte, l'étagère métallique, où reposaient, triés et classés, des papiers courants, le secrétaire étroit qu'ils avaient installé derrière le bureau, tous ces éléments typiquement Art déco s'assortissaient aux fauteuils.

Itachi s'avança, ses pieds nus appréciant la douceur d'un des légers tapis posés sur le sol. Plusieurs appliques en verre, dispersées le long des murs, éclairaient la pièce. Pour l'heure, seule la moitié d'entre elles étaient allumées, renforçant l'atmosphère intime du lieu. Les murs, normalement blanc cassé, prenaient alors sous leur éclairage une teinte plus jaune, les réchauffant étrangement. La musique continuait à s'élever autour de lui, et il savoura sa lente avancée jusqu'à son origine, adoptant presque involontairement la lenteur de la mélodie. Il se sentait bien ici, en sécurité et comme coupé du monde. Ses yeux continuaient leur petit tour du propriétaire. A sa droite, une porte, fermée pour le moment, donnait sur la bibliothèque. Cette dernière était riche de rouleaux, de livres en tous genres, certains qu'ils avaient lu pendant leur enfance, d'autres plus récents. La porte n'en était jamais fermée à clef, pourtant si l'on cherchait bien, c'était là qu'avait été installé un coffre-fort, classiquement dissimulé derrière une rangée de romans.

Il était du dernier cri, un modèle de chez Fichet, verrouillé par une clef et un code manuel qu'on devait entrer à l'aide de quatre molettes en bronze, pesant pas moins de cent kilos. Il avait été installé dans une niche spécialement aménagée dans le mur et seuls Sasuke et Itachi avaient connaissance du code et de l'emplacement de la clef. Par ailleurs, peu de personnes avaient eu vent de son existence, supposant que les documents importants étaient conservés dans celui tout aussi imposant qu'ils avaient placé, discrètement mais volontairement moins, dans leur bureau officiel. Les deux articles avaient été commandés et livrés en même temps, mais sur le papier, seul un des deux l'avait été. L'autre avait été réglé sous le manteau et installé grâce aux bons soins des gardes du corps personnels de Sasuke et Itachi.

L'aîné des Uchiha avança, passant devant le bureau, ses doigts caressant le meuble comme le soubassement dans le couloir un peu plus tôt. Son regard se posa rapidement, par habitude, sur le mur à sa gauche et la large étagère entièrement vitrée qui présentait des vases et autres objets précieux qui leur tenaient à cœur.

Ses yeux migrèrent plus en hauteur sur les photos encadrées de leur famille, une marine dont Sasuke était tombé amoureux deux ans plus tôt chez un petit antiquaire, avant de dériver sur le mur face à lui. Il avança vers la fenêtre à double battant qui en prenait une large partie. Ses rideaux n'étaient pas tirés, et il décida d'y remédier, naviguant pour ce faire entre un canapé club, les deux fauteuils assortis et une table basse ancienne que Sasuke avait refusé de changer au profit d'une plus moderne, malgré l'insistance de son aîné. Ces derniers faisaient la liaison entre la partie bureau et celle de détente qui se trouvait maintenant à sa droite. On ne pouvait pas la voir tant qu'on n'était pas parvenu au bout de la section bureau. En fait, la bibliothèque avait été construite de telle sorte que le reste de la pièce formait un L.

Les tentures de velours bordeaux tombèrent l'une contre l'autre avec lourdeur lorsqu'Itachi les repoussa. A aucun moment, le piano ne s'arrêta, même si son rythme n'était pas régulier, les notes s'enchaînant parfois trop vite, parfois trop lentement. Ce dernier se trouvait tout au fond, accolé au mur, placé à côté de la baie vitrée qui donnait sur le balcon. Celui-ci surplombait la piscine, couverte pour l'hiver.

Enfin, ses yeux se posèrent sur Sasuke, la tête tournée vers la fenêtre, observant le brouillard léger qui tombait en même temps que le jour. Son cadet avait toujours éprouvé une étrange fascination pour ce temps. La peur enfantine qu'il en avait eu petit, s'était transformée en une affection particulière pour cet élément qui laissait imaginer les choses les plus merveilleuses comme les plus effrayantes. Il avait l'air bien sérieux, ses doigts glissant sur les touches blanche et noire. L'ensemble d'intérieur bleu marine qu'il portait lui allait à merveille, révélant des épaules et une carrure moyenne qui ne se développeraient sans doute pas davantage. Ils avaient hérité de la finesse de leur mère pour leur physionomie générale. Leur père présentait un physique plus bourru. Pour autant, ils n'en étaient pas moins impressionnants envers leurs interlocuteurs. Leur jeunesse, leur finesse, avaient fait jaser à l'époque, plus maintenant.

Du haut de ses dix-neuf ans, Sasuke pouvait faire trembler même un homme faisant le double de sa taille ou de son âge. Le pouvoir qu'il détenait d'un simple claquement de doigts, l'absence de pitié dont il savait faire preuve, entre autres, effrayaient. Par ailleurs, ils avaient été, l'un comme l'autre, entraînés par les meilleurs maîtres de combats rapprochés et maîtrisaient parfaitement le maniement du katana et des armes à feu.

Les yeux d'Itachi s'arrêtèrent sur la nuque de son frère que ses cheveux courts laissaient dégagée. Comme lui, une frange plus courte et deux longues mèches encadraient un visage assez semblable au sien. Sasuke était typiquement ce qu'on pouvait appeler un bel homme, avec ses traits fins et harmonieux, son corps souple et élancé, toujours vêtu avec style et élégance, qualité naturelle qui émanait de lui, d'ailleurs. Ajoutez à cela, sa richesse, sa célébrité, l'aura de mystère que conférait leur nom de famille, les histoires, « on-dit » et rumeurs qui s'y rattachaient, oui, Sasuke avait de quoi faire tourner bien des têtes. Mais, la seule qui l'intéressait… pensa Itachi alors qu'il avançait vers son frère...

Plusieurs fausses notes vinrent enrayer un peu l'harmonie subtile de ce moment et lui firent perdre le fil de sa pensée. Itachi sourit et parcourut les derniers centimètres qui le séparaient de son cadet. Il fixa un instant les longs doigts fins qui effleuraient encore les touches du piano. Lorsqu'il fut tout près, il passa ses mains sur ses épaules avant de les laisser descendre le long de son torse.

« Tu me sembles bien nostalgique, les yeux perdus dans le vague à jouer ce morceau.

— Jouer est un bien grand mot, non ? »

Un petit rire s'échappa de l'aîné alors qu'il serrait contre lui le corps de son frère, déposant un baiser sur son crâne.

« Alors à quoi rêvais-tu ?

— Rien en particulier », répondit Sasuke alors que la musique se taisait sur une ultime note.

Il posa la tête contre le ventre de son aîné, levant les yeux vers lui. Ce dernier se pencha en avant pour venir cueillir les lèvres qui se tendirent naturellement vers les siennes lorsqu'il amorça son mouvement. Sasuke prit une lente inspiration.

« Hum, tu sens bon, murmura-t-il.

— Encore heureux !

— Idiot.

— Le dîner sera bientôt servi ?

— Vingt minutes tout au plus, pourquoi ?

— Ça ne te dirait pas de le prendre ici ? »

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'il se défaisait de l'étreinte et se levait, refermant le clapet de l'instrument. Embrassant une dernière fois Itachi, il sortit de la pièce. Ce dernier en profita pour s'installer sur le canapé club, attrapant un livre sur la table basse, le feuilletant sans y prêter la moindre attention. Il ne s'écoula pas plus de cinq minutes avant qu'il n'entende la porte coulisser de nouveau. Il pencha la tête en arrière sur l'accoudoir, attendant de le voir apparaître dans son champ de vision.

Sasuke se déplaçait toujours avec grâce et une certaine autorité. Itachi se demandait souvent à quel point elle était réelle, ou à quel point l'image et le jeu auxquels il avait été contraint de se plier, depuis leur plus jeune âge, avaient finalement déteint sur la nature profonde du jeune homme.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose avant le repas ? lui demanda celui-ci.

— Avec plaisir. »

Sasuke se dirigea alors vers l'imposant meuble qui occupait la totalité du mur opposé à la baie vitrée. Ce dernier, comme le bureau ou la vitrine, était typiquement asiatique et ancien, il s'agissait de leurs meubles de famille. Il ouvrit deux portes derrière lesquelles on trouvait les alcools interdits ainsi que de nombreux verres, à sélectionner en fonction de la boisson choisie. Il en prit deux, assortis à la carafe de saké. Il les servit généreusement et déposa le plateau contenant l'ensemble sur la table basse.

« Musique ? demanda-t-il comme il tendait son verre à Itachi.

— Oui. »

N'ayant pas envie d'écouter la radio, Sasuke opta pour un disque. Il en possédait un nombre important qui remplissait plusieurs niches du meuble, les tiroirs étant pour la plupart comblés de ses nombreuses partitions de musique.

« Que veux-tu écouter ? demanda-t-il alors qu'il s'agenouillait devant une partie de sa collection.

— Ce que tu veux », lui répondit son aîné en portant son verre à ses lèvres.

Sasuke sélectionna une œuvre et plaça la surface en ébonite sur le gramophone. Ce dernier faisait une trentaine de centimètres de diamètre et son caisson octogonal en bois était surmonté d'un pavillon en laiton gravé de fleurs et autres formes géométriques. Il avait été installé sur le dessus du meuble, à côté de l'autre icône qu'ils révéraient, leur radio : un modèle 247a de chez Philips. A côté, était présenté, sur un plateau, le service à thé que leur mère avait chéri et qu'elle avait reçu le jour de ses noces. La porcelaine chinoise, blanche, était décorée de fleurs de cerisier légères dans leur dessin et leur couleur.

Sasuke plaça l'aiguille sur le disque, tourna la manivelle et les premières notes de musique s'élevèrent avec le son un peu particulier de ce type d'enregistrements. Itachi reconnut de suite Rhapsody in Blue de Gershwin.

« Tiens ?

— Quoi ?

— Rien, je suis surpris de ton choix. »

Sasuke haussa les épaules. Il faut dire que depuis quelques mois, ce dernier ne jurait plus que par ce nouveau mouvement, le Swing Jazz et la maison ne résonnait que de Sidney Bechet et autre Duke Ellington. Aussi, le voir revenir à un morceau plus « classique » surprit son aîné.

Sasuke prit place à ses côtés, savourant l'harmonie des cuivres, tandis qu'il buvait une première gorgée de saké. L'alcool chauffa sa bouche, son palais, avant qu'il ne l'avale, sentant sa brûlure le long de sa trachée. Il n'était pas de ceux qui couraient après ce genre de boissons, et en soi, Itachi non plus. Mais c'était un luxe ou plutôt un interdit qu'ils pouvaient se permettre et qui les faisait vivre. Il fit tourner le liquide dans son écrin de cristal. C'était un drôle de monde que le leur, sirotant sereinement une boisson interdite prohibée dont la contrebande tuait des centaines de personnes entre guerre de clans, lutte contre certaines sections de la police, une en particulier dont une en particulier avec des méthodes pires que les leurs. Et pourtant, ils étaient là, tranquillement chez eux, s'enrichissant sur la détresse de leurs congénères ne pouvant survivre sans leur dose. Oh bien sûr, la contrebande d'alcool n'était pas leur unique source de revenus.

« As-tu regardé les livrets de comptes que Shikamaru a déposés ? demanda Sasuke en interrompant le silence.

— Pas encore, pourquoi ?

— Eh bien, … »

Le plus jeune se releva en posant son verre.

« Je crois qu'il y a une erreur, continua-t-il tandis qu'il avançait vers leur bureau.

— Une erreur ? Tu plaisantes ? »

L'idée même que le jeune homme ait pu en commettre une semblait être une hérésie. Shikamaru Nara était un génie de la finance, de la comptabilité, du blanchiment d'argent, de l'obscurité des opérations bancaires, bref, la personne que tous à Konoha et dans le pays voulaient voir venir à leur service. Celui que les plus habiles et malins des officiers de la brigade de répression des fraudes ne parvenaient jamais à suivre ou à devancer. Shikamaru avait toujours trois à quatre opérations d'avance sur eux. Quant aux autres clans, Itachi sourit, combien d'argent avaient-il pu proposer au jeune homme pour obtenir ses grâces ou sa trahison. Les gens pensaient qu'il était d'une loyauté à toute épreuve. Qui aurait pu deviner qu'il était trop paresseux pour changer d'employeurs, déménager ses affaires, préparer son échappée, tout ça aurait été bien trop fatiguant à prévoir. S'amuser à mettre en déroute ses ennemis, représentants de l'ordre ou autres, était nettement plus simple. Quoi qu'il en soit, qu'il ait fait une erreur, vraiment Itachi n'y croyait pas. Aussi, prit-il le livre de comptes que lui tendait Sasuke avec une curiosité non dissimulée. Il commença à le feuilleter, ses yeux parcourant les lignes, les plus, les moins, saisissant grâce à son expérience et son intelligence les manœuvres de leur comptable, quand bien même s'il lui fallait par moment s'y prendre à deux fois pour suivre les opérations d'une case à une autre.

Pendant ce temps, Sasuke s'était allongé, les pieds sur les jambes d'Itachi. Les yeux fermés, il savourait la musique, l'harmonie des différents instruments, les cuivres, les clarinettes, le hautbois, les cordes, entre autres et plus que cela, la virtuosité du compositeur lui-même au piano. C'était un mélange parfait entre le classique avec lequel il avait été élevé et le jazz plus moderne qu'il avait découvert plus tard. Pour cet enregistrement datant de mille neuf cent vingt-sept, Gershwin était accompagné par l'orchestre de Whiteman. Sasuke avait recherché celui-ci en particulier, une des meilleures versions pour lui.

Itachi sourit en sentant le pied de son frère battre la mesure, se laissant emporter par la musique qui emplissait la pièce. Il était parvenu au bout de sa page lorsque les huit minutes et quelques que durait le morceau touchèrent à leur fin. Le suivant venait à peine de commencer quand il en rompit le charme par un « Oh ! ».

Sasuke laissa un sourire franchir ses lèvres.

« Alors ?

— Oui, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, je suis d'accord avec toi. En aucune façon, le Chidori ne peut rapporter autant d'argent en si peu de jours.

— C'est exactement ce que je me suis dit. »

Itachi se redressa, laissant retomber les pieds de son cadet sans ménagement et gagnant un grognement de mécontentement. Il se dirigea jusqu'à la porte du bureau et lança un « Konan, va me chercher Shikamaru, s'il te plaît », avant de reprendre sa place. Il ne put retenir un sourire devant l'air alangui de son frère sur leur canapé en cuir. Il était toujours aussi amusé par l'étrange dédoublement de personnalité dont ce dernier savait faire preuve, de la différence marquée entre Uchiha Sasuke, chef du clan, froid, fermé, ferme, sans pitié et Sasuke, son petit frère, ouvert, tendre, boudeur parfois, aimant surtout. Et comme il se penchait pour reprendre sa bouche avec douceur, il se demandait bien lequel des deux il préférait. Il laissa sa langue passer outre la barrière, bien peu résistante, de ses lèvres pour approfondir leur baiser, savourant ce contact plus intime.

Deux coups très légers retentirent à la porte. Les deux frères s'étaient séparés quelques minutes plus tôt et avaient repris leurs places et leurs verres, pas que cela aurait choqué la personne en question.

« Oui », répondit Itachi.

Ils reconnurent le discret bruit de coulissement de la porte, plus bruyant pourtant que les pas inaudibles de la jeune femme qui s'avançait vers eux. Elle portait un traditionnel kimono bleu marine, sans manches, mettant ainsi en valeur sa poitrine généreuse pour une asiatique. Le reste de son corps, ses hanches étroites et ses jambes fines, n'en paraissait que plus mince encore. Ses cheveux, retenus en chignon, étaient toujours décorés par une fleur blanche, son visage restait néanmoins encadré par plusieurs mèches raides. La jeune femme était leur gouvernante, entre autres, c'était elle qui gérait la vie de la villa et tout ce qui s'y rapportait. Pour autant, son surnom de l'ange messager semait la peur dans son sillage. Plus encore que ce dernier, ses origamis pouvaient vous glacer d'effroi. En recevoir un signifiait que votre fin était proche et qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen d'y échapper. La jeune femme était crainte comme la mort qu'elle apportait à coup sûr. Il était pourtant rare que les frères fassent appel à ses compétences en ce domaine, ce qui ne faisait qu'intensifier la peur qu'elle inspirait. Ses apparitions n'étaient jamais bon signe. Quoi qu'il en soit, savoir qu'elle allait et venait dans la villa comme chez elle et que vous pouviez tomber sur elle à chaque tournant de couloir avait de quoi décourager un certain nombre d'ennemis, d'autant qu'elle n'était pas la seule qu'il valait mieux éviter de croiser dans cette aile de la villa.

Pour l'heure, la jeune femme se contenta de déposer un journal sur la table basse.

«"Page quatre, tenez-vous au courant, je ne fais jamais d'erreur dans mes comptes", voilà ce qu'il m'a répondu », retransmit-elle de sa voix douce et mélodieuse, qui était ce que Sasuke préférait chez elle, avec sa discrétion et son efficacité.

Cela dit, elle les salua respectueusement et s'en retourna vaquer à ses occupations. Les deux frères se regardèrent surpris.

« Bien, dit Itachi tandis qu'il se penchait pour attraper le journal que Shikamaru avait visiblement préparé à leur intention.

— Il devait s'attendre à notre réaction », constata Sasuke alors qu'il se redressait pour pouvoir lire lui aussi.

L'aîné tourna la seconde page pour accéder à celle qui leur avait été indiquée. L'article n'était pas long mais le titre en était clair « La nouvelle revue du Chidori fait tourner les têtes ».

Sous ce dernier, la photo du cabaret avait été reproduite. Reconnaissable entre mille, le bâtiment se dressait comme une flèche vers le ciel. Issu du délire architectural d'un richissime homme d'affaires, ruiné lorsque la prohibition était arrivée, les deux frères l'avaient racheté pour une bouchée de pain, au grand désespoir de nombre de leurs ennemis qui, réagissant trop tard, avaient craint que les Uchiha n'étendent un peu plus leur influence sur le Sud-est de la ville. Et ils avaient eu raison, petit à petit, rue par rue, ils avaient chassé les petits gangs qui sévissaient jusque-là tranquillement. Les commerçants avaient plutôt vu d'un bon œil l'arrivée d'un tel clan et si ce qu'il fallait verser pour acheter sa tranquillité était bien plus onéreux qu'avant, au moins, les choses avaient-elles le mérite d'être stables et efficaces.

L'un dans l'autre, l'établissement, qui avait été monté dans le seul but de couvrir leur blanchiment l'argent, s'était révélé un investissement bien plus intéressant financièrement et politiquement qu'ils n'auraient jamais pu l'imaginer. Grâce à lui, ils étaient, désormais, les maîtres d'un gros tiers de la ville.

Bien sûr, c'était Itachi qui avait eu des vues sur l'édifice et cela depuis son plus jeune âge. Haut de trois étages, sa devanture avait une forme arrondie tandis que les côtés s'évasaient en ligne droite à quarante-cinq degrés. Il était imposant avec son côté forteresse imprenable, ses immenses fenêtres tout en longueur dont la plupart ornaient la façade. Le nom du Chidori s'étalait en grand sur la devanture, juste au-dessus de l'entrée où, sur la photo, une foule dense se pressait sur le tapis rouge. On y devinait malgré le noir et blanc les multiples lumières qui l'illuminaient.

Les deux frères passèrent à l'article. Ce dernier était court et relayait davantage la liste des personnalités qu'on avait vu franchir les portes de l'établissement que ce qu'il s'y passait réellement. Quant à la revue, on y apprenait que la première, une semaine auparavant, n'avait pas fait grand battage mais que depuis, le bouche à oreille avait fait son travail et le nom du cabaret était sur toutes les lèvres. Il paraissait même qu'on refusait du monde et le pseudo mondain qui avait écrit l'article ds'était étendu sur ceux qu'on n'aurait pas laissé entrer. Visiblement, le spectacle était moderne, coloré et du genre qu'on n'avait encore jamais vu, choquant pour certains, renversant pour d'autres, bref on ne pouvait pas se permettre de le rater.

Itachi referma le journal et fixa Sasuke.

« Nous n'avons rien prévu demain soir ? demanda-t-il.

— Non et je crois qu'il est grand temps que nous...

— Nous montrions à la foule. »

Sasuke sourit. Il est vrai que si les deux frères avaient une préférence plus que marquée pour rester tranquillement chez eux, il était de bon aloi qu'ils montrent régulièrement leurs minois dans des soirées mondaines, des clubs ou autres. Généralement, les clubs de jazz étaient ceux qui avaient leur préférence ou en tout cas celle de Sasuke. Itachi avait plutôt tendance à les entraîner dans des expositions d'art. Ils achetaient ainsi leur air respectable, même si tout le monde savait qui ils étaient et ce qu'ils faisaient.

« Excellente idée », conclut Itachi en jetant le journal sur la table basse où il serait récupéré peu de temps après par Konan.

Le programme de leur soirée du lendemain étant établi, ils savourèrent celle qui s'étalait paisiblement devant eux.

* * *

**Et voilà, j'espère que ce premier chapitre, bien qu'il ne s'y passe pas des tonnes de choses, vous aura donné envie de lire la suite. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre opinion.**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Un peu en retard pour cause de gastro (non mais franchement une gastro fin avril, pfffft)  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

**Musique: **(sur deezer fr/playlist/53702935)**  
**

Sa silhouette se découpait sur la fenêtre éclairée, malgré la pénombre de son bureau, par les lueurs des spots extérieurs qu'il surplombait. Une légère fraîcheur parvenait jusqu'à son visage, s'infiltrant par le verre des vitres. Certains auraient pu avoir le vertige, posté ainsi devant cette étendue bien fragile qui le séparait du vide et du sol, quatre mètres plus bas, mais lui aimait cette vue. Et il ne pouvait empêcher un petit sourire satisfait d'éclairer ses traits à voir la foule qui se pressait à ses pieds.

Les mains croisées dans le dos, il avait presque l'air de dominer le monde dans sa tour de verre. Heureusement, il ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Par ailleurs, il n'avait jamais eu ce genre d'ambitions, ce qui n'aurait pas été compatible avec sa fonction d'homme de main des Uchiha. Encore qu'il se plaisait à penser qu'il n'était pas un simple sous-fifre effectuant les tâches qu'on lui ordonnait. Et le succès que rencontrait le Chidori, il savait qu'il ne le devait qu'à lui.

Son regard se balada un peu plus loin, sur la file de voitures qui attendaient que les membres du cabaret accomplissent leur office pour les garer. Il avait dû embaucher la semaine précédente, devant le succès rencontré par la nouvelle revue, en voituriers et en gardiens. Amusant comme ce quartier pourtant mal famé de Konoha pouvait se remplir la nuit venue de toute une collection des plus belles automobiles du moment.

Parlant de cela, il ne put retenir un sourire très amusé devant celle qui venait de dépasser tout le monde et de se garer juste devant l'entrée. Les quatre mètres et six cent quarante-huit centimètres de l'imposant coupé Rolls-Royce 20/25 HP semblait trôner devant le tapis rouge assorti à sa flamboyante carrosserie. La portière avant gauche s'ouvrit sur le conducteur. Sa silhouette était tout comme celle de la voiture, reconnaissable entre mille. L'homme mesurait plus de deux mètres, pesait facilement ses cent cinquante kilos de muscles et de force brute. Le Requin, tel était le surnom qui lui avait été attribué dans le milieu, à cause de ses dents qu'un rituel de sa tribu voulait qu'on taille en pointe et aux trois cicatrices semblables à des branchies sur ses joues, au niveau des pommettes. Il s'agissait de marques rituelles qui prouvaient qu'on était devenu un homme dans son pays, lui avait-il expliqué un jour. Il en était effrayant et fascinant tout à la fois.

Kisame Hoshigaki, de son vrai nom, était un des plus loyal chien de garde des Uchiha, le garde du corps personnel d'Itachi. Il ne quittait jamais son maître et malheur à vous, si votre tête ne lui revenait pas ou que vous aviez le moindre geste suspect envers ce dernier.

L'autre portière avant s'ouvrit également et un jeune homme moins impressionnant en comparaison mais toujours autant vis-à-vis du commun des mortels s'extirpa de la luxueuse voiture. S'il ne mesurait pas les deux mètres de Kisame, il atteignait facilement le mètre quatre-vingt-dix. Ses cheveux blonds étaient plaqués par la gomina dans une coupe très sage et très à la mode. L'homme semblait gentil. Il l'était en un certain sens, doux, attentionné, poli. Pourtant, son surnom de Double-face lui correspondait à merveille car il pouvait devenir un monstre sanguinaire si l'on s'en prenait à son maître : Sasuke. Sa loyauté était elle aussi sans faille. Il avait été élevé dans le culte du jeune Uchiha et le suivait comme un fidèle animal de compagnie depuis son plus jeune âge. Éduqué par le clan, on lui avait très vite confié la tâche de protéger le jeune homme. Il n'avait jamais failli. Kakashi se souvenait encore parfaitement de l'état dans lequel on avait retrouvé le dernier homme qui avait tenté de s'en prendre à Sasuke. Il frissonna, effaçant rapidement les images d'un corps déchiqueté et séparé de sa tête.

Il rouvrit les yeux sur la scène qui se déroulait à ses pieds. Les deux gardes du corps ouvraient les portières de leurs protégés respectifs. La foule qui avait commencé à s'agiter à l'arrivée de la voiture se fit encore un peu plus mouvementée. Kakashi leva les yeux au ciel, s'attendant presque à voir des femmes s'évanouir. Ce genre de réactions l'amusait toujours autant.

D'un même mouvement, tellement synchrone qu'on aurait pu se demander s'ils ne s'étaient pas consultés avant, les deux frères Uchiha, maîtres d'une bonne moitié de la ville, sortirent de leur luxueuse automobile. Vêtus de longs manteaux et le visage caché, en tout cas pour Kakashi depuis sa hauteur, par un chapeau, on ne distinguait pas grand-chose de leurs silhouettes, tandis qu'ils fendaient la foule qui s'écartait d'elle-même devant leur passage. Il ne leur fallut que quelques pas pour disparaître de la vue du gérant du club.

Et, il ne s'écoula pas plus de deux minutes avant qu'il n'entende des pas rapides dans le couloir et un toc bruyant à la porte de son bureau. Elle s'ouvrit sans qu'il ne donne son autorisation.

« Les frères U…

— Je sais Kotetsu, j'arrive. »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu. Kakashi soupira.

On y était. Oh, il savait bien que les choses finiraient par en arriver là. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire maintenant était de repousser autant qu'il le pouvait l'inévitable. Il se détacha de la vitre sur laquelle il avait appuyé un instant son front. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas entièrement se prétendre innocent dans cette histoire. Quelle idée aussi cette revue ! Mais avec un peu de chance, ils ne le remarqueraient pas plus qu'un autre.

Son air soucieux, la lueur grave dans ses yeux disparurent si tôt qu'il eut franchi la porte de son bureau. Il réajusta son nœud papillon, boutonna sa veste, tira sur les manches de sa chemise, dissimulant ainsi le tatouage qu'il portait au poignet, signe de son appartenance et de son rang dans l'organisation des Uchiha et, muni de son sourire le plus charmeur, emprunta le couloir. Il enchaîna avec un premier escalier qui conduisait au premier étage et un second qui le fit déboucher dans les coulisses du club. L'agitation y régnait et Kakashi aimait cette ambiance plus que tout. D'un mouvement de hanche, il évita une danseuse, ses mains cachant à peine deux petits seins et qui courait vers l'atelier couture. Le couloir était étroit et il fallait presque y mener une danse pour éviter les machinistes et les artistes. Pas que Kakashi se plaignait de voir courir à droite et à gauche, des demoiselles à demi nues ou en tenues légères. Mais, pour l'heure, il n'avait pas le temps de passer dans les loges comme à son habitude.

Il se dirigea d'un pas sûr, jusqu'à la porte qui donnait sur la salle du Chidori. Après, un dernier soupir discret, il poussa le double battant, mettant son masque en place. Le sourire qu'il portait alors sur le visage, il l'avait travaillé au point qu'il devienne naturel.

La salle était déjà bien remplie, elle le serait bien plus dans le quart d'heure à venir. A sa droite, les tabourets hauts qui étaient disposés devant le comptoir du bar étaient presque tous occupés et les deux barmans couraient déjà de long en large derrière leurs cinq mètres d'acajou et de bronze.

La musique, une reprise endiablée du « Sing, Sing, Sing » de Benny Goodman résonnait dans tout le club. Les percussions étaient reprises et accompagnées par les cuivres avec un entrain démoniaque. Ce n'était que le début de la soirée et pourtant, l'orchestre était déjà en grande forme, ce qui laissait augurer une représentation exceptionnelle. Il s'avança un peu plus, passa devant le bar, laissant ses yeux parcourir l'établissement.

Les deux frères l'avaient laissé en grande partie gérer l'agencement du club, même s'ils avaient toujours été là pour prendre la décision finale. Pourtant, ils n'avaient quasiment rien modifié, même Itachi dont l'œil était beaucoup plus critique que celui de son cadet de ce point de vue. Son regard se posa rapidement sur les quelques clients qui avaient été installés dans le cœur du Chidori, autour de la piste de danse et au pied de la scène. Cette dernière était encore dissimulée par ses lourds rideaux de velours rouge. Kakashi délaissa les escaliers qui permettaient de descendre dans cette partie et longea le bar, saluant à droite à gauche, lâchant un ou deux compliments au passage.

Il s'arrêta un moment auprès d'un des hauts notables de Konoha, félicitant son épouse pour sa tenue, une robe rouge qui bien que s'arrêtant au-dessous de son genou, laissait deviner ce dernier et le bas de sa cuisse à chacun de ses pas, le tout émis d'une voix suave et mêlé à un baisemain respectueux. La jeune femme sourit, son regard se faisant charmeur sous ses cils surmaquillés. Le succès de Kakashi auprès de la gent féminine n'était plus à prouver. Il flirta gentiment encore un instant, flattant son époux par la même occasion, s'assurant qu'il n'y ait pas de malentendus quelconques. On était un hôte de qualité ou pas.

Il savait bien qu'il devait une certaine diligence aux frères Uchiha, cependant il ne pouvait pas bâcler son travail de patron en ne saluant pas ses clients les plus prestigieux. Par ailleurs, cela jouait en faveur de ses deux chefs qui trouvaient dans les relations qu'entretenait le tenancier des appuis financiers et politiques hautement exploitables.

Il prit donc encore un instant pour faire un signe de la main à l'un des serveurs de manière à signifier que le couple devait être placé dans une des loges privées. Ces dernière avaient été aménagées à l'opposé du club, face au bar, mais séparées de ce dernier par la zone centrale. On y bénéficiait d'une intimité plus grande tout en ayant une vue parfaite sur la scène. L'homme remercia Kakashi, seul maître en matière de placement dans le club, sachant que demain, son épouse pourrait se vanter devant toutes ses amies d'avoir obtenu une telle distinction. C'était le genre de petits gestes qui se révèlerait payant un jour.

Il poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à l'allée qui desservait le club et où l'affluence était la plus grande, mais probablement moindre que dans le hall d'entrée du club, pensa-t-il à juste titre. Il ne se laissa plus divertir et continua son zigzag entre les clients, remontant en contre-sens pour atteindre le hall. Sasuke et Itachi étaient certes patients mais mieux valait ne pas trop les faire attendre, d'autant qu'il imaginait bien l'attention dont ils étaient l'objet pendant qu'il traçait son chemin jusqu'à eux.

Le hall, justement, était bondé et rarement les deux frères l'avaient-ils vu comme cela. Ils avaient déjà été impressionnés par la longue file de véhicules et de personnes aux portes du club. Bien sûr, tous s'étaient reculés pour laisser passer la très reconnaissable voiture des Uchiha, après tout, ils l'avaient choisie pour cela. Itachi avait eu du mal à cacher son sourire amusé lorsque la foule s'était écartée devant eux, enfin, devant leurs deux gardes du corps. Kisame avait presque semblé déçu de ne pas pouvoir donner quelques coups d'épaule. D'un geste habituel, Itachi posa sa paume entre les omoplates de Sasuke pour le guider à l'intérieur. Ils étaient à peine entrés que déjà des mains se tendaient vers eux, féminines comme masculines.

Juugo et Kisame s'éloignèrent un peu, restant suffisamment proches des jeunes hommes pour prévenir une quelconque agression, suffisamment aussi pour que les personnes qui approchaient les frères se sentent légèrement mal à l'aise, à côté des deux colosses. Kisame, sourire en pointe dehors, semblait pourtant parfaitement décontracté, flirtant avec les femmes qui l'abordaient. Son exotisme faisait toujours de l'effet. Cependant, ses yeux analysaient chaque détail, chaque personne et rien ne lui échappait. De leur côté, les frères parlaient affaires et politique avec quelques-unes de leurs connaissances, faisant leur petit show. C'était aussi pour cela qu'ils étaient venus.

Sasuke, bien que prenant part à la conversation, laissait ses yeux parcourir la pièce et les personnes qui y étaient attroupées, attendant de pouvoir accéder aux vestiaires. Les femmes l'amusaient particulièrement. Les manteaux précieux en fourrure, recouvrant des robes plus ou moins longues selon l'âge de leurs propriétaires, étaient de sortie et se comparaient. Les chapeaux aussi se concurrençaient en couleur et en forme. Le brouhaha était légèrement assourdissant, les voix venant se répercuter sur le plafond à quatre mètres au-dessus de leurs têtes, se mêlant aux claquements des pieds sur le sol. A droite et à gauche, les membres du Chidori, reconnaissables à la spirale orange qui ornait le dos de leur uniforme, s'activaient, gérant le flux entrant avec savoir-faire, contrôlant qu'il n'y ait pas de cohue ou autre. Sasuke ignorait combien de personnes se trouvaient au sein même du club, mais il savait que bientôt, Kakashi donnerait l'ordre de fermer les portes et de refuser les personnes qui se présenteraient. C'était bien une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé voir ici. Si l'établissement avait toujours bien fonctionné, cela n'avait jamais été à guichet fermé, pourtant, il semblait bien que ce soir comme les précédents, d'après le chiffre d'affaires qui avait été enregistré, cela serait le cas.

Et des gens, on pouvait dire qu'il y en avait, du beau monde avec cela. Sasuke salua de la tête quelques personnes avant qu'une silhouette reconnaissable entre mille n'attire son attention. Un peu plus loin, semblant écouter d'une oreille distraite un vieil homme, se tenait l'imposant fils du maire de la ville : Sarutobi Asuma. Sa carrure massive ressortait au milieu de la foule. Sasuke effleura le bras d'Itachi, lui signifiant de mettre un terme à sa conversation. Ce dernier s'exécuta et ensemble, ils se frayèrent un chemin vers lui.

Ce n'était guère surprenant de voir le fils du maire ici. L'ancienne meneuse de revue du Chidori attendait son bâtard, qui bientôt ne le serait plus. Cette grossesse était l'un des derniers scandales qui avaient agité Konoha. Personne n'avait pourtant trouvé à redire sur la relation extraconjugale de l'homme avec la jeune femme. La maladie de son épouse n'étant un secret pour personne, il semblait normal qu'il doive assouvir ses besoins virils auprès d'autres femmes. Par ailleurs, Kurenai bénéficiait d'une bonne réputation. Sa beauté, son éducation, son professionnalisme jouaient pour elle. On ne lui connaissait que très peu d'amants malgré le nombre d'hommes qui la courtisaient, parmi les plus influents de la ville. Pour les frères Uchiha, c'était un très bon investissement. La jeune femme leur avait parfois ouvert des portes que leur puissance avait échoué à faire céder. Cependant, lorsque sa grossesse était devenue difficile à cacher, les réactions avaient été assez violentes, surtout lorsque Asuma avait publiquement reconnu qu'il était le père de l'enfant.

Dans l'entourage du maire, on avait essayé de le convaincre de taire la chose et de pourvoir financièrement à l'éducation de l'enfant, des bâtards, il y en avait plein les rues et les familles. Mais c'était bien mal connaître l'aîné des Sarutobi qui n'avait pas cédé en dépit des pressions exercées sur lui. Son père, malheureusement, malgré l'affection particulière qu'il portait à Kurenai, avait les mains liées par ses conseillers et n'avait pu apporter un soutien officiel au couple.

La jeune femme était devenue la cible à abattre, elle ou son rejeton ou les deux, peu leur importait. Même au sein du club, les complots s'étaient mis en place et certains n'avaient pas hésité à trahir pour se débarrasser d'elle, plusieurs danseuses qui ambitionnaient de prendre sa place ou qui espéraient obtenir des avantages de la part des conseillers du maire s'en étaient données à cœur joie.

Tout cela avait mis Sasuke et Itachi dans une colère noire et ils avaient ouvertement affiché leur soutien à la meneuse, lui fournissant gardes du corps et protection et assurant qu'ils assumeraient financièrement l'enfant si besoin était. Quelques tentatives d'assassinat avaient été déjouées grâce à leurs bons soins, leur apportant la reconnaissance du fils et du père. Face à cette situation, les conseillers de ce dernier avaient fini par retourner leur veste et museler la presse qui suivait l'affaire avec intérêt. Ils s'étaient également rapprochés des frères pour une négociation qui s'était terminée par le décès de l'épouse d'Asuma, survenue quelques heures après la discrète visite de courtoisie de Konan. Désormais, tous se réjouissaient du futur mariage du couple et bien sûr de l'arrivée de leur héritier. Sasuke savait qu'Asuma, même s'il ne disait rien, n'avait pas pardonné aux conseillers de son père leur hypocrisie et leur lâcheté et qu'il n'ignorait pas qu'il ne devait la survie de sa compagne et de leur enfant qu'à la vigilance des Uchiha. La chaleur avec laquelle il les salua en était d'ailleurs la preuve.

Dans l'ensemble, Sasuke ne pouvait pas se plaindre de ces événements, ils avaient beaucoup gagné avec cette affaire. Le maire et surtout le conseil municipal étaient dans leur poche, le premier parce qu'il était reconnaissant de la protection accordée à son futur petit-fils, les seconds par les accords qui avaient été signés lors de leur rencontre. Depuis, il avait été fortement conseillé aux forces de police et même à la division Racine de s'abstenir de venir fouiller au Chidori ou de trop près dans les affaires des deux Uchiha.

Quant aux membres du club qui avaient joué contre la jeune femme en défiant l'autorité des frères, ils avaient étonnamment disparu de la ville sans laisser de nouvelle adresse.

Ils conversèrent un instant, Kisame se mêlant à la discussion tandis que Juugo restait silencieux aux côtés de son protégé. Les deux hommes avaient des natures très différentes mais s'entendaient très bien sur l'essentiel. Ils en étaient à parler des préparatifs de mariage lorsqu'ils furent coupés par une exclamation :

« Eh bien, eh bien, qui vois-je ici ? Si je m'attendais à tomber sur Sasuke et Itachi Uchiha en venant saluer mes clients ! »

Les trois hommes se retournèrent vers Kakashi qui les avait rejoints. L'homme se tenait à deux pas d'eux, les bras croisés sur le torse avec un air faussement étonné sur le visage. Sa tenue élégante mettait en valeur un physique attractif. Le contraste entre ses cheveux gris et son visage jeune lui conférait un charme auquel peu de femmes résistaient, surtout lorsqu'il voulait bien se donner la peine de les y faire céder. Il portait ce sourire amusé sur la figure, un sourire qui voulait tout dire comme rien. L'homme masquait toujours très bien ses émotions derrière une attitude désinvolte dont il fallait se méfier. Leur père avait toujours eu un œil sur lui, l'ayant pris très tôt sous son aile, sachant qu'il était un atout intéressant, ce qu'il lui avait prouvé par la suite. Tout naturellement, en prenant la succession à la tête de l'empire Uchiha, les frères avaient continué à travailler avec lui, sans jamais le regretter.

« Comme si tu ne nous avais pas vus arriver depuis la fenêtre de ton bureau, remarqua Sasuke.

— Oh, tu me blesses, comme si je passais mon temps à ne rien faire, posé derrière ma vitre. »

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ah Kakashi, l'homme que je cherchais, dit Asuma avant que le jeune brun ne puisse répondre à son subordonné.

— Me cherchais-tu vraiment ou voulais-tu savoir où se trouvait ta chère et tendre ? » demanda le tenancier en serrant la main qui lui était tendue.

Asuma ne put masquer son petit rire amusé et d'un geste mécanique, porta sa main droite à son menton, caressant sa barbe.

« On ne peut rien te cacher, mon ami. »

Itachi sourit, l'homme avait-il idée de la justesse de ses propos? Sans doute pas.

« Kurenai est dans les vestiaires avec les autres danseuses, tu n'as qu'à passer par les coulisses », dit-il, indiquant une porte gardée par un homme.

Ce dernier hocha la tête.

« Itachi, Sasuke, je pense que nous aurons l'occasion de nous voir un peu plus tard.

— Ce sera avec plaisir », répondit le cadet.

Ils le regardèrent s'éloigner et disparaître dans les entrailles du club.

« Alors que me vaut l'honneur de votre présence », reprit Kakashi en se frottant les mains.

Son ton, ouvertement moqueur, aurait pu valoir une remise en place fort déplaisante à tout autre que lui, mais il connaissait les limites avec lesquelles il pouvait jouer avec eux.

« Tu n'espérais pas que nous n'allions pas venir voir ce qui fait entrer autant d'argent au Chidori », répondit Itachi tandis qu'il prenait la direction du club.

Kakashi sourit, se plaçant entre les deux frères, les yeux en alerte malgré son ton badin.

« Je vous reconnais bien là, l'argent avant l'art.

— Comme si ce n'était pas ce après quoi tu courais aussi.

— Oh, je suis choqué, répondit-il en portant sa main au niveau du cœur. Je ne suis là que pour servir les intérêts de mes maîtres, voyons. »

Kisame laissa échapper un petit rire et les deux hommes échangèrent un regard de connivence.

« Kakashi, grogna Sasuke.

— Chéri ? » répondit ce dernier en passant son bras sous celui du jeune brun en emprisonnant sa main entre les siennes.

Itachi ne put refréner son sourire devant la lueur dans les yeux gris. L'homme aimait taquiner Sasuke. Il adorait l'appeler de petits noms doux, « chéri » étant le moins ridicule de tous, lorsqu'il ne flirtait pas ouvertement avec lui, avec eux, en fait. Ils savaient tous que ce n'était qu'une comédie.

« Kakashi ! siffla de nouveau son cadet, se libérant de l'étreinte.

— Allons, allons, si tu gardais les murmures alanguis pour plus tard, quand nous serons un peu moins… », il se tut, désignant des yeux le monde qui les entourait, « … en public.

— Si tu nous parlais plutôt de cette nouvelle revue, coupa Itachi. Qu'a-t-elle de si particulier pour que tout le monde en parle ?

— Ça mon cher, c'est une surprise. Mais je ne doute pas que vous devriez apprécier. »

Ses yeux se firent pétillants de malice, arrachant un sourire aux deux frères. A dire vrai, ils n'avaient pas besoin de cela pour que leur curiosité soit piquée. Ils avaient toujours laissé Kakashi gérer le choix des danseurs et danseuses, ainsi que la revue en elle-même, venant de temps en temps assister aux spectacles, et parfois pour d'autres raisons.

Bien sûr, ils savaient qu'il était en train de monter une nouvelle revue à la tête de laquelle il devait mettre une nouvelle meneuse principale puisque Kurenai n'était plus en mesure de tenir ce rôle et qu'un certain nombre de membres de la précédente troupe avaient été… écartés. Ils ignoraient bien qui il avait pu choisir qui fasse autant parler.

« Alors qui as-tu nommé à la place de Kurenai ? demanda donc Sasuke.

— Personne en particulier. Disons que mes petits sont plusieurs à tenir la vedette et qu'ils n'ont pas froid aux yeux.

— Il doit y avoir une personne qui fait plus d'effet qu'une autre, non ?

— Humm, je dirais plutôt que le dernier numéro de ce soir est… déstabilisant. »

Comme ils parlaient, ils parvinrent à la double porte qui menait au club. Les deux employés qui la gardaient poussèrent les battants devant eux, les laissant accéder au couloir principal de l'établissement.

La musique, assourdie jusque-là, éclata à leurs oreilles, une reprise rythmée du « I found a new baby » de Sidney Bechet. Bien malgré lui, tandis qu'ils attendaient leur tour au vestiaire, le pied de Sasuke se mit à battre la mesure. Les musiciens du Chidori étaient parmi les plus doués de la ville et une fois de plus, ils démontraient l'étendue de leur talent. Le jeune homme observa ses congénères et surtout l'autre concurrence qui se jouait ici entre les femmes. Après leurs fourrures, c'était leurs tenues et leurs bijoux qu'elles pouvaient enfin exposer aux yeux des autres. Le tailleur de la robe, son tissu, sa coupe, sa forme, sa couleur, la façon dont elle était portée, rien n'était laissé au hasard et tout était examiné. Les coiffures étaient recherchées, parfois ornées de bijoux, de plumes, de rubans, les cheveux bruns, blonds ou roux étaient retenus en chignon, quelquefois coupés très courts pour les plus jeunes, ondulant autour de visages maquillés avec soin, un peu trop à son goût.

Tout autant de signes extérieurs de richesse qui montraient à quel monde on appartenait ou, tout du moins, auquel on aspirait à appartenir. Il était d'ailleurs très distrayant de voir les coups d'œil que ces dernières se jetaient plus ou moins discrètement.

De leur côté, ils n'avaient pas fait l'effort de se vêtir d'un smoking, comme pour rappeler qu'ils étaient ici chez eux. Ils n'en étaient pas moins élégants.

Sasuke portait un pantalon à pinces, taille haute, noir, surmonté d'une chemise blanche et d'un gilet noir à très fines rayures blanches. La veste blanche, courte, s'arrêtait à sa taille, mettant en valeur sa finesse. Itachi, lui, était habillé d'une longue veste noire croisée, cintrée au niveau de la taille. Son pantalon droit était également noir et les seules touches de couleur étaient la chemise blanche et les guêtres, de même teinte, qui recouvraient le dessus de ses chaussures en cuir brillant

Ils se défirent de leurs manteaux et les tendirent à Yûgao. La jeune femme, malgré le monde et sa rapidité pour débarrasser les clients, gardait un calme olympien. Elle prenait les vêtements et les posait sur les cintres, replaçant de temps en temps, une de ses longues mèches de cheveux violettes derrière son oreille. Elle ne donnait pas de numéro. Elle n'en avait pas besoin, c'était une des physionomistes les plus douées que Kakashi ait jamais vu. Elle avait été choisie par les Uchiha comme souvent dans les établissements qu'ils contrôlaient. Elle repérait les policiers à dix kilomètres à la ronde. Elle salua Sasuke et Itachi respectueusement.

« Tout se passe bien ? demanda Kisame.

— Parfaitement bien », répondit-elle alors qu'elle le débarrassait de son manteau et de celui d'Itachi que le garde du corps avait récupéré.

Ils échangèrent un regard et quelques signes que seules l'habitude et la connaissance du code permirent à Kakashi de reconnaître. Ce langage par signes qu'elle utilisait avec les membres du service était plus efficace et discret qu'aucun qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré.

« Où souhaitez-vous que je vous installe ? demanda le tenancier comme ils arrivaient au niveau de l'escalier qui menait au premier étage.

— Que veux-tu, Sasuke ? » reprit Itachi.

Le jeune homme prit un instant pour réfléchir. Ils pouvaient opter pour la salle principale du club, ils seraient alors placés au niveau de la piste de danse et tous pourraient les voir ou ils pouvaient choisir une des loges qui avaient été installées à l'étage supérieur. Il n'y en avait que quatre, des mini salons où ils seraient tranquilles tout en ayant une vue parfaite sur le club et la scène.

« Balcon », dit-il finalement.

Kakashi laissa échapper un petit reniflement déçu.

« Et moi qui espérais pouvoir vous exhiber à ma clientèle.

— Comme si nous ne nous étions pas déjà bien montrés », lui rétorqua Sasuke tandis qu'il empruntait l'escalier.

Un petit rire lui répondit alors qu'il sentait de nouveau la main d'Itachi dans son dos. Arrivés au premier étage, Kakashi leur ouvrit la loge centrale, celle qui offrait la meilleure vue et qui leur était généralement réservée. Ils l'y précédèrent.

Sans plus de cérémonie, ils s'installèrent sur la confortable banquette centrale. Kisame prit place dans un des deux fauteuils, celui qui se trouvait le plus près de la porte. D'un geste mécanique, sa main passa sur le holster de son revolver. Juugo se posta aux côtés de l'entrée.

« Juugo, tu peux t'asseoir, tu sais.

— Je sais Sasuke, c'est juste que… je vais me mettre devant la porte.

— Et rater le spectacle ! » s'exclama Kakashi.

Le blond le fixa de son regard calme.

« Ils ne craignent rien ici, j'ai demandé à ce que deux hommes montent. »

Comme il disait cela, ils entendirent trois petits coups à la porte signifiant que l'ordre avait été exécuté.

Juugo ouvrit et jeta un coup d'œil aux hommes en question : Kotetsu et Izumo. Ils lui sourirent et, rassuré, le garde du corps accepta enfin de venir s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils. Kisame, même s'il semblait n'en avoir rien à faire, avait suivi la scène avec attention, vigilant lui aussi sur les personnes qui veillaient sur ses maîtres. Mais les deux hommes faisaient partie des gens de confiance du club, ce qui ne l'étonnait pas de la part de Kakashi.

Ce dernier finit par s'excuser pour aller rejoindre ses clients, promettant de revenir plus tard.

Itachi posa les jambes sur la table basse devant le canapé, appuyant sa tête contre le dossier. Il appréciait cette ambiance, la musique qui résonnait autour d'eux, le brouhaha des conversations dans la salle à leurs pieds, l'odeur particulière du club, du cuir, de la cigarette et d'autres choses indéfinissables aussi.

Sasuke s'était égaré un instant à contempler la grâce de son aîné alors qu'il se mettait à l'aise. Leurs deux gardes du corps faisaient partie des très rares personnes à connaître le genre de relation qu'ils entretenaient, aussi ne cacha-t-il pas son regard désireux. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, ceux d'Itachi tombèrent directement dans ceux de Sasuke et les deux jeunes hommes se sourirent.

La main de l'aîné se leva pour venir caresser gentiment la tête du plus jeune dans un geste tendre et affectueux. Sasuke laissa échapper un petit rire avant de reporter son regard sur le club.

Ce dernier était presque rempli maintenant, les serveurs allaient et venaient entre les tables, déposant les commandes, des boissons à base de jus de fruits, toutes plus extravagantes les unes que les autres. Il observa quelques habitués glisser discrètement le petit billet qui leur permettrait d'avoir accès aux autres cocktails. Tout le monde savait que de l'alcool était en vente au Chidori, mais les forces de police n'avaient jamais réussi à les épingler, ni à saisir les livraisons. Par ailleurs, l'affaire Kurenai, les mettait une fois de plus à l'abri de ce genre de descentes pour le moment.

Un léger toc à la porte détourna son attention, et une jeune femme rousse fit son entrée.

« Karin, la salua Itachi.

— Messieurs. »

La jeune femme leur adressa un mouvement de la tête avant de déposer un plateau sur la table basse. Itachi se redressa comme elle s'éclipsait.

« Champagne ! » s'exclama Kisame alors qu'il saisissait la bouteille qui trônait dans un seau en métal argenté.

Les glaçons tintèrent et le géant eut tôt fait de venir à bout du bouchon. La musique était suffisamment forte pour couvrir le bruit caractéristique qui se produisit.

« Et voilà où passe l'argent qu'il nous fait gagner », remarqua Sasuke sur un ton amusé.

Il savait pertinemment bien combien coûtait l'importation de cette boisson, en argent et en risques.

« Que veux-tu petit frère, cet homme sera notre ruine.

— Je ne crois pas que ce soit dans ses intentions », répondit Kisame tandis qu'il remplissait trois coupes.

Juugo saisit le cocktail de fruits qui avait été amené à son intention. Il ne buvait jamais, cela avait tendance à faire ressortir son mauvais côté. Kisame… Kisame, c'était une autre histoire. Il aimait les plaisirs de la vie, les femmes, l'alcool, le luxe et la luxure. Pour autant, il ne boirait qu'une coupe ce soir, une quantité hautement insuffisante pour ralentir le moindre de ses réflexes. Il en fallait bien plus pour venir à bout de ses cent cinquante kilos.

Sasuke trempa les lèvres dans l'alcool, prenant une lente gorgée qu'il savoura. Kakashi les connaissait décidément bien. Il observa de nouveau le club. Sur la piste de danse, quelques couples menaient la revue au son de « Bugle Call Rag », les femmes tournoyaient aux bras de leurs partenaires, les hanches remuaient, les jambes plus ou moins fines se cachaient ou se montraient au gré des pas, volants et rangées de perles attisant les regards des spectateurs lorsqu'ils dévoilaient plus que prévu. L'ambiance était chaude et à la fête.

Il ouvrit la bouche lorsque Itachi lui présenta de ses baguettes un sushi, mordant dans l'aliment.

« Toujours aussi bon. Nous devrions débaucher Chôji pour le faire travailler à la maison », remarqua-t-il comme il se mettait un peu plus à son aise, défaisant son nœud papillon.

Un petit rire lui répondit.

« Teuchi ne serait pas ravi de t'entendre.

— Je sais, tu ne lui diras rien.

— Non. »

Ils laissèrent les minutes s'écouler tranquillement, sirotant leurs coupes et dégustant le repas qui leur avait été servi, parlant de tout et de rien, écoutant les remarques de Kisame sur les femmes qu'il aurait bien ravies ce soir-là. Les frères s'amusaient toujours beaucoup de ses propos et de ses pertinentes analyses.

La salle était maintenant comble, les portes étaient bouclées et les retardataires avaient été refoulés. Une sorte d'électricité montait dans l'air comme on approchait de l'heure du spectacle. Accoudé au bar, Kakashi observait chaque client, chaque mouvement, chaque échange. Le bas du visage en partie dissimulé par la main dans laquelle il s'appuyait, il souriait. Le public était à point ou ne tarderait pas à l'être. Les musiciens enchaînèrent sur « Shag » et les danseurs ne surent pas cacher leur enthousiasme, allant même jusqu'à crier leur joie pour certains. D'autres qui avaient quitté la piste le temps de se réhydrater en reprirent le chemin et bientôt les corps se remirent en mouvement.

Le « Band » ne leur laissa aucun répit et ils continuèrent sur plusieurs morceaux de Charleston. Les couples s'écartèrent, et chacun répéta ses pas tant de fois étudiés, copiés, pieds en avant, en arrière, jambes pliées puis levées, mouvements synchrones des mains, trémoussement des fesses et des hanches. Les mains s'attrapaient de temps en temps entre hommes et femmes, le temps de faire légèrement voler sa partenaire, faisant craindre que la piste ne soit trop étroite pour retenir leur vigueur. Les rires fusaient, les gens semblaient oublier pour un moment leurs problèmes et leurs manigances.

Enfin, les musiciens firent une première pause et chacun regagna sa table, l'effervescence ne diminua pas pour autant, les serveurs et serveuses reprenant le flambeau et dansant presque entre les tables pour apporter aux pauvres clients assoiffés leur commande. Au milieu d'eux, Karin, panier en bandoulière, vendait les cigarettes trois fois leur prix normal, les paquets partaient comme des petits pains. Kakashi se frotta les mains, tout ça promettait une recette encore exceptionnelle, Shikamaru allait s'en donner à cœur joie. Plus le Chidori engrangeait de grosses sommes, plus il pouvait faire d'opérations complexes et faire passer par les caisses de l'établissement de grandes quantités d'argent à blanchir.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, les musiciens reprirent leur place et les lumières s'éteignirent. La salle sembla retenir son souffle.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

**Musique :** playlist/55264430

_Note pour quelques personnages secondaires dont vous avez peut-être oublié l'existence : Koyuki : la princesse dans le film 1 Naruto. Yugito : la jinchuuriki de Nibi. Ebizou : le vieux de Suna (mari ou pas ? de Chiyo)._

* * *

Ayane s'effondra sur sa chaise, le souffle court et les joues rouges. Elle adressa un grand sourire à Misako qui reprenait sa place elle aussi. La femme avait le visage assorti à sa tenue : une robe chinoise rouge revue au goût du jour et lui permettant une amplitude de mouvement nécessaire aux pas de danse qu'elles venaient d'enchaîner.

« Quelle chaleur, lui dit celle-ci.

— Ne m'en parlez pas. »

Les deux jeunes femmes se connaissaient seulement depuis deux heures. Leurs cavaliers respectifs les avaient présentées l'une à l'autre alors qu'ils arrivaient au Chidori où ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous. Ayane était plus jeune, d'une dizaine d'années aurait-elle dit, même si l'autre cachait bien son âge. Mais ses gestes, ses mots, son attitude générale laissaient supposer une expérience de la vie bien plus avancée que la sienne.

Elle récupéra sur la table, l'éventail qu'elle y avait posé en arrivant, l'ouvrit et l'agita devant elle, cherchant à faire redescendre sa température. Elle espérait parvenir à conserver un minimum de classe et d'élégance malgré l'infernale danse à laquelle elle venait de s'adonner sur la piste du club.

Le Chidori : elle était ravie d'être là, de pouvoir découvrir dans moins de dix minutes la revue dont tout le monde parlait tant. Elle parcourut l'assemblée des yeux, s'arrêtant sur les autres femmes, leurs tenues, leurs rires, leurs attitudes, tout en elles criait l'argent et le luxe. Oh oui, elle était enchantée d'être là et en compagnie de ces gens-là. Elle n'était pas naïve, elle savait qu'Akira Takahiro, son richissime homme d'affaires de cavalier, voulait avant tout la mettre dans son lit, mais elle était bien plus maline que cela et s'il espérait obtenir quoi que ce soit de sa part avant de l'avoir dûment épousée et élevée dans la haute société Konohaise, il rêvait. Cela faisait trois semaines qu'ils se fréquentaient et elle était parfaitement consciente d'avoir fait un grand pas ce soir. Même si Misako n'était que la maîtresse de l'autre homme, c'était important qu'elle leur ait été présentée. Par ailleurs, cette dernière avait une classe et un savoir-être qu'elle ne pouvait qu'envier. Elle avait beaucoup à apprendre.

Elle sentit une main passer sur la sienne et releva les yeux pour les fixer dans ceux de l'autre jeune femme. Un petit sourire plus tard, elle savait qu'elle avait trouvé là une alliée.

« Mesdames, voici nos boissons, annonça Akira.

— Enfin, je meurs littéralement de soif », répondit Misako en prenant son verre.

Ayane fit en sorte de suivre chacun de ses mouvements pour les imiter au mieux, ne grimaçant même pas lorsque la brûlure de l'alcool, dissimulé derrière les fruits, descendit le long de sa gorge.

Alors que les clients se désaltéraient pour certains, dansaient encore pour d'autres, dans les coulisses, l'agitation était à son comble.

« Allez, allez, en piste, en piste, en piste. Sakura, qu'est-ce que tu fous! », hurla Koyuki.

La revue allait commencer dans cinq minutes et les filles étaient partout sauf sur la scène !

« Ça va, ça va, j'arrive, c'est cette maudite jarretiè… hé !

— Pardon ! Désolée Sakura, je…

— Laisse tomber Tenten, ce n'est pas grave », soupira cette dernière.

La brunette sourit et fila, une bottine à la main, jusqu'à l'escalier qui menait à la scène.

« Les filles, il va falloir apprendre à vous déplacer dans les couloirs sans vous bousculer, reprit Koyuki alors qu'elle attachait la jarretière de Sakura.

— Dis donc toi, tu es de repos ce soir, tu devrais les laisser un peu tranquille. »

La jeune femme se retourna vers Kurenai qui avait prononcé cette phrase et qui venait d'apparaître dans le couloir. La danseuse était plus resplendissante que jamais, son ventre rond en avant, le visage rayonnant de bonheur et d'amusement.

« Je sais, mais…

— Je te rappelle qu'à tes débuts, toi non plus tu n'étais jamais à l'heure.

— Je sais. »

Un petit rire fusa à sa droite.

« Oh ça va, Yugito !

— Je n'ai rien dit, répondit la pulpeuse blonde.

— Ouais, en attendant, étant la plus ancienne de cette troupe, tu devrais montrer l'exemple. »

Yugito prit son petit sourire supérieur qui agaçait toujours sa rivale et la dépassa en roulant des hanches. Kurenai laissa échapper un petit rire, les choses ne changeaient pas finalement.

Pendant ce temps, à quelques mètres de hauteur…

« Mais pousse-toi, Moegi !

— Chuuut, vous allez nous faire repérer.

— Mais Udon, tiens-toi un peu tranquille, râla la jeune fille.

— Fais-moi une… place », parvint-il à demander entre deux reniflements.

La jeune fille soupira et se colla un peu plus à Konohamaru. Les trois garnements avaient trouvé un emplacement de choix, là-haut, au-dessus de la scène, là où il leur avait été formellement interdit de monter. Mais ils n'allaient pas rater le spectacle, surtout ce soir. Konohamaru en avait les yeux brillants de plaisir. Ce soir, c'était Naruto et Sora qui étaient sur scène. Le jeune garçon s'était pris d'une admiration sans faille pour le premier, le trouvant resplendissant, incroyable, époustouflant, même si bien sûr il gardait tout ça pour lui. En plus d'être doué, Naruto était toujours disponible pour eux, leur expliquant le fonctionnement de telle ou telle chose. Il lui avait même appris un ou deux pas de danse pour son plus grand bonheur. En fait, Konohamaru rêvait de faire comme lui, même s'il savait, malgré son jeune âge, que compte tenu de sa famille, cela serait sûrement impossible. Il reporta son regard sur la scène.

Sur cette dernière, Sakura expira un grand coup, tenant d'une main ferme son jupon. Elle regarda devant elle, Ino semblait aussi tendue qu'elle. Elle ne digérait toujours pas que son amie/rivale ait obtenu d'être sur la première ligne aux côtés de Yugito, tout ça parce qu'elle était blonde, non mais franchement, à ce compte-là, elle pouvait se faire décolorer les cheveux, pas de problème ! Elle soupira encore une fois.

« Ça va aller Sakura ? lui demanda Temari.

— Oui, oui, t'inquiète, ce n'est pas la première », chuchota-t-elle.

Et c'est vrai que ce n'était pas le cas mais chaque nouvelle représentation engendrait son stress, elle n'y pouvait rien. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour faire le vide.

De son côté, Kakashi était revenu au bar, savourant l'excitation qui régnait dans le club, l'agitation gagnait les clients, chacun sentait que l'heure du spectacle approchait à grands pas et ils rejoignaient leur table pour être certains de ne rien rater de LA revue. Ils n'allaient pas être déçus ! Kakashi y avait longuement réfléchi avant d'engager le nouveau chorégraphe du club, en avait discuté avec Kurenai, surtout pour certains numéros que Deidara leur avait proposés. Mais ils avaient pris le parti d'oser choquer le public. Oui, sa décision était risquée mais… il sourit alors qu'il contemplait les tables pleines, elle avait payé. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent un instant sur le rideau rouge qui cachait encore la scène.

De l'autre côté, Ino ne faisait pas la maline. Elle sentait derrière elle la nervosité de Sakura qui faisait un écho parfait à la sienne. Le stress était sans doute plus important pour elles qui étaient nouvelles au sein de la troupe. Elles avaient leurs preuves à faire. Un coup d'œil derrière elle à gauche, Tenten vérifiait d'une main son chignon, la coiffure réglementaire qu'elles arboraient toutes pour ce numéro. La jeune femme baissa les yeux avant de reprendre sa position, cambrant légèrement les reins. Seules Temari et Yugito, les anciennes, semblaient à leur aise. Elle fixa le rideau rouge. La boule dans son ventre ne disparaîtrait que lorsque les spots seraient braqués sur elles, elle le savait. Il n'y avait qu'à attendre. La patience n'était pas son fort.

Tandis que les danseuses tentaient de maîtriser leur stress, Kisame, lui, remplissait de nouveau les coupes désormais vides des deux frères. Ces derniers étaient vraiment de bonne humeur. Les sushis avaient été dévorés puis débarrassés, et la table basse avait, une fois encore, hérité des pieds d'Itachi. Un brouhaha incessant leur provenait depuis l'étage inférieur, mais même dans le calme de leur salon, ils pouvaient sentir l'excitation qui commençait à aller crescendo en bas, les gagnant un peu eux aussi, et leurs regards allaient régulièrement du côté de la scène.

Sur celle-ci, Yugito leva les yeux au ciel et se retourna.

« Chut les garçons ! » murmura-t-elle, autoritaire.

Naruto et Sora reprirent leur position non sans s'être fusillés du regard.

La blonde se demanda si introduire des hommes dans le show était une bonne idée. Comme si ce fou furieux de chorégraphe n'était pas suffisant. Il aurait au moins pu les choisir plus matures. Ces deux-là passaient leur temps à se chamailler pour un oui ou pour un non. Koyuki avait eu de la chance d'hériter du duo Gaara/Sai, vraiment !

L'air exaspéré qu'elle afficha fit sourire Kurenai qui se tenait à la limite de la scène, observant les danseurs, les grimaces que faisaient encore Naruto et Sora. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient en perpétuelle compétition, mais Yugito était mal placée pour les critiquer, elle qui passait son temps à chercher Koyuki pour la mettre en boule. Elle sentit deux bras passer autour de son ventre et releva le visage avant d'appuyer sa tête contre l'épaule d'Asuma. Ils se turent un instant.

« Où est donc votre génialissime chorégraphe ? »

Kurenai laissa échapper un petit rire.

« Oh, Môssieur est trop stressé par l'agitation d'avant spectacle, il préfère voir ses œuvres d'art lorsque le rideau a été tiré. »

Asuma secoua la tête, dubitatif. Pour lui, ce type était fou mais pas dénué de talent, il devait bien le reconnaître. Ils se poussèrent pour laisser passer le dernier danseur.

« Tu regrettes de ne plus être à leur place ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

La jeune femme sourit.

« Oui. »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Et pourtant, je n'échangerais la mienne pour rien au monde. »

Ses mains caressèrent son ventre dans un geste maintenant devenu réflexe. Oui, elle regrettait l'excitation, le stress qu'on ressentait cinq minutes avant que le rideau ne se lève, lorsqu'on était sur scène, en position. Elle regrettait les émotions, les sensations que le spectacle pouvait lui apporter, la tension, la joie, le bonheur des applaudissements. Mais, elle était passée à autre chose à présent. Une nouvelle génération de danseuses était arrivée. Elle ne quittait pas le club pour autant. Kakashi avait tenu à ce qu'elle soit leur mère, en quelque sorte. Et, elle ne pouvait qu'espérer que l'enfant qui grandissait dans son ventre soit moins turbulent que les douze danseurs dont elle avait hérité.

Dans la salle, la température n'était pas redescendue, bien au contraire, les musiciens étaient revenus de leur pause et les yeux allaient régulièrement, voire frénétiquement, vers le rideau rouge, s'attendant à le voir bouger d'un instant à l'autre. Toujours à sa table, au cœur même du club, Ayane tendit son porte-cigarette vers Akira afin que ce dernier allume le clope qui s'y trouvait. Il activa son briquet et présenta la flamme. Le crissement caractéristique se fit entendre au moment même où les lumières s'éteignaient.

Assis sur son tabouret au bar du club, Hotaka Eito posa son verre sur le bronze et se retourna vers la scène. Il était vraiment curieux de voir ce spectacle et, comme il était soudainement plongé dans le noir, une étrange excitation agita ses entrailles.

D'un mouvement synchrone, Sasuke et Itachi se redressèrent afin d'avoir une meilleure vue. De-ci de-là, les pointes incandescentes des fumeurs se devinaient. La salle entière semblait retenir son souffle. Leurs yeux se portèrent sur le rideau rouge au pied duquel deux lumières venaient de s'allumer. De son côté, la main droite de Kisame était venue caresser le holster de son arme.

Devant la porte du salon, Kotetsu et Izumo resserrèrent leurs doigts sur leurs armes et leur vigilance se releva d'un cran. Si quelqu'un devait tenter quelque chose contre les frères ce serait forcément pendant le spectacle.

Tout à l'inverse de l'agitation et de l'excitation que tous, membres du club et clients expérimentaient, mais pourtant les ressentant lui aussi, avança Ebizou. Usant volontairement d'un pas lent et mesuré, il dépassa les danseuses et les danseurs. Le vieil homme observa l'air de rien, les gambettes déjà dénudées et les corps alignés. A l'arrière, se tenaient les trois jeunes hommes, Naruto, Lee et Sora. Costume sombre sur le dos, mains agrippées à leur gilet rouge, taille marquée, ils se tenaient droit, un pied devant l'autre, le visage figé de concentration. Il sourit, content de ne plus être le seul élément masculin du spectacle. D'autant que soyons réaliste, s'il avait été beau dans son jeune âge, les années avaient passé et il avait tout du vieillard décrépi. En tout cas, c'est ce que lui disait souvent Chiyo ! Pourtant, ce fut d'une main encore ferme et sûre d'elle qu'il décala très légèrement Ino, avant de lui faire un clin d'œil. La jeune fille lui sourit et respira fort. On y était.

Là-haut, cachés dans le décor, les trois garnements remuèrent légèrement. Ils ne pouvaient pas voir le coup de tête de l'ancienne meneuse de revue qui indiquait à l'oncle de l'un d'entre eux où avait disparu son chenapan de neveu. Les remontrances seraient pour plus tard. Pour l'heure…

Le rideau s'agita un instant, un « ahh » retentit dans la salle, accueillant le vieil homme qui en sortit. Son costume rouge semblait aussi ancien que lui et pourtant il était flamboyant comme au premier jour. Comme celui d'un cirque, le gouailleur de la revue allait faire son petit show. C'était son heure.

Il lissa ses longues moustaches et se plaça devant le micro. Il sentait sur lui l'entière attention de la salle et il aimait ça. Il ne s'en était jamais lassé. Ebizou se racla discrètement la gorge.

« Mesdames et Messieurs, chers clients, ce soir, Le Chidori est heureux de vous présenter sa toute nouvelle revue. Sous vos yeux ébahis, notre troupe de danseurs va vous offrir un spectacle moderne et inédit dans notre beau pays, des numéros que tous nos concurrents nous envient, et… leurs caisses aussi », ajouta-t-il sur le ton de la confidence.

Un grand rire parcourut la salle. Sasuke jeta un coup d'œil à son frère et ils échangèrent un petit sourire. Le vieil homme faisait partie de ces gens qu'ils étaient heureux d'avoir recruté. Il avait toujours appartenu à la vie nocturne Konohaise et c'était une figure emblématique à présenter à leurs clients, un choix fin et stratégique qu'ils devaient encore une fois à Kakashi.

Sakura tendit l'oreille, ses mains serrant encore un peu plus son vêtement.

« Et pour commencer notre soirée, nous sommes heureux de vous proposer un voyage, dans un autre pays, royaume du champagne, des grenouilles et de l'élégance. »

Ebizou fit un geste de la main pour signifier aux machinistes de tirer sur le rideau.

Tenten avait les yeux rivés sur ce dernier et aux premières vibrations qui l'agitèrent, elle poussa un long soupir, un peu gênée par le large collier de cuir qui était noué autour de leur cou. Les cuivres se mirent à résonner dans le club, entamant la très courte introduction qui précédait leur prestation. Tandis qu'elle se jouait, les filles commencèrent à agiter leurs jupons rouge et noir.

« En rooouuute pour le… » cria Ebizou.

La course du rideau accéléra et le coup de cymbales résonna comme le vieil homme finissait de crier « Freeench Cancaaannnn ».

D'une même voix, les danseuses poussèrent un petit cri, se contentant dans un premier temps de faire aller et venir leurs jupes de gauche à droite tout en dévoilant largement la culotte de dentelle noire et les bas, de même couleur, qui recouvraient leurs jambes.

Au fond de la scène, un Moulin Rouge en carton pâte dominait la danse, ses fausses ailes tournoyant bien plus lentement que le rythme entêtant de la musique.

Les garçons sautillaient derrière elles, se dandinant rapidement d'un pied sur l'autre avant de les suivre lorsqu'elles se mirent en mouvement, maintenant que toute la scène était dévoilée. Ils restèrent néanmoins en retrait, les laissant occuper la première ligne, tourner, lever les jambes en l'air, la gauche, la droite, de face, de côté. Les cotillons voletaient avec elles, et régulièrement, elles poussaient le même cri pour exciter le public. Ce dernier s'agitait, applaudissait déjà. Le murmure des conversations approbatrices faisait un bruit de fond à l'orchestre qui se faisait plaisir avec ce morceau classique de la variété française, mais si original pour eux.

De son poste, Kakashi observait les réactions comme toujours, ravi de voir des sourires satisfaits sur la plupart des visages, d'autres étaient visiblement surpris, les yeux ronds, devant les gambettes, qui s'agitaient de plus en vite comme la musique accélérait, mais certainement moins que devant les fesses qui furent découvertes d'un mouvement synchrone alors que les cinq danseuses se penchaient en avant, laissant voir leurs arrière-trains dans un mouvement de jupe approprié.

Les applaudissements retentirent une première fois tandis que les trois danseurs levaient les bras au ciel pour les encourager, aidés par un roulement de tambour. Quelques sifflets montèrent dans l'assistance, témoignant de l'enthousiasme de cette dernière.

Naruto reprit sa position, mains sur le gilet, dos droit, pieds croisés l'un devant l'autre. Il était plus concentré que jamais, sachant que le moindre décalage de tempo pouvait tout faire rater. Il s'avança en même temps que Sora et Lee tandis que les filles, jupons toujours en mouvement, reculaient pour leur laisser le devant de la scène. Il savait exactement ce qu'il avait à faire : un poirier pour commencer. Il posa ses mains au sol et leva les jambes, à peine une seconde avant que ses pieds ne retouchent la scène, un tour sur lui-même, mains de nouveau sur le gilet et un autre poirier. Il enchaîna avec un nouveau tour sur lui-même, avant de lancer ses jambes, chacune leur tour comme dans un sirtaki. Il entendait les filles crier de temps en temps pour les encourager. Un coup d'œil à droite vers Sora et c'était déjà le moment des sauts : jambes pliées, jambes tendues et encore jambes pliées, en cadence et le plus synchro possible. Ils occupaient la scène avec un plaisir visible, ne se perdant pas des yeux, se surveillant, la concurrence faisant rage même en plein milieu du show. Au centre, Lee était complètement ignorant des regards à la fois complices et volontairement compétitifs de ses coéquipiers. Il se contentait de sauter avec force et enthousiasme, répétant cette gymnastique bien particulière, sourire aux lèvres.

Konohamaru observait chaque geste des danseurs, la façon dont Naruto et Sora tendirent leurs mains à Ino et Sakura, tandis que Lee reculait de la scène. Les filles saisirent les bras des garçons, se faisant emmener contre leurs torses, en volant presque, alors qu'ils rejoignaient le milieu de la scène. Sur les côtés, Temari, Tenten et Yugito continuaient à agiter leurs jupons, encourageant les couples qui tournaient maintenant. Les deux garçons s'étaient attrapés d'un bras par la taille pendant que de l'autre, ils supportaient leurs partenaires. Ces dernières avaient une jambe repliée et l'autre en l'air. Finalement, ils reposèrent leurs cavalières un très court instant avant de les attraper de nouveau pour les soulever par-dessus leurs épaules, dévoilant deux fessiers rebondis. La musique fit une micropause et la salle explosa sous les applaudissements.

Ayane se sentait gagnée par l'excitation et l'ambiance de fête de cette danse qu'elle n'avait jamais vue. Elle avait l'impression d'être ailleurs, en France peut-être bien, même si elle n'avait qu'une lointaine idée de ce que ce pays pouvait être. Mais là, c'était Paris qui venait à eux, son imagerie, la classe et son élégance jusque dans ses cabarets. Misako avait les yeux brillants elle aussi et son sourire était radieux. Les deux hommes applaudissaient à tout-va et ne perdaient pas une miette de ces jambes et de ces dessous qui se dévoilaient sans cesse. Il faut dire que les jeunes danseuses avaient de quoi en faire saliver plus d'un. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'appesantir que déjà la troupe s'était remise en mouvement, trois filles devant, Ino et Sakura à l'arrière avec les garçons.

Ces derniers les soulevèrent encore une fois, offrant à tous une nouvelle vue sur leurs postérieurs, avant de les faire sauter en l'air. Devant eux, les deux blondes et la brune s'agenouillèrent un instant, sans jamais cesser d'agiter leurs jupons. Il n'y eut pas une seconde de répit, et la troupe continua par une série de roues : les filles, les garçons, au centre et sur les côtés de la scène, à croire que jamais ils ne gardaient la tête dans le bon sens, tellement ils les enchaînaient vite, attirant les regards des spectateurs, leur faisant peut-être un peu perdre la leur. Régulièrement, ils poussaient des petits cris pour attiser un peu plus leur public qui s'était définitivement fait attraper et qui réagissait en criant lui aussi.

Du haut de leur balcon, les frères Uchiha observaient le spectacle avec amusement. Kakashi n'avait pas lésiné et s'ils s'étaient attendus à quelque chose de surprenant, ce premier numéro était très loin de tout ce qu'ils avaient pu imaginer. C'était peut-être bien la première fois qu'il y avait des hommes sur scène en dehors d'Ebizou, bien sûr. C'était étonnant et nouveau. Ils observaient cela d'un œil plutôt détaché, ne prêtant guère attention aux danseurs en eux-mêmes, trop amusés par les remarques de Kisame qui rêvait d'aller en coulisse rencontrer en personne certaines des nouvelles recrues. Ses commentaires piquants et enthousiastes sur les jarretières et les jupons à retrousser étaient tout à fait désopilants. L'alcool aidant, les deux frères se laissaient aller à éclater de rire et à applaudir eux aussi, laissant au garde du corps la joie de siffler fortement son approbation.

La musique accéléra légèrement et toute la troupe lança un grand cri alors qu'ils se remettaient en position : les danseuses devant, les trois garçons derrière, ces derniers imitant chacun de leurs mouvements de jambes, chacun de leurs tours et de leurs sauts. L'accord était parfait, exceptionnel, malgré le tempo qui une fois de plus accélérait, laissant la scène presque frénétique. Le public suivait chaque geste, le cœur battant fort au rythme des percussions et des cuivres, et des jambes et des allers et venues du rouge et du noir, encore, encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient l'impression que la scène allait éclater et que dans un dernier saut, les cinq jeunes femmes ne finissent en grand écart au sol, le bras droit levé en l'air, tandis que les trois danseurs portaient une nouvelle fois leurs bras vers le ciel, tête en arrière, sur deux derniers coups de cymbales.

Naruto respirait fort comme les autres danseurs, cherchant son souffle. Débuter par le French cancan était épuisant. C'était le plus rythmé de tous leurs numéros, raison pour laquelle il avait été décidé de commencer par lui, mais Grand Dieu, il vous coupait les pattes. Heureusement pour lui, il avait une forte endurance.

Il arborait un sourire radieux sous le tonnerre d'applaudissements, de sifflets appréciateurs et de cris que la salle leur offrait. Une fois de plus, c'était un succès. Ils saluèrent, faisant quelques pirouettes sur la scène pour occuper les regards tandis qu'Ino et Sakura sortaient précipitamment pour se changer en vue du prochain numéro. Elles avaient très peu de temps devant elles et zigzaguèrent entre les membres du staff qui s'affairaient déjà à modifier le décor, pendant que le rideau se fermait doucement.

« Alors Naruto, pas trop fatigué, lui lâcha Sora alors qu'il épongeait son front avec un linge qui leur avait été apporté par une des assistantes.

— Parle pour toi, j'ai bien cru que tu ne tiendrais pas jusqu'au bout.

— Dans tes rêves, blondinet.

— Vous n'avez pas fini tous les deux », grogna Temari tandis qu'elle commençait déjà à enlever son corset.

Les yeux de Sora prirent naturellement le chemin de sa poitrine. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de loucher plus dessus, avant qu'Ino et Sakura ne les bousculent pour aller prendre leur place.

Sur la scène, Ebizou sondait la salle, lui demandant s'ils avaient aimé, se grattant légèrement l'oreille et s'excusant pour sa surdité, syndrome de son âge avancé, mais vraiment, il ne les entendait pas. Entre les tables, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire, Karin courait son plateau à la main, servant les clients. Ce soir encore, il n'y avait aucun répit pour elle et ses collègues. Elle débarrassa une des tables, prenant leur commande suivante, acceptant d'un geste très discret le billet qui était glissé sous le verre sale qu'elle reprenait. Le client était un habitué et connaissait les pratiques de la maison. Le pot de vin était toujours bien vu si l'on voulait plus dans son verre que le cocktail de fruits maison. D'autres n'avaient pas cette chance et leur petit billet servait uniquement de pourboire. Elle revint en se pressant un peu jusqu'au bar, se faisant comprendre à demi-mot pour obtenir sa commande spéciale.

Tandis qu'Ebizou finissait son petit discours, annonçant leur numéro, Ino remonta un peu ses seins, ajustant le corset de sa petite robe. Elle lança un clin d'œil à Sakura et la jeune femme lui sourit. Être là, elles en avaient rêvé lorsqu'elles étaient gamines et qu'elles s'imaginaient sur scène toutes les deux. Bien sûr, cela finissait souvent par des chamailleries sur celle des deux qui recevrait le plus de fleurs et de prétendants mais n'empêche, elles s'étaient serrées les coudes lorsqu'il avait fallu passer les auditions au club et cela n'avait pas été facile. Elles avaient été nombreuses à vouloir la place et les coups de crasse l'avaient été davantage. Ino savait qu'elle n'aurait sans doute pas tenu toute seule. Pas plus qu'elle n'aurait pu résister à la pression que leur avait fait subir ce maboul de Deidara… elle leva les yeux au ciel. Finalement, ça n'aurait peut-être pas été si dramatique que ça si elles n'avaient jamais été prises, non ? La musique démarra et emporta avec elle les questions et la pile de reproches qu'elle pouvait avoir envers ce grand malade. Son corps se mit en mouvement presque malgré elle.

Kakashi s'installa un peu plus confortablement, subissant les glapissements réjouis de son chorégraphe. Ce dernier, comme à son habitude, n'était sorti de son terrier qu'au milieu du premier numéro lorsque les applaudissements avaient commencé à éclater dans le club. Il blablatait sur son art et son génie incommensurable avec un des pauvres clients qui avaient choisi de s'installer au bar, dommage pour lui.

Un sourire aux lèvres, il observa les deux plus jeunes membres de la nouvelle troupe marcher sur la scène dans leurs robes argentées. Chapeau haut-de-forme de même couleur sur la tête, elles avancèrent à petits pas chaloupés jusqu'au milieu de la scène. Remuant des fesses, parfois des seins, tirant la langue, lançant des clins d'œil à l'assistance tout en faisant des moues amusées, elles bougeaient comme si elles s'amusaient, comme si chaque geste était spontané et d'une certaine manière, ils l'étaient. Sur un simulacre de charleston léger et amusant, elles jonglaient avec leur chapeau, se le lançant, le rattrapant de la pointe du pied, découvrant alors le haut de leurs jambes, tombant à moitié à la renverse mais avec grâce et naturel, cherchant à faire réagir leur public avec leurs galipettes improvisées.

Et ça marchait ! La salle déjà bien échauffée par le numéro de French cancan répondait à chaque avance qui lui était faite par l'une ou l'autre des danseuses, les regardant parcourir la scène d'un bout à l'autre, la remplissant de leur présence et de leur espièglerie. Autour de la table et des deux chaises qui avaient été choisies comme seul décor, elles se chamaillaient comme des gamines. L'une passait derrière l'autre pour basculer son chapeau sur ses yeux, l'empêchant de voir ce qui la faisait rouler-bouler avec sa chaise au sol. Pour se venger, l'autre lui courait après pour soulever les franges de sa robe, laissant deviner le galbe d'une fesse rebondie.

Les spectateurs riaient des jeux des deux jeunes femmes, qui prenaient un malin plaisir à se taquiner ouvertement, à s'imiter, à se courir après, pour finir dans les bras l'une de l'autre, la blonde faisant tournoyer son amie, avant qu'elles ne se lancent dans une sorte de valse complètement ridicule et en désaccord complet avec la musique, tournoyant autour des chaises et de la table.

Kakashi ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire devant ce numéro de cirque revisité. Les filles s'amusaient, c'était visible, éclatant de rire devant ce que l'autre inventait, entraînant les clients avec elles, essayant de les prendre à partie, communiquant avec eux via des mimiques craquantes de son point de vue. Ino et Sakura étaient une très bonne trouvaille en ce qui le concernait. Elles étaient fraîches, jolies, talentueuses et il ne cachait pas avoir un léger faible pour la seconde, même s'il n'en montrait rien. Quoi qu'il en soit, elles étaient en train de conquérir la salle aussi sûrement qu'elles l'avaient fait avec lui et qu'elles l'avaient fait les soirs précédents.

La musique s'accéléra et les filles coururent jusqu'à la table, s'arrêtant chacune à genoux sur sa chaise, face à face, nez à nez, les mains sur la table. Les cuivres changèrent et d'un même mouvement, elles tournèrent leurs minois vers le public, le regard maintenant chaud et séducteur. Leurs hanches se mirent en mouvement, donnant des coups de gauche à droite en suivant le rythme de la mélodie. Au balcon, Kisame applaudit un grand coup, faisant sourire jusqu'à Juugo, les yeux rivés sur l'adorable blonde, son corps fin moulé dans sa petite robe, ses cheveux ondulant autour de son visage d'ange.

Sakura se tourna légèrement, posant ses mains sur le dossier de sa chaise face au public. Elle posa un pied par terre alors que sa voix commençait à s'élever dans la salle, appuyant l'autre sur la chaise qui se fit basculer au sol, avant que, d'un habile mouvement, elle ne la redresse et ne s'asseye dessus. Ino enchaîna, répétant à la perfection la chorégraphie précédente, sa voix, un chouilla plus nasillarde mais tout aussi sensuelle, attirait à elle le regard des spectateurs. Elle jouait sur un faux air d'ingénue, prenant des intonations de petite fille avant de gagner en velouté et en érotisme. La voix de Sakura plus marquée, plus grave continua sur la phrase suivante, tandis que la jeune femme soulignait ses mots de ses mains, leur conférant plus de poids. Les paroles s'envolaient dans la salle alors qu'elles se débarrassaient toutes les deux de leurs chaises et s'avançaient plus en avant, se rejoignant pour chanter ensemble le refrain, le soulignant longuement tout en marquant le rythme de leurs bassins, lançant un peu leurs jambes dans une parfaite harmonie. Elles dansèrent un instant, se tenant par la main tout en continuant leur duo. Prises dans la chanson, elles parcouraient la scène, les yeux complices, tandis que les cuivres miaulaient comme des matous tout prêts à se soumettre aux deux félines créatures qui envoûtaient la salle de leurs déhanchements et de leurs voix rendues un peu plus rauques pour l'occasion. La salle buvait leurs paroles, ne les lâchant pas des yeux et cela jusqu'à la dernière phrase qu'elles terminèrent un bras passé sur les épaules de l'autre et leurs têtes l'une contre l'autre.

La salle explosa une fois de plus d'applaudissements, quelques roses furent même jetées aux pieds des deux chanteuses qui saluaient encore lorsque le rideau se referma sur elles. Kisame en râla de frustration, faisant rire Sasuke et Itachi. On frappa à leur porte et Karin se trouvait de nouveau là, s'assurant que tout se passait bien, apportant de nouveaux cocktails pour les deux gardes du corps. Elle les informa que Kakashi les rejoindrait pour l'entracte et les laissa profiter du numéro suivant qui débutait déjà sur la scène.

L'ambiance était tout à fait différente des deux précédents. Le décor, bien que toujours simple, les ramenait directement en Asie par le faux temple qu'ils pouvaient apercevoir au fond et surtout les deux lions chinois dorés et rouges qui encadraient la scène. La meneuse de ce numéro fit son apparition dans un grand silence. La salle respectueuse de la mise en scène se tut, laissant résonner les talons de la jeune femme sur le bois. Cette dernière était vêtue d'une une robe longue fendue très haut sur la cuisse, mettant en valeur ses courbes menues. Dans le dos, elle était décolletée jusqu'à la naissance des fesses, laissant apercevoir un long dragon qui remontait jusqu'au cou. Ce dernier était découvert puisque la danseuse portait ses cheveux bruns en deux chignons sur le dessus de sa tête. Lorsqu'elle se retourna et leur fit découvrir cette vertigineuse échancrure, les murmures approbateurs des hommes de l'assistance résonnèrent. Elle salua alors que la musique débutait. Cette dernière était très différente elle aussi, puisqu'elle revêtait des accents asiatiques plus traditionnels. La jeune femme se mit en mouvement gracieusement dans une chorégraphie plus classique, ses mains menant presque la danse, sa tête allait à droite à gauche dans des mouvements saccadés qui gagnèrent son corps. Un murmure d'appréhension résonna dans le Chidori lorsqu'elle sortit deux couteaux dont les lames brillèrent dans la lumière des spots. Les armes tournèrent un instant entre ses doigts avant de disparaître comme elle les lançait.

Un bruit mat retentit alors que les deux couperets se plantaient quelque part. Aussitôt un spot s'alluma laissant découvrir une grande cible sur laquelle un des jeunes hommes avait été attaché et autour de son visage étaient visibles les deux couteaux.

« Surprenant », commenta Kisame alors que la salle applaudissait.

Puisque la lumière était fixée sur lui, Sasuke en profita pour détailler le danseur. Il était mince et grand, semblait tout à fait à son aise sur la cible qui tournait doucement. Pour autant, la seule chose sur laquelle le jeune Uchiha ne cessait de s'arrêter était ses sourcils plus que fournis. Ses cheveux noirs gominés en arrière les faisaient encore plus ressortir.

« Quitte à mettre des hommes dans le show, Kakashi aurait pu choisir plus agréable à l'œil, remarqua Itachi alors qu'il trempait de nouveau ses lèvres dans le champagne.

— C'est exactement ce que j'étais en train de me dire, répondit son cadet.

— Il a un physique athlétique, observa Kisame qui de toute façon ne comprenait pas qu'on trouve un homme désirable, mais le respectait.

— Le moins qu'on puisse attendre d'un danseur », contra Sasuke.

Ses yeux se posèrent de nouveau sur le jeune homme avant de dériver sur la danseuse qui s'était remise en mouvement. Il avait beau ne pas être attiré par les femmes, cette dernière était bien plus agréable à regarder que son acolyte masculin. Par ailleurs, son maniement des armes était tout à fait exceptionnel. Ces dernières, qu'elle sortait dont on ne savait où, allaient régulièrement frapper la surface de bois de la cible sans jamais toucher l'homme arrimé dessus. La chorégraphie était vraiment magnifique, tout en finesse et d'une originalité certaine. A dire vrai, si les spectacles de lancer de couteaux n'avaient rien de très novateurs, le fait que la femme soit celle qui les tenait plutôt que celle qui les recevait était tout à fait rafraîchissant.

Le numéro se termina sur un dernier jet d'armes, surprenant l'auditoire quand le costume du danseur s'effondra au sol, le laissant en fundoshi et que la jeune femme se tourna vers la salle pour leur lancer un clin d'œil complice. Des rires furent sa réponse, aussi bien masculins que féminins. L'alcool, l'ambiance de fête poussaient ces dernières à se lâcher un peu plus.

Itachi ne put s'empêcher de sourire, c'était bien digne de Kakashi et il se demandait ce que les autres numéros réservaient, surtout le dernier puisque visiblement, le tenancier avait jugé bon de préciser qu'ils devraient l'apprécier tout particulièrement.

* * *

**Note : Vous l'avez peut-être déjà compris mais Deidara sera totalement, complètement, absolument et définitivement OOC dans cette fic – je sais, j'assume.  
**

**Et voilà, vous n'espériez pas avoir l'ensemble de la revue en un seul chapitre non? :p!**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

**Musique :** fr/playlist/56385329

**On m'a beaucoup parlé de frustration à la fin du chapitre précédent, j'espère que celui-ci saura vous satisfaire ^^!**

**Note : la musique que j'ai choisie pour le morceau de Naruto est totalement anachronique, j'en ai conscience, mais je l'aime et elle collait tellement bien à ce que je voulais faire ressentir que je n'ai pas eu envie d'en chercher une autre. **_**La playlist ne couvrant pas du tout la longueur du chapitre, j'ai mis pour ceux qui le souhaitent un petit numéro (1)(2)… pour mettre le morceau en route au moment opportun.**_

* * *

Le staff s'activait, ils n'étaient que quatre et les décors avaient beau être très simplistes, entre chaque numéro, ils n'avaient pas intérêt à chômer. Heureusement pour eux, Ebizou était passé maître dans l'art de prendre plus ou moins de temps entre chaque tableau. Pour le coup, ils étaient parfaitement dans les temps. Le banc, les deux tables et le faux lampadaire étaient mis en place et les danseurs étaient déjà sur scène. Baki s'essuya les mains dans un torchon et partit s'asseoir. Pas pour longtemps, dans cinq minutes, il faudrait remettre ça.

De son côté, Sora souriait, c'était son moment. La salle entière aurait les yeux rivés sur lui et il aimait ça. Il avait toujours apprécié qu'on le remarque, il reconnaissait aisément qu'il avait toujours fait le pitre pour attirer l'attention sur lui, pour qu'on s'intéresse à sa petite personne. Et là, il était servi. Il resserra son nœud de cravate, lissa sa veste de costume. D'un coup d'œil rapide, il embrassa la totalité de la scène. Temari et Yugito étaient assises autour de la table, comme si elles prenaient le thé, Sakura se tenait au bras de Lee, une ombrelle à la main, dans une robe d'après-midi rose pâle, tandis qu'encore cachés mais au seuil de la scène, Naruto et Ino se tenaient prêt à faire leur entrée. Cette dernière jouait le rôle d'une prostituée et sa tenue, petite robe rouge laissant apparaître des bas noirs, talons très hauts et décolleté plongeant, affichait clairement sa profession. Naruto, lui, portait un costume de garçon de courses, sentant le jeune homme peu fortuné, un peu de crasse avait même été appliquée sur ses joues. Une grosse casquette recouvrait sa tête et dissimulait en partie le haut de son visage.

(1) Le rideau rouge s'écarta une nouvelle fois et il se mit dans la peau de son personnage, « Mr Cellophane ». Il commença, parlant en chantant, interpellant la foule, mimant ce qu'il disait, faisant des signes de la main, levant la jambe, tout à côté des filles qui buvaient leur thé sans ne serait-ce que lever le regard vers lui, comme s'il était complètement invisible. Dépité, Sora s'avança vers Lee et Sakura qui se promenaient tranquillement, criant une fausse alerte à la bombe, juste devant leur nez. Mais ces derniers continuèrent leur ballade le bousculant même un peu. Sora prit la salle à partie lorsqu'il énonça qu'on aurait remarqué une personne normale sauf si…

Tandis qu'il attaquait son refrain, il s'assit à la table avec les filles, posant son coude sur sa surface jusqu'à se trouver entre elles. Ces dernières firent mine de poursuivre leur conversation comme s'il n'était pas là, même lorsqu'il joua avec leur tasse de thé ou prit leur gâteau. Les clients riaient à ses dépends, mais c'était bien le but de ce numéro.

Il enchaîna, faisant l'andouille, tentant vainement de se faire remarquer par les uns et les autres, sans qu'à aucun moment il ne réussisse dans sa malheureuse entreprise. Tous les autres yeux du Chidori étaient pourtant rivés sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils fussent attirés dans un coin de la scène.

Lorsque Ino y fit son apparition, roulant des hanches et aguichant le passant, Kisame ne put retenir un « Ah ! » appréciateur. Décidément, la blondinette lui avait tapé dans l'œil. Tandis que le géant noir bavait sur sa nouvelle coqueluche, Sasuke, lui, avait les yeux rivés sur les deux autres jeunes hommes du spectacle. A dire vrai, il ne leur avait pas particulièrement prêté attention lors du premier numéro. Le chanteur était brun, les cheveux très raides coupés au carré, ses traits étaient fins et réguliers. C'était un assez beau garçon dans l'ensemble. En tout cas, il avait un joli brin de voix.

L'autre jeune homme qui venait lui aussi de rentrer dans le tableau, il ne pouvait pas en dire grand-chose, la casquette qu'il portait sur la tête masquait, du fait qu'ils étaient au balcon, une partie de son visage. Pour autant, lui aussi semblait beau, plus que le brun. Il ne l'aurait pas juré, mais Sasuke aurait dit qu'il était blond, ce qui aurait dû attirer préalablement son attention car il avait toujours eu quelque chose pour ces derniers. Il sentit une main caresser son visage et se tourna vers Itachi, lui souriant.

« Tu passes une bonne soirée ? murmura ce dernier.

— Hum, et toi ?

— Oui. »

L'aîné se décala un peu pour se rapprocher imperceptiblement de son cadet. D'une main, il caressa les pics rebelles sur sa nuque. Il aimait la sensation de ses cheveux râpant légèrement sa paume. Sasuke laissa aller sa tête en arrière.

Juugo tourna la sienne un instant, laissant un sourire gagner son visage devant cette image et les yeux de Sasuke alors qu'ils étaient fixés dans ceux de son frère. Il connaissait leur relation particulière et ne trouvait rien à y redire. Le calme qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il les voyait comme cela, apaisait quelque chose tout au fond de lui.

Plus bas, complètement ignorant de ce moment de tendresse, la foule riait aux dépends de Sora, maintenant que la jeune prostituée avait choisi le jeune garçon de courses, ne prêtant pas du tout attention aux fausses liasses de billets qu'il lui avait fait miroiter. Sasuke reporta son regard sur la scène, où la demoiselle n'allait pas tarder à rendre Kisame fou à s'agripper comme elle le faisait au jeune blond. Couleur de cheveux qu'il pouvait désormais confirmer puisque le temps qu'il détourne la tête du tableau, la casquette s'était vue rejetée au sol par une entreprenante catin.

« Cette petite est chaude comme de la braise, dit Kisame en se frottant les mains.

— C'est un numéro », remarqua Itachi.

Le géant noir jeta un sale regard à son briseur de rêves de patron.

« Fantasmez donc sur le brun à peau claire et laissez-moi baver dans mon coin », lâcha-t-il.

Itachi ouvrit de grands yeux surpris alors que Sasuke éclatait de rire.

« Il t'a bien eu. »

Le chef du clan Uchiha soupira avant de se pencher en avant.

« Et en quoi devrait-il m'intéresser ? »

Kisame haussa les épaules avant d'indiquer Sasuke d'un mouvement de la tête, franchement, ils avaient le même genre.

« Mais entre nous, la blondinette est quand même nettement…

— Je crois qu'ils ont compris, Kisame, le coupa le second garde du corps.

— Et toi Juugo, qui choisirais-tu ? » lui répondit du tac au tac son acolyte.

S'il y avait bien une chose qui épatait Kisame, c'était l'absence totale de vie sexuelle chez le blond. Qu'Itachi et Sasuke aient des relations intimes le surprenait sans doute presque autant. Savoir qu'on préférait des torses plats à une belle paire de seins le laisserait toujours dubitatif, mais au moins, les deux frères ne vivaient pas dans l'abstinence. Alors, le cas Juugo, c'était un mystère pour lui. Le concerné se contenta de poser ses yeux sur lui, indéchiffrable, comme toujours.

De son côté, Itachi observait les deux jeunes hommes alors que le numéro se finissait. Sur scène, le violon accompagnait les dernières notes de la chanson. Pour être honnête, il ne leur avait pas prêté particulièrement attention lors du French cancan. Il profitait simplement du plaisir d'une soirée de détente devant un spectacle agréable. Bien sûr, il avait regardé le chanteur, il était là pour ça. Le jeune homme n'était pas mal. Comme eux, son teint semblait très clair, ses cheveux aussi sombres. Pour autant, il ne lui faisait pas le moindre effet. Le second jeune homme, par contre, lui parlait plus. Il n'aurait pas pu dire qu'il était dans ses goûts car finalement, il n'était pas arrêté en matière de partenaires potentiels pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'y avait jamais eu que son frère. Néanmoins ça ne l'empêchait pas de trouver d'autres hommes attirants et cette chevelure claire avait un petit quelque chose qui retenait son attention. Il ne put en observer davantage car une nouvelle fois, le rideau se ferma alors qu'Ebizou regagnait sa place juste devant.

Kankuro finit d'attacher son nœud papillon, c'était l'entracte pour les danseurs, mais c'était son heure. Sasori, son mentor, prenait déjà la direction de la scène. Ils étaient dans le monde du spectacle de génération en génération et c'était leur oncle, un des plus grands noms de la ventriloquie qui les avait fait entrer lui, son frère et sa sœur au Chidori. Gaara était au départ simple machiniste, accomplissant des tâches à droite à gauche, mais lorsque Deidara était arrivé, il avait décrété que le jeune homme devait absoluuuument être dans le showw. Nul ne saurait dire d'où lui était venue cette idée, mais un roux, un roux, il aDOrait les roux et toute l'imagerie qui allait avec et blablabla. Gaara avait bien sûr refusé, fusillant le chorégraphe des yeux, ce qui ne l'avait nullement impressionné. Ce dernier avait donc avancé dans le montage de son spectacle, en y incluant un rouquin qui ne cessait de répéter qu'il refusait de faire partie de la troupe. Et puis était arrivé Naruto Uzumaki. La chaleur du jeune homme avait réussi à l'atteindre et Gaara s'était finalement retrouvé dans la revue.

Les deux marionnettistes prirent place devant le rideau rouge, chacun sur son tabouret, sa poupée sur les genoux. Leur petit numéro était rodé, pourtant ils l'agrémentaient toujours des nouvelles parues dans le journal du jour, les derniers potins ou les derniers scandales. Ils parodiaient également les hommes politiques en vue, les égratignant gentiment. Les critiques étaient moins tendres avec un certain comissaire de police. Bien sûr, ces dernières étaient enrobées pour passer avec plus de douceur et elles étaient toujours le fait des deux poupées que les deux marionnettistes rappelaient à l'ordre. Mais le public y était très réceptif, riant à gorge déployée. Au balcon, les frères Uchiha et leurs deux hommes de main apprécièrent à leur juste valeur.

Pendant ce temps, Kakashi prenait le chemin du premier étage, Deidara avec lui. Le chorégraphe était plus qu'enthousiaste à l'idée de rencontrer les deux frères Uchiha. Il arrangea sa longue chevelure blonde et le kimono qu'il portait. L'homme choisissait volontairement de ne pas céder à la mode occidentale, c'était plus en accord avec sa nature profonde et blablabla, honnêtement, Kakashi s'arrêtait très vite de prêter attention à ce qu'il disait, fermant ses écoutilles. Si le jeune homme n'avait pas eu autant de talent, jamais il n'aurait fait affaire avec lui. Mais, le tenancier du Chidori savait choisir ses pions. Kotetsu et Izumo leur sourirent avant de les laisser passer. Ils échangèrent un regard complice, connaissant bien le phénomène et s'amusant par avance de la réaction de leurs deux patrons.

A l'intérieur, les deux frères tournèrent la tête d'un mouvement presque synchrone vers la porte lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit, révélant Kakashi et…

« Itachi et Sasuke Uchiha, c'est un plaisir, un réel plaisir de vous rencontrer enfin. »

Sasuke ouvrit de grands yeux face à la tornade blonde qui venait littéralement de s'affaler entre lui et son frère, les poussant d'ailleurs ce faisant, et qui enchaînait déjà.

« Je suis positivement ravi que vous soyez enfin venus voir mon spectacle. Et pas la peine de me dire que vous êtes déjà conquis par mon art, je le sais. »

Et tout en disant cela, il plaça la main sur son cœur dans un geste solennel et totalement hors de propos.

« Alors, dites-moi, quel numéro avez-vous préféré ? Le premier est… ah, je suis vraiment très, très fier de lui », enchaîna-t-il sans leur laisser le temps de répondre ou de prendre la parole.

Itachi jeta un coup d'œil à Kakashi alors que ce dernier prenait place sur un des fauteuils. Il se contenta de sourire, conscient des travers de son chorégraphe et se demandant combien de temps les deux frères allaient tenir. De son côté, Deidara continuait son monologue, s'extasiant sur chacune de ses idées, reprenant toute la genèse de son spectacle. Ses mains faisaient de grands gestes pour souligner chacune de ses phrases, à tel point qu'on aurait juré qu'il parlait aussi avec elles, comme si elles avaient elles aussi des bouches. Il en était fatiguant, voire exténuant. Kakashi faillit bien mourir de rire devant la tête que faisait Kisame. C'était bien la première fois qu'il assistait à cela. Le géant avait d'abord souri, puis ouvert de grands yeux, sa tête s'avançant légèrement alors que sa bouche s'ouvrait d'atterrement. Présentement, il se la tenait entre les deux mains, observant la pile blonde comme s'il venait d'une autre planète. Régulièrement, ses prunelles se posaient sur Kakashi comme pour lui demander si vraiment il ne rêvait pas, si l'homme avait conscience du phénomène qu'il venait d'amener avec lui et pourquoi, pourquoi Grand Dieu avait-il fait cela ?

Finalement, après plus d'un quart d'heure de blabla qui en parurent dix de plus, il finit par interrompre le blondinet, voyant Kisame tripoter de plus en plus souvent son revolver, Sasuke grincer des dents et fusiller le chorégraphe des yeux et même le stoïque Itachi serrer les poings. Plus inquiétant encore était le visage de Juugo devant la tension de son maître. Ce dernier s'assombrissait de plus en plus et Kakashi aurait juré que l'ombre du jeune homme s'agrandissait derrière lui.

« Deidara, je pense que nos autres clients adoreraient pouvoir avoir un morceau du génial concepteur de ce spectacle.

— Oh ! Heu…

— Tout à fait, nous ne voudrions pas vous monopoliser, enchaîna Itachi.

— Mais, je…

— Nous avons été positivement ravis de faire votre connaissance », poursuivit Sasuke, reprenant les termes du jeune homme tout en se levant.

Il attrapa le blondinet par le bras et sans plus lui laisser le temps de parler, il l'entraîna jusqu'à la porte, fermement, très fermement même. Suffisamment en tout cas pour que même cette pipelette d'artiste comprenne qu'il était temps de partir. Il fut remis entre les mains de Kakashi qui chuchota à l'oreille de Sasuke qu'il revenait dans un instant.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce type ? » hurla Kisame pour exprimer bien haut sa frustration lorsque la porte se fut refermée.

Sasuke laissa échapper un petit rire et posa le bras sur le dossier du canapé. Itachi y appuya sa nuque en soupirant. Il avait l'impression que l'alcool lui était monté à la tête mais il savait que c'était dû au flot de paroles qu'il venait de subir et non aux quelques coupes qu'il avait avalées. Ils avaient raté le reste de l'entracte et le spectacle reprenait déjà.

(2) L'ambiance était très différente. Sasuke analysa que cela venait en partie des lumières qui surplombaient la scène. Au lieu d'être blanches comme lors de la première partie, elles étaient rouges. Il y avait également une étrange fumée qui rampait sur le sol. On ne distinguait pas grand-chose de la scène, et puis la musique, une fois de plus typiquement asiatique, commença et un premier spot fut allumé. Un gigantesque éventail avait été posé au sol et derrière lui, une silhouette était discernable. Elle commença à se mettre en mouvement avec grâce, les pans du kimono dont elle était vêtue renforçant les gestes qu'elle faisait. Dans chaque main, elle détenait un petit éventail qu'elle ouvrait et fermait au gré de sa chorégraphie. Elle avançait à petits pas le long de la scène, ondulant des reins, mettant en valeur sa généreuse poitrine. Sa silhouette harmonieuse se découpait en noir sur le papier des éventails derrière lesquels elle se cachait. De temps à autre, une jambe ou un bras se montrait alors que petit à petit, les vêtements qu'elle portait se voyaient défaits les uns après les autres, la laissant de plus en plus dévêtue.

Le tableau était tout en sensualité, le corps de la jeune femme mis en valeur par le jeu d'ombres chinoises et de lumière. La musique était légère comme l'étaient les gestes de la danseuse et pourtant, la chaleur semblait avoir gagné encore un peu l'atmosphère du club, et les éventails étaient aussi en mouvement dans la salle.

Kakashi avait regagné la loge des frères et repris son siège alors que Temari finissait son numéro quasi nue derrière un dernier éventail et que la musique mourait sur un ultime mouvement. Les spectateurs explosèrent en applaudissements une fois de plus, conquis par l'érotisme qui venait d'être déployé sous leurs yeux. Ils n'avaient encore rien vu.

« Alors ? demanda Kakashi.

— Le spectacle ou le chorégraphe, répondit du tac au tac Sasuke.

— L'un ou l'autre.

— Divertissant pour le premier et effrayant pour le second.

— Je partage l'avis de Sasuke, reprit Itachi. Où as-tu déniché un phénomène pareil ?

— Paris ! D'après ce qu'il dit, je n'en sais rien, mais il a du talent, si on passe au-delà de son perpétuel babillage.

— Il faut reconnaître que le spectacle est innovant. »

Kakashi sourit de manière énigmatique.

« Que doit-on comprendre ? demanda l'aîné des Uchiha.

— Que cette seconde partie est plus érotique que tout ce que nous avons pu faire jusque-là.

— Bon trêve de parlotte, qui est la blondinette ? les coupa Kisame en se frottant les mains.

— Il y a un certain nombre de blondes dans le spectacle », lui répondit le tenancier du Chidori.

Le garde du corps lui jeta un œil noir.

« Tu vois très bien de laquelle je veux parler, je connais déjà Temari et Yugito. Et si j'apprécie leurs charmes conséquents, fit-il en mimant une belle paire de seins, la petite nouvelle me plaît beaucoup.

— Ino Yamanaka. Je me ferai un plaisir de te la présenter. »

Le sourire carnassier du géant noir aurait pu les faire frémir.

« Mais méfie-toi, elle a du caractère.

— Ce qui me plaît encore plus. »

L'éclat de rire général de la salle ramena leur attention sur la scène où Ebizou s'éventait, mimant maladroitement les gestes de Temari.

« Quelle chaleur, non ? » demanda-t-il.

Quelques clients lui répondirent par l'affirmative. Le gouailleur jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui, s'éventant toujours.

« Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi, j'aurais bien besoin d'un bon rafraîchissement.

— J'te sers ce que tu veux, si tu descends jusqu'à mon bar avec une des danseuses, hurla le barman, faisant éclater de rire la clientèle.

— Ah, tu aimerais bien, hein ?!

— Un peu !

— Et vous, ça vous plairait que je vienne me balader avec cette charmante demoiselle parmi vous ? »

Quelques sifflets et plusieurs « oui » très enthousiastes résonnèrent dans le club.

« Je m'en doute, hé, hé, j'avoue que… »

Il se frotta les mains en se léchant les babines.

Ce fut là que, derrière lui, un air mécontent sur le visage, Chiyo, sa célèbre épouse, fit son apparition, son pied tapant le parquet de la scène de plus en plus vite alors que son mari vantait les charmes des différentes danseuses.

Les clients riaient, lui faisant de grands signes qu'il s'amusait à interpréter tout à fait autrement.

« Ah, ça, elles ont un sacré déhanché, hein, à droite, à gauche, oui, oui, à droite aussi, j'ai bien compris. Quoi ? A droite ? »

Il finit par jeter un coup d'œil dans la direction indiquée et se raidit.

« Bien, je crois qu'un bon bain pour nous rafraîchir nous ferait à tous le plus grand bien, à moi le premier ! »

Et sur ces derniers mots, il s'enfuit de l'autre côté de la scène, son épouse sur les talons, sous les applaudissements et les rires des spectateurs.

(3) Le rideau fut de nouveau tiré pour révéler une baignoire devant laquelle avait été déposé un tapis de bain. Un nouveau décor, un paravent sur lequel une imitation de faïence avait été peinte, était placé derrière celle-ci. Les lumières rouges étaient de retour et l'ensemble baignait dans cette couleur chaude et érotique. L'orchestre ne perdit pas une seconde, les lourds cuivres et le piano donnèrent de suite le ton. Vêtue d'une petite serviette, les cheveux retenus en chignon, la pulpeuse Yugito fit son entrée sur la scène. Les hauts talons qu'elle portait accentuaient encore plus sa démarche chaloupée, tandis qu'elle se plaçait juste devant la baignoire et se penchait dos au public pour tester la température de l'eau. La serviette remonta dans le mouvement, laissant apparaître la naissance d'une fesse. Elle se releva et se tourna vers les spectateurs. De la main droite, elle défit un coin de sa sortie de bain, l'écartant sur un maillot de bain et tendant la jambe avant de rapidement la refermer sur un sourire taquin. Elle fit de même de l'autre côté, avant de rouler légèrement des épaules, puis des hanches.

La salle était conquise alors même qu'elle n'avait fait qu'entamer son numéro. Une étrange fournaise commençait à habiter les corps et les consommations allaient bon train. Karin sentait la sueur couler entre ses seins et le long de son dos. Elle détestait cela, pourtant, c'était la même chose tous les soirs. Heureusement pour elle, même si les clients devenaient plus séducteurs au fur et à mesure que l'alcool et le spectacle les allumaient, ils restaient corrects. Elle avait travaillé dans des rades où les mains baladeuses étaient monnaie courante et les pourboires inexistants. Ici au moins, on était avec du beau monde. Malgré tout, elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas s'y fier et qu'en aucune façon, elle ne se serait retrouvée seule avec certains des hommes de l'assistance. Il y avait ce qu'ils faisaient en public et qui ils étaient en privé. Certaines jeunes femmes l'apprenaient aux dépends de leurs vies parfois.

Sur scène, Yugito était en train se débarrasser de sa serviette. Dos au public, elle la laissa lascivement tomber le long de son corps, le découvrant généreux et fort dénudé. Les sifflets retentirent alors que la jeune femme enjambait la baignoire et posait un premier pied dedans. Rapidement, elle y plongea et remua les jambes, envoyant des éclaboussures partout autour d'elle. Après trente bonnes secondes de ce batifolage, à l'aide d'un broc d'eau, elle versa de l'eau sur son corps, allumant encore un peu plus les spectateurs qu'elle acheva quand elle défit son haut et le jeta sur la scène, dissimulant à peine sa poitrine de ses mains. Le jeu de lumière sur son corps était parfaitement maîtrisé, usant des différentes teintes pour montrer et cacher tout à la fois, rendant le tableau encore plus sensuel et charnel. Yugito joua encore un moment dans son bain, avant de venir poser son bras gauche sur le rebord de la baignoire et sur lui son visage. C'est sur ce dernier que la lumière se referma jusqu'à plonger la scène dans le noir sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements.

Toujours accoudé au bar, Hotaka Ayano s'épongeait le front, tout en déglutissant. Il était un homme d'ordinaire calme mais les deux derniers numéros avaient éveillé ses désirs, et il sentait bien que son corps réagissait. Il croisa, un peu plus, les jambes pour camoufler sa virilité et remercia que l'attention soit toujours sur la scène. Il espérait ne pas être le seul dans cet état. Derrière son comptoir, Genma était très amusé de voir ses quelques clients s'agiter sur leur chaise. Il imaginait sans aucun mal pour quelle raison et cela le ravissait toujours autant. Oh, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était insensible aux charmes des demoiselles de la troupe, c'était simplement qu'il les avait vues déjà moins vêtues, et que ce spectacle, il y avait assisté de nombreuses fois si l'on comptait les répétitions, alors il était en quelque sorte immunisé.

Et tandis qu'il préparait cinq nouveaux cocktails, il souriait intérieurement en pensant que le prochain numéro n'allait pas vraiment aider ses braves clients à se calmer.

Kisame était heureux, Grand Dieu, il n'aurait jamais pensé apprécier autant le spectacle. Mais ce dernier numéro, ah, il aurait bien plongé dans le bain avec Yugito. Même s'il savait pour avoir plusieurs fois fait des avances à la jeune femme qu'il n'avait aucune chance. Dommage. Mais il lui restait cette petite Ino Yamanaka. D'ailleurs, la voilà qui revenait pour ce numéro. Son « Ah ! » enthousiaste égaya les quatre autres hommes de la loge.

Sasuke ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire devant le comportement du garde du corps. Kisame et les femmes, c'était un roman. Pour autant, il savait que ce n'était pas un point faible, ce que plusieurs avaient appris à leurs dépends. Généralement, Kisame consommait une nuit ou deux et s'arrêtait là. On ne lui connaissait pas de maîtresse officielle et toutes celles qui l'avaient approché pour obtenir des informations ou le détourner de ses maîtres… Sasuke avait eu l'occasion de voir un cadavre ou deux, ils n'étaient pas beaux à voir et les commanditaires n'avaient pas dû apprécier les petits paquets cadeaux qui leur avaient été remis.

Il reprit la conversation avec Itachi et Kakashi sur le Chidori, les fonds, les clients et la plaque tournante que ce dernier représentait. De temps en temps, il jetait un coup d'œil sur le numéro qu'il pouvait de toute façon suivre par les réflexions de Kisame. Les cinq jeunes femmes, guêpières et bas apparents, dansaient autour de chaises alors que Sakura et Ino chantaient de nouveau. Les gestes étaient beaucoup plus osés, voire clairement sexuels et le géant noir avait déjà proposé trois fois à Kakashi de servir de chaise à Ino lors des prochaines représentations. Itachi lui avait balancé le fond de son verre histoire de le calmer.

Ils étaient de bonne humeur et les nouvelles étaient excellentes, il n'y avait pas eu de descentes de la police ou de la Racine depuis longtemps, bien que quelques officiers aient récemment essayé de s'infiltrer. Les deux qu'on avait laissé rentrer n'avaient rien trouvé. Ils convinrent tous que la trêve ne durerait pas, malgré l'appui du maire et du conseil municipal.

« Messieurs, les coupa tout à coup Kakashi, nous arrivons au dernier numéro.

— Je suis curieux de voir ce que tu nous as réservé.

— Vous verrez, vous verrez. »

Il avait beau sourire, très sûr de lui, il n'était pas si rassuré intérieurement. Ce n'était pas réellement par rapport au numéro en lui-même, même s'il savait qu'il avait pris un risque avec ce dernier et que la salle pouvait très mal réagir. Non, ce qu'il craignait c'était plutôt… plutôt quoi en fait ? Que les frères remarquent Naruto ? Pourtant, ils n'avaient pas fait mine de vouloir savoir quoi que ce soit sur lui en particulier. Qu'ils se rencontrent ? Peut-être. Sûrement en fait. De la manière dont les choses tourneraient ensuite ? Oui, sans aucun doute.

Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû accéder à la requête du jeune homme et le laisser venir travailler ici. Non, Naruto était très bien là-bas à Kumo, il aurait dû l'y renvoyer dès qu'il s'était présenté. Mais, …

Il poussa un petit soupir que personne ne remarqua.

Qui pouvait réellement dire non à Naruto lorsqu'il avait décidé quelque chose ?

Les lumières furent éteintes, plongeant l'estrade complètement vide dans le noir complet.

La salle retint son souffle, se demandant ce qui allait suivre. La différence de ton, pourtant subtile, était bien ressentie par chacun et était peut-être d'autant plus flagrante que le numéro précédent était enjoué et provocateur.

Puis, un son, distinct, claquant dans le silence.

Un bruit de pas résonnant dans le club muet. Lourd, austère, presque militaire, il retentissait dans la salle sans qu'on ne voie rien venir, créant une impression oppressante. Cette dernière s'amplifia jusqu'à ce qu'enfin une lumière à l'angle de la scène ne révèle un jeune homme. Mis en valeur par la crudité du spot qui était fixé sur lui, le maillot de corps blanc sans manches qu'il portait semblait immaculé et contrastait avec le pantalon noir taille haute, qui soulignait son corps svelte et élancé. Une paire de bretelles était rabaissée sur ce dernier. Il s'avança, regardant le sol, ayant pourtant une attitude froide et autoritaire en dépit de cela. Il s'arrêta au centre de la scène, bras le long du corps. Ses cheveux blonds couvraient en partie son front et son expression était indéchiffrable.

Itachi jeta un coup d'œil à Kakashi, cherchant à découvrir quelque chose dans les traits de son collaborateur. Ce dernier se contenta de garder le petit sourire en coin qu'il arborait la plupart du temps et que personne ne savait traduire. De son côté, Sasuke observait le jeune blond. Il était curieux d'en voir plus, ne l'ayant remarqué que tardivement lors du précédent numéro dans lequel il était apparu.

Le silence régnait de nouveau, mettant les spectateurs mal à l'aise. Les coups d'œil étaient échangés à droite, à gauche et personne n'osait parler ou même chuchoter, respectant le silence presque morbide qui s'était abattu sur l'assemblée au préalable plus qu'enjouée.

De nouveau des pas, plusieurs, synchrones, frappant le sol avec intensité. Le danseur ne bougeait pas, imperturbable. Le bruit des pas se fit rapidement oppressant, chaque claquement s'insinuant sous la peau et y faisant remonter d'étranges frissons. Ils donnaient l'impression d'être partout, comme si le club était cerné par des dizaines de soldats. C'était la chasse, c'était la répression, la peur, la fuite, c'était tout cela qu'ils évoquaient et les ventres se serraient instinctivement. Des fumées commencèrent à se répandre dans la salle, plongeant les jambes des clients dans un étrange brouillard.

Les mouvements de tête s'accélèrent et lorsque quelques chuchotements s'élevèrent, les trois mêmes coups qu'au départ du numéro rappelèrent à l'ordre les contrevenants.

C'était excitant en même temps, la tension montait, les mains se serraient, se frottaient, caressaient le bois des tables, les phalanges blanchissaient très légèrement autour des verres et puis les lumières rouges furent rallumées et elles apparurent : les cinq danseuses arrivant par l'entrée du Chidori, forçant chaque client à se retourner pour les voir.

Elles étaient vêtues de robes très moulantes, les dos nus, parfois recouverts de rangées de perles qui reliaient les bords du vêtement, les jupes fendues s'ouvraient sur les jambes gainées de bas dont les jarretières ne resteraient pas longtemps cachées. Rouge, noir, fuchsia, des couleurs chaudes, elles mettaient en valeur les peaux claires des jeunes femmes.

Et toujours, leurs pas résonnaient fort dans la salle. Elles gagnèrent la scène sur laquelle le danseur était toujours aussi immobile qu'une statue, comme si rien ne se passait autour de lui.

Il faisait le vide, il ne pensait à rien, concentré sur ce qui allait suivre. Il entendit de loin, le claquement des chaussures à talons des filles qui prenaient leur place en cercle autour de lui : Tenten à six heures, Sakura et Ino à quatre et huit, Temari et Yugito à deux et dix.

Les cinq jeunes femmes adoptèrent la même posture que lui, si ce n'était un léger déhanché sur la droite.

Il ne se passait toujours rien. Assis à l'une des tables, au cœur même du club, Deidara avait les doigts sur la bouche, les yeux grands ouverts comme en extase devant son chef d'œuvre et les réactions qu'il engendrait. Il sentait le malaise teinté d'excitation de ses spectateurs et en était ravi.

Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi personne ne faisait rien ? Pourquoi toujours ce silence ? Ah quelque chose…

Finalement, un mouvement eut lieu au niveau de l'orchestre. Les cuivres se levèrent d'un même élan attirant sur eux tous les regards. Ils se reculèrent et sortant de l'ombre derrière eux, quatre personnes s'avancèrent et prirent leurs places. La lumière permit à chacun de les voir saisir leurs instruments. Les cordes remplaceraient les cuivres pour ce final.

Les spectateurs ne savaient toujours pas quoi penser. Inclure le changement de musiciens dans la mise en scène était déstabilisant et ils se sentaient un peu perdus. Sur les planches aucun des danseurs n'avait ne serait-ce qu'esquissé le moindre geste.

Trois coups à nouveau, faisant se redresser un peu plus l'assistance. Sasuke lui-même ne put s'empêcher de réagir, se sentant gagné par la tension qui régnait dans le club, les yeux rivés sur la scène, attendant.

Un coup de talon violent, donné par le jeune homme, attira l'attention sur lui. Il venait de prendre position, le visage à présent levé, le menton fier, l'œil fixant droit devant lui. Son bras droit était soulevé au-dessus de son crâne, tandis que l'autre, coude replié, se trouvait juste devant ses côtes.

Un nouveau coup de talon et les danseuses adoptèrent la même attitude.

(4) La guitare fut la première à retentir, un air grave, quelques cordes grattées pour créer une mélodie, légère pourtant. Les violons enchaînèrent et l'air fut immédiatement reconnaissable entre mille : un tango. Lourde, charnelle, sexuelle, la musique allait frapper directement dans le cœur et le corps des spectateurs. Une lourde inspiration retentit, donnant l'impression que la salle n'était plus qu'un seul et même être vivant. Les filles commencèrent à se mettre en mouvement, tournant autour du mâle de la scène comme des lionnes prêtes à bondir sur leur proie. Un sourire supérieur naquit sur les lèvres du blond tandis qu'il les défiait du regard. Il reporta ses yeux sur la salle, puis sans cesser à un instant de les fixer, il tendit le bras en arrière au moment même où Temari s'avançait, l'attrapant et la faisant tourner pour la ramener devant lui. Il la renversa et en la redressant l'envoya loin de lui. Elle tournoya sur elle-même alors que Tenten venait se coller au dos de Naruto, les bras autour de ses épaules. Cambrant les reins, il avança, traînant sa partenaire derrière lui. Il lui saisit les mains et releva ses bras, elle se laissa glisser au sol le long de son corps. Elle se redressa en poussant sur ses paumes, avançant à quatre pattes vers l'homme qui venait de prendre possession d'Ino et Sakura, les faisant tourner dans ses bras avant de les rejeter elles aussi.

La danse prit de l'ampleur et les jeunes femmes vinrent tour à tour coller Naruto, touchant son corps, tournoyant autour de lui dans une parade amoureuse des plus explicites. Les cuisses s'écartaient, les mains frôlaient leurs propres courbes, les cous s'exposaient, les lèvres s'ouvraient, s'offrant à lui. Les robes tournaient, les talons claquaient, la chaleur montait encore et encore. Les jeunes femmes s'attrapaient, se poussaient avec passion, chacune cherchant l'homme, le voulant pour elle et elle seule. Les regards, les expressions du visage étaient dures mais se soumettaient à Naruto. Le Chidori avait chaud, ses joues le brûlaient d'envie et de gêne, le désir gonflait dans son corps et sa respiration se faisait plus lourde, plus bruyante, accompagnant le violon, rythmant sa mélodie. Les yeux, eux, ne quittaient pas Naruto, incapables de voir autre chose que lui.

L'homme semblait presque animal, sexuel, excitant. Il passait d'une partenaire à une autre, caressant les corps, remontant les cuisses le long de ses jambes, s'enivrant dans un cou, descendant entre deux seins tendus et un corps arqué à son gré. Avançant malgré les danseuses qui rampaient devant lui, s'agrippant à ses jambes, essayant de le retenir, glissant au sol, il enchaînait les pas de danse comme un guerrier sur un champ de bataille, solaire, lumineux.

Sasuke déglutit, troublé par l'être qui se mouvait devant eux. Itachi lui-même n'était pas indifférent à la beauté blonde qui régnait en maître sur la scène et la salle. Il sentait quelque chose se contracter en lui, dans son ventre, le genre de désir qui ne naissait que rarement chez lui, lorsque Sasuke était décidé à le rendre fou. Inconsciemment, ils s'étaient redressés, leurs corps s'avançant vers la scène comme attirés par le magnétisme du danseur. La passion orchestrée par la musique et la danse les assommait de besoins et la tension sexuelle qui envahissait le club les frappait violemment. Celle-ci semblait ne plus vouloir redescendre et montait toujours et encore.

Une certaine frénésie sembla s'emparer des danseuses. Les mouvements s'accélérèrent, les lumières elles-mêmes se mirent à aller et venir, hypnotisant la salle, la soûlant. Ce n'était plus qu'un étrange flou de corps, de jambes, de rouge, de noir, de fuchsia. Et pourtant, au milieu de ce chaos parfaitement maîtrisé, on ne voyait que lui, sa chevelure blonde rendue humide par l'effort, sa peau dorée, son corps souple et dominateur. Il habitait littéralement la scène, il était la scène.

Les yeux de Kakashi se posèrent sur la main de Sasuke qui serrait de plus en plus le cuir de la banquette alors qu'il ne quittait pas Naruto du regard. Ses yeux gris se baissèrent, résignés, et revinrent sur la scène où son filleul dansait encore et encore, finissant de donner le tournis aux spectateurs. Sa course s'arrêta alors qu'il butait sur un corps et se tendait en arrière, laissant échapper un gémissement rauque, mélange de surprise et d'autre chose qui fit trembler le club. La musique se tut et les lumières s'éteignirent une seconde puis deux, trois... Karin expira doucement, les yeux rivés sur la scène. Ce moment aurait dû être celui de la pause pour elle, comme pour les autres serveurs, mais à chaque fois, elle se faisait prendre par le numéro.

Finalement, un spot fut rallumé sur Naruto. Sur son torse, deux mains, des mains pâles, trop larges pour être celles d'une femme. Itachi prit une bruyante inspiration tandis que Sasuke cherchait inconsciemment ses doigts. Il était plus debout qu'assis maintenant, attendant de voir, d'être sûr de ce qu'il comprenait.

Dans un silence absolu, une des mains pâles remonta entre ses pectoraux, le long de son cou. La tête de Naruto partit en arrière, offrant à tous un visage bien différent et lorsque les doigts effleurèrent ses lèvres, il ouvrit la bouche. D'un geste ferme, la main saisit son menton et tourna son visage vers l'autre qu'on ne distinguait toujours pas.

Le violon reprit, grave, lent, lourd. Les corps se remirent en mouvement et Sora rentra dans la lumière. Ils se séparèrent, laissant un espace de quelques centimètres entre eux, les yeux dans les yeux, se défiant. Ils tournaient l'un en face de l'autre, les talons claquant de nouveau le sol pour marquer leurs gestes. Les mains, les bras s'approchaient sans jamais se toucher, les visages aussi, faisant craindre que leurs lèvres ne s'effleurent. Sora fit un pas, faisant reculer Naruto, puis ce fut l'inverse. C'était l'étape de la séduction, du jugement.

Les spectateurs avaient les yeux rivés sur le couple, deux hommes, deux mâles, se cherchant, se jaugeant. C'était choquant, fascinant. Les prunelles suivaient chaque mouvement, chaque geste, incapables de se détacher des deux danseurs.

Dans un claquement sonore, la main droite de Naruto et la gauche de Sora se joignirent. Le brun fit tourner le blond et l'attira contre son torse, le faisant se cambrer. Naruto s'accrocha à son cou avant de se laisser aller en signe de reddition. Sora le retourna contre lui, exposant au club son air alangui puis il le balança doucement de droite à gauche avant de le pencher devant lui, pour le remonter ensuite d'un geste sensuel et dominateur.

La danse continua, le blond maintenant complètement offert à son partenaire, se laissant toucher, manipuler, s'agenouillant devant lui lors de certaines passes. Les jambes s'emmêlaient lors de pas parfaitement maîtrisés. Le jeu des corps, la façon dont ils tournaient ou se frottaient l'un contre l'autre, en accord parfait avec la musique, rendait la scène encore plus érotique que s'ils avaient fait l'amour.

Deux hommes, deux mâles, c'était choquant. Kakashi le savait, c'était un risque, pourtant il pouvait toujours sentir la tension et l'attention du public. A côté de lui, les deux frères Uchiha, dont il connaissait les préférences, étaient totalement captivés.

Cette version de Naruto en totale opposition avec l'être dominateur qui avait régné en maître sur la première partie du numéro fascinait Itachi et Sasuke. Et si l'excitation avait été la sensation principale de cette partie-là, Sasuke sentait poindre en lui l'envie et la jalousie, à voir cet autre homme toucher, caresser, dominer le jeune danseur. Il n'avait pas encore le temps d'en être surpris, juste le désir violent et brutal qui brûlait ses veines : celui d'être à sa place et de posséder ce corps soumis.

La musique s'accéléra et les danseuses, restées jusque-là dans le noir, revinrent à la charge, tournant autour du couple, menaçantes. Elles ne tardèrent pas à passer à l'attaque, cherchant à les séparer, voulant Naruto, repoussant Sora, plus sensuelles que jamais. L'ensemble était magnifique, les couples se faisaient et se défaisaient sans discrimination de sexe.

Et puis, pour la dernière fois, la musique accéléra, faisant battre vite, trop vite le cœur des spectateurs, Naruto tourna de bras en bras, chaque danseuse s'effondrant au sol après l'avoir perdu, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne finisse de nouveau dans ceux de Sora, dos contre son torse. Sa main se perdit dans la chevelure brune alors qu'il tendait ses lèvres. Le brun les prit tandis que la musique mourait brusquement dans une explosion, faisant hoqueter le Chidori une dernière fois.

* * *

**Disclaimer de fin de chapitre bis: la chanson « Mr Cellophane » appartient aussi à la comédie musicale Chicago. **


	5. Chapitre 5

******Chapitre 5**

**********On quitte un peu les deux Uchiha pour se concentrer sur Naruto que nous avions guère vu jusque là.**

_Note : avant d'attaquer le chapitre, je vous conseille de faire une petite révision des personnages venant de Kumo, histoire de ne pas être perdus ! Mais allez pour vous aider un peu : Omoi et Karui : les deux plus jeunes membres de la team qui vient à Konoha / Aa : le raikage / Darui : son bras droit (celui qui colle dans la gourde les deux jumeaux imprégnés au chakra Kyubiesque)/ Motoi : l'ancien meilleur ami de Bee que Naruto rencontre sur l'Ile/ Samui : la blonde à forte poitrine ! (y'en a une dans tous les villages, c'est comme les jinchuuriki ?!)._

* * *

Un lourd silence régnait dans le club. Aucun son, aucun bruit, même pas le tintement d'un verre. Les spectateurs devaient prendre un instant pour comprendre, analyser, digérer. Sur scène, les danseurs ne bougeaient pas, immobiles comme des statues, les filles allongées sur le sol, Naruto dans les bras de Sora, leurs lèvres toujours jointes.

L'attente… Les clients jetaient des coups d'œil à droite, à gauche. Que devait-on en penser ? Devait-on aimer ou pas ? Deux hommes, c'était choquant, l'homosexualité c'était… dérangeant, tabou.

Ils s'observaient.

La réaction du premier serait la ligne conductrice des autres. Encore fallait-il que quelqu'un ait le courage de réagir dans un sens ou dans l'autre.

Naruto frissonna légèrement, respirant fort par le nez. Il savait que, d'un moment à l'autre, il serait haï ou adulé. Ce numéro ne pouvait pas donner une réaction en demi-teinte. Ce silence en était la preuve. Les gens étaient sidérés.

Sasuke et Itachi retenaient eux aussi leur souffle, les yeux rivés sur lui, ne pouvant détacher leur regard de ce corps encore abandonné dans les bras d'un autre, le désirant toujours, violemment, autant qu'ils auraient voulu chasser ces mains qui l'agrippaient avec force.

Et puis, un premier clap, violent parce qu'il rompait la suspension du temps. Un second, un troisième et rapidement si nombreux qu'ils se joignirent dans un ensemble parfait. La salle était conquise. Pas toute en réalité, quelques personnes, choquées, se levèrent et quittèrent le club, c'était normal, c'était le pourcentage que Kakashi savait perdu. Mais, les autres, les autres en redemanderaient, reviendraient pour voir encore, frissonneraient différemment, d'attente, d'envie en sachant ce qui se déroulerait devant eux, se délectant de cet interdit qu'on offrait à leurs yeux.

Sur scène, Naruto se détacha de Sora tandis que les filles se relevaient. Tous, ils se prirent par la main pour saluer leur public, soulagés de ne pas subir les sifflets qu'ils avaient tous craints lorsque Deidara avait parlé du numéro la première fois.

Au balcon, Itachi et Sasuke, debout, frappaient des mains aussi, leurs prunelles noires ne quittant pas Naruto alors qu'il s'avançait seul et saluait la salle, gagnant une nouvelle salve d'applaudissements, soulagés, même si c'était presque de l'ordre de l'inconscient, que l'autre n'ait plus les mains sur lui.

Finalement, le rideau se referma. Karin souffla et sourit en réponse à Genma. Ils savaient l'un comme l'autre que c'était l'heure du dernier coup de feu. Cela ne manqua pas et les premiers clients attirèrent l'attention des serveurs.

« Allez, encore deux heures et on ferme, courage, lui dit le barman.

— Oui », soupira-t-elle avant de reprendre au pas de course pour noter et servir les commandes, finissant de vider les poches des clients.

Les voix montaient de la salle, commentaires de la revue, plaisanteries et autres qui se mêlaient pour former lus qu'un vague brouhaha arrivés au balcon. Sasuke et Itachi avaient repris leur place, peut-être pas encore leurs esprits, hantés par le souvenir de ce corps qui tournoyait, de ces cheveux blonds qui renforçaient les mouvements d'un visage fier et attirant. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient rassis, ils avaient échangé un regard, lourd, teinté de la même étincelle : désir, surprise de l'y voir, question, réponse, plus tard. Plus tard, cette nuit, ensemble, tous les deux…

« Tu voulais ruiner les patrons en osant un truc pareil », lâcha Kisame, un sourire très amusé sur les lèvres, lorsqu'il sentit qu'il pouvait rompre le charme dans lequel les deux frères semblaient plongés.

Un petit rire lui répondit.

« Peut-être bien.

— C'était un risque, remarqua Itachi qui essayait de se raccrocher à la conversation, cachant, grâce à des années de contrôle de lui-même, le trouble dans lequel il baignait encore.

— Un risque maîtrisé.

— Vraiment ? A quel point ? » demanda Sasuke qui revenait sur terre lui aussi.

Le sourire du tenancier s'agrandit alors qu'il prenait la bouteille de champagne et leur servait à tous un dernier verre.

« Qui ne risque rien n'a rien.

— Ce n'est pas ton genre de sortir des lieux communs comme celui-là, reprit Kisame.

— Ah mon ami, la sagesse des vieux préceptes, que veux-tu ? »

Sasuke porta la coupe à ses lèvres, pensif. Le numéro l'avait remué, vraiment. Pour autant, c'était le but, n'est-ce pas ? Tout était fait pour qu'on ne remarque que Naruto. Peut-être que ce n'était qu'une illusion dans laquelle il avait plongé à corps perdu, peut-être que demain, dans deux heures, il n'y aurait plus rien. Il était troublé d'avoir pu éprouver autant de désir pour un autre homme qu'Itachi. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il trouvait quelqu'un attirant, mais jamais cela n'avait remué à ce point ses entrailles. Oui, c'était sans doute à cause de cette danse, de cette musique envoûtante... oui, sans doute.

Pourtant, il ne put retenir le petit sourire qui éclaira ses traits alors qu'il sirotait son champagne tout en écoutant Kakashi, Kisame et Itachi badiner légèrement.

« Sora ! hurla Naruto en filant un coup de poing dans le ventre de son partenaire.

— Hey !

— C'était quoi ça ?!

— Quoi ? demanda le brun avec un petit sourire amusé.

— Tu n'étais pas obligé de m'embrasser, non mais franchement, je…

— Je me suis dit que ce serait plus marrant. »

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel,en colère.

« Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que c'était ton premier baiser.

— Ça n'a rien à voir.

— Ah oui ? demanda Sora, taquin.

— Oh allez, les amoureux, arrêtez de vous chamailler, lança Ino.

— Mais, nous ne sommes pas amoureux, hurlèrent les deux garçons.

— Et je te prouve quand tu veux que je suis totalement », il attrapa la taille de la jeune femme, venant la coller tout contre lui, « et complètement, aïe !

— On sait Sora, tu aimes les femmes ! » remarqua Sakura après lui avoir claqué l'arrière du crâne.

Ino se détacha de lui, un sourire mutin sur les lèvres.

« N'empêche, c'est toi qui as embrassé Naruto, lança-t-elle en courant vers les coulisses.

— Ino ! Viens là, je vais te montrer si… »

Et il s'élança derrière la blondinette qui se mit à crier alors que le danseur venait très certainement de la rattraper dans les loges.

Sakura observa un instant Naruto. Le jeune homme semblait mécontent, mais peut-être aussi blessé. En tout cas, elle avait l'impression que derrière la colère, elle pouvait déceler quelque chose de plus profond. Elle s'approcha de lui.

« Ce n'était pas méchant, tu sais. Et puis, les spectateurs ne seront pas plus choqués par ça que par le reste du numéro.

— Je sais, c'est juste que… »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Naruto, tu les as conquis ce soir. Toi, pas nous, ni Sora, juste toi, d'accord ? C'est pour toi qu'ils se sont levés et qu'ils ont applaudi comme ils l'ont fait. Ne laisse pas les bêtises de cet idiot te gâcher ce moment-là. »

Le jeune homme lui sourit. Elle avait raison, ce n'était pas vraiment grave, ça ne l'était même pas du tout. C'était juste qu'il avait été surpris lorsqu'il avait senti les lèvres de Sora sur les siennes et que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Et oui, c'était vrai, c'était son premier baiser et alors ! Mais ça ne comptait pas réellement comme un premier baiser ça, non ? Et puis, la jeune femme avait raison, il ne devait pas laisser cet imbécile lui gâcher sa soirée.

« Merci Sakura.

— De rien. »

Elle commença à s'éloigner avant de se raviser et revenir sur ses pas. Se hissant légèrement sur la pointe des pieds, elle déposa un baiser très rapide sur ses lèvres. Naruto en resta les yeux comme des soucoupes.

« Et voilà, effacé. »

Et sur ce, toujours perchée sur ses talons hauts, sourire sur les lèvres, contente d'elle, elle prit la suite des deux autres danseurs. Naruto resta là, comme un idiot. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous ce soir à l'embrasser comme ça ?

« Hey Uzumaki, faudrait voir à bouger tes fesses d'artiste du chemin là ! cria Baki.

— Oups, désolé », répondit le jeune homme en faisant une embardée sur le côté pour se coller au mur.

Il les laissa passer, lui, son aide et leur imposant fardeau et prit la direction de la loge. Cette dernière se trouvait à proximité de la scène afin de faciliter les changements de tenues entre chaque numéro. Il s'engouffra dans le couloir qu'il aurait souvent souhaité plus large, parce que lorsqu'il s'agissait d'y courir à plusieurs, au milieu des cartons et autres accessoires qui étaient toujours entreposés là, c'était parfois folklorique. Heureusement pour lui, il avait une maîtrise poussée de ces passages encombrés.

Il sourit en entendant déjà les voix des autres danseurs. Les rires et les exclamations allaient bon train. L'ambiance était à la fête, l'excitation de la représentation n'était pas redescendue et lui-même se sentait encore fébrile, exalté. Il fallait souvent un peu de temps pour que la fatigue ne finisse par leur tomber dessus.

Il s'arrêta un instant à la porte de la loge, un petit sourire en coin sur le visage. Il observa les occupants de la pièce. Ino et Sakura étaient assises côte à côte sur ce qu'elles avaient annexé comme étant leur table de maquillage et leur miroir. Elles se serraient à deux sur un espace d'un mètre de long et les chamailleries allaient souvent bon train comme maintenant, chacune piquant les produits de l'autre. Pourtant, …

« Mais vous n'avez pas fini toutes les deux, sérieusement ? Changez de place ! » soupira Koyuki.

Cette dernière était assise sur une autre table, à côté de sa propre rivale, Yugito, qui finissait de vérifier son maquillage.

« Non ! » hurlèrent en même temps les deux plus récentes recrues.

Et voilà, pensa Naruto, elles avaient beau se chamailler en permanence, elles n'auraient bougé pour rien au monde.

Koyuki leva les yeux au ciel, avant de râler parce qu'elle venait de se faire déloger sans guère de ménagement. Elle renifla hautainement avant d'avancer dans la loge.

« Je te fais une place sur mes genoux, lui proposa Sora, prenant une voix charmeuse.

— Grandis un peu gamin et on en reparlera. »

Ce dernier se leva, le visage à moitié démaquillé. Il marcha jusqu'à la brunette,essayant de l'attraper.

« Bas les pattes, gamin ! » fit-elle, princière.

Malgré tout, le petit sourire qu'elle affichait montrait tout le plaisir qu'elle avait à être ainsi courtisée par le jeune danseur.

L'attention de Naruto les délaissa pour se porter de l'autre côté de la loge où Lee expliquait, pour ne pas dire lassait, Konohamaru et ses deux petits camarades. Des trois enfants, seul Udon faisait l'effort d'écouter le monologue du jeune homme sur l'importance de l'entraînement pour tout danseur qui se respecte. Moegi était en train d'essayer un boa noir, qu'elle faisait aller et venir sur ses épaules, mimiques mutines testées dans une glace tandis que Konohamaru se balançait de plus en plus sur un tabouret qui menaçait de s'effondrer.

Devant ce spectacle, Naruto laissa échapper un petit rire que personne n'entendit. La capacité qu'avait Lee à parler sans se rendre compte qu'on ne l'écoutait pas aurait presque, et il disait bien presque, pu atteindre le niveau de Deidara.

Temari n'était nulle part en vue mais il entendait sa voix provenant de derrière un des deux paravents, celui de droite en l'occurrence. Ces derniers avaient été au départ disposés au milieu de la pièce, parce qu'il avait bien fallu séparer les garçons et les filles et que… il n'avait jamais été prévu qu'il y ait des danseurs dans le spectacle. Cependant et parce que de toute façon, ils vivaient tous entre le deuxième ou troisième étage du club, qu'ils déjeunaient presque tous les matins ensemble et que la pudeur n'étouffait pas les filles (oh,les déshabillés étaient généralement recouverts de peignoirs en soie mais les ceintures, qui auraient dû les maintenir bien fermés, étaient souvent bien trop lâches pour réellement cacher quoi que ce soit) avait-il été rapidement décidé que d'une, l'utilité des paravents pouvait être sérieusement remise en question et que de deux, ce n'était pas drôle du tout d'être séparés dans la loge. Dorénavant, ils servaient à définir deux petites zones où ils se changeaient, gardant quand même une certaine intimité. Quant à savoir à quoi ils ressemblaient, sous la quantité de frusques qui avait été posée par-dessus, il était très difficile de le savoir. Tout autant que par quel miracle, ils ne s'étaient pas encore effondrés sous le poids des vêtements entassés sur eux. Ces derniers étaient d'ailleurs symptomatiques du fouillis qui régnait dans la pièce.

L'un dans l'autre, c'était un joyeux bazar, tout à l'image de celui qui prédominait sur les tables de toilette qui débordaient de maquillage, pinceaux, plumes, bijoux et autres, plus ou moins bien organisé selon les uns et les autres mais qui donnait un aspect général totalement brouillon, coloré et vivant. Et Naruto adorait ça, cette vie.

Il aimait les lumières, il aimait avoir l'attention des autres, avoir sur lui leurs regards, être celui qu'on voyait. Il y avait aussi la possibilité de s'oublier et d'être un autre pendant tout le temps que durait la représentation. Il pouvait laisser derrière lui ses doutes comme ses certitudes, ses envies, ses peurs, tout, au profit du spectacle.

Il se souvenait de la toute première fois où il était monté sur scène. Il avait dix ans et il était pétrifié de trac. A dire vrai, il n'y était allé que parce que Omoi et Karui lui avaient dit qu'il n'en aurait jamais le courage et qu'il était hors de question qu'il se dégonfle. Jusque-là, il n'avait fait qu'aider dans les coulisses, apprenant à s'y faufiler, à s'y cacher, à y vivre sans que parfois on ne le remarque. L'entente avec les autres enfants de la troupe avait toujours été difficile, malgré la protection que lui offrait Aa. L'homme, de toute façon, l'effrayait bien trop pour qu'il ose se plaindre à lui lorsque les autres gamins lui faisaient des misères. Avec son air sévère, renforcé par ses moustaches et sa barbichette blonde, ses cheveux tout aussi clairs qu'il portait gominés en arrière, il filait la chair de poule à quiconque l'approchait. Alors, généralement, quand le directeur du théâtre apprenait quelque chose, c'était parce que Darui lui en avait touché deux mots. Le jeune homme, malgré sa nonchalance et son air de ne se mêler de rien, n'aimait pas la discrimination dont était victime le jeune garçon. Le reste du temps, Naruto se débrouillait tout seul ou allait se réfugier dans la loge de Bee. Celui que le directeur du théâtre considérait comme son frère était tout aussi impressionnant, mais il aimait bien Naruto et Omoi, Karui et tous les autres le respectaient.

Pour cette première expérience, il devait simplement apporter un plateau sur la scène, et il avait une misérable phrase à dire. Bien sûr, il s'était trompé, ce qui lui avait valu un regard haineux de la part de Shii, Naruto avait fait la grimace en l'imitant et la salle entière avait éclaté de rire.

Il se souvenait s'être arrêté et retourné vers celle-ci. Il ne pourrait jamais oublier ce moment où il avait réalisé que tous les yeux étaient sur lui et que ce qu'ils lui envoyaient était leur plaisir. Il avait continué à faire le pitre et s'il s'était fait remonter les bretelles après ça, il avait pu passer la tête bien haute devant Omoi et Karui qui le regardaient avec des yeux comme des billes. Le jeune garçon en avait fait tomber l'éternelle sucette qu'il avait dans la bouche. Il sourit en se remémorant la manière dont il leur avait tiré la langue, l'air de dire « bien fait pour vous ! ». Après ça, il avait eu le droit de monter sur scène régulièrement mais jamais n'avait-il eu un numéro à lui comme ce qu'il avait ici. D'ailleurs, il n'aurait jamais pensé que ce serait le cas, quand il était venu frapper à la porte du club, sous prétexte de faire une surprise à son parrain et accessoirement l'attendrir pour qu'il lui donne du travail, cachant la vraie raison de sa venue, il envisageait d'aider en coulisses ou autres mais certainement pas de se retrouver danseur dans la troupe. Pourtant, il avait promis en quittant Kumo qu'il deviendrait célèbre à Konoha. Il avait fait un grand sourire rassurant mais intérieurement, il n'en menait pas large. D'autant que Aa ne l'avait laissé partir qu'à grand renfort de supplications et l'assurance qu'il donnerait souvent des nouvelles. « Très souvent » avait pleurniché Karui. La petite fille qui lui menait la vie dure, s'était transformée en une jeune fille au tempérament de feu, à l'image de sa chevelure, lui disait-on fréquemment, mais qui s'était attachée à lui comme tous les autres et avait essayé par tous les moyens de l'empêcher de partir.

Il avait quelquefois l'impression de la retrouver en Sakura et Ino, dans leur façon de se mettre à brailler quand elles voulaient exprimer leur colère ou leur frustration et leur manque de douceur parfois. Ses yeux parcoururent encore une fois la loge, embrassant une partie de la nouvelle famille qu'il s'était créé, loin de ceux qu'il considérait comme les siens.

« Naruto ! »

Le cri, qui venait du fond du cœur, le fit sortir de ses pensées, juste à temps pour réceptionner Konohamaru. Le jeune garçon s'était jeté dans ses bras comme un naufragé à une bouée de sauvetage et en y pensant, c'était peut-être ce qu'il était.

« C'était génial, incroyable et… »

Naruto laissa échapper un petit rire devant l'enthousiasme du garçonnet qui le tirait déjà par le bras pour le faire asseoir à ce qui était sa place attitrée. Il se retrouva sur sa chaise, répondant comme il le pouvait au bombardement de questions auquel il était soumis.

« C'était faanntasstique ! J'ai a do ré ! »

Sur cette exclamation, on ne peut plus enthousiaste, Deidara fit son apparition dans les loges.

Koyuki avait fini par s'installer sur les genoux de Naruto car elle aimait particulièrement rendre Sora jaloux et faire rougir le blondinet lorsqu'elle collait contre son torse sa superbe poitrine. Oui, elle adorait quand la peau du jeune homme virait du caramel au tomate. Yugito, elle, finissait de s'apprêter, ayant décidé d'aller faire un tour dans la salle, histoire de profiter de sa petite célébrité. Ino et Sakura allaient en faire autant, et la blonde coiffait son amie. Temari fumait une cigarette, posée de façon nonchalante sur une bergère, les pieds sur un tabouret. Moegi était assise à côté d'elle, en admiration. Il y eut un lever d'œil au ciel quasi général quand la voix nasillarde se fit entendre. Enfin, général… hormis Lee dont l'enthousiasme naturel devait en quelque sorte faire écho à celui du chorégraphe fou.

La tornade blonde se plaça au milieu de la loge.

« Le spectacle était formidable et ce baiser, c'était parfait, il faudra le refaire.

— Non ! » s'exclama Naruto en se levant brusquement, rattrapant in extremis Koyuki avant qu'elle ne glisse au sol.

Sora éclata de rire tandis qu'il venait passer ses bras autour de l'autre blondinet de la pièce.

« Tu vois ! Je t'avais dit que c'était une bonne idée. »

Naruto se dégagea.

« Il est hors de question que tu m'embrasses à chaque fois.

— Mais pourquoi ? C'est La conclusion idéale. »

Et comme à son habitude, Deidara appuya bien chacun de ses mots par de grands gestes qui firent sourire Ino et Sakura.

« Et moi, je trouvais que le presque baiser, c'était suffisant.

— Ne sois pas prude, Naruto.

— Je ne suis pas prude, Sora, je ne vois simplement pas l'utilité d'aller jusque-là.

— Personnellement, je suis d'accord avec Naruto », coupa Temari.

Le jeune homme lui adressa un regard de remerciement éternel.

« Honnêtement, je crois que le spectacle est déjà suffisamment… marquant ? On va dire marquant, hein ? »

Sakura hocha la tête pour montrer son accord. Ino, fidèle à elle-même, vint, quant à elle, se coller à Sora.

« Moi, je crois au contraire qu'il faudrait aller plus loin. »

Naruto ouvrit de grands yeux mais la blondinette lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Plus loin ? demanda Sora.

— Je ne sais pas, vous pourriez être un peu plus... déshabillés », proposa-t-elle en défaisant un bouton de la chemise blanche du jeune homme.

Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire charmeur.

« Ah oui ? » demanda-t-il, son attention entièrement focalisée sur la danseuse qui l'allumait gentiment, tendant ses lèvres sans le laisser les goûter.

Il ne vit donc pas Naruto rentrer dans le jeu et avancer vers lui en adoptant une démarche plus féline.

« Oui, Sora, c'est vrai, je suis idiot. Tout ça, ce n'est que de la danse, un jeu d'acteur, nous devrions… », et comme il disait cela, il prit la place d'Ino et commença à se frotter langoureusement contre le brun, son bassin contre ses fesses, « tenter quelque chose comme ça ? »

On pouvait entendre les petits glapissements satisfaits de Deidara dans la tête duquel le spectacle prenait une tournure encore plus retentissante.

« Quoi ? Non, mais… qu'est-ce que tu… non, mais, mais non ! » bégaya le brun en se détachant des bras qui le caressaient.

Toute la troupe éclata de rire.

« Eh bien, je vois qu'on s'amuse bien ici. »

Les têtes se tournèrent vers la porte où se tenait Asuma Sarutobi, sa future épouse derrière lui.

A l'arrivée de ce dernier, ni vu ni connu, tout du moins l'espérait-il, Konohamaru se glissa sous une des tables à maquillage, escomptant pouvoir se planquer.

« Konohamaru, quand tu auras fini d'essayer de te cacher, j'aurai deux mots à te dire.

— Mais, je ne me cachais pas, je… heu… je… ramassais le peigne de Sakura, dit-il alors qu'il en tendait un qui au vu de son état devait être là depuis des lustres.

— Oui, merci Konohamaru, je me demandais vraiment où je l'avais mis. »

Elle s'empara de l'objet et offrit un énorme sourire à l'oncle du garçonnet qui leva les yeux au ciel.

« Allez, viens ici, nous devons y aller.

— Déjà ? Mais, je…

— Pas de discussion ! Et nous reparlerons de tes choix de place pour regarder le spectacle. D'ailleurs, nous parlerons même du fait que tu y assistes. »

Et comme il disait cela, il attrapa le col de son neveu qui prit une expression bien penaude.

« Il ne faut pas l'emmener avec vous si vous ne voulez pas qu'il y assiste », le défendit Sakura qui libéra le gamin et le colla dans ses bras.

Ino en fit tout autant et même Temari vint se mettre entre l'oncle et son chenapan de neveu. Kurenai éclata de rire devant cette défense toute en courbes. Asuma leva les mains en signe de reddition.

« Bien, si toutes ces demoiselles sont contre moi, qu'y puis-je ?

— Rien du tout, reprit Yugito. Allez, mesdemoiselles, accompagnons ce jeune homme jusqu'à la sortie, puisque nous allions toutes dans le club. »

Et les cinq danseuses de partir, un Konohamaru ravi d'être aussi bien encadré, certain de se faire envier du Chidori tout entier, Kurenai, Asuma et Deidara derrière eux.

« Tu viens avec nous, Naruto ? demanda Sora qui suivait les filles lui aussi.

— Heu... non, je… »

Il indiqua son visage. Il n'était pas démaquillé et n'avait même pas encore pu se changer puisqu'il s'était fait accaparer par son admirateur.

« D'accord. Lee ?

— Moi, mes chers amis, je vais aller me coucher car une bonne nuit de sommeil…

— Et le secret pour être en pleine forme le lendemain, finirent en chœur les deux autres membres de la troupe.

— Exactement ! » dit-il en leur lâchant un sourire éclatant.

Naruto les observa partir, savourant le silence qui tomba petit à petit dans la loge. Il se retourna vers le miroir éclairé par de nombreuses ampoules. Il prit un coton, l'imbiba de ce produit miracle dont les filles étaient folles et commença à le passer sur son visage, apprivoisant celui qui était dessous. C'était à ce moment-là qu'il était le plus souvent assailli de doutes, quand l'artiste s'effaçait au profit de l'homme, quand les cicatrices de son visage se révélaient sous le fond de teint, quand il ne restait plus que lui.

Lui…

Naruto Uzumaki…

Vaste sujet.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur la photo qu'il avait accrochée sur le miroir, comme tous les autres. Il ne put retenir son sourire, ils étaient tous là autour de lui.

Karui et Omoi l'encadrant, la jeune femme, les yeux brillants parce qu'elle ne voulait pas le voir partir, Darui à côté avec son air nonchalant, Bee derrière eux, à sa droite se tenait Aa, l'air sévère comme toujours, avec Mabui, sa fidèle secrétaire à ses côtés. Et puis, il y avait Motoi et son étrange marque sur le nez, Samui et son imposante poitrine, et les autres. L'entière troupe du théâtre, sa famille, qui souriait, qui avait plaisanté, qui l'avait bien charrié un peu aussi, mais qui dans l'ensemble avait surtout été émue. Il se souvenait du coup d'épaule de Omoi, de l'étreinte un peu violente de Karui, du poing sur l'épaule de Bee, du hochement de tête de Aa, du mal de ventre quand il les avait regardés pour la dernière fois dans la voiture qui l'emmenait loin d'eux. Ils étaient devenus de plus en plus petits, pourtant ses deux acolytes, ceux qui l'avaient sans doute le plus taquiné, ennuyé, à qui il devait certains de ses plus beaux bleus, il avait pu les discerner encore longtemps. Ils sautaient, faisaient de grands gestes après avoir couru autant qu'ils le pouvaient derrière lui.

Il passa son doigt sur la photo. Ils lui manquaient tous. Pourtant, il les avait laissés de sa propre initiative. Il soupira.

Avait-il vraiment bien fait ? Y parviendrait-il seulement ? Il était parti sans idée précise de ce qu'il ferait, sans savoir comment, seulement pourquoi et contre qui.

« Tu as l'air bien pensif. »

Naruto se retourna vers la porte. Gaara s'y tenait, les bras repliés sur le torse. De toutes les personnes qu'il avait rencontré en venant à Konoha, c'était peut-être celui dont il se sentait le plus proche. Pourtant, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était très bavard. Mais dans ses silences, Naruto avait parfois l'impression de se retrouver. C'était bizarre, étrange.

Ses yeux bleus se fixèrent dans ceux turquoise de son vis-à-vis.

« Un peu, la tension qui redescend, tu connais ça.

— Hum.

— Tu es allé faire un tour dans le club. »

Deux sourcils roux se haussèrent.

« Question idiote, c'est ça ? »

Gaara lui accorda un minuscule sourire. Le jeune homme détestait la foule, ou plutôt il n'aimait pas être au centre de l'attention. S'il aimait la scène, c'était pour la même raison que Naruto, celle de s'oublier, de rentrer, pendant une heure ou plus, dans la peau d'un autre. Pour le reste, il ne fallait pas compter sur lui pour aller serrer la main des clients ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Naruto le comprenait même si… à dire vrai, lui n'avait rien contre le fait d'aller dans la salle, c'était juste qu'il ne savait pas trop comment les gens réagiraient et puis… généralement, il avait vraiment besoin de décompresser et de redevenir lui. Et le temps que tout ça se fasse, le club fermait ses portes.

Comment se déroula le reste de cette soirée-là ? Comme souvent. Ils parlèrent un peu avec Gaara, cela lui permettait de remettre à plus tard ses propres questions et il avait dans l'idée qu'il en allait de même pour l'autre jeune homme. Plus tard encore, les filles revinrent dans la loge et avec elles, le bruit, les rires, la folie douce qui régnait dans le club. Kakashi les rejoignit aussi et tous ils regagnèrent les étages.

Naruto s'était vu attribuer une chambre au troisième, Sakura, Ino et Sora aussi. Les autres étaient logés au second. Aucune n'était faite de la même façon que les autres, il y avait des grandes, des petites, des moyennes, à dire vrai, c'était à se demander si l'architecte avait fait un plan ou s'il avait juste prévu des murs au gré de ses envies. Et visiblement, il avait des envies originales. Toujours est-il que la sienne était modeste mais qu'elle lui convenait très bien. Il n'avait besoin que d'un lit, d'une armoire et éventuellement une table. Après tout, il avait débarqué avec un sac à dos et pas grand-chose dedans. Depuis, les filles s'étaient fait une joie d'aménager son ordinaire. Ino l'avait envahie de plantes vertes et elles oubliaient régulièrement des vêtements ou accessoires. Naruto n'étant déjà guère ordonné à la base, il n'en avait pas fallu beaucoup pour qu'il devienne difficile d'y circuler. Le plus amusant était que les filles avaient hérité d'une des plus grandes chambres, où même à deux elles avaient encore beaucoup plus d'espace que lui. Il était donc plutôt étonnant qu'elles passent autant de temps chez lui. Cela amusait énormément Kakashi qui occupait la même pièce mais au second étage. Il les menaçait, du reste, régulièrement de les loger dans des chambres plus petites, ce qui lui valait généralement de finir les bras et les genoux pleins des deux jeunes femmes. Naruto le suspectait d'ailleurs de le faire dans ce but. Mais, au fond, il savait pourquoi les filles le visitaient si souvent.

Quand ils étaient arrivés, un peu tous en même temps, débarquant d'autres villes ou même villages, ils s'étaient sentis seuls, un peu perdus au milieu des autres. Ino et Sakura n'avaient pas échappé à la règle malgré l'amitié qui les liait, d'autant qu'ils n'étaient pas seulement nouveaux dans la troupe, mais aussi à Konoha pour certains. Et la ville était impressionnante pour celui qui ne la connaissait pas. La première chose qui avait frappé Naruto était le nombre de véhicules qui parcourait les rues de la cité. Bien sûr, il y en avait aussi à Kumo, mais cela n'avait rien à voir. Les vélos et autres pousse-pousse devaient apprendre à circuler entre elles, à les éviter, à s'accoter quand elles allaient un peu trop vite. Lui-même s'était vu devenir bien plus attentif à leur présence, les conducteurs ne s'embarrassant pas de coups de klaxon ou autres pour prévenir de leur arrivée. Il n'était, par ailleurs, pas rare d'en voir démarrer sur les chapeaux de roues pour s'échapper d'une rixe ou à la police. S'il n'y prêtait plus vraiment attention, les premières « poursuites » auxquelles il avait assisté l'avaient laissé sans voix. Il n'était pas le seul, les filles lui avaient également raconté avec un enthousiasme, mêlé de crainte, leur première « chasse au voleur ».

Mais de tout ce que Naruto avait pu découvrir en arrivant à Konoha, c'était sans conteste son tramway qui l'avait le plus ébahi. Il adorait le voir passer au milieu de la ville, reliant les quartiers les uns aux autres, traversant même l'Onijiri, le fleuve qui coupait la ville d'est en ouest, pour atteindre l'autre rive, celle-là même où était situé le quartier des Uchiha. Ces derniers avaient d'ailleurs fait partie des mécènes ayant financé une bonne partie de ces travaux de prolongation. Des rumeurs disaient qu'ils avaient des parts dans l'entreprise chargée de les mener à bien et que ce n'était pas un hasard si c'était elle qui avait été choisie. C'était monnaie courante à Konoha visiblement. Et des travaux, il y en avait dans toute la ville. Des immeubles en construction, il lui avait semblé en voir partout lorsqu'il s'était baladé pour la première fois dans l'agglomération. Mais il aimait cette ambiance, cette idée qu'il était dans une ville en perpétuel mouvement, qu'il avait mis le pied en plein dans la modernité et le futur.

Pour autant, la cité recelait de zones plus traditionnelles, avec ses temples, ses parcs et ses constructions typiques, notamment sur la rive sud et dans le nord. Le centre-ville, lui, prenait des allures plus modernes, sauf aux abords du fleuve où survivaient certaines vieilles maisons en bois qui se mélangeaient aux entrepôts plus modernes qui permettaient d'utiliser la voie maritime pour le transport de marchandises. Et c'était sans doute le mélange des deux qui rendait la ville de Konoha si particulière.

Quoi qu'il en soit, et même s'ils s'accordaient tous pour dire que la ville était incroyable, elle avait aussi des allures de monstre à même de vous engloutir et l'impression de n'être rien et de pouvoir se perdre dans ses dédales était violente pour un étranger. Aussi, les membres fraîchement débarqués au club avaient-ils eu besoin de se recréer une sorte de cocon familial et les liens s'étaient naturellement tissés entre eux. Sora faisait évidemment partie de leur petite bande, tout comme Sasame et Sai. Ces derniers avaient été logés eux aussi au troisième étage. A dire vrai, c'était le cas de tous les petits nouveaux, puisque le second avait été pris d'assaut par les anciens lorsqu'il y avait eu le… « remaniement ». Même s'il était plus proche de Sakura et Ino, Naruto s'entendait très bien avec Sasame. Là encore, c'était sa couleur de cheveux qui avait fait craquer Deidara, et franchement, Naruto préférait ne pas savoir ce que le chorégraphe fou avait avec les roux.

Son cas était un peu différent puisqu'elle était originaire de Konoha et qu'elle se rendait régulièrement chez sa famille dont elle était très proche. C'est pourquoi, elle ne dormait pas toujours au sein du club, mais certains soirs, la fatigue aidant, il était plus confortable pour elle de demeurer dans l'enceinte du Chidori, plus sûr aussi.

Restait Sai. Lui, à dire vrai, personne ne savait réellement d'où il venait ni qui était sa famille. Le jeune homme était très secret sur lui, se contentant souvent d'écouter. De ce fait, il apparaissait comme étrange et difficile à cerner ou à comprendre. Naruto avait été très désarçonné face à lui, au contraire de Sora qu'il avait rapidement pu cataloguer dans la catégorie « rival ». Dès leur première rencontre, leurs yeux s'étaient parcourus, cherchant à se lire, à se jauger, avant de se fusiller ouvertement. En dépit de cela et sans doute parce qu'en réalité, ils se ressemblaient beaucoup avec leurs caractères forts et abruptes, ils s'entendaient bien. Même si le brun était souvent jaloux de l'attention que lui accordaient les filles. Cet idiot ne se rendait même pas compte que plus il réagissait, plus elles en rajoutaient, Koyuki en particulier. Comme ce soir-là, la princière brune adorait coller Naruto, ce qui agaçait régulièrement Ino et Sakura. De toute façon, la jeune femme semblait avoir une passion pour chercher les autres et attisait gentiment les rapports de jalousie. Elle n'était pas méchante, jamais blessante en tout cas, et bien souvent, elle n'hésitait pas à apporter aide et conseils, comme toutes les anciennes de la troupe.

Oh, au départ, ils avaient été méfiants. Naruto se souvenait très bien de leur première répétition, ils s'étaient tous rangés en lignes, les anciens d'un côté, les nouveaux de l'autre, comme s'ils allaient s'affronter. Il y avait une certaine logique là-dedans. Les événements survenus à l'annonce de la grossesse de Kurenai, les trahisons, les tentatives de meurtre, tout cela les avait laissés soupçonneux et en même temps avec un vide et un besoin de recréer une famille.

Il avait fallu un peu de temps pour s'apprivoiser, s'intégrer, être sûr que personne ne voudrait tirer la couverture à soi. Les choses avaient été un peu plus simples pour Naruto. D'abord, parce qu'il était d'un naturel facile et liant et ensuite, parce que Kakashi l'avait introduit comme une de ses connaissances. Il n'avait pas révélé que Naruto était son filleul, c'était un secret bien gardé. Pour autant, le simple fait qu'il le connaisse avait suffi pour que personne ne voie en lui un potentiel traître. Ils avaient tort et en même temps raison. Son parrain le savait et pourtant, l'avait laissé intégrer la troupe, espérant sans doute le dissuader par la suite.

Naruto ne ferait cependant jamais rien contre les membres du Chidori. Il ne pouvait pas en dire autant concernant les Uchiha, et cela en dépit du fait qu'il leur appartenait depuis l'instant où il avait mis les pieds dans le club et que c'était bien sa vie qui était en jeu s'il allait au bout de son projet, qu'il réussisse ou qu'il échoue d'ailleurs.

Toujours est-il qu'il avait servi de lien entre l'ancienne et la récente génération de danseurs au Chidori.

La nouvelle revue avait cela de bien que chacun avait son moment et personne ne pouvait être mis en valeur plus que les autres. C'était un vrai travail d'équipe, Kakashi avait appris de ses erreurs précédentes. L'ambiance était maintenant détendue et bon enfant et quand il fallait se serrer à dix ou plus sur une table prévue pour accueillir six personnes maximum, cela se faisait dans la bonne humeur. La petite famille du Chidori avait appris à vivre ensemble, à se créer ses petites habitudes, ses piques, ses histoires, devenant une fratrie avec Kurenai en figure maternelle, Baki comme le père, Kakashi en oncle pervers d'après certains, Deidara comme le frère fou qu'on devrait cacher…

Naruto se sentait bien, et même si sa famille de Kumo lui manquait, il aimait celle-ci. Il rayonnait quand il piquait l'assiette de Sora le matin, son rire résonnait dans les couloirs quand il lui faisait une sale blague, ses cris de rage aussi quand l'autre se vengeait. Et bras croisés de dépit pour certains, air blasé pour d'autres, sourire en coin pour les derniers, Kakashi, les filles, et tous ceux du staff du Chidori, regardaient les deux garçons se mener une petite guerre puérile et pas méchante, comme des parents devant leurs benjamins.

* * *

**Et voilà, vous en avez découvert un peu plus sur la ville, le club et sur Naruto. Je suppose que vous vous demandez bien la raison de la venue de ce dernier et le rapport avec les Uchiha. C'est fait pour !**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**

**Musique :** playlist/59419846

* * *

« Cela fait quatre soirs que les frères Uchiha viennent voir la revue », annonça Sakura tandis qu'elle finissait d'attacher son chignon.

Elle avait presque terminé sa coiffure, mais elle devait encore passer sa tenue de French cancan. Aussi, ne portait-elle qu'un déshabillé beige vaguement recouvert par un peignoir de même couleur. Les jambes croisées, une de ses chaussures à talon, qu'elle osait appeler chaussons, pendait tranquillement à son pied droit. Le spectacle commencerait dans plus d'une heure et ils étaient pour une fois, tous réunis dans la loge en train de se préparer. C'était un miracle. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'avait dit Kurenai.

« Et ? lui demanda Ino alors qu'elle aidait Temari à nouer son corsage.

— Ça veut dire que quelqu'un leur a tapé dans l'œil. C'est peut-être moi !

— Idiote, tu sais bien qu'on raconte que…, répondit son amie en n'osant pas finir sa phrase.

— Ce ne sont que des rumeurs, l'aîné a été marié, je te signale. Et puisqu'il est veuf, c'est un cœur à prendre !

— C'est vrai, Yugito ?

— Huhum, Hinata Uchiha, elle est décédée peu de temps après leur mariage, d'ailleurs », confirma cette dernière alors qu'elle poudrait son décolleté.

C'était une habitude qu'elle avait depuis longtemps, elle trouvait que cela lui faisait une peau plus veloutée, une peau qu'on avait davantage envie de toucher, de caresser. C'était aussi une façon de se concentrer, de rentrer dans son rôle. Et c'était amusant et beau de la voir faire, passer sa houppette dans la poudre beige puis de la faire aller et venir de son cou, à ses clavicules avant de venir sur le rebondi de ses seins ou de s'égarer entre eux.

Comme toujours dans ces moments-là, Sora n'en ratait pas une miette. Il ne faisait, d'ailleurs, même plus l'effort de l'observer au travers des miroirs.

« On raconte aussi qu'ils organisent des orgies chez eux et que les femmes n'en ressortent pas toujours vivantes », se trouva-t-il malin d'ajouter.

Les filles le fusillèrent du regard et il leur offrit un grand sourire.

Il avait pourtant raison, pensa Naruto. Des histoires, des rumeurs sur les frères Uchiha, il en circulait des dizaines. On disait qu'ils étaient des meurtriers sanguinaires, qu'ils ne se salissaient jamais les mains et envoyaient leurs hommes faire le sale boulot, qu'il n'y avait pas une transaction en ville sans qu'ils n'en soient informés, qu'on n'avait aucune chance de leur échapper s'ils voulaient vous trouver, qu'ils aidaient seulement s'ils avaient quelque chose à gagner et que leur cruauté quand on les trahissait n'avait pas de limite. Même leur vie sexuelle faisait les frais des rumeurs, on les disait hommes à femmes, hommes à hommes, on parlait de fêtes virant à l'orgie, le tout à demi-mot. Tant et tant qu'il était difficile de faire le tri dans ce qui était vrai ou faux. D'ailleurs, il aurait bien aimé en apprendre davantage parce que ça aurait été plus qu'utile pour savoir de quelle manière se comporter avec eux. Oh bien sûr, Kakashi était censé très bien les connaître, mais il restait étrangement muet lorsque l'on abordait le sujet des deux chefs de clan. Question de loyauté, pensaient certains.

Naruto savait qu'ils avaient assisté à une représentation, tout le staff en avait parlé, et lorsqu'ils étaient revenus, là encore le Chidori en avait bruissé d'excitation car ce n'était pas dans leurs habitudes. Sakura avait peut-être raison, peut-être qu'ils avaient des vues sur une des filles.

« Ils ne se sont pourtant pas manifestés, remarqua-t-il.

— Comme tu y vas Naruto, une femme, ça se séduit en douceur. Ils ne vont pas débarquer et dire "Et toi là, dans mon lit !" ».

L'imitation ratée d'un homme viril et bourru fit rire les autres tandis que Sakura souriait, fière d'elle.

« On dit pourtant qu'ils font ce genre de choses, reprit Temari alors qu'elle remontait son corset pour finir de le mettre en place avant de remercier muettement Ino.

— Ce sont des racontars, je suis certaine qu'ils sont beaucoup plus gentlemen que cela », répliqua Sakura.

Ino leva les yeux au ciel avant d'ajouter :

« N'oublie pas quand même que ce sont des chefs de clan maf...

— Des hommes d'affaires respectables dont la vie privée ne vous regarde pas », la coupa sèchement Kurenai.

Le regard qu'elle lui adressa était doux mais suffisamment clair. Ici, on était sur les terres des Uchiha, on leur appartenait et il y avait des choses qu'on ne disait pas tout haut.

La jeune femme rougit et baissa la tête. D'une main douce, Temari lui caressa le bras, l'incitant à se tourner pour nouer son corset. La blondinette lui sourit et s'exécuta.

Il y eut un court silence, coupé par les bruits de flacons qu'on bougeait, de pinceaux et de peignes qu'on reposait, de vêtements qui glissaient sur la peau.

« Tu ferais bien mieux de te concentrer sur le fait de trouver un mari, finit par dire Yugito alors qu'elle reposait sa houppette pour la dernière fois.

— Ah, alors, c'est ce que tu fais tous les soirs en allant dans le club, plaisanta Ino.

— Tout à fait. »

La blondinette regarda sa comparse, surprise. Yugito sourit.

« Vous savez, même si elle n'est pas encore là, la trentaine se rapproche pour moi et bientôt, je devrai quitter mon métier de danseuse. Que ferai-je après ? »

La question laissa un blanc. Ni Ino ni Sakura n'avaient vraiment réfléchi à l'après, et c'était bien naturel.

« Yugito a raison, vous devez penser à votre avenir et vous trouver un bon parti, renchérit l'ancienne meneuse du Chidori.

— Et l'amour dans tout ça, bouda Sakura.

— Ma chérie, tu apprendras que ce n'est pas ce qui compte le plus.

— Mais toi, Kurenai, tu es amoureuse d'Asuma. »

La future mère ne put retenir un petit sourire.

« Disons que j'ai eu beaucoup de chance. Mais, quoi qu'il en soit, je vous donnerai le même conseil. Vous avez encore le temps mais ne perdez pas de vue qu'il faut préparer et assurer votre avenir. Ne vous encanaillez pas avec n'importe qui, réfléchissez toujours au choix de vos amants. Vous devez toujours y gagner quelque chose dans l'immédiat ou après.

— Exactement, il faut établir une stratégie. Lorsque vous vous arrêtez à une table, lorsque vous acceptez un verre, vous devez toujours savoir qui sont les gens autour de vous, ou quelles relations ils possèdent, ce qu'ils peuvent vous apporter ou qui ils peuvent vous présenter. Notre position de danseuses au Chidori nous ouvre bien des portes, il ne faut pas s'y engouffrer sans y avoir mûrement réfléchi », énonça Yugito.

Ino hocha la tête, pensive. Les paroles de ses aînées faisaient leur chemin dans sa tête, et elles avaient beaucoup de sens. Elles n'étaient peut-être pas les plus agréables à entendre, mais elles ne vivaient pas dans un monde idéal, loin de là. Et il était hors de question qu'elle finisse mariée à un pauvre type qui la battrait ou qui la mettrait sur le trottoir, ou même dans la pauvreté comme ces cadavres qu'on ramassait régulièrement dans les ruelles insalubres de Konoha et dont la mort n'intéressait personne. Elles avaient une dizaine d'années devant elles pour se caser, c'était peu pour des filles qui ne connaissaient personne, qui ne venaient pas de la haute société. Et jusqu'à maintenant, ni elle ni Sakura n'avaient vraiment pensé à tout cela. Yugito venait de leur dévoiler une petite part de ce qu'il se tramait. Elle imaginait bien d'ailleurs que pour avoir obtenu l'appui des frères Uchiha comme cela avait été le cas, Kurenai avait dû leur rendre un certain nombre de services. Est-ce que certains d'entre eux avaient nécessité qu'elle offre plus que sa présence et son temps ? Un frisson la parcourut. L'avenir était loin d'être rose pour elle et Sakura. Il pourrait même se révéler beaucoup plus sombre que tout ce à quoi elle avait pensé.

« Bien, donc j'ai raison de vouloir me rapprocher d'un de nos patrons ! Beaux garçons, riches, bien en vue dans la société, reconnaissez que c'est un bon choix », conclut Sakura.

Les autres danseurs éclatèrent de rire.

Dans le club, la présence répétée des deux boss n'était pas non plus passée inaperçue. Deidara était aux anges et les frères avaient eu à subir à chaque fois les visites étranges et bruyantes du chorégraphe. L'artiste avait fini par leur arracher un compliment sur son spectacle et lorsque Itachi avait demandé plus d'informations sur la genèse du numéro de clôture avec Naruto, il ne s'était pas fait prier pour s'étaler sur le sujet, bien au contraire. Il s'était mis un peu plus à son aise et toujours à l'aide de grands gestes, s'était mis à table.

Les frères avaient découvert que tout était venu par hasard. Un jour qu'il faisait répéter ses ouailles comme il aimait à les appeler, lors d'une pause plus précisément, un des musiciens avait mis un disque de tango. Une des filles, il ne se souvenait plus de laquelle, s'était plainte qu'elle adorait cette danse mais ne l'avait jamais apprise et qu'elle se sentait gourde quand elle s'y essayait. Naruto s'était proposé pour lui faire une petite démonstration, lui détaillant comment la femme devait agir, montrant ainsi qu'il maîtrisait parfaitement à la fois la partie féminine et masculine.

Et si cet idiot de Sora s'était esclaffé et moqué du fait que son acolyte faisait très bien la femme, Deidara, lui, avait tout de suite vu beaucoup plus loin. Par contre, il reconnaissait que cela avait été difficile à faire accepter par la troupe, le principal intéressé en premier lieu. Mais franchement, avait-il conclu, une fois qu'on l'a vu danser le tango, on sait qu'on ne peut pas passer à côté. Itachi et Sasuke avait échangé un regard et simplement acquiescé.

Si le chorégraphe était ravi, une personne dans le club l'était beaucoup moins. Et alors qu'il guidait Itachi et Sasuke à la table qu'ils avaient demandée au pied de la scène, le sourire qu'il affichait n'avait jamais été aussi faux. Lui connaissait déjà la raison de leurs venues plus régulières et elle n'était pas faite pour lui plaire. Trois fois déjà avait-il suivi la fin du spectacle à leurs côtés et s'il était possible de discuter et plaisanter avec eux au fil des numéros, il en était un pendant lequel leur attention était entièrement focalisée sur la scène. Il n'était pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué. Que ce soit Kisame ou Juugo, les deux mastodontes étaient à l'affût dès que Naruto faisait son apparition, mais en particulier lors du final. Jamais encore, Kakashi n'avait vu ses patrons baisser autant leur garde. Oh, il en aurait sans doute fallu plus pour pouvoir les prendre au dépourvu, néanmoins, le fait était marquant, trop.

Ils n'avaient encore formulé aucune demande, mais Kakashi sentait que cela ne tarderait pas à venir. Heureusement pour lui, Naruto avait besoin de temps seul après chaque représentation et sa présence dans le club bien que souvent réclamée par les clients n'avait jamais eu lieu. Cela faisait monter la sauce autour de lui et si pour le moment, aucun des membres de la troupe et surtout pas l'intéressé ne l'avaient remarqué, c'était son métier de ne pas passer à côté d'une telle chose.

Mais il savait aussi que cela ne durerait pas. Naruto finirait par se montrer, ne serait-ce que pour rencontrer Itachi et Sasuke. Par ailleurs, ces derniers n'attendraient pas longtemps avant de demander à le voir en chair et en os. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour le deviner. Il n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi ni comment il avait été certain dès le départ que les deux frères s'intéresseraient à son filleul. Sans doute les connaissait-il mieux qu'il ne le pensait. Pour autant, il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'ils voulaient faire. Il n'était pas aussi fait de leur intimité que Juugo, Kisame ou Konan. Avaient-ils pour habitude de faire participer d'autres hommes à leurs ébats ? Il n'avait que les rumeurs sur lesquelles se fonder et jusqu'à maintenant, tout ce qu'il avait entendu était faux. Il avait de sérieux doutes sur le fait que leur attirance pour Naruto n'aille pas au-delà du plaisir des yeux. Il aurait simplement souhaité que le jeune homme ne soit qu'un danseur parmi les autres. Il savait alors que quoi qu'ait tenté Naruto, il n'aurait jamais réussi à s'approcher suffisamment d'eux pour se faire ou leur faire du mal.

Il se sentait déchiré et pourtant, rien n'était encore arrivé. Mais le pressentiment qui le tenaillait se renforçait de jour en jour. Et il ne pouvait en vouloir qu'à une seule personne : lui-même. Dès l'instant où Izumo était venu le voir en lui disant qu'un certain Naruto Uzumaki demandait à le rencontrer, il aurait dû le renvoyer de là où il venait. Mais il n'en avait rien fait. Pire encore, quand il avait vu son talent en tant que danseur, il n'avait pas su passer à côté de lui. Il était évident que Naruto pourrait devenir la nouvelle étoile du Chidori, qu'il était fait pour être contemplé, adulé, c'était écrit partout sur lui. Pourtant, il savait qu'il s'en mordrait très certainement les doigts. Et visiblement, c'était pour très bientôt.

Itachi avança la chaise sur laquelle Sasuke venait de prendre place. Kisame se tenait derrière lui, attendant qu'il s'asseye pour en faire autant. L'aîné des Uchiha lissa sa veste longue d'un geste calme et élégant avant de s'installer à son tour. L'assise était moins confortable que les banquettes de la loge du premier, mais ce soir, ils avaient souhaité être au plus près de la scène et de l'objet de leur attention. Il était le premier surpris d'avoir autant pensé à cet Uzumaki Naruto. Depuis la première fois où ils l'avaient vu, il n'avait pas réellement quitté leurs esprits.

C'était Sasuke qui avait proposé qu'ils reviennent voir le spectacle la seconde fois. Itachi n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais il avait dans l'idée que son cadet voulait se prouver que l'étrange sort que le jeune homme avait projeté sur eux se détruirait de lui-même lorsqu'ils le reverraient. Cela n'avait pas été le cas. Au contraire, il n'avait fait que se renforcer. Et les yeux brillants qu'arborait Sasuke ce soir en étaient la preuve. Itachi sourit, alors qu'il s'accoudait tranquillement à la table, posant son menton dans la paume de sa main. Son attention dériva un instant sur les autres clients du club. Beaucoup de regards s'étaient posés sur eux lorsque Kakashi les avait menés jusqu'à leur table, mais ils commençaient à se désintéresser et à reprendre leurs discussions et/ou dégustations. Après tout, c'était la quatrième fois qu'ils venaient au Chidori en presque trois semaines. Sur la piste de danse, l'ambiance était toujours à la fête et de nombreux couples autour d'eux se déhanchaient en rythme sur les derniers morceaux à la mode. Il reconnut d'ailleurs « Baby won't you please come home » qu'ils avaient entendu la première fois qu'ils avaient assisté à la revue. Les femmes avaient, ce soir encore, rivalisé de tenues et de bijoux, plumes, boas, perles, pierres précieuses pour d'autres, il y avait là, un bel échantillon de la richesse de Konoha. Finalement, une fois son petit tour de du propriétaire fait, il détourna le regard de ces congénères pour le reporter sur Sasuke.

Ce dernier sirotait un des verres qui leur avaient été apportés. Le cocktail était extravagant comme souvent, des couleurs multiples qui ne se mélangeaient que si l'on touillait la boisson, des fruits exotiques qui coûtaient sans doute aussi cher à l'import que le champagne que leur servait souvent Kakashi, mais qu'il était moins risqué de faire venir jusqu'aux cuisines du club.

Délicatement, Sasuke saisit une tranche de carambole qu'il ouvrit avant de la grignoter avec élégance. Itachi s'oublia quelques secondes à contempler les lèvres de son cadet, leur façon de pincer le fruit, leurs mouvements, leur brillance après qu'une langue soit venue les nettoyer. Il ne pouvait donc pas rater le petit sourire que lui adressa le jeune homme à se voir ainsi étudier.

Itachi dissimula son propre sourire derrière son verre alors qu'il prenait une gorgée de sa boisson.

« Sérieusement, tous ces fruits, c'est quand même un peu… fade, non ? se plaignit Kisame.

— Vraiment ? » demanda Sasuke.

Connaissant Genma, il était évident que la boisson du garde du corps devait être hautement relevée. Mais, l'homme aimait les choses fortes, dans tous les domaines, d'ailleurs.

« Franchement, je préfère quand nous sommes dans une des loges et pas uniquement pour la boisson.

— Sur ce dernier point, je suis d'accord avec Kisame, renchérit Juugo.

— Du calme, vous deux, nous ne craignions rien ici. Nos ennemis ne viendraient pas nous attaquer là.

— Ne rêvez pas trop, boss », répondit Kisame.

Même s'il était visiblement plus détendu que son acolyte, il n'en était pas moins sur ses gardes. Bien sûr, il savait que si quelqu'un voulait tenter sa chance, il aurait été plus intelligent de le faire dans le hall ou même à l'extérieur du club. Mais ici, à deux pas de la piste de danse, il était facile de se confondre dans la foule de danseurs avec une arme. Par contre, il ne donnait pas cher de la peau de celui qui oserait tenter sa chance de cette manière. Que ce soit eux ou les membres du staff, l'assassin ne pourrait jamais ressortir du club en vie. Et c'était bien pour cette raison qu'ils laissaient leurs patrons revenir encore ici ce soir. Même s'ils n'avaient pas réellement leur mot à dire sur la question, ni Juugo ni lui n'aimaient que les deux frères aient des habitudes trop faciles à repérer. Ce Naruto Uzumaki allait, semble-t-il, leur créer bien des problèmes.

Le début de soirée se déroula tranquillement, les gens profitaient que le spectacle n'ait pas encore commencé pour venir s'installer un court instant à la table des deux frères. Après tout, les deux chaises inoccupées étaient bien là pour cela. Par ailleurs, c'était bien souvent l'occasion de démarrer, avancer ou conclure des arrangements. Les deux membres du conseil municipal qui passèrent dix bonnes minutes à obtenir des renseignements sur les placements des Uchiha en étaient les exemples les plus criants. Hommes d'affaires, criminels, chefs de clan, les deux frères passaient d'un rôle à l'autre, naviguant avec la force de l'habitude au milieu de toutes leurs affaires, communiquant toujours avec discrétion. Il y avait des codes, des mots qui se mélangeaient à la conversation, des intonations auxquelles il fallait prêter attention.

Finalement, les uns et les autres reprirent leurs places comme le spectacle allait débuter. Sasuke sentit l'excitation, qui l'avait animé alors qu'il se préparait à venir au club, renaître en lui. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort et il repoussa, d'un geste un peu plus empressé, une de ses longues mèches de cheveux qui venait régulièrement taquiner le bas de son visage. Les lumières clignotèrent et bientôt, Ebizou fit son entrée sur la scène. Itachi se renfonça un peu dans son siège alors que sa jambe droite venait se poser sur sa gauche, d'un léger mouvement de tête, il repoussa la queue de cheval qui emprisonnait ses cheveux. Il était rare qu'il les porte lâchés ailleurs que dans l'intimité de leurs appartements. Sasuke lui jeta un coup d'œil, ne pouvant s'empêcher de le trouver beau.

La revue les emballa autant que les trois premières fois, la salle était tout autant conquise et participative. Les applaudissements et les encouragements allèrent bon train, de même que les sifflets appréciateurs lors des numéros les plus osés de ces demoiselles. De leur côté, les deux frères ne quittèrent pas Naruto des yeux, se gorgeant de la beauté qu'ils n'avaient vue que de loin. Et Dieu savait à quel point il était beau. Sasuke ne pouvait pas en détacher son regard et sur le numéro de fin, il eut l'impression de devoir lutter contre le magnétisme animal que le danseur dégageait. Voir le spectacle d'aussi près était une toute autre expérience et le désir qu'il éprouvait envers Naruto ne fit que s'accroître un peu plus.

A chaque nouvelle représentation, ce dernier avait été présent, violent. Les mêmes réactions d'envie, de besoin, de jalousie envers Sora les avaient remués. L'amour, une fois rentrés à la maison, était fort et passionné et c'était bien au travers de leur union charnelle que les deux frères avaient pu comprendre à quel point l'un comme l'autre avaient été touchés par le jeune danseur. Ils devaient le rencontrer, lui parler, le… Sasuke n'aurait su dire jusqu'où ils voulaient aller, ce qu'ils voulaient faire. Ils n'avaient jamais pris d'amants ni l'un ni l'autre et encore moins ensemble et, en toute franchise, ils ignoraient s'ils étaient prêts à courir ce risque. Mais, il devait au moins l'approcher, l'envie était impérieuse et presque douloureuse.

Si Naruto fut inconscient des deux regards nuit qui avaient suivi chacun de ses mouvements, c'était essentiellement dû au fait qu'une fois sur scène, les spots, qui éclairaient cette dernière, plongeaient la salle dans une relative pénombre. Les danseurs, sans en être aveuglés, avaient du mal à discerner de façon précise leurs spectateurs. Par ailleurs, il était, comme tous les soirs, concentré sur ce qu'il faisait. Bien sûr, il savait que les deux frères étaient là, il savait même où. Ils n'avaient pas passé le second numéro que l'information avait déjà fait trois fois le tour du club. L'excitation de Sakura avait fait un bond et avait même contaminé sa petite camarade. Leur numéro avait été encore plus coquin que d'habitude, ce que la salle avait grandement apprécié.

Mais enfin, alors que toute la troupe se prenait par la main pour le salut final et que l'équilibre se faisait à nouveau entre les lumières sur la scène et dans la salle, il put jeter un coup d'œil aux tables à leurs pieds. Il n'aurait sans doute pas eu besoin des deux colosses qui les accompagnaient partout pour les reconnaître, mais cela lui facilita grandement le repérage. Et tandis qu'il s'inclinait pour saluer le public sous une pluie d'applaudissements, ses yeux glissèrent sur eux : Sasuke et Itachi Uchiha. Il avait vu de mauvaises photos, sur des coupures de journaux, et l'agitation dans laquelle l'entraînait ses camarades ne l'aidait pas à en voir beaucoup plus. Brun, la peau très pâle, l'aîné était reconnaissable à ses cheveux longs qu'il coiffait toujours en queue de cheval basse, tandis que le cadet les portait plus courts. Pour autant, même de là où il était, il pouvait reconnaître une chose, ils semblaient vraiment aussi beaux que ce que les photos avaient laissé présager.

Il se redressa, sourire éclatant sur les lèvres, son regard zigzaguant dans le club pour revenir aux deux frères. Et alors que Sora et Sakura l'entraînaient à l'arrière de la scène, il recula sous la brûlure de quatre perles noires qui semblaient le dévorer sur place.

Comme il regagnait la loge, il se demanda s'il n'avait pas halluciné. Était-ce réellement lui qu'ils regardaient ? Il avait croisé le regard de l'un ou de l'autre à chaque fois que ses yeux s'étaient dirigés vers eux, mais ces fractions de secondes étaient insuffisantes pour se faire une opinion. Pourtant, au souvenir de ce noir profond qui semblait vouloir lire en lui, un étrange frisson le parcourut, qu'il mit sur le compte de l'anticipation.

Pour la première fois depuis que la revue avait débuté un peu plus d'un mois auparavant, Naruto se prépara à aller faire un tour dans la salle. C'était le moment idéal, quelle que soit la raison qui faisait revenir les deux frères Uchiha, pour enfin aller leur parler. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la manière dont il allait s'y prendre, ni de ce qu'il dirait. Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à la meilleure façon de les aborder. D'abord, parce qu'il ne savait pas grand-chose d'eux et ensuite, parce qu'il était trop impulsif pour avoir mis sur pied toute une stratégie. Et alors qu'il se rafraîchissait rapidement, la seule chose à laquelle il parvenait à penser était qu'il aviserait. Sakura avait raison sur un point, leur présence régulière signifiait probablement qu'une personne leur avait tapé dans l'œil. Certes, leur spectacle était très bon, de son opinion, mais il jugeait cela insuffisant. Et si une personne les intéressait, c'était forcément un des nouveaux. Que ce soit une des filles ou Sora, il essaierait de jouer les intermédiaires pour gagner leur confiance.

Si c'était lui... Il laissa échapper un long soupir, alors qu'il passait la main dans sa chevelure blonde. Il était prêt à faire ce qu'il fallait et si cela passait par offrir son corps, il le ferait. Il n'était pas rassuré à cette idée même si curieusement, elle ne le dégoûtait pas. Mais... Il se secoua légèrement, les « mais » seraient pour plus tard, il était temps d'agir et l'action, c'était son point fort. Sora avait déjà revêtu de nouveaux vêtements et se gominait les cheveux. Il trouvait que cela lui donnait un côté séducteur auquel peu de femmes pouvaient résister. D'après ce qu'il avait pu constater, Naruto devait reconnaître que le jeune homme plaisait beaucoup, en tout cas à leurs clientes. Il déclina pourtant l'invitation quand son camarade lui proposa de s'en mettre, préférant rester naturel. Il n'avait pas ôté le maquillage qui recouvrait son visage, comme s'il voulait encore garder cette protection entre lui et les autres, pour pouvoir continuer à jouer son rôle lorsqu'il irait dans le club.

Il passa derrière un des paravents et enfila un pantalon et une chemise propre. Il avait fait très simple comme toujours, les deux pièces avaient une coupe classique et de bonne facture. Il décida de rester comme cela et dédaigna la veste noire qui resta abandonnée sur sa chaise.

« Naruto, allez, dépêche-toi », lui lancèrent les filles.

Elles semblaient excitées comme jamais par le fait qu'il les accompagne enfin. Sur le pas de la porte, Sora à côté d'elles, elles trépignaient sur place.

Cela le fit sourire. Il était vrai qu'elles le tannaient littéralement depuis des jours et des jours pour qu'il se sociabilise un peu, ce qui était paradoxal pour celui qui avait réussi à briser la glace avec chacun des membres du club en moins d'une journée. Il pouvait cependant comprendre ce qui les faisait penser ainsi.

« J'arrive, j'arrive », répondit-il finalement, alors qu'il se regardait une derrière fois dans le miroir.

Les filles s'accrochèrent chacune à un de ses bras dès qu'il fut à portée de leurs mains. Naruto les étudia rapidement et le moins qu'il pouvait dire c'est qu'il était plus que bien entouré. Sakura était superbe, la robe qu'elle portait la mettait en valeur comme jamais. Ayant une poitrine menue, elle avait opté pour un long décolleté dans le dos et la chute de ses reins était merveilleusement mise en valeur. Le tissu fuchsia se mariait à la perfection avec sa carnation claire. Elle était à la fois élégante et sexy, une robe de « Diane, chasseresse de mari ». Ino s'était faite plus discrète, mais le rouge à lèvres rouge carmin attirait l'œil sur son visage, la robe noire la rendait désirable et mystérieuse. Quitte à faire son « entrée dans le monde », il ne pouvait pas espérer meilleure compagnie. Bien sûr, Sora et Temari étaient avec eux. Yugito s'était rapidement éclipsée, quant à Koyuki, elle avait un rendez-vous à l'extérieur, les autres devaient vivre leur vie dans les étages.

Naruto aurait menti s'il avait dit ne pas être un peu nerveux à l'idée d'aller dans le club, et la boule qu'il sentait dans son ventre en était la preuve. Pourtant, il suffisait simplement de continuer le show, au milieu des spectateurs plutôt que devant eux, une simple translation physique, rien de plus. Comme les autres, il mit en place son masque et sourire sur les lèvres, il fut celui qui poussa la porte battante qui menait dans le cœur du Chidori.

Le brouhaha fut la première chose qui le frappa, des rires, des voix, des interpellations de-ci de-là, un bruit dense et touffu, au milieu duquel il était, de prime abord, difficile de discerner quoi que ce soit. Puis, ses yeux embrassèrent la scène et l'agitation qui régnait devant lui : une fourmilière bruyante et colorée. Les membres du staff couraient entre les tables, manœuvrant leur plateau avec habileté, sans jamais renverser la moindre goutte, déposant les verres, ramassant les vides, rechargeant au bar où Genma et son acolyte faisaient voler leurs accessoires. Le groupe avait repris sa musique d'ambiance, leurs soirées étaient toujours bien plus longues que celles des danseurs. De nombreux clients, gagnés par l'excitation de la revue, s'étaient levés pour danser, ou pour converser à une autre table, échanger sur le spectacle. Un certain nombre s'étaient rapprochés du bar pour accueillir les membres de la troupe qui quitteraient les coulisses.

Aussi, à peine fut-il sorti que Naruto se retrouva assailli par des admiratrices. Certaines se précipitèrent même vers lui quand elles aperçurent sa chevelure blonde. Il éclata de rire devant le simili affolement qu'il venait de provoquer, faisant glousser un peu plus les spectatrices. Charmeur, il jouait son rôle à merveille, souriant, répondant à l'une, à l'autre. Tout occupées qu'elles l'étaient à répondre à leurs propres admirateurs, Sakura et Ino étaient épatées par le naturel avec lequel le jeune homme agissait. Elles avaient pensé, à un moment donné, ne le voyant jamais quitter les coulisses après le show, qu'il était peut-être mal à l'aise en public, ce qu'elles avaient pu constater avec Gaara mais il n'y avait rien de tel. Bien au contraire, il semblait parfaitement dans son élément, parvenant à suivre plusieurs conversations en même temps, ce que l'une comme l'autre avaient encore un mal fou à faire. Mais Naruto, lui, était comme un poisson dans l'eau, comme s'il avait toujours fait ça.

Dans le club, la sortie des artistes faisait toujours sa petite sensation. On aimait pouvoir les approcher, leur parler ou plus. Bien sûr, tous savaient que les danseurs et danseuses bénéficiaient de la protection du clan Uchiha et qu'il valait mieux éviter de leur causer des ennuis, mais les approcher pouvait parfois ouvrir des portes ou en tout cas, une case dans un agenda. Certains ne venaient là que pour ça. Les autres avaient jeté un coup d'œil et repris leurs activités malgré la venue de Naruto. Après tout, pour la plupart, ils étaient venus là pour s'amuser et danser et c'est bien ce qu'ils allaient continuer à faire.

Cinq autres personnes avaient, cependant, parfaitement bien repéré Naruto. Kisame et Juugo, tout d'abord, parce c'était leur métier que d'être à l'affût de ce genre de chose et qu'au vu de l'intérêt que lui portaient leurs boss, il valait mieux pour eux qu'ils y soient attentifs. Ces derniers, bien sûr, avaient échangé un sourire ravi. Ils avaient pensé devoir demander à Kakashi de sortir le jeune danseur des coulisses pour l'amener jusqu'à leur table, ce que l'homme avait déjà décrété comme quasi impossible puisque l'artiste détestait, semble-t-il, se mélanger à la foule après le spectacle. Or, il était là, conversant avec aisance, et jetant régulièrement des coups d'œil dans leur direction. Plusieurs fois, Sasuke, occupé par ailleurs à suivre de très loin une discussion, avait croisé ses yeux bleus, ne faisant que renforcer son envie de s'approcher de lui. Un petit rictus éclaira un instant les traits d'Itachi lorsqu'il le vit commencer à se diriger vers eux, doucement mais sûrement, se défaisant avec talent des clients qui lui barraient la route, entraînant dans son sillage, les deux danseuses.

Il ne fut pas le seul à le voir avancer inexorablement en direction des deux frères. Et jouant de son habileté naturelle, il navigua entre ses clients, saluant, remerciant, avançant malgré cela à une bonne vitesse.

Naruto se trouvait à peut-être deux mètres des deux frères maintenant. Ces derniers ne cachaient plus leur intérêt et leurs yeux étaient fixés sur lui. Sakura à son bras droit, avançait elle aussi en direction de la table qu'elle convoitait, ravie de ne pas y aller seule, car leurs patrons étaient bien plus impressionnants dans la réalité. Ils respiraient l'autorité et leur prestance, alors même qu'ils semblaient détendus et avenants, était refroidissante. Quant à leurs gardes du corps, ils fichaient littéralement la frousse, d'autant que pour le moment, ils semblaient les étudier et plus encore les juger. Aussi fut-elle légèrement rassurée lorsque Itachi esquissa ce léger sourire.

Naruto avait le cœur qui battait. Il était venu à Konoha pour ça, pour eux et c'était un premier pas vers son but. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas que ça, même s'il était trop tôt pour le reconnaître. Ils étaient beaux, oui, vraiment beaux, et Naruto était troublé de sentir poindre en lui un désir, une attirance à laquelle il ne s'était pas attendu. Il avait du mal à ne pas les regarder, leurs traits fins et semblables et leurs yeux. C'était sans doute ce dont il avait le plus de mal à se détacher, leurs regards noirs et envoûtants. Mais alors qu'il se faufilait entre les clients, son bras droit se vit coincé sous celui de Kakashi, le stoppant net. Comment avait-il fait pour, à la fois évincer Sakura et prendre sa place aussi rapidement, aucun des trois jeunes danseurs ne le comprit, et ils en clignèrent presque des yeux.

« Naruto, formidable, je rêvais de te voir ici. J'ai quelques clients qui seront ravis de te rencontrer.

— Je voulais justement aller…

— Vous venez avec nous les filles ? demanda-t-il à Ino et Sakura.

— J'avais prévu moi aussi de..., commença cette dernière en indiquant timidement la table occupée par les deux Uchiha.

— Ah, je comprends ! Eh bien, je ne prends que Naruto. »

Et comme il disait cela, il resserra sa prise sur le bras du danseur et commença à l'entraîner plus loin. Ce dernier voulut protester mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Déjà, il était pris d'assaut par de nouveaux clients et usant de son habitude, Kakashi eut tôt fait de l'amener de l'autre coté du club.

Assis à leur table, les deux frères fusillèrent du regard le tenancier qui emmenait loin d'eux l'objet de leur attention. Sasuke sentait naître en lui une frustration à la hauteur de l'excitation qui avait parcouru son corps, de plus en plus fort à mesure que Naruto avançait vers eux.  
Il ne lâcha pas le jeune homme du regard comme si son insistance pouvait suffire à lui faire reprendre son chemin d'origine. Les yeux bleus le cherchaient tout autant malgré l'attention qu'on leur réclamait par ailleurs.

Et tandis qu'il était tout occupé à manger des yeux le blondinet qui se faisait enfermer dans une des loges, il vit à peine Kisame se lever avec une exclamation réjouie. Et pour cause, la petite Yamanaka venait de s'approcher et ça c'était plus que suffisant pour le mettre de bonne humeur. Parole d'Hoshigaki, cette petite était un des plus jolis lots qu'il lui avait été donné de voir. Ses yeux la déshabillèrent subtilement, longeant les courbes discrètes de ses seins et celles plus féminines de ses hanches.

Ino et Sakura après que Naruto leur eut été arraché, avaient donc courageusement continué vers la table de leurs deux patrons, se disant qu'après tout, il était naturel qu'elles aillent les saluer, mais ne se sentant pas tout à fait sûres d'elles. Alors, elles avaient eu un très léger mouvement de recul lorsque la masse du géant noir s'était tout à coup dressée devant elles. Ino avait levé la tête, suivant le torse de l'homme, encore et encore avant de parvenir à son cou et finalement son visage, des centimètres de chemise et de veston dont elle s'était demandée un instant où ils finissaient. On lui avait beaucoup parlé du garde du corps personnel d'Itachi Uchiha. D'ailleurs, il semblait qu'on ne pouvait parler des frères sans aborder le sujet de leurs chiens de garde. Ce qu'elle avait entendu était tout à la fois effrayant et excitant. On racontait que l'homme était un des meilleurs amants de Konoha, bestial et fougueux et qu'il faisait crier les femmes comme personne d'autre en ville, à croire que la vie sexuelle des uns et des autres occupait une grande partie des conversations de la cité en apparence pudibonde. On parlait aussi du criminel assumé, du meurtrier froid et sanguinaire. On n'oubliait pas les cérémonies vaudous auxquelles on était persuadé qu'il participait.

Pourtant, alors qu'il tirait une chaise en arrière avec courtoisie et qu'il l'aidait à s'installer, elle ne voyait rien de sauvage chez cet homme-là.

« Mademoiselle Yamanaka, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer et sachez que vous me comptez déjà parmi un de vos plus fervents admirateurs », dit-il en guise d'entrée en matière.

Ino sourit, jetant un coup d'œil à Sakura qui prenait place également, remerciant Juugo qui avait imité son acolyte.

« Merci beaucoup, répondit-elle, je suis ravie que notre spectacle vous plaise.

— Me plaire est un faible mot », répondit le garde du corps avec un grand sourire.

Il allait enchaîner lorsqu'il fut coupé par la voix grave d'Itachi.

« Yamanaka Ino et Haruno Sakura, c'est bien cela ?

— En effet », répondit cette dernière, se redressant légèrement sur sa chaise.

L'homme les gratifia d'un léger sourire avenant.

« Eh bien, puisque Kakashi n'a pas eu la politesse de vous accompagner, nous allons faire connaissance sans lui. »

D'un claquement de doigts élégant et autoritaire, il fit venir à eux un des serveurs et passa commande. Il se recula dans son siège, croisa ses jambes et pliant son bras, posa son menton sur le dos de sa main. C'était la position qu'il adoptait lorsqu'il était prêt à accorder pleinement son attention.

De son côté, Sasuke, voyant que Naruto s'était fait enfermer dans une loge, abandonna sa surveillance et se concentra sur les deux jeunes femmes qui étaient face à eux. Son regard empli de colère les fit déglutir et même se reculer très légèrement dans leur siège.

« Ouh là, ouh là, boss, n'allez pas m'effrayer ces demoiselles !

— Kisame a raison, Sasuke », remarqua son frère.

Le plus jeune remit son masque en place et leur adressa un sourire un tantinet plus chaleureux. Après tout, elles étaient désormais sous leur protection, il était peut-être temps de faire connaissance.

« Mes excuses, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur.

— Non, tout va bien, rassurez-vous, monsieur Uchiha, répondit Sakura avec un sourire.

— Alors, racontez-moi un peu d'où vous venez », enchaîna Kisame, curieux et désireux de détendre complètement l'atmosphère.

Fidèle à lui même, il se mit à faire la conservation, permettant aux deux jeunes femmes de se sentir rapidement à leur aise. C'était à son tour de faire le show et l'homme s'y entendait à merveille. Itachi s'amusait toujours beaucoup de l'aisance de Kisame avec les femmes.

Les filles répondaient de plus en plus naturellement, se détendant au fur et à mesure que le géant noir les complimentait et les courtisait habilement. Même si sa préférence s'affichait clairement pour Ino, il n'oubliait pas son amie. Kisame ne négligeait jamais une jolie femme. Avant la fin de la soirée, la blondinette était sous le charme de cet homme exotique, de son humour qui les fit plus d'une fois éclater de rire. Sakura, même si elle échangeait davantage avec les deux frères, ne put empêcher à plusieurs reprises de laisser son rire clair s'élever dans la salle. Kisame était d'une compagnie tout à fait exquise, d'autant plus lorsqu'il était décidé à se faire séducteur. Il restait cependant très respectueux et sa cour n'en gagnait que plus en valeur. Il était, par ailleurs, facile d'oublier dans cette conversation mondaine que l'homme était capable de tuer à mains nues. On était obnubilé par cette carrure incroyable, la chaleur qu'il dégageait et les histoires fantastiques qu'il racontait sur son pays et sa tribu.

Itachi ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir ce petit rictus en coin à l'écoute des anecdotes cent fois entendues mais qui faisaient toujours leur petit effet. Comme à son habitude, Juugo fut peu participatif, les filles ne s'en ombragèrent pas, surtout après que le second garde du corps, leur eut affirmé qu'il était toujours comme ça, faisant de lui une compagnie bien plus agréable. Ino éclata de rire quand elle fut forcée de l'admettre et Kisame l'aurait bien croqué sur place, ce sourire carmin si séduisant. Il aimait décidément beaucoup cette petite, elle n'avait pas froid aux yeux, répondait du tac au tac et si elle bridait son caractère en présence de leurs boss, il était aisément perceptible sous la surface. Il aimait les femmes fortes, tenaces et il sentait que celle-ci était tout à fait de cette trempe-là.

Le club commença à se vider et les musiciens optèrent pour des morceaux plus intimistes, après avoir repris « Frankie and Johnny », ils continuèrent à rendre hommage au maître Bechet en enchaînant sur « Out of the Gallion ». De leur côté, Itachi et Sasuke étaient et ce, malgré une attitude distante, charmants et avenants, du moins autant qu'ils se l'autorisaient dans ce genre de circonstances. Et tandis qu'Ino rentrait dans le jeu de séduction de Kisame, gagnée aussi par l'érotisme du jazz qui leur chatouillait les oreilles, Sakura, elle, parlait architecture avec l'aîné des Uchiha. Elle n'y connaissait pas grand-chose, mais elle avait eu l'occasion de lire un ou deux ouvrages traitant de ce sujet et sa mémoire exceptionnelle lui permit d'en citer des passages. Elle voulait leur montrer que derrière la danseuse, il y avait une femme qui savait réfléchir. Pour autant, elle sentait bien que malgré l'apparente décontraction des deux jeunes hommes, elle n'avait pas réussi à passer en deçà de leur façade. C'était normal sans doute. Ce n'était pas dès la première rencontre qu'elle y parviendrait. Elle ne s'y était pas attendue. Et en allant se coucher ce soir-là, elle était bien décidée à les approcher de nouveau. Une fois encore, elle était certaine que son idée d'essayer de devenir une des futures madame Uchiha était très bonne, en tout cas, le jeu en valait la chandelle.

« Tu ne devrais pas mettre tous tes œufs dans le même panier, lui fit remarquer Ino, tandis qu'elle se démaquillait.

— Et toi, tu aurais peut-être dû en profiter un peu plus, lui répondit du tac au tac sa rivale.

— Si tu le dis. »

Pour être honnête, Ino était bien loin de ces considérations et de ces plans d'avenir, même si les paroles de Yugito l'avaient frappée, elle aussi. Elle avait passé une excellente fin de soirée et même si son regard s'était régulièrement égaré sur le visage de Uchiha Sasuke, parce que sa beauté était vraiment difficile à ne pas observer, elle avait fini par prêter davantage attention à leur garde du corps. Elle n'aurait pas pu dire qu'il lui plaisait, mais en tout cas, il ne lui déplaisait pas. Il était un peu effrayant de prime abord, mais elle l'avait trouvé charmant. Comme elle se coiffait, elle ne put s'empêcher de pouffer en pensant à quelques-uns des échanges qu'ils avaient eus. Et le petit sourire qui éclairait son visage, fit lever les yeux au ciel à son amie.

« Ne vas pas tomber amoureuse de…

— Sakura ! J'ai passé une bonne soirée, ça ne veut pas dire que j'ai des vues sur lui ou que… et puis, je ne veux pas être méchante, mais j'ai trouvé qu'ils posaient beaucoup de questions sur Naruto, tes frères Uchiha. »

Sakura se renfrogna, elle aussi avait trouvé que leur intérêt était nettement plus éveillé quand elle avait parlé du jeune homme.

« Parlant de lui, où est-il ?

— Je crois qu'il était toujours dans la loge avec Kakashi lorsque nous sommes montées nous coucher. Pour une première fois, il aura fait la fermeture, bâilla Ino tandis qu'elle se posait sur son lit.

— Ça devait être un client important. Je me demande pourquoi Kakashi ne nous l'a pas présenté.

— Huumm. »

La réponse de son amie fut étouffée par l'oreiller dans lequel elle avait collé son visage.

« Tu m'écoutes ?

— Oui, Sakura ! répondit Ino en s'allongeant dos sur son lit. Peut-être parce qu'il voulait te laisser rencontrer nos boss.

— Tu crois ?

— Je n'en sais rien, je ne suis pas dans la tête de Kakashi et aussi gentil qu'il soit, je dirais que c'est une bonne chose. »

Sakura laissa échapper un petit rire.

Il y eut un silence de quelques instants, seulement troublé par les pas de cette dernière sur le parquet de leur chambre. Elle s'enfonça sous ses draps avant de finalement reprendre la parole.

« Ino ?

— Humm.

— Tu crois que je suis idiote de vouloir approcher les frères Uchiha ?

— Oui, et pourtant avec le front que tu as, on pourrait penser que tu abrites un énorme cerveau là-dessous ! »

Un chausson vola dans un sens puis dans l'autre. Un rire éclata. Un corps souple bondit hors d'un lit pour aller se coller à un second qui poussa un petit cri alors que des mains venaient le chatouiller.

« Sérieusement, finit par demander Sakura alors que légèrement essoufflée, elle posait la tête sur l'épaule de son amie.

— Non, enfin, je ne sais pas, mais ça ne coûte rien. Ils peuvent t'ouvrir des portes ou te présenter des personnes importantes, alors je dirais que ça vaut le coup.

— Ouais. »

Elles se turent un instant avant que Sakura ne laisse échapper un petit rire idiot

« Ce qu'ils sont beaux quand même ! »

Ino ne put s'empêcher de l'imiter.

« Oui, et cette prestance. »

Sakura poussa un soupir exagéré et les deux filles se sourirent, complices.

« N'empêche, si je m'y mets, tu n'as aucune chance Sakura, tu en as conscience.

— Quoi !

— Allons voyons, entre toi et moi… ahhhhhhhhhh. »

Naruto entendit le petit cri d'Ino eret sourit, les filles devaient encore être en train de se chamailler. Il hésita un instant à frapper à leur porte et les rejoindre, mais il était las. La conversation à laquelle il avait été forcé de prendre part avait été plus ennuyeuse que jamais et il était frustré et en colère d'avoir raté, à cause de Kakashi, cette occasion d'approcher les frères Uchiha. Il ne s'y referait pas prendre deux fois !

* * *

**Je sais vous me détestez, ils ne sont pas encore rencontrés... je sais mais blâmez Kakashi, pas moi^^.**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7**

Il avait juré qu'il ne s'y referait pas prendre deux fois, mais Kakashi était trop malin pour son propre bien: vraiment. Et pour être honnête, Naruto n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il était le commanditaire de Kurenai. Quand, à peine le spectacle fini, l'ancienne meneuse s'était rapprochée pour lui demander s'il voulait bien faire l'effort de venir dans le club pour lui servir de chevalier servant, c'était clairement signé par son parrain. Comme par hasard, la veille alors que les frères n'étaient pas au Chidori, il n'avait pas eu ce genre de demande malgré l'absence d'Asuma. Pour autant, il n'avait pas pu refuser. D'abord, parce qu'il avait une grande affection pour elle, ensuite, parce que la pauvre avait sans aucun doute besoin d'aide. Même si elle n'avait pas encore pris énormément de poids, son ventre proéminent la faisait de plus en plus marcher en tanguant comme un manchot. Bientôt, elle ne pourrait probablement plus se balader dans le club. Par ailleurs, il n'était pas certain, et il n'était pas le seul, que les anciens ennemis de la danseuse ne tenteraient pas une revanche, surtout avec ce futur enfant qui faisait d'elle une proie de plus en plus vulnérable. Alors chacun s'arrangeait toujours pour avoir un œil sur elle, ce qui la faisait sourire avec amusement. Naruto se sentait plutôt flatté qu'elle lui ait fait une telle demande même si Kakashi en était à l'origine. De plus, aussi candide que cela paraissait, il pensait bien qu'elle irait saluer leurs boss. Erreur.

Il avait fait vite pour se préparer, choisissant toujours une tenue élégante mais décontractée, les filles le trouvaient très beau quand sa chemise était très légèrement ouverte, cela lui donnait un air sauvage, soi-disant très attirant. Il voulait mettre toutes les chances de son coté. Ino lui avait rapporté, pensant le taquiner, que les deux frères avaient posé beaucoup de questions à son sujet et qu'ils avaient peut-être des vues sur lui. Sakura avait crié au grand n'importe quoi et les deux amies de se chamailler pour savoir qui des deux avait le plus de chances avec les Uchiha. Naruto espérait qu'Ino ait vu juste autant que le contraire. Pourtant, s'il pouvait se fier aux regards que les frères lui avaient lancés la fois précédente, il devait plutôt pencher dans le sens de la blonde. Et oui, ça ne le rassurait pas.

Il y avait beaucoup réfléchi. Il n'avait même pensé qu'à ça, se demandant si cela n'allait pas tourner à l'obsession.

Quand il était venu à Konoha avec la ferme intention de venger la mort de ses parents, il était arrivé presque sur un coup de tête. Enfin… il avait décidé de venir, tout le monde avait essayé de le convaincre de renoncer, chacun des adultes y allant de sa morale, sauf Bee bien sûr. Mais il n'en attendait pas moins de la part de celui qui lui avait tout révélé. Seulement, il avait pris sa décision et il ne revenait jamais sur sa parole. Il avait juré de venger ses parents, il irait jusqu'au bout.

Venir au Chidori, c'était la porte d'entrée la plus simple pour approcher le clan Uchiha. Il connaissait le milieu du spectacle, Kakashi était son parrain, même s'il avait eu du mal à accepter que l'homme auquel il devait la vie était un proche de ceux qui avaient essayé de la lui prendre, et une fois ce plan en tête, il n'en avait pas cherché d'autre.

Quant à comment les approcher... Il avait pensé à beaucoup de choses, mais pas au fait de devenir leur amant. C'était les rumeurs qu'il avait entendues qui lui avait fait envisager que cela pourrait aussi être un moyen.

L'homosexualité ne le dérangeait pas, elle faisait même partie de sa vie à Kumo. Il n'était pas rare dans le milieu du spectacle que certains artistes aient ces penchants, parfois, ils jouaient même sur les deux tableaux. Il avait surpris plus d'une fois deux hommes s'embrassant. L'avantage de se cacher dans les coulisses et les loges était qu'on découvrait facilement ce type de secret. Il ne s'était jamais interrogé sur ses préférences, il avait trouvé des femmes incroyablement désirables, il avait été ébahi par certains hommes, par leur jeu d'acteur ou leur façon de danser. Son corps avait réagi mais pour autant, cela n'était jamais allé plus loin. C'était sans doute pour tout cela que l'idée de coucher avec un homme ne le dégoûtait pas. Malgré tout, il était heureux d'avoir trouvé les deux Uchiha attirants, car il n'était pas certain de pouvoir se forcer concernant ce genre de choses. Déjà que là, il était loin d'être rassuré. Il avait entendu tellement de choses dans les coulisses, entre blagues douteuses et sous-entendus idiots, il ignorait ce qu'était le sexe, ce que cela faisait, surtout si on n'était pas… dans la position attendue pour un homme.

Il n'était pas un froussard, mais la pensée d'offrir son corps était quand même un peu effrayante, surtout à deux personnes. Bien sûr, il ignorait si les deux frères le désiraient réellement sexuellement. Il n'était même pas sûr que ce soit le cas des deux, peut-être qu'un seul d'entre eux avait des vues sur lui. Mais si c'était les deux, alors là ses pensées partaient dans des tours et détours dignes d'Omoi quand il délirait sur les conséquences catastrophiques d'un simple jet de caillou.

En fait, il enviait les filles qui semblaient se poser bien moins de questions. Peut-être parce qu'elles se préparaient depuis longtemps à recevoir l'autre et que si elles l'appréhendaient, cela leur paraissait bien plus naturel. Ou peut-être bien que non, en fait. Le sexe n'était pas quelque chose dont on discutait ouvertement dans les familles, même dans celle du Chidori...

Lorsque Kakashi lui avait demandé, comme un service, de faire en sorte de tenir Naruto le plus éloigné possible de Sasuke et Itachi, Kurenai avait accepté sans poser de question. Elle avait quelques idées sur les raisons d'une telle requête, cependant ça ne la regardait pas. Elle avait appris, de ses années au Chidori, qu'il fallait parfois obéir sans chercher plus loin. Par ailleurs, elle avait une grande confiance dans le directeur du club. Elle n'oubliait pas qu'il était celui qui lui avait fait rencontrer Asuma, qui les avait bien souvent couverts, et bien plus encore. Alors s'il lui demandait un service, elle était toute prête à le lui accorder.  
Et puisque les deux frères étaient présents une fois de plus dans le club ce soir, elle avait réquisitionné le jeune homme comme accompagnateur. S'il s'était douté de quoi que ce soit, il n'en avait rien montré et avait accepté d'un vigoureux hochement de tête.

Elle l'observa venir à elle avec un sourire. Naruto était beau garçon, quoi qu'on en dise. Et s'il semblait plus mignon qu'autre chose quand il plaisantait comme maintenant avec les autres danseurs, quand il était sur scène, il était époustouflant. Elle en avait eu le cœur serré et la boule au ventre lorsqu'elle l'avait vu répéter son numéro pour la première fois. Et pour être franche, elle regrettait parfois son état qui l'empêchait de pouvoir danser avec un tel partenaire.

Comme il l'approchait, elle remarqua qu'il n'avait pas encore perdu ce magnétisme qui l'habitait quand il faisait son show, comme s'il n'avait toujours pas abandonné son rôle ou qu'il fallait un certain temps pour que cela le quitte.

La différence était facilement visible. Sa démarche était plus assurée, son regard même s'il avait cette tendresse et cette chaleur qu'on pouvait y lire le reste du temps, était avant tout empli de cette passion, cette force, cette étrange détermination qui donnait, même à elle, la chair de poule. Elle n'était même pas certaine que le jeune homme avait conscience de ce qu'il dégageait en cet instant.

Remarquait-il seulement que les filles cherchaient davantage son attention après le show qu'avant ? Comme si l'ascendant qu'il avait sur elles pendant son numéro n'avait pas complètement disparu. Ce n'était pas tant qu'elles minaudaient ou autre chose du genre, c'était plus la recherche de son approbation. C'était subtil malgré tout, mais Kurenai avait, d'une, le loisir et, de deux, l'expérience nécessaire pour remarquer ces choses. Il attrapa sa veste et l'enfila, ébouriffant ses mèches de cheveux qui retombèrent sur son front. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux sur elle, un frisson la parcourut. Elle se retint de lever les siens au ciel, parce que franchement, elle était un peu trop vieille pour que ça lui fasse de l'effet et elle serait bientôt mariée.

Comme pour la rappeler à l'ordre, un coup de pied bien senti, juste là, dans les côtes, la fit sourire.

« Tout va bien ? demanda Naruto.

— Très. Tu es prêt ?

— Bien sûr. »

Il lui présenta son bras, auquel elle s'accrocha avec élégance. Ils précédèrent les autres qui voyant le couple, s'empressèrent d'en faire autant. Ino s'accapara Sora, tandis que Sakura forçait un Kankuro amusé à l'escorter. Le jeune homme se mélangeait régulièrement avec les danseurs. Il était parfaitement à l'aise dans ce milieu, sans doute parce qu'il y avait toujours vécu. Même s'il avait plus souvent tendance à être avec la seconde équipe, on le taquinait d'ailleurs souvent sur ses hypothétiques vues sur Sasame, ce qu'il niait fortement, il n'était pas rare qu'il les accompagne comme ce soir. Il présentait bien, et, chose non négligeable, parce qu'il faisait, avec son oncle, la petite critique politique chaque soir, sa connaissance de ce milieu et de ses membres en faisait un atout précieux pour le club, mais surtout pour toute demoiselle qui souhaiterait agrandir son cercle de connaissances. Et si Sakura n'avait pas abandonné son projet de « mariage » avec un des Uchiha, le précepte du « ne mets pas tes œufs dans le même panier » n'était pas tombé dans l'oreille d'une sourde. De plus, Kakashi avait très clairement invité les filles à créer des contacts et à obtenir des informations qui pourraient servir à leurs patrons. Sakura y trouverait donc un double intérêt.

Ino savait qu'elle aurait dû en faire autant mais… En fait, elle calculait moins ou plutôt différemment, elle se laissait porter, c'était plus dans sa nature. Elle verrait bien, elle suivrait le fil, au fur et à mesure des opportunités qui se présenteraient à elle.

Pour le moment, Kurenai s'était extrêmement bien débrouillée. Il faut dire qu'elle avait des années d'expérience derrière elle. S'appuyant sur cela, elle avait baladé Naruto dans le club, évitant avec talent les deux frères Uchiha. Pourtant, elle sentait leurs regards peser sur elle et son protégé. Kakashi ne s'était pas trompé, ils souhaitaient clairement le rencontrer. Mais, elle était douée, très douée et à aucun moment, ses yeux ne croisèrent ceux des deux frères. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de les éviter ouvertement, aussi s'arrangeait-elle pour les garder à l'œil tout en n'étant jamais dans leur champ de vision direct.

Ce n'était pas une mince affaire, ce que lui avait demandé Kakashi. D'autant qu'elle devait aussi lutter contre Naruto dont elle pouvait deviner l'envie profonde d'aller vers les deux Uchiha, à sa façon de se décaler souvent dans leur direction, à ses coups de tête réguliers vers eux, au discret soupir et relâchement de ses épaules quand elle l'entraînait dans un autre groupe. Elle sentait bien que même s'il restait poli et souriant et qu'il jouait, à merveille, le rôle qu'elle lui avait donné pour ce soir, cela lui portait de plus en plus sur les nerfs.

Bien sûr qu'il était frustré. Cela faisait presque une heure qu'ils étaient là, Ino s'était fait accaparer par Kisame et semblait s'amuser comme une petite folle à la table des deux frères et lui, lui n'avait toujours pas pu entendre le son de leurs voix. Certes, il apprenait beaucoup de choses aux côtés de Kurenai. Sa capacité à passer d'un groupe à l'autre, sans pour autant avoir l'air de les quitter ou de se désintéresser de la conversation était impressionnante. Il comprenait aisément pourquoi les deux Uchiha avaient tant fait appel à ses talents lors d'événements mondains et aussi pourquoi elle serait plus que parfaite pour devenir la nouvelle Madame Sarutobi. Elle avait une parole pour chacun, ne semblait jamais perdu sur qui était qui, prenait des nouvelles des uns et des autres, entretenait n'importe quel sujet de conversation du plus grave au plus léger. Quant aux deux remarques désobligeantes à peine voilées qui lui furent lâchées par une vieille peau, et qui lui hérissèrent les poils, elle les balaya avec aisance et un sourire. Elle ne mâchait pas ses mots, mais savait très bien les enrober. Naruto retint d'ailleurs un petit ricanement lorsque la personne rougit de honte.

Oui, il n'y avait pas à dire, il avait beaucoup à apprendre d'elle. En fait, ils avaient tous beaucoup à apprendre d'elle, malheureusement, elle ne tarderait pas à les quitter et il ignorait si une fois mère, elle serait encore très présente au club. Probablement que non, après tout, une autre vie l'attendait. Il savait donc qu'il aurait dû en profiter tant qu'elle était là, seulement… Seulement, il n'arrivait pas à voir plus loin que là, tout de suite, maintenant, et ce qu'il voulait accomplir. Il n'était pas venu à Konoha en pensant à après mais plutôt à comment. Et visiblement, il aurait dû mieux réfléchir à ce point parce que là… c'était l'échec total.

De l'autre côté du club, une autre personne commençait à perdre patience. Sasuke avait beaucoup de qualités, beaucoup de défauts aussi. Et la patience n'était clairement pas parmi ses points forts. Aussi, Itachi ne fut aucunement surpris lorsque ce dernier se redressa brusquement, le visage fermé et les yeux passablement agacés. Il s'excusa auprès d'Ino et se dirigea vers l'intérieur du club, libre aux autres de le suivre ou non. Juugo était déjà sur les traces de son protégé lorsque Kisame soupira et qu'Itachi se leva. Il savait pertinemment bien où allait son cadet et pour être honnête, il n'allait pas tarder à prendre l'initiative. S'ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de faire connaissance avec Naruto Uzumaki la fois précédente, ils étaient, l'un comme l'autre, plus que jamais décidés à y remédier ce soir-là. Et s'ils en jugeaient par les nombreux regards que le jeune homme leur avait lancés, celui-ci semblait déplorer autant qu'eux que cela ne soit pas encore le cas. Sasuke avait attendu, laissant à Kurenai et son chevalier servant le temps de faire un petit tour dans le club, mais ils passaient de groupe en groupe, de table et en table et ne paraissaient pas vouloir finir de si tôt à la leur. Sasuke était un homme qui prenait les choses en main. Itachi s'excusa auprès d'Ino et, suivi de Kisame, s'éloigna.

Aussitôt qu'il les vit se lever, Naruto n'hésita pas une seconde. Il tira Kurenai, coupant la conversation à laquelle elle participait, un sourire sur les lèvres. Enfin, pensa-t-il. Ses yeux plongèrent dans ceux de Sasuke et il avança vers son destin quel qu'il fut.

Cette fois-ci, elle était acculée. Elle était désolée pour Kakashi, mais elle ne pouvait pas les ignorer plus longtemps. Le plus naturellement du monde, elle plaça un sourire sur son visage et suivit Naruto vers les deux bruns qui s'approchaient d'eux, comme si elle venait simplement de les apercevoir.

« Sasuke, Itachi, c'est un plaisir», dit-elle.

On aurait pu croire qu'elle n'avait pas cherché à les éviter de toute la soirée tant elle paraissait heureuse de les voir.

« Kurenai », s'inclina Sasuke.

Itachi l'imita.

« Je ne crois pas que vous connaissiez Naruto ? »

Ce dernier avait le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure, bien plus que lors de n'importe quel spectacle qu'il avait pu donner. Il s'était senti déglutir plusieurs fois tandis qu'ils se rejoignaient, impressionné par le charisme déployé devant ses yeux.

« Nous n'avons pas encore eu la chance d'être présenté », répondit Sasuke.

Sa voix grave donna des frissons au danseur.

« En effet », confirma-t-il avec autant d'aplomb qu'il pouvait en rassembler.

Sasuke lui tendit la main et il la serra avec poigne. Naruto se demanda si la manière dont leurs doigts se caressèrent était normale, et qu'il n'y avait jamais prêté attention avec les autres, ou s'il y avait eu une volonté de prolonger le contact. Il n'eut guère le temps de s'interroger davantage car Itachi lui tendit la sienne.

« Uzumaki Naruto », dit ce dernier.

Il sembla savourer chaque syllabe, les faisant rouler l'une après l'autre dans sa bouche. Le danseur n'avait jamais accordé une grande attention à son nom de famille, mais rarement ne l'avait-il trouvé aussi sexy qu'en cet instant.

Ils entendirent presque de loin, Kisame demander à Kurenai comment se portait le futur héritier du clan Sarutobi, mais ils étaient tous les trois bien trop absorbés par leur rencontre pour écouter ce que la future mère avait à raconter à ce sujet. Pour autant, ils restèrent poliment silencieux, lui laissant le monopole de la conversation.

S'ils avaient eu le temps et le loisir de s'interroger sur leurs ressentis, la surprise l'aurait sans doute emporté sur tout le reste. Pour Naruto, cela aurait été la boule dans son ventre, ses mains moites, toutes ces autres preuves physiques de son stress, de son excitation, aussi bien celle de son désir physique que celle de faire un pas de plus vers son but.

Sasuke l'aurait été par la force avec laquelle le jeune danseur l'attirait. Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à détacher ses yeux de son visage. Il en détaillait chaque trait, chaque courbe, chaque ombre, il ne parvenait pas à voir autre chose, pas même son corps. Il était littéralement envoûté par ces perles azur qui les regardaient avec envie et une pointe d'appréhension.

Itachi comme son cadet ne se serait certainement pas attendu à trouver Naruto aussi désirable. Même s'il ne s'était pas arrêté uniquement à son visage mais qu'il avait également détaillé son corps, tout en lui, lui plaisait. Jamais encore il n'avait ressenti une attraction aussi forte pour une autre personne que Sasuke. Si d'autres hommes avaient pu attirer son attention, cela n'était jamais allé plus loin que la seule imagination, les regards et l'observation. Mais lui, ce jeune homme qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, allumait quelque chose de bien plus profond en lui.

La peur.

La peur aurait certainement été la deuxième sensation la plus forte. Il se passait quelque chose, quelque chose de fort, et ils ignoraient où cela pourrait les emmener, quelles en seraient les conséquences. Mais plus que cela, c'était surtout la violence de l'attraction qui régnait entre ces trois-là qui était la plus effrayante.

Kurenai observa les yeux des uns passer sur les autres, sentit l'électricité dans l'air et une étrange tension. Kisame et Juugo y étaient tout aussi sensibles, mais comme à son habitude, le géant noir s'arrangea pour la faire retomber, en lançant quelques phrases particulièrement séductrices à la future mère. Cette dernière ne put s'empêcher d'y répondre par un éclat de rire et peut-être un petit rougissement, parce que cela faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas essayé, même de cette façon, de la charmer.

« Sasuke, Itachi, mais vous avez décidé de faire de mon club votre résidence secondaire ! »

Sur cette exclamation, Kakashi se joignit au petit groupe.

« Pas encore, répondit Itachi. Nous aurions, pourtant, tout à fait la liberté de le faire, n'est-ce pas ?

— J'en ai bien conscience, répondit le tenancier de son air nonchalant, et vous êtes ici chez vous, j'ai toujours un grand plaisir à vous voir. J'espère qu'il en va de même pour vous, n'est-ce pas, Sasuke ? »

Il lança un clin d'œil au jeune homme qui le gratifia d'une nanoseconde d'attention avant de la reporter sur Naruto. Il remarqua, cependant, le bras de Kakashi qui venait, l'air de rien, de se glisser sous celui du jeune danseur.

« Maintenant et bien que j'adorerais prolonger notre entrevue, nous allons devoir nous excuser car je ne peux vous laisser monopoliser ma petite vedette plus longtemps.

— Mais nous venons à peine de…, voulut protester Naruto.

— Kakashi », grogna Sasuke, faisant un pas vers l'homme.

Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et honnêtement, le tenancier se retint de ne pas reculer devant la violence avec laquelle il se faisait fusiller sur place. Seulement, il était prêt à prendre le risque. Il se savait capable d'amadouer ses chers patrons, du moins l'espérait-il.

« Allons, allons Sasuke, Monsieur Fukusa veut absolument le rencontrer. Tu es bien placé pour savoir à quel point il est important de… lui faire plaisir. »

Il leva la main comme pour signifier qu'il n'y était pour rien, ce qui était absolument faux puisqu'il avait largement aiguisé la curiosité de ce prestigieux invité afin qu'il demande à rencontrer Naruto. Il prévoyait toujours un plan de rechange et il avait visiblement bien fait. Mais pour limiter les soupçons, il comptait bien attraper Sora au milieu de la salle, histoire qu'on ne vienne pas lui dire après que seul Naruto avait été réclamé.

« D'ailleurs, nous ne pouvons le faire attendre plus longtemps, profitez bien du reste de la soirée. »

Ceci dit, il s'éloigna, traînant un Naruto avec lui mais qui freinait des quatre fers, ne voulant pas être séparé des deux Uchiha, alors qu'ils n'avaient pas échangé plus de dix mots. D'ailleurs, ils n'avaient pas fait plus de quelques pas que Naruto se libéra de son étreinte.

« Kakashi. Ça suffit, tu…

— Naruto », le coupa son parrain.

Baissant le ton de sa voix pour passer sur le mode de la confidence, le tenancier expliqua en quelques mots vers qui il voulait entraîner le blondinet. Ce dernier voulut protester, mais les premières paroles de son parrain turent ses réticences. L'homme venait de Suna, il était un des piliers de l'économie locale et faisait très souvent affaire avec les deux frères avec lesquels il s'était du reste longuement entretenu avant le début du spectacle. C'était un homme qu'on ne pouvait pas… décevoir, ni faire attendre. Il ajouta que c'était sans aucun doute pour cette raison que ni Itachi ni Sasuke ne les avaient empêchés de partir. Ils connaissaient trop bien l'importance de ce client. Naruto grogna, absolument pas dupe de la manigance de Kakashi. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers les frères. Itachi, d'un discret mouvement de tête, l'encouragea à suivre son parrain. Résigné, ne voulant pas porter préjudice à leurs patrons, il se laissa guider.

Sasuke n'avait même pas remarqué le discret hochement de tête de son aîné, trop occupé à regarder l'objet de ses désirs lui être enlevé.

« Je vais le tuer », cracha-t-il.

Et honnêtement, Kurenai n'aurait pas parié qu'il ne le pensait pas vraiment. Elle remarqua la mine assombrie de Juugo et inconsciemment, posa la main sur son ventre.

De son côté, Itachi toucha calmement l'avant-bras de son frère. Un geste fait pour l'apaiser, même si lui aussi aurait, en quelque sorte, bien étripé son homme de main. Ce dernier était trop malin, il savait bien que les deux frères ne pouvaient pas se permettre de faire un esclandre en plein club, encore moins montrer qu'un de leurs subordonnés ne leur obéissait pas, il y avait les apparences à protéger. Cependant, sortir la carte de Fukusa était une très belle manipulation. L'homme était trop important, ses venues à Konoha trop rares pour se permettre de le mettre de mauvaise humeur, surtout avec l'importante réunion qui se tiendrait le surlendemain. Au contraire, connaissant Kakashi, l'homme serait encore plus disposé à accorder aux Uchiha le passage sécurisé de leurs marchandises sur son territoire.

Cependant, il comprenait la colère de son cadet dont les poings serrés et l'air renfrogné se répercutaient directement sur son chien de garde. Ce dernier n'attendait qu'un mot, un geste de Sasuke et il allait lui rechercher ce Naruto par le col de la chemise si nécessaire. Le jeune homme n'aurait certainement opposé aucune résistance, si Itachi devait en juger par les regards désolés et presque implorants qu'il leur avait lancés. Quoi qu'il en soit, il avait un plan pour déjouer ceux du chef d'orchestre du Chidori.

« Ne t'énerve pas, petit frère.

— Mais tu vois bien que…

— Ne t'inquiète pas », le coupa Itachi.

Un sourire sadique étira les lèvres du jeune homme et ses yeux s'allumèrent d'une petite lueur qui arrêta Sasuke. Il était rare que son frère arbore ce genre d'expression, mais cela voulait dire que d'une, il avait lui aussi bien noté le petit jeu de Kakashi, de deux, cela l'avait passablement agacé et de trois, il avait trouvé un moyen d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait et de se venger par la même occasion.

D'un mouvement de tête, l'aîné lui fit signe qu'il était temps de partir. Ils s'excusèrent auprès de Kurenai, lui souhaitant une bonne fin de soirée. Sasuke était curieux, vraiment. Son frère fit durer le suspens, le temps qu'ils récupèrent leurs manteaux et prennent la direction de la sortie.

Trop occupé à écouter ce qu'Itachi souhaitait faire, il ne prit à aucun moment conscience des trois hommes qui tentaient de se camoufler dans l'ombre du bâtiment pour rejoindre en courant une voiture noire qui démarra en trombe. Kisame, lui, avait tout observé du coin de l'œil. Le mouvement de Juugo pour poser sa main sur son arme, lui apprit que la scène n'avait pas échappé au second garde du corps. Leur propre véhicule fut amené devant eux et il ouvrit la portière d'Itachi.

Le poing frappa la surface de son bureau et un bruit sourd se répercuta dans la pièce.

« A quoi tu joues Kakashi ?! »

Ce dernier aurait presque souri face au déjà-vu qu'il vivait. Deux jours plus tôt, un autre poing s'était abattu presque au même endroit, d'ailleurs. Et la voix grave et passablement agacée de Sasuke Uchiha avait prononcé cette même phrase.

« Mais à rien, répondit-il innocemment, je ne suis pas toujours maître de ce qu'il se passe. »

Naruto le fusilla des yeux, n'achetant pas plus sa fausse excuse que le cadet des Uchiha avant lui. Il enchaîna. Kakashi le laissa parler, repensant à l'entrevue qu'il avait eue avec les deux frères.

Quand il avait donné la même réponse, le cadet avait commencé à voir rouge, avant qu'Itachi ne pose légèrement sa main sur son bras. C'était toujours aussi surprenant de constater comment un simple effleurement de son aîné suffisait à faire rentrer le plus jeune dans le rang. Sasuke avait porté son regard sur son frère, attendant, le tenancier également, soutenant les yeux noirs qui le fixaient et ne laissaient pas transparaître la moindre émotion ou la moindre pensée. Finalement, et sans que les deux autres ne s'y soient attendus, Itachi s'était levé et le silence avait été rompu par le glissement de sa chaise sur le parquet.

« Kakashi, tu es bien placé pour connaître nos limites et je sais que tu ne souhaites pas les outrepasser. Et même si un exemple est bon de temps à autre », un invisible signe de tête avait invité Sasuke à se lever lui aussi, « je préférerais ne pas le faire avec toi », avait-il conclu en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Pas une once d'émotion n'y avait transparu là encore, comme si cela ne lui faisait rien d'annoncer à son interlocuteur qu'il n'hésiterait pas à le faire descendre si leur requête n'était pas acceptée. Il s'était retourné et était sorti, n'attendant même pas la réponse de son homme de main, ni même les justifications qu'il pourrait avoir à leur apporter. Il semblait s'en ficher éperdument et à dire vrai, c'était sans doute le cas. Il avait dit ce qu'il avait à dire, calmement et froidement, comme d'habitude. C'était un trait de caractère qui avait toujours impressionné Kakashi. Comment quelqu'un d'aussi jeune pouvait-il à ce point apparaître détaché ? Oh bien sûr, il n'en était que plus effrayant lorsqu'il sortait de ses gonds, ce dont, de mémoire, le directeur du Chidori n'avait été témoin qu'une fois. S'en prendre à Sasuke n'était jamais une bonne chose, comme l'avait appris à ses dépends Akira Tanaka. Son petit trafic était mort avec lui, mais moins lentement et surtout moins péniblement.

Avant de sortir, Sasuke avait eu ce petit rictus, ce léger froncement du nez qu'il avait toujours quand il était agacé et qui amusait beaucoup Kakashi. Le jeune homme était plus sauvage, plus sanguin que son frère. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela que c'était lui que Kakashi taquinait la plupart du temps, c'était plus drôle et facile de le faire réagir, même si, et il le savait bien, Sasuke pouvait avoir un contrôle sur lui-même proche de celui de son aîné. C'était une marque de confiance qu'il laisse ses émotions parler avec lui.

Quoi qu'il en soit le message avait été clair et net, il n'avait d'autres choix que de se plier à leur volonté.

« Ne te fous pas de moi, c'est toi qui m'a demandé de changer de jour, cela ne vient pas de Gaara, je me suis renseigné… »

Les pensées de Kakashi furent un temps perturbées par la diatribe de Naruto. Le jeune homme ne parut pas s'apercevoir que son parrain ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille. Il le laissa parler. Ses yeux glissèrent sur la liste qui lui avait été apportée une semaine auparavant par Konan. Il n'avait pas été surpris. Même si les frères n'avaient jusque-là jamais demandé que la troupe du Chidori vienne divertir leurs convives, ils savaient qu'ils ne passeraient pas à côté de cette opportunité de faire venir Naruto jusqu'à chez eux lors de la prochaine fête qui était organisée au sein du manoir Uchiha. Cela faisait donc déjà quatre semaines qu'il avait arrangé dans le dos de tout le monde quelques changements de planning afin de bloquer le jeune homme sur scène ce soir-là. Et lorsqu'à sa grande surprise des invitations étaient parvenues aux danseurs, il avait naturellement subtilisé celle de son filleul.

Il n'avait simplement pas prévu que les deux frères, décidément trop intelligents pour leur propre bien, contrecarreraient ses plans en inscrivant la liste des membres du club invités à faire une représentation, chose qui ne s'était jamais vue.

Liste sur laquelle Naruto était présentement en train de s'énerver.

« … nom, tu le vois bien et comme par hasard, mon invitation n'est pas arrivée et comme par hasard…

— Naruto ! »

Le jeune homme se tut lorsque son parrain se leva. Ce dernier soupira. Il savait, de par son expérience récente et de ce qu'avait pu lui dire Aa, qu'il était inutile de tourner autour du pot avec lui.

« Tu ne peux pas vraiment m'en vouloir d'avoir essayé, tu sais ce que je pense de toi et des Uchiha. »

Le jeune homme soupira.

« On a déjà discuté de tout ça.

— Et donc la conversation est close ?

— Oui et non, mais nous ne serons jamais d'accord sur ce sujet, n'est-ce pas ?

— Sans doute. »

Il y eut un moment de silence. Naruto n'avait pas tort. Plusieurs fois déjà, ils avaient eu cette conversation sur le désir de vengeance du jeune homme. A dire vrai, dès le premier jour où son filleul était arrivé, ce point avait été abordé. Pour être honnête, Kakashi en avait été scié, se demandant si le jeune homme était sain d'esprit de venir lui dire ça à lui, au beau milieu d'un des établissements contrôlés par les Uchiha. Depuis, Dieu savait qu'ils en avaient parlé, trop de fois, sans jamais aucun résultat. A chaque fois qu'il pensait marquer un point, Naruto retournait ça d'une de ses pirouettes mentales que Kakashi avait un mal fou à comprendre et qu'il était surtout incapable de prévoir. D'une façon générale, son filleul avait des réactions, des pensées qui le surprenaient toujours, auxquelles il ne se serait jamais attendu et pourtant, il en fallait beaucoup pour le prendre en défaut, à croire que son cerveau ne fonctionnait pas comme celui du commun des mortels.

Il aurait juré que cela lui venait de sa mère, tout comme son entêtement. Mais s'il était honnête, il se souvenait que Minato avait lui aussi des idées farfelues qui tournaient toujours au génie. Son regard détaillait les traits de Naruto alors que ce dernier semblait perdu dans ses pensées. C'était incroyable de voir à quel point il ressemblait à son père. Plusieurs fois, il avait eu l'impression d'apercevoir Minato hanter les couloirs du club quand ce n'était que Naruto. La forme des yeux était différente, ils étaient plus grands, plus arrondis, tout à fait ceux de sa mère. Mais leur couleur était identique à celle de Minato, la chaleur qu'ils offraient, la générosité qui y transparaissait était également la même. Rien qu'avec eux, il aurait pu le reconnaître entre mille et cela même s'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis presque dix-huit ans.

Quand le jeune homme s'était présenté à la porte du club, il avait été estomaqué par la ressemblance frappante entre le fils et le père. Il était d'ailleurs heureux que personne n'ait été au courant de l'existence de Naruto, sinon, sa véritable identité aurait déjà fait le tour de toute la ville. Il maudissait le jour où les parents du jeune homme lui avaient été enlevés, il maudissait celui où il avait dû, dans le plus grand secret, confier un nourrisson à cette jeune femme pour qu'elle l'emmène à Kumo, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de la haine qu'il portait au jour où Naruto avait appris la vérité sur sa famille et leur histoire. Toutes ces choses auraient dû rester enterrées là où elles étaient mais il fallait croire que de temps à autre, la chance lui tournait le dos.

« Ça ne les fera pas revenir, finit-il par dire.

— Je sais.

— Ça n'apaisera pas non plus ta douleur.

— Je sais.

— Ça…

— Je sais, Kakashi, je sais, mais j'en ai besoin, je ne peux pas laisser leur mort impunie, je…

— Jusqu'où es-tu prêt à aller, Naruto ? le coupa alors son parrain, essayant de biaiser.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? »

Kakashi soupira.

« Tu as dû entendre pas mal de rumeurs sur les Uchiha ?

— Il y en a beaucoup, répondit le danseur en s'asseyant. Et puisque tu refuses de me dire quoi que ce soit, je suis bien obligé de les écouter pour me faire une opinion. »

Kakashi sourit, avant de reprendre sérieusement.

« Tu serais prêt à coucher avec eux ? »

Direct, sans détour, Naruto en fut presque estomaqué. Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

« Je… heu… qui te dit que… »

Kakashi laissa échapper un petit rire devant les couleurs que venaient de prendre son filleul. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Ce dernier n'était qu'un gamin, un gamin mal dégrossi, d'ailleurs. Que connaissait-il à la vie ?

« Tu sais Naruto, cela fait longtemps que j'exerce mon métier. Et des gens, j'en ai vu passer beaucoup, j'ai appris à les lire, à déceler les petits gestes, les petits regards, les comportements qui trahissent bien plus de choses que les mots. J'en connais plus long sur la nature humaine que bien des personnes. Alors si je te pose cette question c'est, qu'aussi étonnant que cela me paraisse les connaissant, il ne serait pas impossible que ce soit ce qu'ils attendent de toi. »

Et il ne mentait pas. Il faisait partie des très rares personnes à être au courant du secret des deux frères et de leur relation incestueuse. Il savait aussi que ni Sasuke ni Itachi n'étaient du genre à partager, comme cette pauvre Hinata l'avait appris à ses dépends. Et en dépit de cela, il avait dès le départ était inquiet de la rencontre entre son protégé et ses patrons comme si quelque chose au fond de lui, lui avait crié que pour lui, Naruto, ils seraient capables de sortir de leur relation exclusive. Il avait de nombreuses fois repoussé cette pensée parce qu'elle lui paraissait tout bonnement inconcevable. Pourtant, l'impossible s'était produit. Il n'était même pas certain que les deux frères aient déjà pris une décision concernant le jeune homme, mais il savait que cela viendrait. Rebondir sur le désir d'une rencontre, il l'avait fait de nombreuses fois pour placer ses danseuses. Grand Dieu, il avait pratiquement jeté Kurenai dans les bras d'Asuma. Déceler la lueur dans le regard, les yeux qui se posent trop longtemps, qui détaillent plus qu'il ne le faudrait, les petits sourires, les gestes de la main, le langage d'un corps qui s'approche plus que d'ordinaire, tous ces signes, il était habitué à les chercher, à les exploiter. Alors, il n'était pas possible qu'ils ne lui sautent pas aux yeux, même concernant ses deux patrons. Et il en avait vu suffisamment pour se forger une opinion.

Naruto avait baissé la tête, pour cacher sa gêne. C'était une chose de se poser ces questions-là, c'en était une autre de les verbaliser.

« Si tu n'es pas prêt, il me suffit de dire que tu n'es pas libre, c'est très facile tu sais », reprit Kakashi.

Un instant, il espéra que son filleul reculerait. S'il avait abordé ce sujet, ce n'était pas pour rien. Il avait bien eu le temps de l'observer depuis qu'il était au Chidori et il pouvait affirmer que l'expérience de Naruto dans les relations charnelles ne devait pas aller chercher bien loin. Il ignorait quels étaient les penchants du jeune homme, ça ne le regardait pas. Encore qu'une partie de lui se disait qu'en tant que parrain, ça le concernait sans doute plus qu'il ne le voulait. Quoi qu'il en soit, en dehors de la scène où il semblait être une toute autre personne, prête à ravir et posséder quiconque l'approchait, son filleul paraissait plutôt naïf sur le sujet. Restait à espérer que le rôle qu'il jouait devant les spectateurs, n'était que cela et pas qui il était tout au fond de lui. Sinon, il n'avait aucune chance de le faire reculer.

Mais à l'instant même où la tête blonde se releva et que leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, il sut que c'était perdu. Les billes azur brillaient d'une détermination qu'il avait vite appris à reconnaître.

« Je ferais ce qu'il faudra faire. Maintenant, débrouille-toi comme tu veux, mais j'irai à cette soirée. »

Il se leva.

« Sur ce, je vais voir avec les filles et Deidara ce que nous pouvons organiser. »

Et il partit.

C'était la nouvelle mode, pensa Kakashi, le laisser en plan dans son bureau. Il soupira.

« Alea jacta est », murmura-t-il.

* * *

**Et voilà, ils se sont rencontrés! Laissez-moi deviner, ce n'est pas tout à fait la rencontre que vous imaginiez? vous n'êtes pas forcement moins frustré(es) que lors du chapitre précédent? je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi ^^  
**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Note : Allez les enfants, il va encore falloir sortir vos fiches spéciales « personnages à la noix dans Naruto qu'Opelleam dépoussière de temps en temps » ! Mais comme j'ai pitié, une note : Michiru Tsuki est le prince du pays de la lune dans le film 3 de Naruto. **

**Ça m'ennuie bien un peu, mais je me sens obligée de mettre un warning sur le début du chapitre, rating M je vous le rappelle.**

**Playlist (bien qu'elle soit vraiment là qu'en guise de musique d'ambiance pour le coup, à mettre en route que lorsque je le dirais !) :**

** /fr/playlist/60832240**

* * *

******Chapitre 8**

Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que c'était possible : souffrir à un tel degré que la douleur finisse par disparaître, d'engourdir un corps au point qu'il ne soit plus capable de ressentir. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que ses souffrances s'amenuiseraient enfin. Pendant qu'ils la rouaient de coups, qu'ils faisaient subir à sa chair les pires outrages, elle avait cru que la douleur la rendrait folle. Elle l'avait souhaité parce qu'elle aurait peut-être pu ne pas comprendre ce qu'ils lui faisaient. Ensuite…, ensuite, elle avait appelé la mort parce qu'elle voulait que son calvaire s'arrête enfin.

Mais la chienne n'avait pas voulu d'elle. Ils avaient pourtant bien dû croire qu'elle l'était pour finalement l'abandonner ou alors jouer avec un corps qui ne pouvait plus ni crier, ni pleurer, ni supplier, n'était peut-être plus assez plaisant pour eux. Elle finirait bien par y passer de toute façon, elle ne se faisait aucune illusion sur son sort.

Elle essaya de bouger mais aucun de ses membres ne lui répondit. A dire vrai, elle ne ressentait plus son corps, comme s'ils lui avaient tranché la tête mais qu'elle était toujours vivante.

Elle ignorait où elle était et ses yeux refusaient de fonctionner ou en tout cas elle était aveugle. Ils l'avaient frappé tant de fois qu'elle ne savait même pas si sa cécité était réelle ou si son visage était à ce point tuméfié qu'elle ne pouvait plus soulever les paupières. A quoi bon de toute façon. Elle avait l'impression d'être une âme meurtrie dans un corps mort. Elle était lasse, tellement lasse…

Il y avait des bruits autour d'elle, lointains, des voitures, des chats qui se battaient. Tout ça lui parvenait comme au travers d'un étrange brouillard et elle n'était pas vraiment certaine de tout ce qu'elle entendait. Une chose lui paraissait claire pourtant : une odeur, celle du sang, le sien sans aucun doute et par-dessous de vagues effluves d'ordures.

Crever au milieu des poubelles, déchet parmi les déchets... Voilà comment elle allait finir ? Comme elle avait commencé. Ironique, non ? Celle qui lui avait donné la vie l'avait laissée au même endroit que ceux qui la lui avaient prise.

Elle avait pourtant cru qu'elle parviendrait à se sortir de sa misère, qu'elle se hisserait dans les hautes sphères de la société de Konoha. Elle avait fait partie de ce monde, quelque temps.

Akira Takahiro.

Ce chien. Ce monstre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu croyais, Ayane ? Que j'allais t'épouser ? Des petites putes comme toi qui pensent qu'elles vont pouvoir me mener par le bout du nez, il y en a plein les rues ». Il avait éclaté de rire après lui avoir jeté ça à la figure.

Elle avait été naïve de penser qu'il l'épouserait si elle attendait pour lui offrir son corps. Il avait fini par le prendre et le donner…

Akira Takahiro.

Puisse-t-il crever en souffrant ne serait-ce qu'un dixième de ce qu'il lui avait fait endurer et son âme connaîtrait le repos.

En attendant, c'est en le maudissant que cette dernière finit par quitter cette chair usée.

* * *

Dans la voiture qui les conduisait jusqu'au manoir des Uchiha, l'excitation était palpable et encore plus audible. Les filles étaient énervées comme jamais et Koyuki essayait, comme elle le pouvait, de les calmer. Sora était mort de rire devant ses infructueux essais. De son côté, Naruto était plutôt silencieux, les autres avaient mis ça sur le compte de sa préparation. Il était rarement très bavard avant une représentation. Dans la réalité, il était perdu dans ses pensées et notamment sur une des dernières phrases que Kakashi lui avait dite.

Quand il avait appris la vérité sur la mort de ses parents, sur les commanditaires de celle-ci, il avait ressenti une haine qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis sa toute petite enfance, quand tous les gamins de la troupe lui tournaient le dos parce qu'il était… différent. Pourtant, avec le temps et l'acceptation, il avait pensé qu'elle avait disparu à jamais. Mais la nouvelle l'avait fait ressurgir comme si elle n'avait fait que se tapir dans l'ombre pendant toutes ces années à attendre patiemment son heure. Kakashi avait tort s'il pensait qu'elle pouvait repartir aussi facilement. Ce n'était pas parce que Fugaku Uchiha, à la tête du clan lorsque ses parents étaient morts, l'était lui aussi qu'il pouvait leur pardonner et la faire rentrer dans son antre. A croire que l'homme n'avait jamais haï personne. Ce n'était pas un sentiment qu'on pouvait faire disparaître comme ça, d'un claquement de doigts.

Alors bien sûr que les deux frères n'étaient que des enfants au moment des faits, mais alors quoi, ne devait-il rien faire sous prétexte que les responsables étaient déjà morts ? N'était-ce pas trop facile ? Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si le clan Uchiha avait cessé ses activités illicites pour se racheter une conduite et effacer ses péchés.

Pourtant, bien malgré lui, cette notion repassait sans cesse dans sa tête. Et il devait reconnaître qu'il était plus facile de haïr un nom que des personnes. Sasuke et Itachi Uchiha étaient bien plus réels qu'un simple nom, codé au dos d'une vieille photo.

Il soupira et secoua légèrement sa tête. Il ne servait à rien de réfléchir autant. Pour se changer les idées, il observa le paysage qui défilait devant ses yeux, s'arrêtant sur quelques personnes qui flânaient encore le long de la promenade. Cette dernière longeait une bonne partie du fleuve et était un des lieux préférés des habitants de la ville. Si la rive nord offrait elle aussi la possibilité de se balader de la sorte, l'agitation et le bruit qui y régnaient, faisaient fuir certains promeneurs. Pour trouver le calme et la douceur, il fallait traverser un des six ponts qui permettaient de relier les deux rives de l'Onijiri. On passait alors dans la partie plus historique de Konoha, dont tout l'est était sous l'influence des deux frères.

La voiture bifurqua justement à droite, passant les hautes murailles qui avaient été construites jadis pour délimiter le quartier Uchiha, avant de s'enfoncer en direction du manoir. Le trajet depuis le Chidori était court, un quart d'heure, vingt minutes tout au plus selon la célérité du conducteur. Toute la zone portait l'empreinte, quand ce n'était pas l'emblème, du clan. Le célèbre éventail rouge et blanc ornait les portes et même certains murs. Il était facile de comprendre pourquoi le quartier et les rues proches du manoir faisaient hérisser les poils des forces de police. C'était une zone de non-droit pour eux et c'était inscrit partout autour d'eux. L'autorité des frères y était d'ailleurs bien plus reconnue et respectée que la leur. Et cela commençait dès les deux ponts qui permettaient de relier directement ce quartier au reste de la ville. Personne ne pouvait y passer sans que le clan Uchiha n'en soit informé. Des membres de ce dernier étaient en permanence postés aux abords des deux gigantesques portes où ils débouchaient. Si celles côté rive nord étaient classiques, un dérivé des portes torii, constituées de deux poteaux surmontés de deux linteaux horizontaux, peints en rouge et agrémentés de deux lanternes, celles du côté Uchiha étaient autrement plus impressionnantes. La première restait néanmoins simple, bâtie en pierre, elle présentait deux grands poteaux et quatre autres plus petits, tous reliés par une série de toits richement ouvragés, sur lesquels des chats avaient été sculptés, gargouilles surveillant les allées et venues. La seconde, comme la précédente, était en pierre, ses montants entièrement sculptés, présentant en miroir un samourai en armure, dont certain disait qu'il s'agissait de l'ancêtre du clan et des dragons cracheurs d'éclairs les surmontaient.

De nombreuses échoppes avaient fermé leurs volets pour la nuit, ne craignant pas les effractions. Les commerçants étaient sous la protection des Uchiha, moyennant finances bien évidemment. Par ailleurs, beaucoup de demeures étaient occupées par des membres de l'organisation ou leur famille alors c'était une des zones les plus sûres de toute la ville. Et les allées et venues des sbires du clan dans les rues adjacentes suffisaient à maintenir à distance la racaille qui sévissait à quelques kilomètres de là.

Naruto était déjà venu dans le quartier, pour voir, sous prétexte de faire quelques courses, les premiers temps de son arrivée. Il avait noté la façon qu'on avait de lui poser des questions l'air de rien, ou celle dont certains hommes le détaillaient des pieds à la tête comme pour graver son signalement dans leur mémoire. Il était sans doute naïf, mais il avait été surpris qu'un clan, reconnu pour ses activités illégales, et cela même sous couvert de respectabilité, puisse avoir une telle importance pour créer une ville dans la ville. Petit à petit, en tendant l'oreille, à droite et à gauche, il avait compris que l'influence des deux frères s'étendait bien au-delà du périmètre proche de leur demeure.

Il observa un instant un des rares passants qui, lui, ne prêta pas du tout attention à leur véhicule. Ce dernier avait été mis à leur disposition par les Uchiha en personne. Naruto appuya son front contre la vitre tandis qu'ils amorçaient un virage dans la rue suivante. La circulation y était déjà plus dense car on s'approchait du manoir.

L'excitation monta d'ailleurs d'un cran quand Koyuki annonça qu'ils en longeaient les murailles. Ces dernières les surplombaient de toute leur hauteur et formaient un mur quasi infranchissable. Elles avaient été renforcées après l'assassinat de Fukagu et Mikoto Uchiha, tout comme l'ensemble de la sécurité, transformant la villa en véritable forteresse. Les pics métalliques qui les finissaient n'avaient rien de japonais et n'inspiraient pas confiance.

De nombreuses voitures faisaient déjà la queue devant la demeure. Il faut dire que le contrôle à l'entrée de la propriété était drastique. Même si l'ambiance était à la fête, il était difficile de rater les membres du clan qui allaient et venaient dans le domaine. Ils étaient toujours nombreux, mais jamais autant que ces soirs-là. Leur voiture, cependant, passa plus rapidement que les autres, ils n'eurent même pas besoin de sortir leurs cartons d'invitation. Le véhicule poursuivit et vint se garer un peu à l'écart.

Les invités, déjà descendus de leurs voitures, avançaient le long de l'allée principale, éclairée par de nombreuses lanternes de pierre, dont certaines arrivaient à leur taille. Ils suivaient ensuite les dalles de pierre qui serpentaient au milieu du sublime jardin japonais qui entourait la demeure et la mettait en valeur. Celui-ci était un véritable chef d'œuvre, entretenu chaque jour, été comme hiver, par plusieurs employés et qui avait pour but, entre autres, d'impressionner quiconque pénétrait dans la propriété. Et c'était exactement ce qu'il se passait, les convives, même ceux qui connaissaient pourtant bien la demeure, ne pouvaient s'empêcher de s'extasier devant la splendeur de l'ensemble et d'imaginer ce qu'il donnait au printemps. Le bassin remportait sans aucun doute le plus de suffrage, et quelques jeunes femmes s'étaient même arrêtées un court instant sur le pont de bois rouge pour admirer la nage des somptueux poissons. Le doux bruit d'eau était couvert par celui des pas et des conversations et le froid eut tôt fait de les faire frissonner et reprendre leur chemin. Celui-ci se finissait par une pergola, encadrée d'arbustes taillés en forme de boule, qui surplombait les marches menant à l'entrée de la villa.

La demeure était grandiose et typiquement japonaise, les boiseries étaient peintes de rouge et de vert sur les trois étages qui la constituaient. Elle était imposante et s'étalait presque sur la totalité de la propriété. De chaque côté de cette dernière, deux grandes portes, panneaux de bois au décor floral, empêchaient les visiteurs de passer au-delà du jardin dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Ces dernières permettaient d'accéder à l'arrière de la maison, zone réservée à certains membres du personnel et aux propriétaires du domaine.

Les cinq danseurs furent invités à passer par une porte adjacente tandis que le chauffeur et un gros bras se chargeaient des sacs dans lesquels ils avaient placé les vêtements qu'ils porteraient pour leur court numéro. Ce fut Konan qui s'occupa de les accueillir et de les guider. Elle leur présenta des excuses au nom des deux frères qui ne pouvaient se libérer de leurs autres convives pour les recevoir comme il se doit. La jeune femme était vêtue d'un kimono bleu nuit et Naruto aurait juré que ses cheveux sombres avaient un reflet de même couleur. Ses grands yeux bruns détaillèrent chacun des membres qu'elle ne connaissait pas tandis que Koyuki les lui présentait. Elle salua silencieusement chaque nouvel arrivant et quand cela fut au tour de Naruto, il sentit son regard peser sur lui et s'attarder plus longuement. Elle s'excusa ensuite de les faire passer par une porte de service, mais les frères voulaient autant que possible faire de leur présence une surprise. Ils hochèrent tous poliment la tête, n'ayant à aucun moment pris ombrage de la démarche. Sa voix était douce et posée, contrôlée, ses gestes avaient la même perfection et c'était étonnant de la voir faire. Elle les invita à la suivre, les guidant dans les dédales de la maison, tout en leur expliquant le déroulement de la soirée. Leur spectacle aurait lieu rapidement, afin qu'ils puissent pleinement profiter du repas et de la fête. Les danseurs hochaient la tête à chaque phrase tandis qu'ils marchaient bien sagement derrière elle.

Même s'ils essayaient de rester discrets, aucun des jeunes gens ne parvenait à s'empêcher d'observer. Le décor était plus austère que l'extérieur de la maison ne le laissait supposer, les murs étaient clairs et leurs soubassements en bois laqué rouge sombre contrastaient fortement avec eux. Ils croisèrent de nombreuses personnes qui se déplaçaient en silence mais avec empressement. Il y avait là une certaine effervescence, mais qui n'était rien en comparaison de ce qu'ils connaissaient tous les soirs dans les coulisses. Les choses paraissaient d'ailleurs nettement plus contrôlées et organisées qu'au Chidori. Quelques estampes ornaient les murs, mais Naruto ne put prendre le temps de les examiner plus attentivement.

Konan venait de s'arrêter, elle fit coulisser un panneau et les invita à pénétrer dans la pièce, et à se mettre à l'aise. Cette dernière avait été meublée pour l'occasion de grands miroirs au bois richement sculpté, de plusieurs tables de toilette sur lesquelles les filles hésitèrent même à poser leur maquillage de peur de les abîmer, d'un paravent chinois derrière lequel ils pourraient se changer en toute intimité, ainsi que de divers fauteuils et d'un vaste lit à opium sur lequel Sora s'assit immédiatement. L'ensemble donnait à la pièce une atmosphère certes chaleureuse mais avant tout élégante et opulente.

« Vous avez vu ce luxe, s'extasia le jeune brun.

— Ça va, remets-toi, lui intima Koyuki.

— Tu en as de bonnes, toi !

— Tu ne vas jamais survivre au reste de la demeure à mon avis, fit remarquer Ino. Je pense pouvoir dire sans me tromper que la salle où se tient la réception doit être largement plus somptueuse.

— Bien pensé », fit remarquer le jeune homme.

Il se redressa d'un bond et ouvrit le sac dans lequel se trouvait sa tenue. Chacun de leur côté, ils commencèrent à se préparer. Et, s'ils continuaient à bavarder et plaisanter comme ils en avaient l'habitude, ils le firent plus calmement et surtout moins bruyamment qu'au club. Par ailleurs, les filles étaient un peu plus stressées qu'à l'accoutumé, notamment Sakura. Se produire dans des lieux qu'elle ne connaissait pas et surtout qu'elle découvrirait au moment du spectacle était nouveau pour elle et cela engendrait de nombreux soupirs de sa part pour se détendre.

Sora s'en amusait beaucoup, il avait appris son métier au sein d'une troupe itinérante alors du moment qu'il avait quelques mètres carrés pour lui, il pouvait danser n'importe où et improviser à peu près n'importe quoi. Naruto lui non plus n'était pas gêné par la situation et son excitation était bien trop grande pour qu'il ait peur de quoi que ce soit. Au contraire, il trépignait d'envie d'y aller. Il espérait surtout pouvoir enfin parler avec les deux Uchiha et comme la fois précédente au club, son désir de vengeance allié à celui physique qu'ils avaient fait naître en lui l'empêchait de tenir en place. Ajouté à cela une bonne dose de curiosité et Ino finit par s'asseoir sur ses genoux pour l'empêcher d'aller et venir dans la pièce.

Puis enfin, Konan les rejoignit et les invita à la suivre une fois encore.

Le brouhaha des conversations était dense, comme toujours dans ce genre d'événements. Sasuke s'était fait plus élégant que jamais et déambulait entre les invités dans un superbe smoking noir à queue-de-pie, une rose rouge attachée à sa boutonnière. Itachi s'amusait toujours de voir le comportement des gens envers son cadet. Ils maintenaient une distance respectueuse et, à part pour certains habitués, semblaient toujours un peu crispés en sa présence. C'était surprenant de voir des hommes ayant deux à trois fois son âge faire preuve d'autant de circonspection auprès de lui. Les femmes étaient sans doute les plus amusantes, surtout celles qui auraient voulu se faire une place dans la vie du jeune héritier. Rares étaient celles qui se permettaient d'être trop collantes et c'était tout un art que de réussir à être entreprenante, tout en restant digne et respectueuse des codes de leur société et de ceux qu'avait imposé Sasuke. S'il prêtait volontiers son bras pour, un court instant, servir de chevalier servant, il était bien connu qu'il ne fallait pas trop s'y appesantir.

Ses yeux parcoururent l'assemblée, détaillant les smokings, les robes de soirée, les coiffures parfois plus compliquées les unes que les autres. Ce n'était pas tout à fait le même style qu'au Chidori, les femmes avaient des tenues plus classiques, traditionnelles même pour certaines. On venait ici avec son épouse et non sa maîtresse. La plupart des cinquante invitations avaient eu une réponse positive et les convives, quasiment tous arrivés maintenant, discutaient dans la grande salle de réception. Il y avait là des membres très influents de Konoha, hommes d'affaires ou politiciens et il savait que cela devait faire grincer des dents aussi bien dans les rangs de la police que dans ceux des hommes de loi qui cherchaient à les faire tomber depuis de nombreuses années. En prenant la tête du clan, Itachi et Sasuke avaient tout de suite compris qu'ils devaient se rapprocher des sphères décisionnelles de la ville, bien plus que leur père ne l'avait amorcé avant eux. Fugaku Uchiha n'avait pas entièrement su voir que l'avenir nécessitait d'avoir plus d'accointances « propres » que « sales ». Et les deux frères jouaient sur les deux tableaux avec une facilité déconcertante, achetant au besoin leur respectabilité, sans jamais tourner le dos aux petits escrocs et gros bonnets qui contribuaient à leur prospérité financière. Et ils savaient que cela en énervait plus d'un.

Un petit sourire s'afficha sur son visage comme il observait le prince Michiru Tsuki, l'invité d'honneur de la soirée, s'empiffrer de mets que les membres de leur personnel de maison présentaient sur de grands plateaux. Le grand naïf à la tête d'une fortune colossale venait de signer un accord des plus fructueux pour les deux frères qui pourraient bientôt étendre leurs petites affaires sur ses terres, sans que celui-ci ne soit le moins du monde au courant. Quand des mauvaises langues lui avaient dit que les Uchiha étaient des criminels, il avait éclaté de rire en croyant à une plaisanterie, ce qu'il leur avait rapporté d'ailleurs. De nombreuses personnes étaient en train de lui tourner autour et alors qu'il se décidait à aller y mettre bon ordre, il aperçut Konan qui lui indiqua que les danseurs étaient prêts.

Itachi frappa doucement dans ses mains, attirant l'attention sur lui.

« Mesdames et messieurs, si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine de vous regrouper par ici », demanda-t-il en indiquant la partie gauche de la salle où des chaises avaient été disposées.

En trois grandes enjambés, il rejoignit le prince aux côtés duquel Sasuke arrivait également.

« Cher Prince, dit Itachi. Un petit numéro spécialement en votre honneur.

— Formidable, formidable », répondit jovialement celui-ci en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil qui trônait au milieu de l'assistance.

Les deux frères s'assirent de part et d'autre tandis que les convives les imitaient, curieux de voir ce qui allait suivre. Les deux Uchiha n'en avaient pas la moindre idée. Ils avaient envoyé à Kakashi la liste des cinq danseurs qu'ils souhaitaient voir se produire, lui demandant qu'ils prévoient un numéro court, à leur convenance. Ils n'étaient pas inquiets, même si l'homme s'était montré récalcitrant à laisser Uzumaki Naruto venir chez eux, une chose sur laquelle Itachi allait se pencher sérieusement, ils savaient qu'il avait supervisé ce court spectacle et donné son accord avant qu'il ne soit présenté aux Uchiha et leurs invités.

L'arrivée des danseurs fut signalée par des claquements de doigts rythmiques et déjà entraînants. En file indienne, ils avancèrent jusqu'au centre de pièce, là où Konan leur avait indiqué qu'ils auraient la place de faire leur numéro.

De petits rires surgirent dans l'assemblée devant la troupe. Si les deux garçons n'avaient rien d'extraordinaire dans leur costume trois pièces noir, les filles par contre, habillées de la même façon, l'étaient beaucoup plus. Elles avaient même dessiné une fine moustache noire sous leur nez, contrastant avec le rouge carmin qui ornait leurs lèvres. Visiblement, aux sourires contents qu'elles affichèrent, elles étaient heureuses de la réaction engendrée par leur petit travestissement.

Ils se mirent les uns derrière les autres, de profil par rapport à leur audience. Bien droit, les pieds en canard, les mains parallèles à eux, ils commencèrent à s'agiter, un peu comme s'ils s'ébrouaient, jetant des coups d'œil amusés à l'assemblée. La musique démarra alors, un très classique morceau de charleston. Ils levèrent la jambe droite, avant de la reposer fermement sur le sol faisant retentir les claquettes qu'ils portaient aux pieds.

Les mouvements furent d'abord simples, claquement de talon ou de pointe de pieds pour se complexifier au fur et à mesure, suivant les mouvements classiques de cette danse, balançant les hanches à gauche puis à droite. Les genoux commencèrent ensuite à se lever et les bras à se mettre en mouvement pour amplifier leurs gestes. Ils tournèrent sur eux-mêmes en cadence, sautillant joyeusement. Les claquements de leurs chaussures résonnaient dans la salle dans un ensemble parfaitement synchrone, régulièrement amplifiés par ceux de leurs mains ou de leurs doigts. La facilité déconcertante avec laquelle ils enchaînaient était un plaisir pour les yeux. On aurait juré qu'ils faisaient cela tous les jours tant la façon qu'ils avaient de sourire, de se faire des clins d'œil, illustrait à quel point tout ceci n'était qu'une simple balade de santé pour eux.

Lorsqu'ils eurent démontré leurs talents, les cinq danseurs commencèrent à réellement s'amuser. Un rire léger parcourut l'assemblée lorsqu'ils se mirent à avancer en canard, se déplaçant de gauche à droite avant de s'accroupir un peu en croisant leurs jambes et leurs bras. Il s'amplifia quand deux par deux, ils levèrent les bras au ciel avec une expression comiquement effrayée sur le visage.

Sakura et Ino savaient très bien y faire pour jouer la comédie dans ce genre de cas et leurs habits d'homme leur donnaient des ailes. C'était à celle qui imiterait le plus les gros bras, qui ferait les mimiques les plus masculines mais qui sur leurs visages féminins étaient plus charmantes qu'autre chose. Maintenant qu'elles étaient là, qu'elles avaient pu, lors des premiers pas, apprivoiser leur environnement et le fait d'être aussi proches de leurs spectateurs, elles se lâchaient totalement. Leur petit numéro tournait donc de la danse à une vraie représentation comique pour le plaisir de tous. Elles allaient à droite à gauche, Koyuki n'était pas en reste, faisant retentir ses claquettes et jouant avec ses partenaires.

Ino aperçut Kisame, appuyé contre une fenêtre, et lui lança un clin d'œil. Ce dernier lui rendit un petit sourire en coin, regardant la silhouette harmonieuse de la danseuse repartir de l'autre côté de la pièce, ses pieds ne cessant à aucun moment de faire retentir ses claquettes. Il l'aimait bien décidément cette petite. Pour autant, ce soir, son attention se porterait sur une certaine femme mariée qui lui avait fait un peu plus tôt des avances à peine dissimulées. Un sourire carnassier éclaira ses traits à cette pensée.

Sasuke et Itachi surveillaient du coin de l'œil leurs convives qui applaudissaient régulièrement ou riaient même devant les facéties des artistes. Michiru, connu pour son amour des cirques et son enthousiasme débordant, semblait conquis et ne cessait de pousser des petits cris ravis. Les deux frères avaient largement gagné leur pari pour le moment. Eux-mêmes appréciaient le spectacle qui leur était offert. Une fois de plus, le charme de Naruto opérait sur eux et il leur pressait que la soirée avance pour pouvoir s'entretenir avec lui en privé.

Ils avaient parlé de lui entre eux, mais n'étaient pas réellement parvenus à une conclusion sur ce qu'ils voulaient faire. Ils avaient envie de lui, c'était plus que certain. Pourtant, ils avaient beaucoup pesé le pour et le contre. C'était un risque, d'autant plus grand qu'ils n'avaient jamais, jusque-là, fait ce genre de chose. Coucher avec un homme dans le secret d'une alcôve n'était pas réellement le problème, ils en connaissaient tout un tas, marié ou non, qui avaient un amant. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'on étalait au grand jour, mais qui n'était pas non plus particulièrement exceptionnel. La question était de savoir jusqu'à quel niveau d'intimité ils étaient prêts à aller. La réponse aurait dû être très simple, en fait. Il suffisait de coucher avec lui chacun son tour. L'autre pouvait même être présent. Seulement, ils avaient aussi des craintes. Itachi se souvenait de la réaction de son cadet quand il avait dû, une fois seulement, coucher avec sa jeune épouse. Il ne voulait plus jamais revoir ça.

La situation était bien sûr différente, elle n'avait même rien à voir. Mais il y avait aussi l'envie de le posséder ensemble, de le toucher ensemble, de faire l'amour tous les deux et avec lui. Mais pour cela, il fallait qu'ils soient certains de pouvoir faire confiance au jeune homme et même s'ils avaient fait mener leur petite enquête, ils ne pouvaient s'avancer sur le sujet. Oh bien sûr, il restait toujours la possibilité de le faire disparaître s'il s'avérait gênant, leur secret pourrait être enterré dans sa tombe. Mais, ils jugeaient plus intelligent de ne pas se lancer dans cette histoire à la légère. La seule chose à faire était sans doute de procéder par étapes et de voir comment la suite se déroulerait. Et tandis que le jeune homme allait et venait devant leurs yeux, le regard brillant et le sourire éclatant, l'un comme l'autre ne pouvait qu'espérer que tout irait pour le mieux.

Ce dernier s'amusait beaucoup et alors que les filles se reculaient pour leur laisser le devant de la scène, Sora et lui se lancèrent un regard qui voulait tout dire. L'un comme l'autre aurait pu reconnaître entre mille le petit sourire qui prit place sur leur visage à ce moment-là. Ils avaient beau se chercher en permanence, ils ne s'en entendaient pas moins. Les heures passées à répéter ensemble et la proximité qu'ils partageaient lors de leur tango créaient une forte complicité entre eux.

Et le vrai numéro commença. En totale improvisation, les garçons s'approprièrent la salle entière, sautant entre les chaises, s'y appuyant de temps en temps pour claquer leurs pieds l'un contre l'autre, dans une véritable compétition. Les invités ébahis s'étaient mis à les encourager, exhortés par les danseuses qui sifflaient et applaudissaient à tout va, les suivant parfois quand ils venaient attraper l'une d'elles, ajoutant des passes de French cancan au milieu de leur numéro. Naruto s'amusait comme un petit fou et il avait complètement mis de côté la raison de sa présence. Il ne vivait que l'instant présent, le plaisir de danser, la liberté de suivre son corps et les envies qu'il avait. Il ne sentait jamais aussi vivant que dans ces moments-là, où il pouvait tout oublier.

Sora s'amusait comme un fou lui aussi, il percevait la sueur perler le long de son corps mais n'aurait arrêté pour rien au monde. Naruto était l'un des meilleurs danseurs qu'il connaissait et même s'il passait son temps à prétendre le contraire, il n'avait jamais pris autant de plaisir avec un autre partenaire.

Sasuke se lécha discrètement les lèvres, le blondinet voulait visiblement les rendre fous. Ses yeux, c'était eux qui l'attiraient le plus. La passion qu'on y lisait tandis qu'il rivalisait avec le second danseur les rendait brillants et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander s'ils auraient la même teinte sous une autre forme de plaisir. Tandis qu'il se retournait légèrement pour suivre les péripéties des deux danseurs, son regard accrocha celui de son frère et un petit sourire de connivence naquit sur leurs lèvres. Le numéro touchait à sa fin et les deux garçons se jetèrent un coup d'œil avant de prendre une dernière fois leur élan et de glisser pour finir aux pieds de l'invité de marque. Les maîtres de maison applaudirent aussitôt, tout comme leurs convives.

Itachi tendit sa main vers le danseur à ses pieds, et Sasuke l'imita. Sora fut surpris de voir ces doigts se tendre vers lui mais les attrapa quand même, se sentant tirer vers le haut, presque en même temps que Naruto. Celui-ci avait les yeux rivés dans ceux de l'aîné des Uchiha tandis que la main de ce dernier glissait hors de la sienne, ses doigts s'attardant dans sa paume en une caresse douce et délibérée. Un frisson le parcourut.

« Merci », dit-il en essayant de contrôler sa respiration.

La tête lui tournait presque un peu maintenant qu'il était immobile, il avait chaud et il était certain que Sora ne devait pas être mieux, ils avaient peut-être un peu abusé.

Itachi était fasciné par l'aspect échevelé du jeune homme, les joues rouges, le front et les tempes humides de sueur, ses yeux encore brillant du plaisir qu'il avait pris à danser et ses cheveux légèrement en bataille. On aurait presque pu croire qu'il sortait d'une chambre à coucher et l'aîné des Uchiha se demanda, lui aussi, s'il aurait cet air-là après l'amour. Ses pensées furent interrompues par Michiru.

« C'était formidable, s'écria-t-il, j'ai adoré ce spectacle. »

Il avait déjà empoigné une des mains de Sora et en fit autant avec Naruto. Les convives l'imitèrent et se levèrent pour aller féliciter les différents membres de la troupe. Sans qu'ils n'aient eu besoin de le demander, un serveur vint apporter aux deux danseurs de quoi se désaltérer et ces derniers acceptèrent avec plaisir.

« Il faudra absolument que je raconte ça à mon fils, c'est dommage qu'il n'ait pas pu venir et assister à votre représentation, continua le jovial prince tout en attrapant de quoi manger.

— Nous sommes ravis que vous ayez apprécié », lui répondit Sora.

Sa voix portait toujours les traces de son essoufflement mais on sentait qu'il reprenait déjà contenance.

« Ah, il faut absolument que nous allions saluer vos charmantes partenaires », reprit Michiru comme ses yeux venaient d'apercevoir la chevelure de Sakura.

Et sans plus lui laisser le choix, il entraîna le brun avec lui. Naruto avait réussi à se défaire de son étreinte juste à temps pour ne pas être emmené lui aussi. Sasuke se rapprocha, se léchant les lèvres, arrachant un sourire à son frère devant ce geste inconscient et l'expression de son visage qu'il connaissait bien.

Une fois de plus, le silence régna un court instant tandis que les trois hommes se dévisageaient, s'observaient. Naruto se racla la gorge avant de demander :

« Ça vous a plu ?

— Beaucoup.

— Nous nous sommes un peu… lâchés à la fin, ce n'était pas vraiment prévu et…

— C'était formidable, ma femme et moi-même avons également assisté à votre spectacle au Chidori et nous avons été transportés, vous avez beaucoup de talent monsieur Uzumaki. »

Itachi porta son regard sur Sâto Norihiko et son épouse qui venaient de les rejoindre. Cette dernière, beauté brune effacée, baissa les yeux, gênée par l'interruption fort impolie de son époux dans la discussion des trois hommes. Mais lui ne semblait aucunement prendre la mesure de son inconvenance tandis qu'il entraînait Naruto dans sa conversation. Le jeune danseur ne put faire autrement que de lui répondre et si les frères s'immiscèrent eux aussi dans l'échange, ce n'était pas ce dont ils avaient envie tous les trois. Mais en tant qu'hôtes de la soirée, les deux Uchiha se devaient d'accorder de leur temps à chacun des convives. Par ailleurs, ils ne souhaitaient pas montrer ouvertement leur intérêt pour le jeune danseur. Ils finirent donc par s'éclipser, non sans un « nous aurons le temps de discuter un peu plus tard » qui ravit Naruto. Celui-ci rejoignit Sakura et Koyuki et fit ce qu'on attendait de lui, se montrant sociable et charmant.

Un peu plus tard, Konan les invita à la suivre une dernière fois, afin qu'ils puissent se rafraîchir et se changer avant le repas.


	9. Chapitre 9

Vacances obligent, voici le chapitre un peu plus tôt! Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

Un doux brouhaha régnait dans la salle de réception du manoir Uchiha dans laquelle les convives avaient été priés de se rendre. La plupart d'entre eux n'avaient pas retenu leurs exclamations admiratives lorsqu'ils avaient rejoint les tables somptueusement dressées qui les y attendaient. Michiru avait bien sûr été placé à la table principale, encadré par les deux frères. Ces derniers discutaient, parfaitement habitués à ce genre d'évènement, savourant avec délicatesse les premiers mets qui venaient de leur être servis. Les yeux de Sasuke parcouraient régulièrement l'ensemble de la salle, s'assurant que chacun était à son aise et analysant quel contact se créait ou non. Le but premier de ses festivités était toujours de permettre d'avancer dans les affaires dans un cadre plus décontracté.

D'un coup d'œil rapide, il indiqua à son frère, la table contiguë à la leur, où Tsukushi Akinari et Peter Mc Coy semblaient entretenir une discussion très discrète. Les deux hommes avaient de nombreux intérêts en commun. Le premier était un des plus grands propriétaires de rizières du pays. Il y asservissait, sous couvert de quelques employés très bien traités, une main d'œuvre clandestine bonne à tout faire et qui gagnait à peine de quoi se nourrir. Nombreuses étaient les personnes au courant ou devinant ses agissements louches, mais puisque l'homme était un des plus généreux donateurs de la ville, tout le monde fermait les yeux et l'encensait presque. Le seul journaliste qui avait essayé de dénoncer la face cachée du tyran avait mystérieusement disparu ainsi que les preuves qu'il avait accumulées. Ces dernières n'avaient pas été perdues pour tout le monde et tandis qu'elles venaient remplir le coffre-fort des deux frères, ces derniers signaient avec l'esclavagiste, jusqu'alors récalcitrant, un contrat très fructueux.

Le second, immigré irlandais qui avait roulé sa bosse par bien des pays avant d'arriver là, était un nouvel armateur qui commençait à faire parler de lui et de ses exportations. Son ascension ne s'était pas faite sans l'appui du clan Uchiha qui faisait régulièrement appel à ses services pour des marchandises, plus souvent illégales que le contraire. Une partie de l'alcool de contrebande, qui était produit dans les différentes raffineries secrètes du clan sur les terres Konohéenne ou ailleurs, passait sur ses navires lorsque la voie terrestre pouvait être évitée.

Leur placement côte à côte donnerait certainement lieu à de juteux contrats entre les deux, leur malhonnêteté et leur avidité étaient faites pour s'assortir. Cependant, les deux frères tenaient à rester au fait de leurs accords, n'étant jamais à l'abri d'un complot les visant. Et l'élégant jeune homme qui se trouvait à la droite de l'irlandais était justement là pour s'en assurer.

A l'autre bout de la salle, ensembles, et contents de l'être, Ino et Naruto étaient bien un peu impressionnés mais jouaient parfaitement la comédie de l'assurance. Les membres du Chidori avaient été dispersés parmi les invités afin que chacun puisse profiter de leur présence. Et c'était étrange de se retrouver à devoir converser avec d'aussi éminents membres de la bonne société. C'était une chose de plaisanter et de discuter dans le club après le spectacle, c'en était une autre dans ce cadre. D'autant que les conversations avaient, dans un premier temps, pris une tournure assez sérieuse. Heureusement, du moins le pensèrent-ils au départ, ils avaient été placés en face de Sâto Norihiko et son épouse.L'homme ne les avait pas lâchés depuis qu'il les avait abordés au cocktail et à peine étaient-ils revenus après s'être changés qu'il les avait de nouveau alpagués.

Naruto le trouvait tout à fait désagréable, surtout sa façon de flirter ouvertement avec Ino, alors même que son épouse se trouvait à ses côtés. Cette dernière ne disait rien, mais on sentait qu'elle était gênée du comportement de son conjoint, comme un peu plus tôt d'ailleurs. Naruto, lui, était outré qu'on puisse ainsi manquer de respect envers sa femme. Qu'un homme marié cherche une maîtresse, ou qu'il en ait une, ne le choquait pas. D'ailleurs bien souvent les accompagnatrices qu'on voyait au Chidori n'avaient rien d'officiel, elles étaient au mieux attitrées et il n'avait jamais rien trouvé à y redire. Seulement, là, sa façon de montrer qu'il avait jeté son dévolu sur Ino était extrêmement irrespectueuse. La jeune femme ne s'en sortait pas trop mal pour à la fois le garder à distance et en même temps, ne pas le rabrouer de façon trop véhémente. Kurenai leur avait bien expliqué à tous quel était leur rôle lors d'un événement comme celui-ci. Ils étaient là pour distraire les invités des deux frères, être souriants, charmants et amusants au possible. On n'envoyait pas balader un homme de l'importance de Sâto Norihiko. On n'acceptait pas tout non plus. Et le talent qu'ils devaient tous acquérir était de rester juste entre les deux et de doser parfaitement l'un comme l'autre.

Naruto sentait que son amie était mal à l'aise. De son côté, il avait essayé de converser avec l'épouse de l'homme mais elle mangeait en silence, résignée malgré son jeune âge. Il devinait chez elle le mariage de raison, le mariage forcé même. Il avait rapidement abandonné pour se mêler de la conversation des autres convives, tentant d'y inclure Ino. Cette dernière lui adressa un regard de remerciement, ravie de pouvoir échapper un peu à son nouveau prétendant. Il n'était pas désagréable, elle lui reconnaissait même un certain charme, mais elle aurait vraiment apprécié un peu plus de subtilité.

Le reste du repas passa finalement bien vite, les mets étaient fins et succulents, et Naruto se régala. Pourtant, malgré lui, ses yeux se posaient régulièrement sur les deux frères Uchiha et il était frustré, pour ne pas dire agacé, que ces derniers ne paraissent pas plus intéressés que ça par lui. Bien sûr, leur entrevue un peu plus tôt était encourageante mais ils semblaient être passés à tout autre chose. Et ils avaient effectivement d'autres affaires, plus fructueuses, à traiter pour le moment qu'un potentiel amant. Ils savaient prendre sur eux et se concentrer sur les priorités de chaque instant.

Sakura avait enfin pu remettre la main sur sa meilleure amie et elles plaisantaient gaiement au milieu d'un petit groupe de convives. Ces derniers n'étaient plus qu'une petite vingtaine maintenant que la nuit était, plus que largement, tombée. Ils avaient été dirigés dans un petit salon plus intime. Pour cela, ils étaient d'abord revenus dans la salle de réception où les danseurs avaient donné leur spectacle. Là, les deux frères avaient salué une première partie des convives qui n'avaient pas souhaité s'appesantir, avant d'escorter le reste de leurs invités par un petit couloir vers la pièce où ils se trouvaient et qui s'était, elle aussi, vidée petit à petit.

Cette dernière était décorée de façon plus traditionnelle. D'épais tatamis, sur lesquels on avait placé de nombreux coussins pour adoucir l'assise, recouvraient le sol. Dans un des angles, juste derrière les filles, des bâtonnets d'encens brûlaient doucement. Leur odeur subtile ne parvenait pas à masquer celle des cigares que fumaient la plupart des hommes. Elles en étaient certaines, la valeur de ces derniers leur aurait permis de se faire un gros plaisir dans les boutiques du centre-ville. Un peu plus tôt, Konan avait fait apporter le nécessaire pour pouvoir procéder à la cérémonie du thé. Elle avait officié selon une méthode ancestrale, dérivée de l'école Omotesenke. Les filles terminaient de savourer leur précieux liquide, picorant de temps à autre dans les petites friandises qui avaient été apportées. Du saké de très grande qualité avait également été servi, personne ne se choquant de consommer une boisson pourtant prohibée, et chacun s'était confortablement assis pour échanger.

Avec le départ de la plupart des convives, de petits groupes s'étaient formés, certains profitant des paravents pour s'isoler. L'atmosphère avait évolué vers quelque chose de plus érotique au sein de certains. Du côté des filles, l'ambiance restait légère, Kido Hachiro, un autre prestigieux invité des frères, connu pour sa solide fortune et sa libéralité en matière de relations conjugales, discutait avec elles et un autre couple, s'amusant des potins qui couraient sur tels ou tels membres de la société, sur les derniers restaurants qu'il fallait absolument tester, et autres légèretés du genre. A l'autre bout de la pièce, l'épouse de celui-ci se vautrait à moitié sur Sora. Le jeune homme laissait ses mains dériver discrètement sur les courbes qui s'offraient à lui, nullement inquiet des réactions du mari, puisqu'il lui avait gentiment fait comprendre qu'au contraire, ses attentions seraient les bienvenues. Sa femme bien que frisant la quarantaine était encore magnifique, ses seins volumineux étaient savamment retenus dans un corsage qui semblait les gainer. Le jeune danseur n'avait rien contre les femmes expérimentées et celle-ci était tout à fait à son goût.

Naruto se trouvait, lui, dans un autre groupe, mal à l'aise devant des jeunes femmes bien trop saoules à son goût et qui interrogeaient un Kisame très amusé sur les chances qu'elles avaient de voir revenir les deux frères Uchiha, qui s'étaient absentés un peu plus tôt pour raccompagner le prince, et pourquoi pas profiter un peu d'elles.

Il n'était pas rare que des jeunes femmes s'attardent au manoir avec de telles intentions. Jamais aucune d'elles n'avait eu la chance d'écarter les cuisses pour Sasuke ou Itachi, mais elles étaient, bien souvent, beaucoup trop imbibées pour savoir qui y passait réellement et Kisame se faisait un plaisir de leur laisser un impérissable souvenir de ses prouesses sexuelles. Il ne disait jamais non à une jolie fille désireuse de faire l'amour, même si ce n'était pas avec lui. Il ne les forçait jamais non plus. Il était plutôt fier de savoir qu'un certain nombre de donzelles de bonne famille avaient perdu leur virginité dans ses bras, quand bien même pensaient-elles qu'il s'agissait très certainement d'un des deux frères. Il était d'ailleurs presque certain qu'un ou deux bâtards avaient dû naître de ces étreintes. Il flirtait donc gentiment avec les jeunes filles du moment, flattant leur beauté, assurant que les frères ne sauraient, sans aucun doute, pas résister à de tels charmes, les faisant glousser, bêtement de l'avis de Naruto.

Il commençait à s'ennuyer ferme et envisageait de fausser compagnie à son petit groupe pour un autre qui, il l'espérait, serait plus intéressant et surtout parviendrait à lui occuper suffisamment l'esprit pour qu'il cesse de ne penser qu'aux deux Uchiha. Mais l'attente avait cela de bon qu'il se posait de moins en moins de questions tant il était impatient de les rencontrer, de savoir enfin ce qu'ils attendaient ou voulaient de lui. De son côté, les choses étaient claires, elles l'étaient même de plus en plus. Il devait trouver un moyen, n'importe lequel, d'obtenir les preuves de la culpabilité du clan Uchiha dans la disparition de ses parents et tout ce qui lui permettrait de saper leur empire.

Il n'aurait jamais cru avoir encore autant de colère en lui, il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il souffrirait toujours autant de n'avoir jamais connu son père et sa mère, mais quand Bee lui avait révélé la vérité sur le jour de sa naissance, sur l'amour que lui portaient ses parents et les sacrifices qu'ils avaient faits pour lui, c'était comme si les cadenas qui retenaient toute cette violence en lui avaient cédé. Son père avait pensé pouvoir changer leur monde, il avait cru qu'il pourrait laver la ville de sa criminalité, qu'une ère nouvelle verrait le jour et ce rêve s'était effondré à cause d'eux. Et tout ceux qui croyaient en lui avaient vu leurs espoirs piétinés par la volonté d'une seule famille. C'était ce rêve que Naruto portait aujourd'hui et qu'il voulait réaliser pour ces gens-là, pour ses parents, pour lui-même aussi.

Et maintenant qu'il avait enfin réussi à se défaire de la prison protectrice dans laquelle Kakashi avait vainement tenté de le retenir, plus rien ne pourrait l'arrêter. Il voulait voir leur nom traîné dans la boue, voir leur empire s'effondrer. Oh, il n'était pas naïf, il imaginait bien que ce ne serait pas une chose facile, que d'autres avant lui avaient essayé. Coucher avec eux : il n'était certainement pas le premier à se dire que cela pourrait être une solution et honnêtement, il n'aurait pas forcément parié dessus. Mais, d'une, c'était aujourd'hui le moyen le plus rapide pour lui de les approcher et de deux : le comportement, pour ne pas dire l'acharnement, de Kakashi à l'empêcher de se jeter dans les bras des deux frères avait aiguisé sa curiosité et il sentait qu'il y avait là-dessous bien plus que simplement protéger la virginité ou l'honneur de son filleul.

Ces pensées tournaient dans sa tête lorsqu'il vit arriver Konan. Enfin, il eut plutôt l'impression de la voir apparaître comme par enchantement. Il en sursauta presque. Discrètement, elle lui fit signe de la suivre.

Même s'il se sentait prêt à les rencontrer, à peine eut-elle esquissé le geste l'invitant à l'accompagner, qu'il sentit une décharge d'adrénaline se répandre dans ses veines. Son ventre se contracta et son cœur se mit à battre lourdement dans sa poitrine. Et tandis qu'il se levait, il constata qu'il n'était pas aussi solide sur ses jambes que ce qu'il essayait de laisser paraître.

Il avait l'impression que la jeune femme lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Pourtant, elle ne dit rien, aucune expression n'éclaira son visage si ce n'était une certaine douceur qu'il avait déjà remarqué lors de leur arrivée.

Il la suivit, franchissant une énième porte coulissante en bois et papier, qu'il n'avait pas remarqué jusque-là. Pour éviter de trop réfléchir et de laisser son stress prendre le dessus sur ses pensées, il se concentra sur le couloir, pas qu'il y ait grand-chose à y voir. Cette quasi inexistence de décoration semblait indiquer que les invités étaient rarement conviés à passer par là.

Le brouhaha des conversations avait rapidement disparu et il avait l'impression de faire un bruit monstrueux, entre ses pas qui résonnaient, sa gorge qui déglutissait sans cesse, son cœur qui battait à tout rompre, le glissement de ses paumes de main l'une contre l'autre. Il avait beau être sûr de lui, il n'en était pas moins angoissé, ne sachant pas si la concrétisation de ce qui n'était qu'une idée – coucher avec deux hommes – ne serait pas violente au point de le faire reculer.

A contrario, Konan donnait l'impression de flotter sur le sol, ses pieds n'engendrant qu'un très léger bruit de glissement. Les yeux du jeune homme se posèrent sur son dos, observant ses lignes délicatement féminines. Elle était sans conteste très belle, mais elle dégageait quelque chose d'inaccessible. Il était certain que la plupart des hommes ne devaient même pas oser l'approcher. Ce n'était pas qu'elle semblait effrayante, mais plutôt qu'elle paraissait au-delà de toutes ces considérations terrestres, un peu comme un ange. Il leva les yeux au ciel devant ses propres pensées et faillit bien lui buter dedans lorsqu'elle s'arrêta. Il l'imita. Elle ne frappa pas et ouvrit directement la porte, s'effaçant pour laisser le jeune homme pénétrer dans la pièce.

Il y était, il n'y avait plus vraiment moyen de faire machine arrière, il serra les poings, ferma les yeux une microseconde. C'était sans doute idiot d'être stressé comme ça, ils n'allaient quand même pas lui sauter dessus pour le prendre à peine aurait-il franchi la porte, non ? Et quand bien même, n'avait-il pas pris sa décision ? Ses paupières se soulevèrent pour faire place à un regard, plus déterminé que jamais. Il avança.

###########

Itachi et Sasuke avaient toujours été proches, trop proches au goût de leur père mais ce dernier était souvent trop occupé par ses affaires pour vraiment y prêter attention. Il y avait juste de temps en temps cet air désapprobateur sur son visage lorsqu'il voyait le cadet sur les genoux de l'aîné, les bras du plus grand autour du plus jeune. Leur mère, elle, au contraire, semblait heureuse de les voir ainsi. Itachi aimait son frère, c'était aussi simple que ça.

Il se souvenait avec une clarté surprenante du jour où sa mère le lui avait mis dans les bras pour la première fois. Il l'avait tenu avec mille précautions, craignant de le casser ou de le laisser tomber, comprenant à quel point ce petit être était sans défense et à la merci des autres. C'est en le regardant qu'il s'était juré qu'il l'aimerait et le protégerait autant qu'il le pourrait. Bien des années plus tard, il ignorait encore si la force de ses sentiments à l'époque était normale au sein d'une fratrie. Il savait néanmoins que depuis leur relation n'avait pas évolué de manière orthodoxe.

D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, Sasuke avait toujours été accroché à lui. C'était lui qu'il appelait lorsqu'il faisait un cauchemar tout petit et du moment où il avait su se déplacer et sortir de son lit, c'était dans le sien qu'il venait se réfugier. Il y avait toujours une bonne raison à sa venue, un cauchemar, un bruit étrange, le froid. Itachi n'était pas en reste et lui-même trouvait toujours des excuses pour inviter son frère à partager sa couche. Il aimait s'endormir en sentant Sasuke se pelotonner contre lui, l'odeur de ses cheveux, la chaleur qu'ils partageaient, les histoires qu'ils se chuchotaient. A aucun moment, ne s'était-il dit que ce n'était pas naturel. Il était le grand frère, il était là pour le protéger.

Pourtant, la puberté arrivant, il avait cherché à créer une distance entre eux. Peine perdue, Sasuke trouvait toujours un moment où, trop endormi, Itachi ne l'entendait pas le rejoindre.

Et le cadet s'était amusé de nombreuses fois au dépend de son frère lorsque le matin trouvait ce dernier en érection. Il y avait une curiosité naturelle à voir ce corps qu'on essayait de lui cacher, ce corps qu'il avait souvent vu quand ils étaient enfants et qui avait changé, une curiosité à vouloir toucher ce sexe tendu qui avait grandi et grossi, à voir ce qu'il lui arriverait aussi plus tard. Itachi souriait parfois en se remémorant les questions de son cadet, questions qui le mettaient mal à l'aise à l'époque « Est-ce que ça fait mal ? Est-ce que moi aussi, il va devenir tout dur ?... ». Il se souvenait aussi des mains baladeuses mais innocemment taquines qu'il chassait de son entrejambe. Cela se terminait souvent par des séances de chatouilles et de roulés-boulés dans les draps, quand ils ne finissaient pas par terre.

Plus tard, quand à son tour, le corps de Sasuke avait commencé à changer, leur proximité aurait dû s'effriter et pourtant non. Le cadet trouvait plus confortable de dormir contre son frère et s'ils ne passaient plus toutes leurs nuits ensemble, elles étaient plus fréquentes que celles où ils restaient chacun dans leur lit.

Itachi s'était moqué à son tour lorsque Sasuke avait eu son premier poil et quand son sexe aussi s'était mis à grossir et à gonfler. C'était juste lui rendre la pareille. Malgré cela, il avait été surpris de l'entendre gémir, lorsqu'un jour, alors qu'ils se chamaillaient, il l'avait touché comme ce dernier l'avait fait à l'époque. Le geste n'était pas volontairement sexuel et pourtant son cadet avait rougi et s'était réfugié en courant dans sa chambre. Les choses auraient dû en rester là, il aurait dû y avoir cette gêne, néanmoins Itachi s'était levé et l'avait rejoint. Il avait dû tirer sur les couvertures que Sasuke agrippait férocement pour pouvoir lui parler. Ce dernier avait cet air renfrogné sur le visage, cet air mécontent, hautain et défiant.

Itachi s'était excusé, lui ayant dit que ce n'était pas grave et… sûrement d'autres choses, suffisamment en tout cas pour convaincre son frère de lui laisser une place à ses côtés. Il n'y avait plus rien eu pendant quelques jours, les frères n'osant plus réellement se toucher. Puis, les jeux étaient revenus et dans les quelques mois qui suivirent, ils évoluèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils finissent par jouir dans la main l'un de l'autre.

Là encore, la gêne avait été bien présente mais pas assez forte pour contrebalancer le plaisir et les hormones des deux adolescents. Itachi savait qu'avec cinq ans de plus, en tant qu'aîné, c'était lui qui aurait dû mettre le holà sur leur relation. Il se souvenait s'être beaucoup interrogé, seulement, il n'avait personne vers qui se tourner pour demander s'il était à ce point déviant pour ressentir ces envies envers un homme et son cadet qui plus est.

Ils savaient pourtant bien que c'était mal. Ils l'avaient d'ailleurs toujours caché, conscients qu'une chose comme celle-là devait rester un secret bien gardé. Aussi les caresses et les baisers n'avaient jamais débordé du cadre de la chambre.

Finalement, lorsque Sasuke fêta ses quinze ans, ils avaient sans vraiment en parler, instaurer une certaine distance entre eux, une distance forcée et de l'avis d'Itachi, difficile à maintenir. Mais, il se disait que leur comportement déviant devait cesser. Son père avait commencé à l'impliquer plus franchement dans les affaires du clan, aussi n'avait-il plus la disponibilité d'autrefois pour Sasuke. Certainement que les relations entre eux seraient complètement redevenues normales s'il n'y avait pas eu cet événement.

Le soir du dix novembre, leur vie bascula lorsque leurs parents furent sauvagement assassinés au sein même de la demeure.

Itachi se rappelait des cris, des coups de feu, des hommes armés jusqu'aux dents qui étaient venus les protéger. Il se souvenait des corps massacrés de leur père et de leur mère, du sang, du bruit, du faible « grand frère » murmuré par Sasuke, de sa main serrant la sienne en tremblant. Il gardait en mémoire tout ce qu'ils avaient géré en quelques jours et ce qui les avait définitivement transformés.

Il revoyait clairement la main faussement assurée de Sasuke, la sienne qui essayait de ne pas serrer la crosse du revolver. Il se souvenait de l'expression de doute, d'attente des hauts membres du clan et des deux hommes qui n'avaient pas su défendre leurs parents. Il entendait encore la violence des deux coups de feu, le bruit monstrueux de leurs détonations dans la petite pièce où ils étaient réunis, le recul contre lequel ils avaient dû lutter pour ne pas faire un pas en arrière, et du sang, encore du sang, celui des hommes fidèles qui avaient échoué dans leur mission et dont la mort était la punition, de leur regard surpris que les deux jeunes hommes aient le cran de les abattre de sang-froid.

C'était leur baptême du feu, c'était le passage obligé de l'enfance à l'âge adulte, c'était leur innocence qui coulait avec le sang de leurs victimes… de leurs bourreaux.

Cette nuit-là, après qu'ils aient affirmé leur autorité et le début de leur règne, Sasuke ne chercha même pas à ne pas dormir avec lui. Cette nuit-là, avec le silence et le noir comme seul témoin, les deux frères avaient pleuré dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Sasuke plus violemment qu'Itachi, son corps tremblant de hoquets et de douleur morale.

Ils avaient aussi fait l'amour cette nuit-là, parce que… parce qu'il fallait se raccrocher à quelqu'un, à quelque chose, parce que ça paraissait bien moins fou ou déviant que de voir les cadavres éventrés de ses parents, que de devoir abattre quelqu'un qu'on considérait de confiance du haut de ses quinze ans comme si c'était naturel. Oui, s'unir l'un à l'autre avait paru bien plus sensé que tout ce qu'ils venaient de vivre.

Alors voilà, oui, ils couchaient ensemble, ils entretenaient une relation homosexuelle et incestueuse, oui. Ils ne le criaient pas sur les toits, ils le cachaient, mais leur proximité peut-être, la tendresse qu'ils avaient l'un envers l'autre ou peut-être rien de tout cela, avaient engendré des rumeurs, des ragots, des on-dit.

Et ils n'étaient pas vraiment prêts à ce que la vérité éclate. Et c'était bien là qu'était le gros problème dans le cas Uzumaki, entre autres. Car d'autres points méritaient d'être soulevés, comme la potentielle jalousie qu'ils pourraient ressentir à voir l'un ou l'autre avec une tierce personne. Ils savaient d'expérience que Sasuke avait un comportement très possessif envers son frère aîné. C'était d'ailleurs sur cet argument qu'il s'était basé pour expliquer à Itachi qu'il lui serait moins dur de posséder Naruto avec lui, plutôt qu'avant ou après lui. Ce serait quelque chose qu'ils feraient à deux, ensemble.

L'attraction que le jeune danseur exerçait sur le cadet des Uchiha était plus profonde que ce à quoi Itachi s'était attendu, suffisamment forte en tout cas pour qu'il soit prêt à révéler leur relation particulière. Pour être honnête, l'aîné retenait difficilement son désir de céder à ses pulsions lui aussi. Mais, il ne voulait pas perdre la tête. Aussi, le déroulement de leur entretien avait été pensé avec attention.

La pièce dans laquelle Naruto pénétra était bien plus petite que celle qu'il avait quittée un peu plus tôt. Un coup d'œil circulaire lui suffit pour embrasser l'ensemble du décor. Il se trouvait dans un salon, plus intime, moins traditionnel aussi, en tout cas pour son mobilier, car la décoration des murs, animaux mythiques sur fond rouge, l'était davantage. Il enregistra deux canapés en cuir brun qui se faisaient face, remplissant quasiment la totalité du petit espace dans lequel il se trouvait, ainsi qu'une table basse. Une large bibliothèque envahissait un pan de mur et celui qui lui faisait face, il était certain qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une cloison de papier qui donnait sans aucun doute sur une autre pièce. Son intuition lui souffla qu'il devait s'agir du bureau des deux frères car Itachi, sur lequel ses yeux se posèrent ensuite, semblait plus familier avec l'endroit. Il n'aurait pas su expliquer ce qui l'amenait à penser cela, c'était un petit quelque chose dans son attitude, dans la décontraction de la ligne d'épaules, dans la posture plus nonchalante qu'il avait adopté, assis, les jambes croisées, sur un des deux canapés.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent, et le danseur salua rapidement. Quand il releva la tête, Sasuke avait fait son apparition, debout, un plateau à la main.

Il y eut un instant de silence, pendant lequel ils s'observèrent. Une fois de plus, la beauté des deux Uchiha impressionnait Naruto, mais probablement moins que la prestance qu'ils dégageaient. Itachi avait détaché le nœud papillon qu'il avait porté toute la soirée et ce dernier pendait autour de son cou. Il avait posé son bras droit sur le dossier du canapé, tandis que l'autre était sur un accoudoir, son poing sous son menton. Ses cheveux étaient toujours attachés, mais l'élastique qui les retenait avait été descendu pour les relâcher un peu. Ce côté très légèrement négligé ne l'en rendait que plus impressionnant encore, car il semblait toujours aussi sûr de lui, comme on pouvait l'attendre d'un tel chef de clan.

Sasuke aussi affichait un air plus décontracté. Les trois premiers boutons de sa chemise étaient défaits et laissaient apparaître un triangle de peau blanche que Naruto étudia rapidement.

Le plateau fit un bruit sourd lorsque le jeune Uchiha le déposa sur la table. Trois verres y avaient été placés. D'un geste de la main, il invita le danseur à s'installer sur le canapé libre, lui offrant un sourire pour l'encourager. Naruto s'exécuta. Les deux frères l'observèrent se déplacer jusqu'au second sofa. Il y avait une véritable grâce dans sa façon de marcher, dans sa main qui passait dans ses cheveux blonds. Sasuke le dévorait des yeux et en avait pleinement conscience. Il parcourait ses jambes, ses hanches, son ventre, son torse, imaginant que peut-être ses mains pourraient prendre leur suite. Itachi observait aussi bien le jeune homme que les réactions de son cadet, et un sourire amusé flottait sur ses lèvres. Il les connaissait bien tous ces petits gestes, ces regards, ils criaient haut et fort le désir que ressentait Sasuke envers le danseur et à quel point il avait du mal à y résister.

Naruto s'installa, un peu raide, essayant de paraître plus à l'aise qu'il ne l'était. Il leur adressa un petit sourire, n'osant parler le premier. Encore une fois, il se sentait réagir fortement au physique des deux frères et c'était bien la première fois qu'il avait de telles pulsions. C'était assez ironique en soi, d'avoir une telle attirance pour l'objet même de sa vengeance. Ironique, troublant et déstabilisant aussi. Mais, tandis qu'il subissait en silence leurs regards lourds, une force incroyable le poussait vers eux.

« Uzumaki Naruto. »

Il reporta son attention sur l'aîné des Uchiha. Le danseur eut cette impression qu'Itachi goûtait son nom, le testait sur sa langue et dans sa bouche et il réprima un frisson.

« Oserai-je dire enfin », ajouta le brun.

Naruto afficha un petit sourire.

« En effet.

— Kakashi semblait très réticent à nous laisser nous rencontrer », remarqua Sasuke qui tendit un verre à leur invité.

Ce dernier l'accepta, laissant ses doigts toucher volontairement ceux de l'Uchiha tandis que leurs yeux se fixaient. Le contact n'échappa pas à Itachi qui s'en amusa.

« Une idée du pourquoi de ce comportement ?

— Je ne sais pas vraiment, Kakashi n'est pas un homme facile à cerner.

— J'en conviens, concéda Sasuke. Cependant, je l'ai rarement vu aussi possessif envers un membre de la troupe.

— Vraiment ?

— Huhum. »

Itachi se recula très légèrement dans le canapé, ne changeant pas de position pour autant. Il étudiait l'échange des deux plus jeunes. Son frère couvait le jeune danseur du regard, chaque trait, chaque courbe, maintenant qu'il avait enfin l'occasion de l'avoir là, si près de lui. Celui-ci semblait tout en contradiction. La façon dont sa tête était légèrement baissée lui donnait un air fragile pour ne pas dire un peu soumis. Cependant, homme habitué à jauger les autres rapidement, Itachi pouvait sentir le fort caractère sous-jacent. Et il se demandait si cette apparente soumission était réelle ou si le jeune homme jouait une quelconque comédie.

Le corps de Naruto ne mentait pas pourtant. Il était décidé, avait même pris un peu la température en touchant volontairement Sasuke un peu plus tôt, il n'en était pas moins impressionné. Il lui était par ailleurs difficile d'analyser son propre comportement, tout en vivant l'instant présent. Il imita Sasuke lorsque celui-ci prit une gorgée de saké, trouvant un certain réconfort derrière son verre.

C'était ironique qu'il soit aussi à l'aise en ayant l'attention d'une salle entière sur lui, mais que celle de ces deux personnes le déstabilise autant. D'un autre côté, ce n'était pas si simple, il avait beau avoir ses convictions, ses rêves et sa vengeance, il était aussi un puceau effrayé par la violence de ses propres envies. Et maintenant qu'il était face à eux, les interrogations qu'il avait eues les semaines précédentes sur ce qu'il serait ou non capable de faire trouvaient leurs réponses. Son désir était tel un serpent qui remuait ses entrailles, s'insinuait dans le bas de son corps, courait le long de son dos pour remonter jusqu'à son cou. Connaître la texture d'une lèvre, le goût d'une bouche, le toucher d'une main, toutes ces questions, elles le frappaient pour la première fois de sa vie, avec violence.

« Alors Uzumaki Naruto qu'avez-vous de si particulier ? » reprit Itachi après une minute de silence.

La question fit honnêtement sourire ce dernier et il sentit un peu de la tension qui l'animait redescendre.

« Je n'en sais rien. C'est difficile de se juger soi-même. Pour être honnête, je ne me sens pas différent des autres membres de la troupe.

— Je vais devoir vous contredire sur ce point », répondit Sasuke.

Naruto se tut, attendant de voir ce qu'allait ajouter le cadet des Uchiha. Ce dernier échangea un regard avec Itachi avant de se lever et de faire un pas. L'aîné avait toujours ce petit sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres que Naruto ne parvenait pas du tout à déchiffrer. Etrangement, et quand bien même cela le rendait plus inaccessible encore, ou peut-être à cause de cela, il n'en était que plus beau et attirant. Son attention se reporta sur Sasuke au moment où celui-ci prenait place à coté de lui.

« Je dois avouer que je suis subjugué par ce dernier numéro », dit-il d'une voix douce et un peu rauque.

Trop occupé à déglutir, Naruto rata le rapide sourire qu'afficha Itachi. Ce dernier se délectait de la vue. Le contraste saisissant entre son frère et le danseur ressortait d'autant plus qu'ils étaient côte à côte. Et s'il avait eu un doute jusque-là, il savait désormais qu'il n'aurait rien contre le fait de les voir tous les deux dans des activités plus charnelles. Il sentit même une onde d'excitation le parcourir alors que des images naissaient dans son esprit. Oui, définitivement, partager son petit frère avec Naruto ne lui poserait aucun problème, bien au contraire. Restait à être sûr qu'ils ne commettaient pas d'erreur en laissant le jeune homme mettre un pied dans leur intimité, car malgré le désir que faisait naître sa proximité, il était toujours décidé à avancer avec précaution.

« Je ne suis pas seul dans ce numéro », répondait, pendant ce temps-là, le jeune danseur.

Son ton s'était fait plus taquin. Il rentrait dans le jeu de l'Uchiha, se laissant envoûter par les yeux brûlants qui le dévoraient.

A eux seuls, il le renseignait plus qu'autre chose sur la volonté de ses hôtes. Ni lui, ni Kakashi ne s'étaient trompés, Sasuke, tout du moins, était clairement intéressé par lui sur un plan physique et le serpent qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir en lui s'agita plus vite à cette pensée. Le plus jeune Uchiha laissa échapper un petit rire charmeur.

« Vraiment ? »

Leur hôte lui offrit un sourire plus aguicheur avant de répondre :

« Huhum. »

Sasuke se rapprocha encore un peu et Itachi s'amusa de voir le blondinet se tendre inconsciemment vers lui.

« Je n'avais pas remarqué.

— Il faudra revenir.

— Je suis déjà venu plusieurs fois.

— On m'a dit cela en effet. »

Naruto se sentait de plus en plus à l'aise, les choses se passaient bien et le petit jeu de séduction qui s'installait lui plaisait énormément. Charmer faisait, pour ainsi dire, partie de son métier et il se retrouvait en terrain connu. Et puis, ils n'étaient pas si effrayants que cela, si l'on exceptait le désir qu'ils faisaient naître en lui. Car, et un coup d'œil à Itachi le lui confirma, il n'aurait su dire lequel des deux l'attirait le plus, même si Sasuke semblait plus accessible que son frère aîné. Après tout, vouloir les deux jouerait sûrement en sa faveur.

La conversation continua sur le numéro de Naruto, sa genèse, les frères questionnant habilement le danseur sur la gêne éventuelle de partager une danse aussi charnelle avec un autre homme. Les questions n'étaient pas anodines. Ils devaient, avant d'envisager quoi que ce soit avec lui, s'assurer de ses préférences sexuelles. Un simple spectacle, aussi tendancieux que l'était celui-ci, ne pouvait les amener à une conclusion définitive sur ce point.

Il fallait aussi s'assurer qu'il était réceptif à leur charme. Pour ce faire, Sasuke se faisait plus séducteur, tout en maintenant une certaine distance. Il gardait difficilement la tête froide tant il avait envie de la perdre. C'était bien la première fois qu'un autre homme que son frère lui faisait autant d'effet. Et pour être honnête, c'était même beaucoup plus fort que ce qu'il avait imaginé quand il observait le jeune danseur de loin. L'aura d'assurance et de virilité qu'il dégageait sur scène, si elle avait été quasi invisible les premières minutes de leur entretien, croissait au fur et à mesure que la conversation avançait. Et si Sasuke n'avait pas eu une telle maîtrise de son corps et de ses réactions, il aurait été bien plus entreprenant.

Le visage de Naruto l'attirait particulièrement, les yeux bleus n'étaient pas courants et les siens avaient une nuance qu'il n'avait encore jamais croisée auparavant. Et il retenait bien souvent ses gestes, tant l'envie de le toucher était impérieuse, ne se permettant qu'un rapide effleurement de la main, une caresse fugace sur l'épaule. Il aurait voulu plus, découvrir son corps, embrasser ses lèvres, mais ce n'était pas le plan, pas pour ce soir.

Il échangea un regard avec son frère, ce dernier le dévorait des yeux, mais lui adressa un subtil hochement de tête. C'était le moment.

« Sasuke, irais-tu nous chercher de quoi remplir nos verres ?

— Bien sûr. »

Ce dernier se leva et sortit de la pièce un instant. L'attention de Naruto fut aussitôt attirée par le mouvement qu'Itachi fit pour venir s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il y avait un quelque chose de tranquille et gracieux et en même temps envoûtant dans la façon de marcher du chef de clan. Il y avait surtout l'aura d'assurance qu'il dégageait et qui aurait pu ébranler Naruto, s'il n'y avait eu cette étonnante douceur dans les yeux noirs qui s'étaient fixés dans les siens. Itachi s'assit sur le canapé, à quelques centimètres de lui et lui adressa un sourire discret. Le danseur y répondit timidement. Il se sentait de nouveau impressionné mais plus en confiance malgré tout.

« Sasuke vous apprécie beaucoup, commença-t-il.

— C'est réciproque, répondit aussitôt Naruto.

— J'ai cru comprendre cela.

— Je vous apprécie beaucoup aussi », ajouta l'invité un peu plus entreprenant.

Itachi sourit plus franchement, et comme Sasuke revenait discrètement dans la pièce, il avança sa main jusqu'à la poser sur la joue de Naruto, laissant le dos de ses doigts caresser sa peau douce. Ce dernier après un sursaut de surprise devant la tendresse et l'intimité du geste, ferma un instant les yeux avant de laisser son visage se pencher un peu vers la droite pour profiter plus longuement du contact.

Sasuke n'en perdit pas une miette et quel ne fut pas son soulagement de ressentir un désir plus profond encore, au lieu de la jalousie qu'il avait craint de subir. Il savait que sa possessivité envers Itachi n'avait rien de normal ou de rationnel. Mais son frère était tout ce qu'il avait et il ne supportait pas l'idée qu'une tierce personne retienne son attention ou pire... Pourtant, alors qu'il les regardait, il n'y avait pas l'envie d'aller chercher cette main qui finissait de s'égarer sur la nuque du danseur, il n'y avait pas le besoin de faire du bruit pour attirer à lui les onyx de son frère, ni celui violent et impétueux de frapper Naruto. Non, celle qui le parcourait, à cet instant, n'était en rien comparable à la fureur qui l'avait animé cette nuit-là, celle de la célébration des noces d'Itachi.

Au contraire, il désirait simplement les rejoindre, emprisonner Naruto entre eux et ne plus le laisser partir. Mais, il ne céderait pas à cette pulsion. Itachi ne le laisserait pas faire de toute façon.

Il retourna près d'eux, choisissant volontairement de s'installer sur le canapé où son aîné s'était tenu avant de rejoindre le danseur, laissant sa main passer sur la nuque d'Itachi dans une caresse douce et tendre qui n'échappa pas à Naruto. Les deux frères échangèrent un regard, et le plus jeune hocha la tête de façon positive. Une lueur s'alluma dans les yeux d'Itachi. Tout se déroulait exactement comme il l'avait prévu. L'attraction était mutuelle et ne poserait pas de problème entre les deux frères, ce qui était pour eux le plus important.

Il restait cependant le gros point, celui de révéler ou non leur relation incestueuse au jeune homme. Itachi aussi en avait envie. Il ignorait par ailleurs, s'il serait capable de ne pas toucher son frère si jamais ils décidaient de faire l'amour avec Naruto sans que ce dernier ne soit mis au courant. Itachi était un homme réfléchi et posé, mais son point faible était aussi son point fort : Sasuke.

Sasuke qui en un clin d'œil pouvait lui donner envie de mettre un terme à une réunion au sommet pour le pousser contre un mur et le prendre, Sasuke qui était le seul à avoir jamais pu allumer cette folie en lui, Sasuke pour qui il avait été capable de tout affronter, le pire comme le meilleur en lui-même comme dans les autres.

Alors, l'imaginer en train de jouir avec un autre homme sans le toucher, sans l'embrasser, s'il était parfaitement honnête, il était presque certain qu'il n'y parviendrait pas. Aussi ne voulait-il pas avancer n'importe comment avec Naruto. Pourtant, alors qu'il reportait ses yeux sur ce dernier qui se mordillait doucement les lèvres, il n'avait qu'une envie : se pencher pour les cueillir. Il devinait qu'il ne rencontrerait aucune résistance. Mais, il avait décidé que ces contacts-là ne seraient pas pour ce soir.

Ce qui se passa ensuite les surprit autant les uns que les autres. Naruto, encore troublé de la caresse qu'il avait reçue, la tête un peu embrumée par l'alcool, se tendit vers Itachi, approchant sa bouche de celle de l'Uchiha jusqu'à quasiment les coller, avant que ce dernier ne se recule, prenant sur lui.

Il y eut un blanc, Naruto écarquilla les yeux, son cœur se mit à battre rapidement, ne comprenant ni son propre comportement, ni la réaction que cela avait suscitée. Avait-il mal interprété les intentions d'Itachi ? Peut-être que seul Sasuke avait envie de lui ? Mais alors pourquoi cette caresse ? Il commença à paniquer très légèrement.

« Je, euh… je pensais que… vous vouliez… tous les trois. »

Il se racla la gorge, se détestant pour ne pas parvenir à s'exprimer de façon intelligible. Itachi s'apprêtait à parler pour lui expliquer qu'ils souhaitaient simplement prendre leur temps, mais leur hôte le coupa.

« Je pensais que compte tenu de euh… la relation que vous entretenez ensemble, vous souhaitiez…que vous étiez intéressés tous les deux et je… euh… »

Son bredouillement était la preuve qu'il avait conscience d'être en train de dire n'importe quoi, et qu'il essayait de se rattraper aux branches. Il pouvait voir rien qu'aux sourcils froncés d'Itachi qu'il s'y prenait très mal.

« Et quel genre de relation pensez-vous que nous entretenons exactement ? » demanda ce dernier, surpris que le jeune homme évoque leur inceste de cette façon, surpris aussi qu'il soit au courant, car il n'en doutait pas, c'était bien de cela que le jeune homme voulait parler. Sasuke lui-même s'était redressé, tout aussi étonné.

« Euh, je… enfin, il y a ces rumeurs et j… je… j'ai pensé que…

— Je vous conseille de ne pas trop vous fier aux rumeurs, surtout celles qui courent sur nous Naruto », le coupa Itachi.

Le ton s'était fait froid tout à coup et l'atmosphère dans la pièce venait de changer du tout au tout. La réponse avait été instinctive. S'il y avait bien une chose que les deux chefs de clan détestaient par-dessus tout, c'était les gens qui prêtaient foi aux rumeurs, surtout celles les concernant car tout et rien était dit sur leur compte. Et généralement, ces mêmes personnes étaient celles qui recherchaient des avantages en les fréquentant. Ce n'était pas tant qu'ils pensaient que Naruto était de ce genre-là, encore que rien ne prouvait l'inverse, mais tout à coup, c'était comme si le charme avait été rompu.

Le jeune danseur, lui, se serait mis des claques intérieurement. Quelle idée de mettre ça sur le tapis, il n'avait aucune preuve que les deux frères aient ce type de relation. Il y avait eu ce geste un peu plus tôt, les regards qu'il avait surpris entre eux, les histoires qu'il avait entendues, ce que Kakashi avait laissé sous-entendre, mais ça ne voulait rien dire. Il aurait pourtant dû se douter que ce n'était pas une idée très brillante d'aborder ce sujet, surtout de cette manière.

« Je… je ne voulais pas… »

Il ne put terminer sa phrase car la porte principale fut ouverte après que deux petits coups eurent été frappés.

« Désolé boss, mais la voiture pour les membres du Chidori est prête, je leur dis de partir avant ?

— Ce ne sera pas la peine, Kisame, nous avions terminé. »

Le visage de l'homme de main resta neutre, pourtant une lueur de surprise traversa ses pupilles sombres. Voilà bien un retournement de situation auquel il ne s'attendait pas du tout. A dire vrai, il avait même bien failli ne pas prévenir que les autres membres du club allaient être raccompagnés.

Il observa Itachi et Sasuke, leurs visages étaient fermés, celui de l'aîné avait pris son masque professionnel, ni froid, ni avenant non plus. Celui de Sasuke montrait déjà plus de choses, une certaine déception, un fond de colère peut-être aussi. Quoi qu'ait fait ou dit cet Uzumaki, ses patrons n'en étaient pas ravis.

De son côté, le jeune danseur était dépité. Le couperet était tombé de façon bien plus violente que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Son cœur battait plus fort que jamais, il essayait de réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait faire ou dire pour rattraper son erreur. Ses yeux parcouraient les visages d'Itachi et Sasuke, tentant d'y trouver une faille, mais ces derniers ne montraient plus rien. Ils échangeaient bien des regards mais il était incapable d'y lire quoi que ce soit. Et puis, Itachi se leva pour le congédier et il l'imita, ne voulant pas risquer de s'enfoncer davantage s'il ne suivait pas l'ordre muet qu'il venait de recevoir. Il baissa légèrement la tête et prit le chemin de la sortie.

Avant de franchir le seuil de la porte pourtant, il se retourna, refusant de baisser les bras comme ça.

« Je suis désolé si je vous ai blessés ou si je me suis avancé. Je… je voulais simplement… j'avais envie de… »

Le « vous » ou le « plus » ne sortirent pas mais ses yeux bleus englobèrent les deux frères, transmettant le message.

Il salua respectueusement avant de sortir. Il se sentait mal, sa gorge était serrée et il n'aurait su dire si c'était parce qu'il venait de rater une chance d'accomplir sa vengeance ou d'être avec les deux frères. La colère contre lui-même menaçait d'éclater mais il savait qu'il devrait prendre sur lui tant qu'il n'aurait pas regagné l'intimité de sa chambre.

De leur côté, Sasuke et Itachi restèrent silencieux un instant, analysant ce qu'il venait de se passer. Les choses avaient été bien rapides tout à coup. Ce n'était pas une si mauvaise chose que Naruto ne semble pas opposé à être leur amant à tous les deux, même connaissant leur relation particulière, cependant…

« Ce n'était peut-être que de la maladresse, finit par dire Sasuke.

— Je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas très malin de sa part en tout cas.

— C'est certain. Néanmoins, cela veut dire qu'il n'est pas opposé à cette idée.

— Certes. Réfléchissons-y encore, veux-tu ?

— Me laisses-tu vraiment le choix ? »

Itachi lui adressa un petit sourire et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Déçu ? »

Sasuke hocha la tête avant de se caler contre le torse de son frère.

« Pas toi ?

— Hum. »

Il embrassa le sommet du crâne de son cadet, qui poussa un petit soupir.

* * *

**Ah, vous ne pouvez pas dire, vraie rencontre il y a eu. Maintenant, si Naruto se met à gaffer, ils ne vont pas s'en sortir. Par ailleurs, pour ceux qui se sont interrogés au sujet de la jeune femme du début du chapitre précédent, je vous conseille de retourner faire un petit tour au début du chapitre 3, vous l'y avez croisé là. Je ne vais bien sûr pas vous en révéler plus, mais sachez qu'elle aura encore un petit rôle à jouer dans le prochain chapitre.  
**


	10. Chapitre 10

**Je vous livre ici un de mes chapitres préférés pour ne pas dire le préféré en fait. En tout cas, celui qui rassemble beaucoup de points qui m'ont donné envie de me lancer dans cette fiction. J'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi.**

* * *

Chapitre 10

**Musique : ** fr/music/playlist/63386684

Sasuke ahanait contre la peau de son dos alors qu'il allait et venait dans son corps. Sa cadence était lente et avait ce rythme qui semblait propre à son cadet. Il était rare qu'Itachi délaisse la place d'actif. Pourtant, il appréciait le plaisir de la pénétration, comme en attestait les gémissements qui franchissaient ses lèvres. Mais leurs étreintes n'étaient jamais aussi passionnelles ou fusionnelles que lorsqu'Itachi était celui qui prenait, même quand il n'était pas celui qui menait la danse. Le sexe n'était pas moins bon, mais simplement moins intense. L'un comme l'autre s'abandonnaient moins et leur rapport s'en trouvait plus contrôlé, plus tranquille, faute d'un autre mot.

Il avait été amusé lorsque Sasuke était venu le trouver ce soir-là. Il lisait, allongé tranquillement sur son lit, quand son cadet était venu s'accoler à lui, embrassant son cou, sa nuque, avant de commencer à frotter son bas-ventre contre ses fesses.

« Envie de faire l'amour, petit frère ? »

Sasuke avait vaguement répondu un « huhum » avant que ses mains ne commencent à s'égarer sur le corps de l'autre, le déshabillant progressivement. Itachi s'était laissé faire de bon gré.

Un profond gémissement lui échappa alors que son orgasme se frayait un chemin en lui, à l'image de la main de Sasuke de son ventre à sa verge. Il savait exactement pourquoi ce dernier était venu jusqu'à lui ce soir-là. Il faut dire que la journée avait été… intéressante ? Oui, même très intéressante.

Au Chidori cette après-midi-là, l'ambiance était décontractée et plutôt bon enfant. Dans les coulisses, Chiyo raccommodait quelques vêtements de scène, recousant ici une dentelle, là une rangée de perles. Ces vieilles mains jouaient du fil et de l'aiguille avec aisance, enfilant, tirant, menant leur petite danse à elles. Dans son confortable fauteuil, Ebisu faisait semblant de l'écouter raconter ses trucs de bonne femme, plongé dans son journal, piquant vaguement du nez dessus, mais régulièrement réveillé par les « Tu m'écoutes » de sa femme.

« Mais bien sûr que je t'écoute, voyons.

— Et donc, je disais que Keïko… »

Dans une pièce annexe, Kankuro et Sasori les écoutaient, s'amusant de leur petite routine maritale. Avec précision, leurs doigts maniaient les délicates pièces de leurs marionnettes s'assurant de leur parfait état de fonctionnement.

Un peu plus loin, assis à l'extrême droite de la scène, Baki et Akira faisaient aussi de la maintenance. Ils huilaient, et réparaient quand nécessaire, les poulies qui permettaient de faire aller et venir certaines parties du décor. La malle à outils ouverte devant eux, leurs mains expertes prenaient, posaient, déversaient avec habileté et habitude. Celles de Baki étaient plus marquées, des ongles un peu cassés, des doigts calleux, on sentait dès sa poignée de main rugueuse et ferme qu'il les utilisait pour travailler. Akira se frotta la joue. Une petite traînée d'huile vint maculer sa peau et cela fit sourire son aîné. Le regard noir du jeune garçon se balada un instant sur la scène au milieu de laquelle les danseurs étaient regroupés autour d'un Deidara toujours aussi bavard.

« Il ne se tait jamais », soupira-t-il en faisant légèrement voler une de ses mèches de cheveux noirs.

Baki laissa échapper un petit rire.

« Tu veux réellement que je te réponde ?

— Non, non, je sais déjà ce que tu vas me dire, je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me déprime plus, merci.

— Passe-moi donc la burette.

— Humm. »

Il s'exécuta et reporta son attention sur sa tâche, avec un peu de chance, s'il se concentrait suffisamment, peut-être parviendrait-il à ne plus l'entendre.

Il était vrai que le chorégraphe, en pleine séance d'adaptation de son show pour une soirée spéciale à venir, avait très peu fermé la bouche depuis que la troupe s'était retrouvée sur scène. Mais, vu la petite fortune que le commanditaire de cette fameuse soirée avait payée pour fêter dignement l'anniversaire de son fils aîné, il fallait que la prestation soit à la hauteur. Il était donc prévu de faire une représentation pour le moins grandiose avec l'ensemble des danseurs. Cela nécessitait quelques arrangements puisque ces derniers n'étaient pas habitués à être aussi nombreux sur les planches et surtout, il fallait également répartir de nouveau les rôles.

Dans le club presque vide, deux membres du staff s'affairaient, s'assurant du parfait nettoyage des tables, passant un coup de balais, bougeant ici une chaise, là un chandelier. Du côté du bar, Karin avait attaché ses cheveux roux en une queue-de-cheval qui tournait à moitié au chignon, et essuyait quelques verres, un chiffon à la main, un second accroché à sa ceinture. Le blabla de Deidara ne la troublait plus, cela faisait partie du bruit de fond pour elle, comme le tintement des coupes qu'elle rangeait sur les étagères derrière elle. A dire vrai, elle écoutait plutôt d'une oreille distraite, la conversation des trois hommes accoudés non loin d'elle. Kakashi, Genma et Chôji s'étaient réunis, comme souvent, pour faire le bilan des derniers soirs et établir les prochaines commandes qui allaient être à passer (aussi bien officielles qu'officieuses bien sûr). Les trois hommes discutaient tranquillement, tournant la tête de temps en temps vers la scène quand un éclat de voix se faisait entendre.

Kakashi était pour le moins content. Même si Naruto n'avait rien dit de ce qu'il s'était passé au manoir Uchiha, il savait que les choses n'avaient pas pris la tournure que le jeune danseur avait espérée. La mine fermée qu'il affichait lorsqu'ils étaient tous rentrés dans le club en disait plus long qu'aucun discours. Quand il avait essayé deux jours plus tard de lui demander ce que cela avait donné, il s'était pris un « Il ne s'est rien passé si c'est ce que tu veux savoir » avant que son filleul ne sorte de la pièce comme une tornade. Il n'avait pu retenir son sourire. Mais une petite voix lui disait que ce n'était peut-être que partie remise. Même s'il ne connaissait pas Naruto depuis longtemps, il avait rapidement compris que l'entêtement faisait partie prenante de son caractère et il se doutait bien que ce dernier n'abandonnerait pas aussi facilement. En attendant, les frères n'étaient pas venus une fois au club et cela depuis quinze jours. Kakashi trouvait que les choses ne pouvaient pas aller mieux.

Sur scène, l'ambiance était décontractée comme les tenues. Les garçons avaient abandonné les chemises depuis un moment sauf Gaara dont on aurait cru qu'il avait vécu dans un désert tant la chaleur ne semblait pas l'atteindre. Naruto avait posé la sienne dans un coin de la scène et ses bretelles passaient désormais sur un maillot de corps sans manches blanc. Sora avait une tenue pratiquement similaire, tout comme Sai et Lee. Encore que ce dernier avait revêtu un pantalon vert qui lui avait valu un certain nombre de plaisanteries, des filles comme des garçons. Ces dernières, quant à elles, avaient chaussé, pour la répétition, les talons hauts qui ne s'accordaient pas toujours aux tenues qu'elles avaient choisies.

Sasame par exemple était perché sur six centimètres de talon qui juraient avec son pantalon. C'était un de ses vêtements fétiches et tant pis s'il ne ressemblait à rien. Elle était, de toute façon, la moins féminine de la troupe, mais se fichait bien de ce qu'on pouvait penser d'elle. Elle n'était pas la seule à avoir opté pour un genre masculin, Koyuki portait, elle aussi, un pantalon, un pyjama de plage en réalité : un pantalon taille haute qui surmontait un haut à très fines bretelles. C'était la dernière mode en bord de mer, assurait-elle. Et elle trouvait la tenue idéale pour les répétitions. C'était surprenant, mais elle n'en était pas moins sublime et apprêtée. Il était rare de la voir sans un peu de maquillage, car elle disait qu'être élégante en toute occasion faisait d'elle une vraie femme.

Moins sophistiquée, Temari avait revêtu un vêtement d'intérieur turquoise, dérivé d'un kimono traditionnel mais qui lui offrait l'amplitude de mouvement nécessaire à leur activité. Sakura et Ino, quant à elles, s'étaient levées bien trop tard pour avoir eu le temps de faire autre chose que d'enfiler une robe de chambre sur leurs gaines couleur chair et leurs bas se laissaient régulièrement admirer lors de leurs mouvements de jambes. Leurs cheveux s'étaient vus attachés à la va-vite et rattachés de nombreuses fois depuis. Les plumes de l'une et les perles de l'autre froufroutaient à qui mieux-mieux à chacun de leurs pas de danse. Les deux dernières, Yugito et Tenten, portaient une robe courte or et rouge pour la première, vert d'eau pour la seconde. Autant dire que l'ensemble donnait à la troupe un aspect coloré, vif, joyeux et sexy à la fois. Mais puisqu'ils étaient entre eux, ils se fichaient bien de l'impression qu'ils dégageaient. Et puis de toute façon, avec leurs joues rouges et la sueur qui perlait le long de leur peau, ils ne ressemblaient pas à grand-chose.

Sora s'épongea justement le front avant de balancer sa serviette sur Naruto qui l'attrapa avant de la lui renvoyer à la figure. S'en suivit une joyeuse bataille qui les fit tous rire. Cela leur faisait du bien de voir le second faire l'idiot de cette façon. Depuis deux semaines, son humeur s'était assombrie, sensiblement certes, mais suffisamment pour que les uns et les autres le ressentent. Alors, même si ça pouvait paraître agaçant de les voir courir de long en large sur la scène, c'était plus plaisant qu'autre chose en définitive… sauf bien sûr lorsque le linge finit par tomber sur Sakura.

L'augmentation du volume sonore côté scène poussa Kakashi à détourner un instant le regard de la liste qu'il complétait pour s'y poser. Sora et Naruto essayaient d'y éviter une Sakura en furie, improvisant pour ce faire une étonnante chorégraphie. Présentement, son filleul avait pris Sasame contre lui, la forçant à faire quelques pas de danse qu'il aurait été incapable de reconnaître, mais la jeune rouquine suivait Naruto à la perfection tout en riant à gorge déployée. Il sourit devant leurs pitreries. Cela faisait du bien d'avoir une nouvelle troupe aussi jeune et unie. Après tout ce qu'il s'était passé au sein du club avec l'annonce de la grossesse de Kurenai, il n'y avait que du positif à les voir si proches.

« Ils sont pires que des gamins, remarqua Chôji qui n'était guère plus âgé qu'eux.

— Tant qu'ils font bien leur boulot », lui répondit Genma en replaçant entre ses dents une de ses aiguilles.

Le barman avait cette habitude de mâchouiller ce que beaucoup prenaient pour un inoffensif cure-dent. C'était se tromper lourdement. L'homme était capable de tuer avec les aiguilles qu'il mordillait l'air de rien. Sa connaissance des points faibles de l'anatomie humaine était sans pareille et si une mauvaise blessure par balle l'avait obligé à changer de métier, il n'en restait pas moins un tueur redoutable si besoin était.

Finalement, l'excitation se calma sur la scène et Deidara put de nouveau avoir l'attention de ses ouailles qui se décidèrent à reprendre leur sérieux.

« Et voilà, ça devrait être bon », dit Baki alors qu'il vérifiait la dernière corde, tirant dessus pour s'assurer que rien ne lâcherait.

Akira soupira et essuya son front en sueur. Il faisait une chaleur presque caniculaire là-dessous. Il leva les yeux sur le plancher au-dessus de sa tête qui grinçait de-ci de-là en fonction des pas que les danseurs y enchaînaient. Il vérifia lui aussi une dernière fois que tout était bon de son côté.

« Franchement, tu parles d'une idée, il pèse une tonne ce truc et tout ça pour une seule représentation. Il y en a qui ont de l'argent à jeter par les fenêtres. »

L'aîné laissa un rire lui échapper. Il est vrai qu'il pouvait être choquant de voir les sommes folles que certains dépensaient en futilités, comme ce verre à pied géant qui remplacerait pour un soir, la baignoire de Yugito et qui les avait obligés à revoir le système de poulies qui permettaient de faire monter des éléments de décor sur la scène, via une trappe dans le plancher. L'objet était lourd et avait déjà posé pas mal de problèmes lors de sa livraison et, il l'imaginait aisément, sa fabrication.

« Que veux-tu, c'est comme ça ! Il faudra t'y faire. On voit des choses qui nous dépassent parfois, mais dis-toi que ces gens-là et nous, n'avons pas la même réalité. Et estime-toi heureux de ce que nous avons. Faire partie des gens des Uchiha est loin d'être la pire place au monde, crois-moi sur parole. »

Akira baissa la tête, tout cela, il le savait bien. Avoir obtenu ce travail était une chance inespérée pour lui et il savait qu'il serait sûrement mort à l'heure qu'il était, s'il n'avait pas échoué au Chidori.

« Je sais.

— Allez viens, allons prévenir sa grandeur que tout est bon ici. »

Akira rit et suivit son supérieur, baissant la tête pour ne pas se cogner comme il empruntait l'escalier qui permettait de quitter le dessous de la scène où ils travaillaient.

Yugito tournait autour du verre géant. Il n'avait pas été complètement sorti sur la scène, son pied se trouvant sur la plateforme, sous cette dernière. Baki et Akira avaient bien pris soin de vérifier que l'ensemble des cordages et des poulies, qui permettaient de le maintenir là, ne lâcherait pas avec son poids en plus et n'empêcherait pas non plus la jeune femme de faire son numéro. Elle devrait simplement être attentive à ne pas mettre le pied dans la trappe toujours ouverte. Cette dernière ne serait fermée qu'en toute fin de numéro lorsque le verre à pied serait entièrement sur scène.

L'idée était, en fait, que la jeune femme s'en serve à la base comme de sa baignoire, puis après qu'elle ait batifolé dedans comme à son habitude, ce dernier serait soulevé et elle se retrouverait à un mètre cinquante du sol, dans son eau.

Seulement, elle ne semblait pas vraiment ravie par l'idée. Kakashi lui-même était monté sur la scène car il était hors de question de ne pas respecter les souhaits de leur client. Les autres danseurs étaient eux aussi réunis en cercle autour du verre.

« Ce que je dis, c'est que c'est très différent de la baignoire et que je ne vois pas comment je vais…

— Je ne vois pas la différence en ce qui me concerne », la coupa Kakashi.

Yugito leva les yeux au ciel.

« D'une, c'est beaucoup plus profond. »

Le directeur du club se pencha au-dessus du verre.

« Je ne trouve pas.

— Bien sûr que si. Une fois mes fesses au fond, je ne vais pas en dépasser.

— Mais si voyons.

— Et je te dis que non, insista la jeune femme. Il faut être aveugle pour ne pas le voir. Assise là au fond, si je lève mes jambes, on verra quoi ? Ma cheville et encore ! Formidable. »

Kakashi leva les yeux au ciel. La tension montait entre les deux et chacun commença à y aller de son avis. Tout à coup, Naruto les surprit tous en enjambant la coupe de verre et en s'y installant.

« Tu vois ! Mes jambes dépassent et…

— Je te signale que tu n'es pas complètement au fond de la coupe !

— Je sais et rien ne t'empêche de faire comme moi. »

Yugito laissa un petit rire lui échapper.

« Mets de l'eau dedans et on verra bien si tu peux toujours te maintenir sur le rebord. Je vais finir avec la tête dans l'eau et…

— Et quand bien même, qu'est-ce que cela change ?

— Mais ça change tout ! Ca ne va pas du tout rendre ce qui est prévu, c'est une atteinte totale à mon ART, je ne suis pas d'accord ! Et cette transparence, là, ajouta Deidara en toquant sur la surface en verre, ça ne va pas non plus. »

Un gros soupir se fit entendre et Kakashi se passa la main sur le front. Débattre avec Yugito était une chose, le faire avec Deidara, c'était le mal de tête assuré.

« Il n'a pas tort, ajouta Sai. L'intérêt du numéro est dans ce que l'on cache pas ce que l'on montre. »

Tout le monde se retourna vers lui. Le jeune homme n'était pas très bavard, mais quand il l'ouvrait, c'était généralement pour mettre les pieds dans le plat, comme à l'instant.

« Exactement ! renchérit Deidara. Donc, ça ne va pas.

— Ecoutez-moi tous, notre client a payé une petite fortune pour que le numéro ait lieu dans cette coupe…

— Oui mais…

— Il n'y a pas de mais. »

La discussion s'anima, les voix s'emmêlèrent, se montèrent les unes sur les autres pour finir en une véritable cacophonie qui se termina, et personne n'aurait vraiment pu dire comment, par :

« Très bien, Naruto ! Bakiii, pourrais-tu apporter de l'eau pour remplir la coupe, s'il te plaît ? »

Kakashi ne pouvait cacher son petit sourire alors qu'il regagnait sa place au bar, où Chôji et Genma l'attendaient. Il espérait bien que Naruto allait prouver à Yugito que son numéro était réalisable et il faisait confiance à son filleul pour y parvenir. La jeune femme, bras croisés sous sa poitrine, attendait avec la même expression que le tenancier. Elle était sûre d'elle.

La musique débuta et le jeune homme commença à s'agiter, faisant l'andouille en imitant les mouvements de la danseuse, minaudant grossièrement.

« Très drôle, Naruto », lança cette dernière.

Il lui offrit un de ses petits sourires dont il avait le secret, avant de poursuivre plus sérieusement son effeuillage, lançant œillades et baisers à ses admirateurs qui le sifflaient dans la plus pure tradition machiste pour les hommes. Les filles, quant à elles, criaient et attrapaient les vêtements que le jeune homme leur lançait. Bientôt, il ne fut plus qu'en sous-vêtement et tous se demandèrent un instant s'il aurait l'audace d'aller plus loin. Il le leur fit croire plusieurs fois, faisant mine de vouloir abaisser le tissu avant de se reprendre. Dans la salle, Karin remonta les lunettes sur son nez, ne perdant pas une miette du spectacle, et cela même quand Genma lui flanqua un coup de coude. Elle le rembarra à sa manière et, puisqu'elle s'était fait prendre, s'accouda au comptoir où elle abandonna son torchon. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on pouvait se rincer l'œil comme ça. Vivant elle aussi dans le club, elle avait toute liberté d'aller et venir dans les coulisses mais elle était souvent bien trop occupée en salle pour cela.

Un peu plus loin, Chôji gobait de savoureux lychees, jetant de temps en temps un coup d'œil à la scène mais bien plus intéressé par sa liste de courses et ce qu'il parviendrait à y faire accepter par Kakashi. Mais l'homme d'affaires avait, pour le moment, les yeux rivés sur son filleul. Celui-ci d'ailleurs, jugeant finalement qu'il était temps d'aller faire trempette, s'approcha de la coupe de verre, non sans être passé tout près de Yugito pour lui donner un petit coup de hanche qui la fit sourire bien malgré elle. Il y trempa sa main avant de laisser un « hummm » tendancieux sortir de ses lèvres. Ondulant des hanches, il essuya ses doigts le long de son torse maintenant dénudé. Temari applaudit à tout va, tandis qu'Ino et Sakura criaient des « A l'eau, à l'eau » d'encouragement. Il se plaça de côté et leva la jambe droite pour plonger la pointe de son pied dans le liquide, y faisant quelques ronds. Il rendait le show beaucoup plus coquin que Yugito, c'était certain.

Kakashi le quitta des yeux quelques secondes pour rayer deux lignes sur la liste de Chôji, au grand déplaisir de ce dernier, qui se demanda d'ailleurs, comment le tenancier pouvait suivre le spectacle tout en effectuant ses calculs de rentabilité. Et puisque ce dernier avait le regard fixé sur le papier, il ne manqua pas le rayon de lumière du jour qui perturba un instant l'atmosphère du club. Il tourna la tête vers l'entrée et fut surpris d'y apercevoir quatre silhouettes familières. Il se leva.

« Alors là, si je m'attendais, en pleine journée, dit-il sur un ton très amusé. Je vous manquais ?

— Malheureusement, nous ne sommes pas là pour… »

Alors qu'il allait finir sa phrase, son attention, comme celle des autres hommes présents, fut attirée sur la scène par un sonore bruit d'eau et quoi qu'il se soit apprêté à dire, Itachi Uchiha l'oublia à la seconde même où ses yeux s'y posèrent.

Naruto venait de plonger dans la coupe après avoir joué sur son bord, aspergeant même un peu Sora qui en avait grogné et avait été entravé par Gaara et Lee afin de l'empêcher d'aller pousser le blondinet au fond de l'eau. Comme l'avait supposé Yugito, au contact du liquide, le verre était devenu glissant et le jeune homme avait plongé directement au fond, jambes en l'air. Plusieurs éclaboussures avaient alors giclé sur la scène à ce moment-là, ce qui avait attiré l'attention des deux frères Uchiha et de leurs inséparables gardes du corps.

Même s'il avait été légèrement surpris, Naruto avait immédiatement retenu sa respiration, réflexe acquis lors de ses sorties à la mer avec Karui et Omoi. Yugito affichait un grand sourire en ne voyant que la fin du mollet du jeune homme sortir de la coupe et il était plus grand qu'elle. Cela prouvait qu'elle avait eu raison quand elle disait qu'on ne verrait jamais ses jambes. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse se retourner pour le dire à Kakashi, Naruto se redressa.

Il était hors de question qu'il s'avoue vaincu aussi rapidement et facilement. Il prit donc son parti de sa, bien involontaire, plongée. Il posa ses pieds et ses mains sur le fond de la coupe et se projeta hors de l'eau, faisant glisser ses fesses sur le verre. Une fois fait, il secoua la tête, faisant s'envoler une myriade de gouttes de sa crinière blonde, prenant le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire. Le liquide lui arrivait au niveau des tétons, Baki n'y était pas allé de main morte en terme quantité. Mais soit, il leur offrit un grand sourire et improvisa. C'était ce qu'il savait faire de mieux.

Puisque la scène en avait déjà largement pris pour son grade, il ne se posa pas plus de questions, il mit ses mains en coupe et entreprit de se mouiller encore un peu plus, balançant de l'eau par-dessus son épaule droite, puis gauche, en rythme avec la musique, envoyant encore un peu plus de liquide tout autour de lui. Il continua à s'amuser dans, avec et souvent sous l'eau, profitant de la transparence du verre, n'hésitant pas à jouer les sirènes au fond de son bocal, envoûtant son auditoire comme toujours lorsqu'il était sur scène, ignorant que ce dernier s'était vu agrandi. Il avait beau essayer de reprendre le genre de gestes que faisait la jeune femme lors de son numéro, le rendu n'était pas du tout le même. Pour autant, il n'en était pas ridicule du tout, bien au contraire. Sans aller jusqu'à dire qu'il paraissait viril à danser dans son bain, tous se seraient accordés sur le fait qu'il avait l'air coquin et charmeur, amusant aussi, et oui, peut-être aussi délicieusement cocasse par moment mais avant tout captivant.

Et, captivé, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour décrire ce que Sasuke vivait à cet instant. Il n'avait pas totalement oublié la raison pour laquelle ils étaient au Chidori en pleine après-midi, mais il accordait un temps au plaisir. Itachi lui-même semblait plus enclin à se gorger du blondinet mouillé qu'à expliquer sa présence. Et il y avait de quoi.

S'il leur avait semblé incroyablement sexy lors de son numéro final, à la fois dans son rôle de dominant ou de soumis, là, il avait porté son sex-appeal à un tout autre niveau. Sa quasi nudité aurait pu suffire à mettre les deux frères dans son lit. Tout ce qu'ils avaient pu deviner de son corps était maintenant exposé devant eux, enjolivé de gouttes et de ruissellement d'eau et Sasuke se surprit plus d'une fois à suivre des yeux le liquide passant le long de pectoraux et d'abdominaux parfaitement dessinés, quand ce n'était pas sur ses jambes musclées. Mais comme si cela n'était pas assez, sa manière de danser dans l'eau, de s'étendre langoureusement le long de la paroi transparente, se collant à elle, y glissant, appelait la caresse. Et pendant un instant, Sasuke imagina que c'était ses mains et non le liquide qui parcouraient la peau dorée, que c'était lui qui faisait onduler ce corps délectable. Et il n'avait plus qu'une envie, rejoindre le bel éphèbe dans sa bulle de verre et d'eau. Il sentit Itachi se mouvoir sensiblement vers lui et reconnut dans ses pupilles la même lueur de désir que celle qui, il en était certain, éclairait ses yeux, lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent. Il était peut-être temps de prendre une décision concernant le jeune homme.

Au cours des deux dernières semaines, leurs affaires les avaient retenus loin du club, mais ils n'avaient pas non plus souhaité s'y rendre, pour prendre leurs distances. Sasuke avait bien dû reconnaître que se faire envoûter régulièrement par le jeune danseur n'était pas le meilleur moyen de réfléchir à tête reposée à la situation. Et il savait qu'ils ne devaient pas prendre leur décision à la légère. S'ils étaient venus cette après-midi-là, ce n'était certainement pas de leur propre chef. Et s'ils avaient craint de tomber sur Naruto, ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à le retrouver à moitié nu dans de l'eau.

Ce dernier finit bientôt son petit numéro et sauta hors du verre afin de saluer son public, les applaudissements de ses camarades résonnant dans la pièce. Il fit une courbette vers eux, avant de faire de même vers la salle. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il releva le visage qu'il aperçut les quatre autres personnes dont deux qu'il aurait pu reconnaître entre mille. Il sentit aussitôt une vague d'adrénaline se décharger dans son sang et son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre. Cependant avant qu'il n'ait le temps de quoi que ce soit, son champ de vision fut envahi par la chevelure blonde de Deidara. Le chorégraphe était littéralement tombé amoureux de ce show et des millions d'idées étaient en train de naître dans son géniaalliisime esprit, dont une grande partie qu'il énonçait à voix haute, accompagné de gestes intempestifs comme il le faisait toujours.

« Il en est hors de question ! crièrent en même temps Yugito et Kakashi, amenant le silence par leurs éclats de voix.

— Quoi ?

— Il est hors de question que tu me fasses faire des bulles au fond de cette coupe, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, je garde la baignoire, point.

— Mais enfin voyons Yugito, ne vois-tu pas à quel point cela ouvre des perspectives, cette transparence, le jeu du liquide sur ton corps, on peut cacher, on peut montrer, tu peux…

— Je n'aurais jamais le temps de me sécher les cheveux et de me remaquiller pour le tableau suivant, je…

— Mais ce sont des détails mineurs », s'agaça le chorégraphe, en envoyant une de ses mèches blondes dans son dos.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel mais avant qu'elle puisse enchaîner, Kakashi qui venait de rejoindre la troupe sur scène prit la parole.

« Notre client a payé pour avoir un spectacle unique, ce verre ne pourra donc pas resservir.

— Quoi ?! Mais c'est complètement ridicule.

— Absolument pas.

— C'est vrai que c'est quand même dommage de ne s'en servir qu'une fois, remarqua Ino.

— Ah, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi non plus, répondit Yugito.

— Oh ça va, je dis ça, je ne dis rien. Mais pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec Deidara sur…

— Non, Ino, j'ai dit que c'était non et c'est non ! réaffirma Kakashi.

— On peut peut-être en parler avec le client, renchérit le chorégraphe, frustré d'être arrêté en pleine euphorie créatrice.

— Non, mais quelqu'un m'a entendu quand j'ai dit que je n'étais pas d'accord pour changer mon numéro ?

— Oh tu…

— Quelqu'un pourrait-il amener quelque chose pour sécher Naruto, il tremble de froid. »

La voix d'Itachi les coupa tous, et l'air d'agacement qui émanait de lui leur fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Ils tournèrent enfin leur attention vers le jeune homme, bras croisés sur le torse, dégoulinant sur la scène et dont le corps était régulièrement secoué de frissons. Ce fut comme si on leur avait envoyé une décharge d'électricité, ils s'écartèrent comme une volée de moineaux, se précipitant à la recherche de quelque chose, vite.

De son côté, il avait beau grelotter sur place, Naruto était trop heureux de revoir les deux frères et de constater qu'ils ne lui offraient par ce visage fermé sur lequel il les avait quittés lors de leur entrevue précédente, pour avoir réellement pris conscience qu'il était transi de froid. Et c'est bien parce qu'ils avaient les yeux braqués sur lui, profitant de la venue sur scène de Kakashi pour le suivre et s'approcher du jeune homme, que les deux chefs de clan ne manquèrent pas de remarquer ses grelottements. Itachi avait trouvé hallucinant que personne ne s'en inquiète. Sasuke, même s'il partageait son point de vue, n'était guère pressé de le voir se rhabiller car il était encore plus désirable de près que de loin. Les gouttelettes d'eau s'accrochaient encore à son corps, sinuant sur lui pour aller rejoindre la petite flaque qui se formait à ses pieds. Et, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'analyser chaque détail d'un point de vue biaisé, imaginant que l'eau sur sa peau et la couleur miel de ses cheveux étaient la sueur de ses ébats, ses tétons dressés les signes de son excitation, tout comme son souffle qui n'avait pas encore repris le rythme lent et régulier du repos. Naruto avait là, tout du jeune amant satisfait, si ce n'était sa manière de se recroqueviller sur lui pour se réchauffer bien évidemment.

Inconscient des fantaisies qui passaient par la tête du cadet des Uchiha, le danseur accueillit avec soulagement le peignoir qu'Itachi prit des mains de Temari pour l'y envelopper. L'attention le surprit, mais certainement moins que le fait que ce dernier ne frotte ses avant-bras pour l'aider à se réchauffer. La scène ne manqua pas de stimuler l'imagination de Sasuke qui autorisa son esprit à vagabonder un peu plus, l'espace d'un instant. Il se vit approcher Naruto, passer derrière lui pour l'enlacer de ses bras lui aussi et le coller à son torse avant de laisser ses lèvres descendre goûter la chair de son cou. Bientôt, il déferait le peignoir, usant de sa propre chaleur pour réchauffer le jeune homme, le plaquant contre son frère qui finirait de le dénuder. Ensuite, il laisserait ses mains vagabonder sur son corps, caressant Itachi par la même occasion, avant de se perdre dans un long baiser avec lui, tout en frottant son bas-ventre enflammé contre le danseur.

« Ca va mieux », demanda Itachi en relâchant Naruto pour que son comportement apparaisse uniquement comme celui d'un chef de clan attentif et pas comme celui d'un homme désireux de plus.

Il ne voulait attirer l'attention ni sur ses préférences, ni sur le jeune homme.

« Oui, merci », répondit ce dernier en lui offrant un petit sourire.

Leurs yeux se fixèrent avant que, d'un mouvement presque synchrone, ils n'aillent rencontrer l'autre regard noir qui les dévorait sur place.

Le visage de Kakashi se renfrogna un instant devant cet échange. Si les autres n'avaient pas tiqué plus que cela, lui avait bien compris que les espoirs qu'il avait nourri un temps de voir l'intérêt de Sasuke et Itachi pour Naruto disparaître venaient de partir en fumée. Aussi, c'est avec un ton un peu sec et fort peu courant pour lui qu'il conclut :

« La coupe ne resservira pas, point final. »

Même Deidara comprit qu'il valait mieux ne pas insister, tout du moins pour le moment. Il y eut un silence un peu gêné où chacun regardait l'autre, se demandant quoi faire.

« Donc, c'est maintenant ou jamais alors ? » lança Sora, décidé à faire retomber la tension.

Tous se retournèrent vers lui et avant qu'ils ne l'aient vu bouger, il attrapa Ino et la jeta dans l'eau.

La jeune femme cria avant de se faire entièrement engloutir par le liquide. Lorsqu'elle ressortit sa tête de l'eau, ce fut pour entendre des éclats de rire de la plupart des personnes présentes et des cris, ceux de Sakura que Sora avait réussi à attraper et qui se débattait comme une lionne. Elle fut promptement secourue par Lee et ensemble, ils entreprirent de se saisir de Sora qui se raccrochait à quiconque se trouvait sur son chemin pour ne pas finir lui aussi au fond de la coupe. Bientôt la troupe entière, à l'exception de Sai et Gaara, se retrouva à se chamailler autour du verre et même Yugito et Koyuki qui voulaient toujours passer pour les deux adultes du groupe ne valaient, à cet instant, pas mieux que les gamines qui les avaient rejointes.

Une de ses gamines justement s'était fait secourir par Kisame qui n'allait certainement pas laisser passer une occasion de charmer la belle Ino. Elle avait bien poussé un autre petit cri quand le géant noir avait plongé ses deux bras musclés, veston posé et manches de chemise relevées, pour la saisir et la sortir de l'eau. Mais elle lui avait ensuite adressé un immense sourire, avant de badiner un peu sur la facilité avec laquelle il l'avait soulevée. Le rire sonore du garde du corps résonna bientôt dans le club, complétant un tableau pour le moins burlesque.

Une chose était sûre, ce petit intermède avait complètement détendu l'atmosphère et Kakashi avait repris son petit sourire amusé. Les yeux pétillant de malice, il se retourna donc de nouveau vers les deux frères, n'oubliant pas à quel point leur présence en pleine après-midi était rare et donc révélatrice.

« Itachi, Sasuke, reprit-il en venant prendre le dernier par le bras comme il le faisait souvent, je suppose que vous ne m'honorez pas de votre présence pour le simple plaisir de me voir et de converser avec moi ? Non ? Si ? »

Et alors que Sasuke allait répondre, la porte de la salle fut de nouveau ouverte et plusieurs hommes de main des Uchiha pénétrèrent dans le club. Kakashi les observa un instant avant de reporter son attention sur les deux frères.

« Quelque chose de grave ? »

Sasuke fit une moue dubitative.

« Oui et non, mais il semblerait que nous recevions bientôt de la visite ici. »

* * *

**Un chapitre de circonstances au vu du beau temps, n'est-ce pas ?!**


	11. Chapitre 11

**Chapitre 11**

Shikamaru Nara était paresseux, profondément paresseux. Et comme souvent, sa paresse était le carburant de son génie. S'il y avait un moyen de gagner du temps sur un travail ou une corvée, vous pouviez être certain qu'il allait le trouver. Seulement, personne ne s'en était jamais rendu compte et « bon à rien » était sans doute l'expression qu'il avait le plus fréquemment entendue à son propos. Ça ne le gênait pas, il s'en fichait même, de ça comme de beaucoup d'autres choses en fait.

Au départ, rien ne le destinait à devenir comptable, il n'avait d'ailleurs même pas commencé comme ça chez les Uchiha. Il avait bien acquis quelques notions en traînant dans les jupes de sa mère qui était employée comme bonne à tout faire pour un comptable et son cabinet, et c'est vrai que souvent, il trouvait les apprentis de ce dernier vraiment lents, seulement, c'était trop fatiguant de leur expliquer pourquoi et où ils se trompaient alors il se taisait. Pour lui, les chiffres avaient toujours eu plus de sens que les mots, c'était aussi simple que cela. Mais, franchement, qui aurait écouté un gamin ? Ses capacités, ce n'était pas qu'il les avait cachées, c'était plutôt qu'il n'avait jamais pris la peine de les montrer. Et quand il avait fini par travailler comme vague serveur, balayeur, plongeur dans un rade bouseux du quartier le plus mal famé de Konoha, personne n'avait été surpris. Le boulot ne lui plaisait pas plus que cela, mais, par moment, appuyé sur son balai, il pouvait regarder le ciel par la fenêtre et cela lui convenait très bien. Il pouvait faire ça pour le reste de ces jours, pas de souci, il trouverait une femme ni bête, ni moche, aurait peut-être un ou deux enfants et puis voilà.

Cet avenir aurait certainement été le sien si son chemin n'avait pas croisé celui d'Itachi Uchiha. Le rade en question appartenait en réalité aux deux frères mais jamais ces derniers n'y avaient mis les pieds et on les comprenait aisément. Pour dire les choses comme elles l'étaient, ce n'était pas tant sa rencontre avec lui qui avait changé sa vie, mais plutôt la conversation de deux de ses hommes, qu'il apprit plus tard à connaître sous le nom de Hidan et Kakuzu : deux des plus terribles mains des frères Uchiha.

Ces deux-là se baladaient toujours ensemble, l'un parlait, menaçait et frappait si nécessaire, l'autre ramassait l'argent. Ils vous laissaient toujours plus pauvre après leur visite, mais toujours moins qu'avant la prochaine. Bref, les deux compères s'étaient arrêtés dans le bar qui servait alors de point de départ de leur tournée. C'était un tout nouveau secteur pour eux, qu'ils avaient repris après que l'équipe précédente se soit fait joliment amocher au détour d'une ruelle, un sale truc vraiment, un message adressé aux deux frères. Seul hic, le petit carnet qui leur permettait de s'y retrouver, qui devait payer quoi et quand, était, comme souvent, codé. Ils étaient donc là à se plaindre, ou plus précisément Hidan râlait tandis que Kakuzu le sommait de se la fermer et de réfléchir. Le patron du bar, se croyant plus malin que les autres leur proposa alors en plaisantant de demander à « l'autre bon à rien là, paraît qu'il est fort pour faire des calculs ».

Contre toute attente, Hidan l'avait appelé et Shikamaru s'était exécuté. En moins de dix minutes, il leur avait déchiffré tout le code, simple comme bonjour, leur précisant que franchement, avec des choses aussi faciles, il ne faudrait pas que ça tombe entre les mains des flics. Ils en feraient leurs choux gras.

Cela lui valut une convocation chez les Uchiha. Il s'y présenta les mains dans les poches, non sans avoir lâché un bon « Galère ». Mais quand le big boss vous mandait, vous n'aviez pas vraiment le choix. Il se souviendrait longtemps de son arrivée au manoir, il n'avait jamais pénétré dans un endroit aussi luxueux auparavant et se donnait réellement l'impression d'être un pouilleux. Après une fouille réglementaire, on l'avait guidé jusqu'à une porte à double battant, l'empêchant de regarder où l'on ne voulait pas. De toute façon, il n'avait pas ce genre de curiosité.

On le fit pénétrer dans une pièce richement décorée. D'un rapide geste de la main, on lui indiqua la droite où il découvrit en tournant la tête, l'aîné des Uchiha qui l'attendait derrière un grand bureau. Shikamaru avait pu en remarquer l'exacte réplique à gauche. Certainement, celui de Sasuke Uchiha, mais ce dernier n'était pas présent. L'entretien fut bref, expéditif pour ne pas dire le contraire, l'homme semblant se fier à son flair plus qu'à autre chose. Shikamaru se vit promptement proposer un poste intéressant pour améliorer les codes du clan et puisqu'il relevait trop d'erreurs dans les comptes sur lesquels il travaillait, il lui fut par la suite confié la responsabilité de ceux-ci, comme ceux de toute la famille. Les frères mirent à sa disposition autant de livres qu'il voulut en avaler afin de parfaire sa formation.

Son poignet fut tatoué de la marque du clan, d'abord une virgule noire, puis deux, trois et bientôt, elles furent reliées les unes aux autres, symbole de son appartenance mais plus encore de son importance.

Aujourd'hui, ses manipulations financières, à l'image de ses codes, étaient devenues un véritable labyrinthe indéchiffrable, faisant s'arracher les cheveux à toute la brigade financière. Une seule personne se révélait capable d'en venir à bout sans explication et même de les complexifier. Manque de chance pour la police, cette dernière était sa femme : Shiho.

Il n'avait pas à se plaindre, il gagnait très bien sa vie, était logé dans une des dépendances du manoir Uchiha, à portée de main et de protection des deux frères. Il était sans doute l'homme en qui ils avaient le plus confiance. Il était aussi une cible de choix pour leurs ennemis et, ceux qui n'avaient pas réussi à l'acheter avaient plusieurs fois tenté de l'assassiner. Il faut dire que son légendaire flegme avait de quoi mettre en rogne la plupart des gens. Ni lui, ni Shiho ne sortaient sans un solide garde du corps, la jeune femme faisait souvent ses courses en compagnie de Konan mais elle ne s'intéressait, de toute façon, pas aux soirées mondaines et n'éprouvait pas de plaisir particulier à faire les boutiques. Elle n'était heureuse que devant des colonnes et des lignes de chiffres.

Malgré tout cela, sa vie lui convenait parfaitement bien, il était heureux au service d'Itachi et de Sasuke et il appréciait les deux hommes à leur juste valeur. Il connaissait le poids et l'importance qu'avait la confiance que les deux chefs mafieux lui accordaient. Il savait qu'il était le seul avec lequel ils parlaient de leurs stratégies financières et de tellement d'autres choses. Les deux frères étaient d'une intelligence et d'une finesse d'esprit qu'il n'avait que trop rarement rencontré et il était plus qu'appréciable de ne pas avoir à se fatiguer à expliquer pendant une heure un problème qui lui paraissait d'une simplicité enfantine. Avec eux, il n'avait jamais ce genre de soucis.

« Nous arrivons, le coupa son garde du corps, Shibi Aburame.

— Huhum. »

L'homme n'était pas très drôle, mais d'une redoutable efficacité. Derrière ses lunettes de soleil, qu'il ne quittait quasiment jamais, il voyait tout et analysait tout. A dire vrai, Shikamaru en avait bien un peu la trouille.

La voiture se gara juste devant l'entrée du Chidori et Shibi vint lui ouvrir la portière. Il en sortit avec lenteur et s'étira avant de pousser un léger soupir. Lui aussi aimait particulièrement faire tourner en rond les flics, mais il préférait quand ça ne l'obligeait pas à se déplacer.

Il mit ses mains dans ses poches et avança jusqu'à la porte du club. Bah, il en profiterait pour faire un tour dans le Chidori, regarder les recettes des trois jours précédents.

Dans le club justement, l'annonce de Sasuke Uchiha avait eu des effets très différents selon les uns et les autres. La scission avait été particulièrement visible entre anciens membres du cabaret et petits nouveaux. Ces derniers avaient semblé légèrement paniqués, ne comprenant pas bien de quoi il s'agissait, ce qu'il fallait faire, les questions avaient fusé : « Une visite ? », « De quoi ? », « De qui ? », « La police ! ».

« Ho ! avait crié Kakashi les faisant tous taire. Un peu de calme, il n'y a aucune raison de s'exciter comme ça. Reprenez votre répétition. »

Il y avait eu un petit moment de latence, avant que Yugito ne se dirige vers la coupe.

« Je suppose que ces messieurs de la police n'auront rien contre le fait de me voir… mouillée ? »

Cela provoqua un petit rire général, Sasuke offrit un sourire à la jeune femme.

« Je pense en effet, que cela ne leur posera pas de problème.

— Oh, dit Ino, lâchant ses cheveux mouillés et posant le peignoir que Sakura lui avait apporté après que son chevalier servant ait bien voulu la remettre au sol, eh bien, je crois qu'il va falloir que j'aille me changer pour quelque chose de plus… léger ? Les répétitions donnent chaud après tout, non ?

— Je crois que vous avez tout compris, miss Yamanaka », répondit Kisame.

Elle lui sourit et s'éclipsa dans les coulisses, accompagnée de Sasame. De son côté, Itachi échangea un regard et un sourire avec Naruto avant de s'éloigner de la scène pour rejoindre leurs hommes dans le club. Le jeune homme suivit les filles pour passer un sous-vêtement sec.

Le bar avait été déserté par Chôji, Genma et Karin partis veiller à ce que tout soit en ordre dans les cuisines et la cave. Ils savaient tous très bien ce qu'ils avaient à faire.

« Je pensais que nous serions tranquilles plus longtemps, remarqua Kakashi. Qu'est-ce que Danzô et ses hommes ont inventé ?

— Visiblement, il ne s'agirait pas d'eux, mais de la brigade criminelle. Notre contact n'en savait guère plus, lui répondit Itachi.

— La brigade criminelle ? Quel genre de crime ? »

Itachi haussa les épaules.

« Aucune idée, ils ont visiblement bien cadenassé les infos cette fois-ci et pratiquement rien n'a filtré. »

Kakashi hocha la tête. Les forces de police avaient beau être truffées d'espions, que ce soit des frères ou d'autres clans, il n'était pas toujours évident d'avoir l'ensemble des éléments.

« On ne t'a rien rapporté de suspect ces derniers jours ? interrogea Sasuke.

— Vous seriez déjà au courant. Je vois régulièrement passer des patrouilles, ils fouillent un peu les poubelles, sont habillés en mendiants comme d'habitude mais rien de notable.

— Pourtant, pour qu'ils se déplacent jusqu'au club, c'est qu'il a bien dû se passer quelque chose. »

Kakashi réfléchit, il savait que Sasuke avait raison. Comme l'ensemble des établissements appartenant aux Uchiha, ils étaient particulièrement surveillés. Mais depuis l'affaire Kurenai, ils n'avaient plus eu de ces visites impromptues pour des raisons parfois difficilement défendables.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, je doute que la Racine passe à côté d'une occasion pareille, reprit Itachi.

— C'est à prévoir en effet. »

Les trois hommes s'assirent à une des tables, Kisame resta vers les danseurs, il reviendrait à côté d'Itachi lorsque la flicaille serait là. Juugo, lui, préféra suivre son maître et rester derrière lui. Ce dernier lança un coup d'œil sur la scène, accrochant le regard de Naruto qui était déjà revenu et enfilait son pantalon, laissé à même le sol un peu plus tôt. Une fois de plus, il détailla le physique du danseur, le trouvant plus délicieux que jamais. Mais, pour le moment, il avait d'autres chats à fouetter. Il recentra son attention sur Kakashi.

« Que prévoyez-vous de faire ? demanda ce dernier.

— Leur couper l'herbe sous le pied autant que nous le pouvons, répondit Sasuke.

— Je voyais bien les choses comme cela.

— S'ils souhaitent parler aux membres du club, nous allons tous les réunir ici et s'ils veulent fouiller, nous avons de quoi les accompagner dans leurs démarches », finit Itachi en indiquant deux de ses hommes qui attendaient les ordres à l'entrée de la salle.

Comme, il disait cela, Kotetsu et Izumo, partis faire quelques courses, firent irruption dans la salle, surpris d'avoir vu quelques gros bras du clan traîner dans le hall d'entrée.

« Ah, vous tombez bien vous deux.

— Patron, que se passe-t-il ? demandèrent-ils.

— Une petite visite de nos chers amis », répondit Kakashi.

Un grognement se fit entendre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent cette fois-ci ?

— Nous aurons besoin que tout le monde soit présent ici, dit Itachi sans fournir plus d'explication.

— Tout de suite, chef. »

Ils hochèrent la tête et se dispersèrent dans le club, rameutant le reste des employés.

Sur scène, la musique s'était mise à résonner de nouveau et Yugito avait plongé dans son verre à pied, s'essayant à son nouvel environnement aquatique. Autour d'elle, les filles conseillaient, papotaient, Deidara s'exclamait. Ino était revenue sur les planches, sexy en diable dans un déshabillé rouge assorti à un rouge à lèvres presque aussi voyant. Kisame en rit dans sa barbe. Ils allaient avoir du mal à rester concentrés les hommes qui viendraient interroger la jeune femme. Cela promettait d'être très amusant.

Sa présence au pied de la scène fit sourire Shikamaru lorsqu'il **r**ejoignit à son tour la pièce. C'était tout à fait le genre du géant noir d'être au plus près de la gent féminine.

« Shikamaru », s'exclama Kakashi avant de serrer la main du comptable qui venait de les retrouver.

Un sourire étira les lèvres du tenancier alors que le jeune homme prenait place nonchalamment comme il en avait l'habitude.

« Vous voulez vraiment montrer à nos amis policiers que vous escomptiez leur visite », reprit-il à l'attention des deux frères.

Ceux-ci sourirent.

« Si nous le pouvions, je les aurais attendus avec une flûte de champagne pour chacun d'eux », reprit Sasuke.

Le directeur du club laissa échapper un petit rire, reconnaissant bien là, le cadet des Uchiha. Sasuke aimait particulièrement montrer aux forces de l'ordre qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance contre eux. Le jeu du chat et de la souris l'amusait férocement et il ne manquait jamais une occasion de les faire enrager. Que tout le personnel du club soit réuni dans la salle allait déjà largement leur prouver que leur visite n'avait rien d'imprévu et qu'une fois encore, des informations avaient filtré, mais la présence de Shikamaru, l'homme sur lequel devait fantasmer toute la section Racine, l'homme à interpeller, à faire parler, allait les rendre fous. Et c'était uniquement pour cela que ce dernier était là.

Après les salutations d'usage, les questions sur la bonne santé de chacun, Kakashi demanda à Genma, revenu à son poste, de bien vouloir leur servir quelque chose.

« Puisque je suis là, nous pourrions peut-être faire un point sur les recettes des trois derniers jours », reprit le comptable.

Sasuke sourit.

« Et après, tu te prétends paresseux ! »

Shikamaru haussa les épaules. Itachi laissa échapper un petit rire, rejoint par Kakashi, qui s'éclipsa un court moment pour aller chercher le livre de comptes du club. Shikamaru l'ouvrit et commença à parcourir des yeux les différentes colonnes, traduisant au fur et à mesure, les lettres, les abréviations, mémorisant l'ensemble. On aurait presque pu voir les rouages de son cerveau se mettre en branle et les opérations et manipulations financières se monter dans sa tête. Plus tard, il noterait l'ensemble de ces informations dans ses propres livres de comptes, les vrais, ceux qui ne quittaient jamais la demeure des Uchiha. C'était peut-être surprenant de le voir venir et repartir les mains vides, mais c'était sa façon de fonctionner et elle convenait parfaitement aux deux frères.

...

Asashi Noimiki était un jeune officier tout juste promu à la brigade Racine. Il avait dû passer de nombreux tests ainsi que des entretiens prolongés et harassants aussi bien avec le chef de brigade, le commissaire Danzô qu'avec ses plus proches collaborateurs. Il en était ressorti avec l'impression qu'on lui avait fait un lavage de cerveau, mais pour rien au monde, il n'aurait abandonné.

Il voulait, plus que quiconque, lutter contre le crime organisé. Il trouvait inadmissible que des gangsters puissent vivre paisiblement dans un luxe choquant sans être inquiétés. Il jugeait encore plus répugnant les policiers qui se laissaient corrompre. A l'académie, il avait opté pour la police des polices, chose qu'il n'avait jamais ébruitée tant c'était mal vu. Il n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir accéder à la Racine, il n'avait même pas essayé. Aussi, cela avait-il été une véritable surprise lorsqu'il avait été convoqué pour un entretien et encore plus lorsqu'il avait été choisi.

Une excitation certaine agitait les membres de la brigade ce matin-là. Un mois plus tôt, un cadavre avait été retrouvé non loin des poubelles du Chidori. Bien sûr, ils s'étaient de suite intéressés à l'enquête comme à chaque fois que certains noms ou lieux étaient mentionnés dans un rapport. Bien évidemment, cette morte n'avait rien à voir avec le club ou les Uchiha. Ils n'étaient pas assez idiots pour laisser un cadavre juste devant leur porte. Cependant, c'était peut-être une chance, un prétexte, de pouvoir remettre les pieds au Chidori. Asashi avait découvert au fil des briefings et réunions matinales de la brigade que le clan était très protégé, le mieux protégé de tout Konoha et cela venait de très haut lieu. Avant de pouvoir tenter quoi que ce soit, il fallait des preuves tangibles. La présence d'un cadavre même à proximité d'un de leurs établissements n'en constituait certainement pas une. L'affaire avait été mise de côté comme de nombreuses autres, en attente de nouveaux éléments qui seraient déterrés par la criminelle. Eux-mêmes avaient failli la classer, n'ayant pas réussi à identifier la victime.

Lorsque la veille, on avait retrouvé sur un mendiant un sac de la même facture que la robe déchirée que portait la morte, les choses s'étaient accélérées. L'homme avait facilement avoué avoir récupéré la pochette non loin des poubelles. Rien dans ce qui avait été trouvé n'avait pu amener à une identité mais, chiffonné au fond de l'objet, se trouvait un ticket de vestiaire du Chidori. C'était l'occasion rêvée. Cette fois, ils avaient enfin une réelle raison de se rendre sur place. Tout se fit très vite, ils savaient que plus ils attendaient pour agir, plus d'éventuelles fuites pouvaient avoir lieu. Si personne ne dirait rien au sein de leur brigade, il n'en était pas forcément de même à la criminelle. Et alors qu'ils prenaient la direction du club, ils étaient plutôt confiants.

Rien, de prime abord, n'aurait pu leur laisser supposer qu'ils étaient attendus. Le quartier était calme, si ce n'était les habituels passants du coin. En pleine journée, on était très loin du glamour, des plumes et des paillettes du soir. Ils remarquèrent bien les deux gros bras qui sortirent du club alors que leurs voitures se garaient, mais là encore, cela ne leur parut pas inhabituel.

Ils n'avaient pas dit grand-chose contrairement à leurs collègues de la criminelle qui se balançaient des piques à longueur de temps. Et à les écouter, Asashi savait que cela ne lui aurait jamais convenu. L'ambiance calme, feutrée et secrète de la Racine correspondait nettement mieux à son tempérament. Pour autant, il était impatient et stressé en même temps. C'était la première fois qu'il allait mettre les pieds au beau milieu du territoire d'un clan mafieux. Il ne tirait pas de plans sur la comète, il imaginait bien qu'il ne se passerait rien de bien exceptionnel, mais il espérait quand même.

Les quatre hommes dépêchés par la criminelle ainsi que lui et ses deux collègues se dirigèrent d'un pas tranquille vers la double porte de l'établissement. Ils avaient volontairement décidé de rester en retrait, ne venant qu'en simples observateurs. Ils ne mèneraient pas les interrogatoires.

Ils ne rencontrèrent aucune résistance pour pénétrer dans le cabaret. Ce fut une fois arrivés dans le hall d'entrée qu'ils comprirent que quelque chose clochait. Quatre hommes de main des Uchiha qui ne prenaient même pas la peine de dissimuler leurs armes, discutaient tranquillement. Passe encore les deux qui étaient sortis un peu plus tôt, mais là, ça faisait trop. Par ailleurs, leurs ricanements et les regards supérieurs qu'ils leur adressèrent alors qu'un membre du club les accompagnait aimablement vers le directeur Hatake étaient autant de signes qu'ils n'étaient pas surpris de les voir passer là. Et lorsqu'ils furent admis dans la salle principale du Chidori, ils eurent leur réponse.

Il repéra immédiatement les deux frères Uchiha qui sirotaient un thé fumant, assis autour d'une table avec Hatake Kakashi qui se leva à leur entrée et un quatrième homme qu'Asashi ne voyait que de dos. Pourtant, sa silhouette qu'il avait vue plusieurs fois en photo sur les murs de la brigade, lui parla tout de suite : Nara Shikamaru.

Il entendit l'inspecteur Fuh lâcher un juron, avant que ce dernier n'échange un regard avec leur autre coéquipier. Asashi avait beau être un bleu, il avait été suffisamment mis au fait des habitudes connues des deux Uchiha pour comprendre que leur visite était parvenue jusqu'à ces derniers et que leur présence n'était qu'un pied de nez. Tandis que Hatake Kakashi accueillait ses collègues par un : « Oh ! Inspecteur Fuh et Torune, si je m'attendais à cela, mais que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite, cela faisait si longtemps », lui observa les deux chefs de clan. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de les voir de près et même s'il s'y attendait, il était surpris de leur jeunesse. Pourtant, quand ses yeux croisèrent ceux du cadet, il comprit que s'ils étaient jeunes physiquement, leurs regards portaient le poids de bien plus d'années que ce qu'affichait leur état civil. Il reporta son attention sur le maître des lieux. Il avait lu tout ce qu'il pouvait sur lui aussi. Et il était tel qu'il l'avait imaginé lorsqu'il avait parcouru son dossier. Il accueillait les policiers comme s'ils étaient venus assister au spectacle.

« Trêve de plaisanterie messieurs, je suppose que vous ne venez pas uniquement pour nous saluer. Que puis-je donc pour vous ?

— J'ai l'étrange impression que vous n'êtes pas aussi surpris de notre venue que vous le prétendez », répondit l'inspecteur Morino, ses yeux se posant volontairement sur les trois hommes toujours attablés.

Le directeur du club s'approcha de lui et baissant un peu la voix, mais pas suffisamment pour qu'on y croie, il ajouta :

« Vous savez ce que c'est, les patrons, toujours sur votre dos, vous devez connaître ça vous aussi, n'est-ce pas, inspecteur Torune ? »

Ce dernier ne répondit pas.

« J'espère d'ailleurs qu'il n'y en aura pas pour trop longtemps », ajouta l'homme d'affaires en indiquant les deux chefs du clan Uchiha.

Asashi s'éloigna un peu, décidant d'observer, écoutant la conversation.

« Bien, comme vous le savez peut-être, nous avons retrouvé, il y a un mois de cela, un corps non loin de votre établissement », reprit Morino sans se laisser démonter.

Les deux frères écoutaient eux aussi le policier. Asashi n'aurait pourtant su dire s'ils étaient intéressés ou déjà au courant. Rien ne transparaissait sur leurs visages. Shikamaru Nara, lui, feuilletait un cahier dont le jeune membre de la Racine était certain qu'il s'agissait d'un livre de comptes. Il aurait donné cher pour pouvoir mettre le nez dedans. Cependant, d'après ce qu'il avait pu comprendre, il n'y aurait probablement rien trouvé de louche.

« Malheureusement, inspecteur, des cadavres dans le quartier, c'est monnaie courante. Je ne vois guère en quoi nous pouvons vous aider.

— Mais tous ces cadavres ne portaient pas des vêtements de qualité et surtout n'avaient pas un ticket de vestiaire du Chidori dans leur sac. »

Pour appuyer ses dires, l'homme montra le fameux bout de papier. Hatake Kakashi se pencha pour le regarder et fit une petite moue.

« Je vois ça et ?

— Eh bien, cette jeune femme, puisqu'il s'agit d'une femme est donc forcément venue ici.

— Comme des centaines d'autres, en effet. Avez-vous idée, cher inspecteur et cela sans vouloir paraître arrogant, du succès assez phénoménal que nous connaissons ici ? »

L'inspecteur Morino sourit.

« Je n'en doute pas, néanmoins, nous aimerions interroger votre personnel notamment ceux s'occupant du vestiaire. Et puisqu'il semble qu'ils soient tous là…

— Mais bien sûr. »

Hatake Kakashi claqua des doigts :

« Yûgao, peux-tu venir, s'il te plaît ? »

Une jeune femme s'approcha. Ses longs cheveux flottèrent légèrement derrière elle.

« Je vous laisse vous asseoir là, leur indiqua le tenancier, reprenant sa place à la table des deux Uchiha. Je reste à votre disposition. »

Il leur offrit un sourire charmeur, trop professionnel. La nouvelle arrivée s'installa, face à l'inspecteur Morino et ses deux coéquipiers, le quatrième faisait le pied de grue dans le hall. Torune se plaça derrière eux, Fuh parcourait la salle l'air de rien. Il était clair qu'ils ne trouveraient rien de louche dans le club, d'autant plus maintenant qu'ils savaient que leur visite avait été annoncée. Cependant, être là, c'était aussi leur montrer qu'ils n'étaient pas aussi intouchables qu'ils le pensaient et qu'il n'y avait pas de zones de non-droit, comme sans doute ils l'espéraient. C'était leur pied de nez à eux. D'ailleurs, cela fonctionnait. Il n'y avait qu'à voir les mauvais regards que leur jetaient les hommes de main qui les tenaient à l'œil. Asashi avait rapidement repéré qui était assigné à qui, chacun de leurs faits et gestes était soigneusement surveillé. Il pouvait, du reste, sentir braqués sur lui les regards noirs de deux hommes se tenant au bar. Kotetsu et Izumo, s'il ne se trompait pas. Il avait, avant de venir, refait le point sur les employés du club. Après un tour rapide, il se concentra de nouveau sur l'interrogatoire. La jeune femme répondait aux questions qui lui étaient posées de manière concise, pas un mot superflu. Elle avait été entraînée, cela se voyait. Mais, ce n'était pas un crime.

Son visage ne laissait rien transparaître, comme si elle portait un masque. Et cela même lorsque l'inspecteur lui sortit les photos du cadavre. Elles n'étaient pourtant pas belles à voir ces images d'un corps tabassé à mort, même en noir et blanc.

Elle ne leur apprit pas grand-chose. Ils reprenaient à zéro la numérotation des tickets tous les soirs et ne prenaient pas la peine d'y annoter une quelconque donnée sur la date ou autre. Elle reconnut son écriture sur le coupon mais s'avéra incapable de se souvenir de la personne. Elle n'y prêtait, d'après ses dires, pas toujours attention, surtout dans les périodes de rush. Asashi était certain qu'elle mentait, mais les inspecteurs laissèrent passer, ce qui l'agaça.

A leur table, les deux Uchiha ne disaient rien, ils sirotaient leur thé en lançant de temps à autre un regard sur la scène. La troupe du club y répétait son numéro, et les yeux des hommes de l'assistance, membres du clan et officiers, y étaient régulièrement happés. Il faut dire qu'il y avait de quoi attirer l'attention. Asashi, cependant, ne se laissait pas déconcentrer par quelques jeux de jambes. Il ne pouvait en dire autant de deux coéquipiers de l'inspecteur Morino. C'était d'ailleurs à se demander s'ils écoutaient l'interrogatoire. Il les voyait tourner régulièrement la tête et un peu plus tôt, le plus jeune d'entre eux, c'était même fait rappeler à l'ordre, ce qui avait fait sourire Uchiha Sasuke.

Lorsqu'ils en eurent fini avec la jeune femme, ils souhaitèrent bien évidemment parler aux membres du personnel, ce qui leur fut accordé. Asashi était certain qu'ils n'en tireraient rien de plus. Opinion que devait partager l'inspecteur Torune puisque ce dernier commença à fouiner un peu dans le club, allant volontairement agacer les gros bras placés çà et là. Lui préférait écouter. Il était très attentif à ce qu'ils disaient mais aussi à leur gestuelle. Il savait que parmi les employés du Chidori, se trouvait un des hommes de la Racine qui était parvenu à s'infiltrer sans se faire prendre. Bien sûr, seul Danzô était au courant de son identité. Asashi était presque sûr que même les inspecteurs Fuh et Torune ignoraient de qui il s'agissait. Leur patron était très secret, mais cela lui paraissait normal. Dans un environnement aussi corrompu que celui dans lequel ils évoluaient, c'était encore la meilleure des armes.

Après les employés, les inspecteurs insistèrent pour interroger les membres de la troupe, cela malgré les remarques du directeur Hatake sur le fait qu'ils étaient certainement encore moins à même de se souvenir de cette femme. Néanmoins, l'aîné des Uchiha intervint, insistant sur la plus entière coopération, car après tout, eux aussi rêvaient de rues plus sûres pour les jeunes femmes de ce monde. L'inspecteur Morino avait difficilement réussi à cacher son reniflement de mépris devant l'arrogance de cette déclaration. Cependant, il obtint ce qu'il voulait, enfin presque. Si Asashi avait trouvé que cette séance d'interrogatoire, qui durait quand même déjà depuis un bon moment, relevait du n'importe quoi, cela s'éleva au rang de grand art avec les artistes du cru local. D'abord, les deux inspecteurs se révélèrent tout simplement incapable de ne pas minauder, baver, flirter avec les différentes danseuses du club. Ces dernières y allant gaiement à coup de croisement de jambes, de mains dans les cheveux, de petits sourires contrits.

Il fallut rajouter à cela l'intervention presque musclée du garde du corps personnel de Uchiha Itachi. Le « Requin » faillit bien envoyer voler Morino lorsque ce dernier insista pour qu'une des danseuses, une petite blonde, regarde la photo du cadavre. Asashi reconnaissait volontiers que la victime y était tellement méconnaissable que cela n'avait pas grand intérêt. Le conflit manqua tourner en bataille en rangs serrés quand tout le monde s'énerva, main sur le holster, prêt à dégainer. Lui-même, l'espace d'un instant, avait senti son pouls accélérer significativement, ses yeux se baladant rapidement de Fuh à Torune, déterminé à les imiter quoi qu'ils décident de faire.

Cependant, un simple claquement de doigts retentit, attirant l'attention sur Uchiha Sasuke et tout fut terminé en quelques secondes. C'était impressionnant en soi, de voir un homme si jeune avoir une telle autorité sur des petites racailles de ce genre.

Les interrogatoires se poursuivirent rapidement après cela. Si les petites tenues affriolantes, les regards de biche, les sourires séducteurs, les danseurs idiots qui ne comprenaient rien et faisaient répéter trois fois les mêmes questions, n'avaient pas réussi à venir à bout de l'inspecteur, ce fut le cas lorsque les uns et les autres s'interpellèrent à grand renfort de :

« Temari, ce n'est pas toi qui m'avais parlé de cette fille avec sa tenue très élégante ? C'est peut-être elle ?

— Non, je vois pas.

— Mais si l'autre soir.

— De quoi tu parles, Sakura ?

— Ino, toi, tu te souviens, on a toutes dit qu'elle était magnifique cette robe.

— Mais, elle était rouge, pas argentée.

— Tu es sûre ?

— Moi, je me serais souvenue d'une robe argentée.

— Oui, oh, ça va Koyuki, pas la peine de la ramener.

— Non, mais je la ramène pas, mais…

— Ah, les filles et les chiffons.

— Sora ! La ferme !

— Oh et, c'est bon, pas la peine de hurler. Et toi, Naruto, arrête de te fendre la poire.

— J'ai rien dit moi.

— Attends que je t'attrape, j'vais t'faire ravaler ton rire moi. »

Ils étaient peut-être bien tous fous, ou en tout cas, ils fatiguèrent suffisamment vite Morino pour qu'il mette un terme à cette mascarade.

« Excusez-les, les artistes vous savez ce que c'est », commenta faussement dépité Hatake Kakashi.

Asashi se demandait ce qui dans ce petit numéro était réel et ce qui était joué pour le plus grand plaisir des deux Uchiha qui grignotaient tranquillement à leur table. Finalement, sans plus d'information, mais les membres de la Racine n'avaient jamais nourri l'espoir d'en obtenir, ils finirent par quitter le club. Au moins avaient-ils pu voir les nouveaux artistes du cabaret, jauger leurs relations les uns avec les autres.

A peine les policiers sortis de la salle principale, le brouhaha qu'avaient crée les dix artistes s'estompa. Les garçons arrêtèrent de courir partout pour s'effondrer sur des chaises et les filles interrompirent leurs pépiements.

Kakashi claqua dans ses mains.

« C'était très bien, bravo. A présent, je vous invite à vaquer à vos occupations. Je vous rappelle que nous ouvrons dans moins d'une heure. »

Sa déclaration fut accueillie par des soupirs des membres qui étaient en représentation ce soir-là et tous, artistes, machinistes et serveurs, s'éparpillèrent. Le silence se fit et le raclement de la chaise d'Itachi résonna dans la salle.

« Boss ? » demanda Kisame.

Le regard sombre de l'aîné des Uchiha quitta sa tasse de thé, et lorsqu'il parcourut la pièce, il était mauvais. Tous attendirent, figés, craignant presque de voir s'abattre sur eux le courroux qui tournoyait dans les yeux noirs.

« Très bien, maintenant, je veux savoir qui est cette fille et plus encore que cela, qui a laissé son cadavre dans nos poubelles. Je n'apprécie guère ce genre de « cadeau » et encore moins de visite.

— J'ai plusieurs hypothèses, dit Yûgao. Ce type de tissus ou de sac est malheureusement plus courant qu'on ne le croit. Il est par ailleurs difficile de déterminer les proportions de son visage vu l'état. »

Sasuke se contenta d'un geste de la main pour l'inviter à poursuivre. Mais, alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche :

« Je sais de qui il s'agit. »

Les deux frères se retournèrent vers Naruto qu'ils avaient pensé parti avec le reste de la troupe.

« Enfin, je crois. »

D'un signe de tête, ils l'invitèrent à s'approcher.

« Le fermoir du sac.

— Huhum, l'encouragea Sasuke.

— Ça m'a marqué parce qu'il représente une fleur de Sumatori et qu'elles ne poussent que dans la région de Kumo.

— Il faut être particulièrement observateur pour remarquer ce genre de détail, dit Itachi.

— Oh, c'est juste que… je… »

Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne, difficile de dire que son sens de l'observation, il l'avait acquis pendant toutes ces années où il essayait de se faire oublier dans les coulisses du théâtre. Par ailleurs, le fermoir l'avait suffisamment frappé pour qu'il le reconnaisse. Mais, il ignorait s'il ne se trompait pas. Après tout, si les inspecteurs n'avaient rien fait d'un détail comme celui-là, c'était peut-être que ce sac n'avait rien de particulier ou d'unique. Sinon, cela aurait dû être facile de remonter jusqu'à la jeune femme, non ? Pourtant, il se souvenait parfaitement bien d'elle : jeune, jolie, souriante. Maintenant, il était impossible de la reconnaître sur l'atroce photo qu'il avait vue. C'était immonde de finir comme cela et il se demanda qui pouvait être aussi cruel et monstrueux pour faire cela à quelqu'un.

Il se rappelait qu'elle avait été surprise lorsqu'il avait reconnu la fleur et ils avaient échangé un court instant sur Kumo, qu'elle connaissait aussi. Puis, son compagnon l'avait appelé. Tout cela, il n'en avait bien sûr rien dit aux policiers, il avait bien compris que ce n'était pas à lui de décider si ces informations devaient leur être transmises. Et puis, il n'allait certainement pas rater une occasion de parler aux frères et éventuellement de se faire bien voir. Il enchaîna donc sur les renseignements qu'il avait, et qui se révélèrent finalement nombreux.

« Et bien dis donc Kakashi, remarqua Kisame lorsque Naruto eut fini, tu pourras toujours le recycler à l'entrée s'il ne te sert plus comme danseur.

— Hé ! grogna le concerné.

— C'était un compliment, crevette, rit le géant en posant ses colossales mains sur les épaules du blondinet. J'aime beaucoup les gens qui ont de multiples talents. »

Naruto releva la tête vers le garde du corps, pesant un instant le pour et le contre concernant une potentielle réaction au surnom « crevette », mais optant finalement pour le silence. Ce type faisait quand même au moins quatre têtes de plus que lui, sans parler de sa carrure.

« Si je me réfère à tes descriptions, Naruto, reprit plus sérieusement Kakashi, je pense que l'homme pourrait être Akira Takahiro. Sa dernière conquête se prénommait Ayane.

— Kisame, tu te souviens cette voiture, il y a un mois de cela environ ? demanda Juugo.

— C'est exactement ce que j'étais en train de me dire. »

Itachi donna, de nouveau, un coup de menton pour le faire continuer.

« Nous quittions le club et deux hommes ont surgi en courant de la petite ruelle, celle où donne les poubelles. Ils se sont jetés dans une voiture noire qui a démarré en trombe.

— Exactement le genre de véhicule que conduisent les hommes de Takahiro. »

Sasuke poussa un soupir. Cet homme leur tapait sur les nerfs depuis trop longtemps maintenant. Trop de fois, il avait pensé pouvoir jouer sur leur territoire, en croyant que les deux frères n'étaient pas au courant de ses petits trafics. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était trop.

« Juugo, en rentrant, tu me convoqueras Hidan et Kakuzu. Je crois qu'il est temps que ce cher Akira reçoive une petite visite. »

Le ton glacial qu'il avait employé ne laissait aucun doute sur ce qu'il entendait par là et Naruto fut surpris de cet aspect du jeune homme, quand il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû l'être.

« Merci Naruto, ces informations nous ont été très utiles », reprit Itachi.

Il lui sourit, content d'avoir pu, quoi ? Se faire bien voir ? Leur être utile. En tout cas, de gagner un peu plus leur confiance, même très peu. Pourtant, il ne pouvait empêcher un goût de bile de monter dans sa gorge. Il avait avancé pour son compte mais avait jeté cet homme en pâture aux deux frères.

Il repensa à la photo de la jeune femme, et se dit qu'après tout, celui qui lui avait fait cela ne méritait sans doute pas sa clémence.

« Naruto, tu devrais aller te préparer », intervint son parrain.

Les yeux bleus se posèrent sur lui, conscient que ce dernier cherchait une fois de plus à les séparer.

« Nous nous verrons ultérieurement, murmura Sasuke en lui tendant la main pour lui dire au revoir.

— Oui. »

Il serra leur main et s'éclipsa. Les deux frères échangèrent un regard lourd de sens.

Finalement, l'aîné se tourna vers son garde du corps.

« Et tant que j'y pense, Kisame…

— Oh quoi, boss ? le coupa ce dernier, sachant très bien ce qu'il allait lui dire. Si on ne peut plus échauffer un peu la flicaille. »

Le géant laissa échapper un petit rire, dévoilant sa dentition carnassière.

« Vous savez bien que je n'aurais pas laissé les choses dégénérer, surtout avec notre petite miss Yamanaka au milieu, se sentit-il néanmoins obligé d'ajouter.

— Kisame, Kisame, un jour les femmes te tueront », commenta Kakashi.

* * *

**Un chapitre qui doit normalement répondre à plusieurs questions soulevées dans les chapitres précédents (pour ceux qui se souviennent ^^).**


	12. Chapitre 12

**Chapitre 12**

Assise sur le lit de leur chambre commune, Sakura affichait une moue qu'on ne pouvait que qualifier de boudeuse. Vêtue d'une simple robe, à manches courtes, elle tenait son oreiller entre ses bras, son menton reposant dessus. Sa lèvre supérieure avait ce pli caractéristique qu'Ino connaissait par cœur.

« Allez ne boude pas comme ça.

— Je ne boude pas. »

La blonde laissa un petit rire lui échapper. Elle vint s'asseoir face à son amie, veillant à ne pas froisser sa robe de soirée, un prêt de Koyuki. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas que la princesse du Chidori soit naturellement venue lui proposer de choisir quelque chose dans sa garde-robe. Du coup, elle avait une peur bleue d'abîmer ou de tacher le vêtement. Cette dernière était tout simplement splendide. En soie saumonée, elle était recouverte d'une gaze crème entièrement brodée de perles et de paillettes. Deux larges bretelles passaient sur ses épaules et se rejoignaient sous sa poitrine au niveau d'un rond de paillettes duquel partait une bande d'un bon centimètre de large et qui faisait le tour de la robe. On en retrouvait deux autres, au niveau de sa taille et sur ses hanches. Le vêtement se terminait un peu en dessous de son genou. Même si elle avait moins de poitrine que Koyuki, elle lui allait comme un gant.

« Tu es déjà sortie sans moi, je te signale, dit-elle.

— Je n'ai pas dit le contraire et je te répète que je ne boude pas. »

Ino leva les yeux au ciel.

« Si tu le dis. »

Elle reprit sa place devant la coiffeuse et acheva sa coiffure : un chignon très simple. Elle avait fait friser quelques mèches autour de son visage, ce qui lui conférait un air de petit ange. Elle les surmonta d'un de ses serre-têtes. De couleur chocolat, il était orné d'un côté d'une grosse fleur de laquelle partaient trois tresses qui cerclaient le dessus de son crâne. Il ne restait plus qu'à appliquer le rouge à lèvres carmin qu'elle affectionnait tant. Elle les frotta l'une contre l'autre pour finir de l'étaler correctement, replaça une dernière mèche et sourit à son reflet dans le miroir.

Elle se leva et se retourna vers Sakura qui n'avait toujours pas changé de position.

« Je suis jolie au moins ? »

Sa meilleure amie ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Jolie ? Est-ce qu'Ino était vraiment sérieuse en lui demandant ça ? Elle était tout simplement sublime, ce qui lui donna encore plus envie de bouder.

« Ça peut aller », répondit-elle, mais ses yeux rieurs la trahissaient.

Ino attrapa un pull et le lui jeta.

« Idiote !

— Hé ! » râla son amie, prête à lui rendre la pareille.

Mais, un sifflement appréciateur raisonna à la porte et les arrêta.

« Ino, tu es… magnifique. »

Les filles tournèrent leur attention vers l'entrée de leur chambre où se tenait Naruto.

« Tu n'es pas mal non plus.

— Naruto ! Waouh, quelle classe », s'exclama Sakura en se levant enfin.

Elle s'approcha de du jeune homme et lui tourna autour, un sourire sur le visage.

« Et ben dis donc, je vais vraiment être jalouse là. D'une, vous vous rendez à une soirée dans le grand monde, de deux, vous y verrez nos chers patrons, dont je n'ai toujours pas complètement abandonné l'idée de devenir l'épouse, et en plus, vous avez l'air d'être le couple le plus glamour de tout Konoha. La vie est nulle. »

Naruto éclata de rire alors qu'Ino souriait de toutes ses dents.

« Allez, ce n'est que partie remise, répondit cette dernière en passant le bras autour des épaules de son amie.

— Oui, c'est ça. N'empêche que ce n'est pas juste, si j'avais été placée à votre table lors de la soirée chez les Uchiha, moi aussi je serais invitée.

— Que veux-tu ? C'est le hasard.

— Oui, oui. »

Elle reprit sa moue boudeuse et fronça les sourcils, faisant rire ses deux amis.

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la visite surprise des deux frères et de la police. Les Uchiha étaient revenus à trois reprises au Chidori et Kakashi n'avait pas pu empêcher Naruto de se joindre à eux en fin de soirée. La conversation avait toujours été animée et plaisante et entre deux gorgées d'alcool et deux regards enflammés, le jeune danseur avait souvent senti ses joues le brûler. Leurs yeux noirs commençaient à l'envoûter et il était venu plus d'une fois au cours de ces quinze derniers jours en pensant à l'un ou l'autre des frères, voire les deux, haletant seul dans son lit. Il ne maîtrisait pas complètement le désir qu'ils faisaient naître en lui, en était de plus en plus surpris, mais il ne demandait qu'à y succomber. Chaque geste, chaque effleurement, chaque sourire, soupir lui provoquait de délectables contractions et des frissons qui lui remontaient le long de l'échine. Lorsqu'ils avaient appris avec Ino que Sâto Norihiko organisait un repas auquel il souhaitait inviter les deux danseurs, dont il avait apprécié la compagnie lors de la soirée en l'honneur du prince Michiru, et que bien sûr Itachi et Sasuke y assisteraient, Naruto avait nourri des espoirs fous. Après tout, c'était une nouvelle occasion de se rencontrer en dehors du cadre du Chidori et des yeux attentifs de Kakashi. Évidemment, il ne pensait pas que quoi que ce soit puisse réellement se passer, parce qu'ils seraient en public, qu'il accompagnait Ino, que… mais il se faisait toutes sortes d'idées.

« Hé, votre chauffeur est arrivé, lâcha nonchalamment Sora en arrivant à la porte de la chambre. Pffiou, Ino, ma belle, viens voir là, continua-t-il en venant lui tourner autour. Magnifique. »

Il se dressa pour essayer de reluquer dans son décolleté et commença à tendre un index curieux pour tirer sur le tissu de la robe.

« Bas les pattes », répondit-elle en chassant ses mains avec un sourire.

Il grogna et vint s'asseoir derrière l'autre jeune femme qui avait repris sa place, la prenant par la taille.

« Si c'est comme ça, je reste avec Sakura, geignit-il en enfouissant son nez dans ses cheveux.

— Tu sais que ça n'a rien de très flatteur pour moi ce que tu dis là.

— Hum ?

— Laisse tomber », dit-elle en s'appuyant contre lui.

Naruto réajusta sa veste de smoking, il se sentait engoncé là-dedans. Il n'était pas habitué à porter des vêtements aussi étriqués. Les filles avaient dit que cela lui allait à merveille et qu'une version plus large n'aurait pas eu la même classe. Il enfila le manteau qu'il tenait à la main jusque-là. Ino l'imita avant de passer son bras sous le sien, conservant sa main gauche libre pour attraper une petite pochette.

« On les accompagne en bas ou on reste là à se câliner ? demanda Sora.

— Idiot », répondit Sakura en se défaisant gentiment de son étreinte et se levant.

Ils les escortèrent à la porte où une automobile mise à disposition par les deux frères les attendait. Le chauffeur, un grand brun, au visage fermé, leur ouvrit la portière. Ino se glissa sur le cuir des sièges, ne pouvant cacher son petit sourire. Elle adorait tout cela.

Naruto prit place de l'autre côté.

« Ça va ? demanda-t-il.

— Oui. Et toi ? »

Leurs yeux bleus aux teintes si différentes se croisèrent et ils éclatèrent de rire.

« Oui, hein ?

— Oui. »

En réalité, l'un comme l'autre n'en menaient pas large. Ils n'étaient pas habitués à être parmi la haute société, et ce n'était pas les quelques heures pendant lesquelles ils côtoyaient ces gens le soir après le spectacle qui pouvaient réellement les y préparer. Naruto savait que de son côté, il n'était pas la personne la plus cultivée de la planète, il n'y entendait pas grand-chose à tout un tas de sujets, politique, sciences, architecture. Oh, il avait bien essayé de lire un truc ou deux à ce sujet, après que Sakura lui eut dit que cela passionnait Itachi Uchiha, mais franchement, il n'y avait rien compris, donc il avait laissé tomber. Il n'était pas un cérébral et puis voilà. Alors, il se demandait bien de quoi il allait pouvoir parler pendant toute une soirée.

« On aura qu'à se taire et écouter comme la dernière fois », dit Ino pour se tranquilliser.

Elle n'était pas idiote, elle le savait pertinemment bien, mais tout le monde n'avait pas la chance d'accéder à une éducation digne de ce nom. Elle pouvait déjà s'estimer heureuse d'avoir les bases, ce n'était pas le cas de tous dans leur petit village d'origine à elle et Sakura, aussi ne se sentait-elle pas plus rassurée que son ami. Mais, ils étaient inventifs, ils s'en sortiraient. Sur cette pensée positive, elle se concentra sur la route.

La demeure dans laquelle ils avaient été conduits était moins impressionnante que le manoir des deux frères, de par l'absence de gardes armés à tous les coins, mais aussi par son architecture plus simple et sa taille plus modeste. Elle n'en restait pas moins fortement cossue. Ino sirotait un verre, d'elle ne savait quel cocktail, tout en souriant de toutes ses dents. Elle était ravie d'être aussi élégante que toutes ces femmes, peut-être même plus que certaines, lui avait soufflé Naruto à l'oreille. Son charme avait attiré la présence de nombreux hommes autour d'elle, mais si l'un d'entre eux ne décollait pas de son périmètre rapproché, c'était bien le maître des lieux. Une fois encore, elle ne sentait pas complètement à l'aise avec lui. Il était certes prévenant et amusant, mais, il y avait quelque chose en lui qui lui donnait des frissons et pas dans le bon sens. Pourtant, elle n'en montrait rien, restant charmante et souriante. Naruto se tenait à un autre coin de la pièce, semblant participer activement à la conversation d'un autre groupe, au sein duquel se trouvaient les deux Uchiha. On entendait régulièrement des éclats de rire s'échapper de leur côté.

L'un dans l'autre, la soirée se déroula bien mieux que ce qu'elle avait pu craindre et leur hôte ne se montra pas déplacé. Trop occupée à déguster les mets délicats qui leur furent servis, à plaisanter, à faire connaissance et à jouer le rôle pour lequel on l'avait invitée, à aucun moment, elle ne se méfia du regard concupiscent qu'un des invités lui adressait. Un homme pourtant l'avait remarqué.

Pour être un bon garde du corps, Kisame vous aurait dit qu'il fallait un certain nombre de qualités. D'abord, il convenait de maîtriser au moins deux à trois moyens de défense, armes à feu, boxe, arts martiaux. Lui, était un très bon tireur et à la lutte, sa masse et sa force étaient des atouts redoutables. De deux, il était primordial d'avoir un sens de l'observation hors du commun, ajouté à une capacité de concentration qui lui permettait d'imaginer le pire, de l'anticiper et de le contrer. Cela requérait aussi d'être physionomiste et d'avoir cette capacité à lire les gens, les visages, les petits gestes qui trahissent : un regard trop insistant, un tic de la paupière, un grattement nerveux, le tripotage un peu trop prononcé d'un vêtement ou de la nappe. Ce n'était pas quelque chose sur lequel il s'était entraîné, qu'on lui avait appris, il l'avait acquis sur le tas, par l'expérience, parfois dans la douleur.

Aussi lorsqu'il avait vu Ino suivre ce type pour il ne savait quelle raison, tous ses sens s'étaient mis en alerte et ça n'avait rien à voir avec de la jalousie ou autre. Cet homme n'était pas net.

Il rejoignit rapidement Itachi et s'inclina vers lui pour murmurer deux mots à son oreille, avant signaler à Juugo qu'il avait leurs deux chefs à charge. Le blond ferma les paupières en guise d'accord.

« Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Naruto alors à proximité d'Itachi.

— Rien de grave », répondit-t-il en se penchant à son oreille.

Il sourit en observant le frisson que cela provoqua chez le jeune danseur. Il ne savait pas encore quel prétexte ils allaient utiliser mais clairement, il était hors de question qu'ils ne s'accordent pas de temps en tête-à-tête avec Naruto. Lui-même commençait à difficilement maîtriser l'envie que le jeune homme faisait naître en lui, surtout maintenant qu'ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord, qu'il valait la peine de prendre le risque de lui révéler leur relation. Et pour être honnête, malgré toute l'intellectualisation qu'il avait essayé de faire sur son cas, ses pulsions prenaient le dessus et il se fichait de plus en plus des conséquences, tant qu'il pouvait goûter au moins une fois à ce jeune homme.

A un autre bout de la villa, Ino souriait et sincèrement, son sourire commençait à être crispé. Elle n'était pas rassurée, vraiment pas. A dire vrai, elle ne l'avait pas été depuis le moment ils s'étaient un peu trop éloignés des invités. Pourtant, de prime abord, ce jeune docteur, Kabuto Yakushi, lui avait paru sympathique. C'était lui qui était venu se joindre à son groupe et de fil en aiguille, leur conversation avait dérivé sur les douleurs récurrentes qu'elle éprouvait en tant que danseuse. Il avait beau être diplômé de médecine, il n'en était pas moins ouvert aux autres formes de soins que la médecine traditionnelle offrait. Elle avait trouvé cela tout à fait intéressant. Quand il avait abordé l'efficacité d'onguents à base de plantes notamment pour tout ce qui était ampoules et contractures, il avait clairement retenu son attention. Cependant, si elle s'y entendait bien en fleurs car ses parents travaillaient pour un fleuriste dans son petit village, elle était assez ignorante des plantes médicinales. Il lui avait alors assuré qu'avec les connaissances qu'elle possédait déjà, elle pourrait rapidement devenir une spécialiste.

Quand il l'avait invitée à venir voir la serre qu'abritait la maison du maître des lieux et dans laquelle, il venait régulièrement se servir, en tant qu'ami du couple, elle avait accepté.

Seulement, maintenant qu'elle était là, seule avec lui, elle ne se sentait plus si en sécurité que cela. Elle n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi, c'était comme s'il avait soudain changé d'attitude. Il se plaçait plus près d'elle, parlait vers son visage, sa main s'était égarée un peu trop longtemps sur la chute de ses reins et la sensation de sa paume sur la peau nue de son dos l'avait fait frissonner de malaise.

« Nous devrions peut-être y aller, dit-elle.

— Mais pourquoi, nous ne sommes pas pressés, non ?

— Eh bien… »

Elle recula un peu, cherchant l'air de rien à prendre la direction de la porte, mais il s'était mis dans l'allée entre elle et cette dernière.

« Je ne suis pas venue seule, je ne voudrais pas que mon ami me cherche. »

Kabuto s'approcha d'elle, elle se refusa à reculer. Pourtant, elle sentait son cœur s'accélérer, son souffle devenir plus court. Son instinct lui criait que quelque chose clochait.

« Je ne crois pas qu'il va s'inquiéter, nous ne sommes pas partis depuis longtemps. »

Elle sourit, essayant toujours de le contourner, mais n'y parvenant pas.

« Il est très protecteur, vous savez. »

Quand il remonta ses lunettes et qu'un instant la lumière se refléta dans leurs verres, elle se demanda si ce n'était pas un éclair lubrique qu'avaient abrité ses yeux. Elle recula cette fois-ci et il la suivit.

Elle avait peur désormais, une peur ancestrale qui lui tordait le ventre. Elle repensait à toutes les recommandations que lui avaient faites ses parents lorsqu'elle était partie pour la grande ville, toutes les horreurs qu'on pouvait lire dans les journaux. Elle se remémora les photos de cette jeune femme méconnaissable que les policiers leur avaient montrées et la panique commença à s'emparer d'elle.

« Kabuto, je… je ne veux pas paraître impolie, mais je souhaiterais y aller maintenant.

— Vraiment ? Mais nous n'avons pas encore eu le temps de faire réellement connaissance. »

Il s'approcha davantage, la faisant buter contre une table. Elle poussa un petit cri.

« Ne me dites pas que je vous ai fait peur », plaisanta-t-il.

Et pendant un court laps de temps, il ne parut plus aussi menaçant. Le battement dans ses veines diminua un peu.

« J'avoue que l'espace d'un instant, vous m'avez légèrement effrayée.

— Il n'y a aucune raison, voyons. »

Pourtant, alors même que ses paroles se voulaient rassurantes, il ne reculait pas, au contraire.

« Ka… Kabuto ?

— Les femmes comme vous… », sa main droite passa sur la hanche d'Ino, remontant le long de son flanc, « ont l'habitude d'écarter les jambes pour… ».

La gifle que lui mit à ce moment-là, la jeune femme claqua dans la pièce.

« Je suis danseuse, pas prostituée, je crois que… »

Elle ne put cependant finir sa phrase, tant le coup que lui asséna le médecin la sonna. Il ne perdit pas de temps et se jeta sur elle, remontant sa robe sur le haut de ses cuisses, les écartant de ses hanches. Ino cria et essaya de le repousser mais sa tête lui tournait et la peur la paralysait en partie. Kabuto sourit, sûr d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Mais, il n'eut pas l'occasion d'en toucher plus, avant de décoller à un bon mètre du sol. Une poigne de fer autour du cou.

« Dis-moi voir toi, qu'est-ce que tu croyais faire là ? » prononça une voix glaciale à son oreille.

Il ne put répondre, l'air se raréfiait et il pouvait sentir ses poumons commencer à le brûler. Se débattre ne servait à rien, il n'en avait pas la force.

« Je crois que tu as oublié deux, trois petites choses, Don Juan. De une, cette demoiselle travaille au Chidori et de ce fait, bénéficie de la protection du clan Uchiha. De deux, tu seras ravi d'apprendre qu'elle jouit en plus de ma protection », le "ma fut" grogné agressivement, « et de trois, je ne peux pas te tuer tout de suite, vermisseau, mais dis-toi qu'à partir de cette nuit, tu es un homme mort. »

Il serra un peu plus le cou de l'homme avant de le relâcher. Ce dernier s'effondra au sol, où Ino rabaissait sa robe. Les larmes ruisselaient le long de son visage dont la joue droite commençait déjà à se tuméfier. Sans plus se soucier du rat qui reprenait difficilement son souffle, Kisame attrapa la danseuse, la souleva et s'éloigna tandis qu'elle éclatait en sanglots contre son torse, les hoquets secouant son corps gracieux.

« Là, là, miss, c'est fini. »

Il s'assit lorsqu'il fut presque arrivé aux portes de la salle où les derniers convives s'étaient réunis, la laissant se calmer, en colère contre cette vermine, frustré de n'avoir pas pu l'exterminer en plein milieu de la serre, mais jurant intérieurement qu'il n'était qu'un cadavre en sursis. Oh, il mentirait s'il disait qu'il n'avait jamais frappé une femme, il n'était pas un saint, mais il n'avait jamais couché avec une personne qui ne l'avait pas désiré. Contre lui, il sentit Ino se détendre petit à petit, ses sanglots se raréfiant.

« Je… je voudrais rentrer, je… , finit-elle par dire d'une toute petite voix au bout d'un moment.

— Ok, je vous ramène. Je vais juste prévenir le boss, je peux vous laisser, ça ira ? »

Ino renifla très légèrement et hocha la tête. Elle réprima un tremblement de froid, de fatigue, de peur lorsque la rassurante silhouette du garde du corps s'éloigna. Elle frotta son bras, son visage lui faisait un mal de chien et elle allait avoir du mal à dissimuler ça, même avec beaucoup de maquillage. La robe de Koyuki avait été abîmée et elle ne savait même pas comment le lui dire et elle… Elle sentit un nouveau flot de larmes prêt à surgir. Pour le moment, elle ne voulait pas réfléchir, elle ne voulait pas expliquer, elle avait honte de s'être si facilement laissée attirer à l'écart. Et pourtant, elle savait qu'elle avait eu beaucoup de chance.

« Ino ! »

Elle releva la tête à l'entente de son nom et réprima difficilement un sursaut lorsque Naruto se précipita pour la prendre dans ses bras.

« Ça va ? Oh mon Dieu, ta joue. Est-ce que ça va ? Tu…

— Ça va, Naruto, ça va, je…

— Désolé, mais je n'ai pas réussi à le retenir », s'excusa Kisame.

Elle lui sourit.

« Ce n'est pas grave. »

Naruto se leva.

« Il est où, cet enfoiré, je vais le tuer, je vais…

— Là Naruto, le stoppa Itachi en posant sa main sur son épaule. Je suppose qu'il s'est déjà enfui ?

— Sûrement, boss. Je peux aller voir, mais je suppose que je ne peux pas le tuer ici. C'est bien la seule raison pour laquelle je ne l'ai pas éliminé de suite. »

Sasuke s'accroupit pour se mettre au niveau de la jeune femme, prenant délicatement son menton entre son pouce et son index pour le tourner vers la gauche. Il poussa un soupir d'énervement.

« Je suppose que tu n'as pas besoin de notre autorisation, Kisame, mais tu l'as. On ne touche pas impunément à nos gens sans en payer le prix fort. »

Ino savait qu'elle aurait dû être choquée par ce qu'elle entendait, mais elle était, en fait, plutôt rassurée de voir qu'elle aussi pouvait bénéficier de la protection du clan. Elle se sentait étrangement plus forte.

« Tout ira bien, mademoiselle Yamanaka. Je vous promets que tant que vous serez avec nous, il ne vous arrivera plus jamais rien. D'accord ? » demanda Sasuke.

Ino hocha positivement la tête, ses grands yeux bleus fixant ceux noirs de son vis-à-vis.

« Kisame, je te charge de la ramener, nous… », il fit une pause, « nous nous occuperons de Naruto, si cela vous va, bien sûr ? », finit-il à l'attention du concerné.

Ce dernier leva les yeux vers lui et réprima difficilement un frisson. Il y avait bien plus qu'une simple proposition de taxi dans cette question, il le savait pertinemment bien.

« Oui, j'en serais ravi », répondit-il.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Il était de nouveau au manoir Uchiha. Ils n'avaient, à aucun moment, pris le chemin du Chidori tant cela semblait évident que ce n'était pas leur destination.

Après qu'ils se furent débarrassés de leurs manteaux auprès de Konan en bas, les deux frères l'avaient escorté jusqu'à un petit salon. Ce n'était pas celui de la fois précédente, il n'était ni dans la même aile de la maison, ni au même étage. La décoration était assez féminine, ou en tout cas, elle recelait une part de douceur qui semblait avoir été mise là par les mains d'une femme. Il n'y avait, cependant, pas prêté plus attention que cela. Les Uchiha l'avaient invité à se mettre à son aise et à prendre place sur un large lit à opium qui servait de sofa. Il avait défait son nœud papillon et sa veste se trouvait sur un des montants du lit. Il avait à la main un verre d'eau, ayant refusé toute autre chose. Il n'avait pas besoin que l'alcool lui fasse plus tourner la tête que Sasuke et Itachi ne le faisaient déjà. Depuis qu'ils avaient laissé Ino et pris le chemin de leur voiture, son excitation n'avait fait que croître. Dans l'automobile, serré entre les deux hommes, il avait dû user de tout son self-control pour que son corps ne le trahisse pas, et pourtant, il aurait juré que ses deux hôtes avaient eu pleinement conscience de l'effet qu'ils lui faisaient.

Les deux frères avaient fait comme lui, Sasuke était en chemise, dont il avait défait quelques boutons, permettant à Naruto d'avoir vue sur une partie de son torse, détail sur lequel il avait évité de s'attarder. Itachi leur avait servi à tous les deux un verre de saké que le plus jeune avait bu rapidement. Ils n'avaient pratiquement échangé aucune parole, si ce n'était les politesses d'usage, les « oui », « non » et « merci ». Naruto était non seulement nerveux, mais aussi impatient. Il savait très bien ce pourquoi il était là, et s'il avait eu des doutes la première fois qu'il était venu chez eux, il n'en avait plus aucun. Ses envies étaient claires et nettes, et même s'il y avait toujours de l'appréhension, une crainte quant à savoir comment les choses allaient se passer, s'il aurait mal, si son inexpérience en ce domaine ne risquait pas de les rebuter, il voulait faire le plongeon et il voulait le faire maintenant.

Il ne quitta pas des yeux Sasuke lorsque ce dernier vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Le lit à opium était suffisamment large pour que leurs jambes soient presque entièrement étendues dessus, mais le cadet des Uchiha choisit de les plier sous lui, se tournant ainsi sur le côté pour faire face à leur invité. Itachi s'assit juste derrière son frère, adoptant une position quasiment similaire. Naruto déglutit et s'humidifia les lèvres, ses yeux se perdant une fois de plus dans ceux de Sasuke.

Ils se fixèrent, en silence.

Naruto n'osait pas faire le premier pas, surtout pas après le fiasco de sa précédente entreprise. Il voulait attendre, les laisser faire selon leur bon gré. Et pour le moment, Sasuke semblait simplement occupé à l'observer. Naruto remarqua que le regard que ce dernier portait sur lui était différent des autres fois. Il n'y avait pas eu cette étrange impression comme s'il était émerveillé de le voir là. Ses yeux brillaient cependant d'une lueur qu'il n'y avait jamais vue auparavant. Ils passaient sur chaque détail de son visage, ses yeux, son nez, sa bouche, son menton, avec lenteur comme s'il les découvrait pour la première fois. Finalement, il leva le bras, caressant d'une main presque timide la joue lisse du danseur.

Il avait eu tellement envie de lui, tellement fort. Et il était là, maintenant, face à lui, leurs corps se touchant presque. Une part de lui désirait se jeter sur lui sans plus de préambule, mais une autre, plus importante voulait savourer ce moment. Il percevait Itachi derrière lui, ses inspirations faisant coller son torse contre son dos et cela ne l'en allumait que plus encore. Il souhaitait les sentir tous les deux contre lui, avec lui, leurs peaux contre la sienne, leurs baisers, leurs sexes contre le sien qui était déjà dur de plaisir anticipé.

Il laissa sa main découvrir, son pouce s'attardant sur la pulpe d'une lèvre qui s'entrouvrit d'elle-même, avant de repartir pour passer dans les cheveux blonds et caresser la nuque du jeune homme. Itachi attendait, suspendu aux gestes de son cadet, suivant des yeux l'évolution de ses doigts, se laissant guider par les mouvements de son frère.

Ce dernier se mordit doucement la lèvre juste avant de s'approcher lentement, comme s'il ne voulait pas effrayer Naruto. Mais ce n'était pas ça, il avait plutôt l'impression qu'il s'apprêtait à goûter à une sorte de fruit défendu, et peut-être que c'était le cas finalement. Peut-être prenaient-ils un risque en laissant une tierce personne pénétrer dans leur intimité, le risque de ne plus s'aimer autant ou d'aimer davantage ce nouveau compagnon. Aussi, ce fut avec précaution qu'il souleva le menton qu'il tenait et laissa sa bouche venir au contact de sa jumelle. Le baiser fut bref, Sasuke avait volontairement ouvert un peu la sienne pour mieux apprécier la texture et le rebondi de celle de Naruto.

Il se recula légèrement, lécha ses lèvres avant de sourire. Naruto avait rouvert les yeux juste à temps pour le voir. Il le lui rendit en constatant l'air ravi du brun, un peu avant que ce dernier ne replonge vers sa bouche. Les baisers suivants furent beaucoup moins sages, plus profonds, Sasuke eut tôt fait d'ouvrir la bouche de son invité pour y plonger. Les sensations étaient nouvelles pour les deux. Pour le danseur, c'était la première fois tout court et c'était grisant, l'élasticité des lèvres, la douceur de la langue qui entraînait la sienne. Il n'avait pas d'expérience, mais c'était comme une danse, et il lui suffisait de suivre son partenaire et ça, c'était son métier. Sasuke laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir. C'était différent d'Itachi et à la fois similaire, étonnant, mais une chose était sûre, il aimait le goût de sa bouche et la façon dont sa langue suivait naturellement la sienne. Ses mains passèrent derrière sa nuque pour l'inciter à pencher la tête et pouvoir l'embrasser encore plus profondément. Cette fois, ce fut Naruto qui gémit et cela ne l'en excita que plus encore, incitant ses mains à aller explorer le corps qui se pressait naturellement contre le sien. Dans son dos, il percevait le sexe de son frère, collé à ses reins et il se cambrait en réponse à cette présence.

Naruto sentait les doigts de Sasuke se balader sur son dos, ses flancs, ses hanches, pour finir par descendre jusqu'à ses fesses, l'y saisir et l'entraîner jusqu'à ses genoux, faisant se rencontrer leurs bassins dans un geste empressé et qui fit prendre une bruyante inspiration au jeune danseur. Leurs bouches se relâchèrent et ils s'observèrent un instant. Puis, les yeux de Naruto partirent, une fraction de seconde, vers ceux d'Itachi avant de revenir à son cadet, pour reprendre ce même ballet presque instantanément. D'un très léger signe de tête, Sasuke rassura le danseur et ce dernier se pencha vers l'aîné des Uchiha. Itachi l'accueillit bouche entrouverte et le contact entre elles provoqua un bruyant son de succion lorsqu'elles se séparèrent. Naruto tendit de nouveau ses lèvres mais l'Uchiha recula. Une fois de plus, il crut avoir mal fait en venant l'embrasser et, une minute, la peur s'insinua en lui. Mais il remarqua tout de suite qu'Itachi avait les yeux rivés sur son frère, attendant sa sentence.

« Continuez », murmura ce dernier, d'une voix basse et un peu essoufflée.

Aussitôt, Naruto perçut les mains de l'aîné saisir sa tête pour venir s'emparer de sa bouche. Il n'y avait pas là, la retenue dont Sasuke avait fait preuve au départ. On y devinait, au contraire, toute la frustration et l'excitation que le fait d'avoir dû attendre son tour, d'avoir craint que Sasuke ne le supporterait pas et qu'il ne pourrait pas lui aussi avoir sa part du jeune danseur, avaient créé en lui. Un léger filet de bave s'écoula sur le menton de Naruto, mais il s'en fichait. Il se sentait bien. A dire vrai, ce n'était même pas ça, parce que pour se sentir bien, il aurait fallu qu'il prenne le temps de réfléchir et d'analyser ce qu'il se passait en lui et il n'en était pas du tout là. Bien au contraire, il subissait, les mains d'Itachi, sa langue, ses lèvres, celles de Sasuke qui s'étaient accrochées à son cou, leurs gestes, leurs désirs et les siens. Il les sentait le brûler de l'intérieur, tourbillonner dans son ventre, dans son cœur et ses veines, le poussant à s'accrocher aux deux frères, à glisser contre eux. C'était tellement bon, là, juste où son sexe était en contact avec le corps de Sasuke, si bon de s'y frotter.

Itachi délaissa ses lèvres pour prendre possession de la partie droite de son cou, puis de sa clavicule, tandis que Sasuke défaisait les boutons de sa chemise. Naruto s'abandonnait totalement, la tête en arrière, ses doigts se crispant sur les vêtements sous ses mains, les froissant violemment. Il ne pouvait retenir les petits halètements qui lui échappaient à chaque nouvelle sensation qui l'assaillait. Il s'y adonnait complètement, en voulant plus, plus de ce plaisir qui sillonnait son corps et que les deux êtres collés à lui, lui procuraient avec facilité. Sasuke attrapa l'arrière de son crâne pour l'entraîner de nouveau dans une longue et langoureuse série de baisers, alors qu'Itachi en parsemait son torse, savourant la musculature saillante du jeune homme.

La chemise de Naruto venait de voler et il n'en revenait pas de voir les deux têtes noires parcourir son torse, le léchant, le suçotant avec avidité. Il n'aurait pas cru que les deux frères puissent avoir autant envie de lui. Il les observa s'interrompre un instant et se jeter un coup d'œil rapide avant de lever leurs regards sombres vers lui. Et puis, d'un même mouvement, ils se tendirent l'un vers l'autre et échangèrent leur premier baiser devant une tierce personne. L'idée les alluma étrangement. Ils prirent leur temps, peut-être appréhendaient-ils le regard que porterait Naruto sur eux. Leurs langues, habituées l'une à l'autre, se réapprivoisèrent avec passion, tandis que leurs mains ne quittaient pas l'épiderme doré qu'elles conquéraient un peu plus tôt. Finalement, ils se séparèrent et reportèrent leur attention sur le danseur. Ce dernier les avait observés attentivement. C'était surprenant, même s'il le savait ou du moins qu'il s'en doutait. Il ne pouvait pas dire que ça ne froissait pas quelque chose en lui, cette espèce de notion de ce qui était bien et mal qu'on lui avait inculquée et que la société véhiculait. L'inceste ne faisait pas partie des choses qu'on pouvait considérer comme normales. Pourtant, il avait déjà entendu des histoires, des « ouï-dire » d'ici et de là, entre père et fille, entre oncle et fille, parfois avec le garçon de la maison. Entre frères, c'était nouveau pour lui. Pour autant, cela avait quelque chose d'assez excitant aussi. Il s'était dit bien avant ce soir que si les deux frères entretenaient réellement une telle relation, il l'accepterait parce que c'était dans son intérêt. Et c'était maintenant qu'il devait le leur montrer. A sa grande surprise, ce n'était pas si difficile à accepter, en fait, il s'en fichait même royalement du moment qu'ils voulaient bien reprendre leurs caresses et leurs baisers sur lui.

« Ça… ça ne me dérange pas, dit-il. Enfin… si c'est ce que vous vouliez savoir. »

Itachi sourit.

« En effet. Nous ne comptons pas arrêter d'entretenir cette relation, précisa-t-il.

— Nous ne voulons pas non plus qu'elle soit divulguée, quelles que soient les rumeurs qui courent déjà.

— Je ne dirai rien, tant que je peux être avec vous, même si ce n'est que pour ce soir, je… »

Sasuke le coupa d'un baiser.

« Nous voulons bien plus qu'un seul soir, Naruto », murmura-t-il ensuite à son oreille.

Le danseur tourna la tête pour pouvoir le fixer.

« Moi aussi », finit-il par répondre.

Sasuke sourit. De nouveau, il avait ce regard émerveillé en l'observant. Sa main droite vint caresser comme précédemment le visage du jeune homme, avec cette étrange révérence, avant de le pousser doucement pour l'allonger. Ses cheveux blonds s'étalèrent autour de sa tête et il ferma les yeux un instant. Les deux frères étaient au-dessus de lui et le contemplaient. Ils le trouvaient encore plus beau, là, offert à leurs baisers et à leurs caresses. Sasuke souhaitait savourer chaque minute de sa découverte, prendre son temps pour l'apprivoiser. A la manière dont Itachi effleurait tendrement le flanc du jeune homme, il pouvait en déduire le même désir. C'était la première fois pour l'un comme pour l'autre qu'ils touchaient un autre corps masculin, ils ne voulaient pas la bâcler. Mais, car il y en avait un, ce n'était pas facile de résister à l'impérieux besoin que Naruto faisait naître en eux.

« Dieu que j'ai envie de toi », laissa échapper Sasuke avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Il s'allongea délicatement, prenant place entre ses jambes, donnant de délicats coups de bassin, faisant se frotter leurs deux érections.

« Ah », gémit Naruto.

Les mains d'Itachi revinrent un instant sur son corps, avant d'aller caresser son frère. Sa bouche laissa un suçon violacé juste à la naissance de la nuque du danseur, le faisant geindre et murmurer un « encore » timide. Il s'exécuta.

Ils s'embrassèrent comme cela pendant plusieurs minutes, les mains de Naruto avaient pris de l'assurance, aidées par les deux frères qui l'avaient incité à les toucher lui aussi, et les caresses étaient distribuées à parts égales. Le danseur faisait preuve d'une passion qu'ils avaient attendue de lui, reprenant leurs bouches, cherchant leurs peaux, parfois un peu brutalement, mordant même par moment, pour leur plus grand plaisir. Ils ne voulaient pas d'un amant passif et c'était exactement ce qui s'offrait à eux. Pourtant, quand les doigts d'Itachi s'attaquèrent aux boutons de son pantalon, il s'arrêta un instant.

« Je… heu… est-ce que ça… heu… je… »

Les deux frères interrompirent leurs activités pour l'observer.

« Oui ?

— Heu… non rien, rien, il n'y a rien », répondit-il, soudain intimidé de devoir annoncer sa candeur en ce domaine.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, fit une petite moue et commença à se pencher de nouveau sur Naruto, mais Itachi l'arrêta.

« Serait-il possible que tu sois vierge, Naruto ? » demanda-t-il.

Le jeune homme rougit fortement, avant de hocher la tête. Il n'osait plus les regarder en face, gêné et ne put observer le regard qu'échangèrent les deux frères ainsi que leur sourire amplement satisfait. C'était une nouvelle des plus intéressantes. Sasuke glissa sur lui pour venir jusqu'à son oreille.

« J'adore ça, murmura-t-il. Que tu n'aies jamais appartenu à personne avant nous. »

Il laissa sa langue retracer le cartilage avant d'en mordiller doucement le lobe, faisant frémir le danseur. Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, Sasuke se fit plus dominant, comme si l'idée qu'il serait le premier à prendre possession de son corps lui faisait perdre de sa retenue. Et c'était tout à fait cela. Il avait parfaitement conscience d'être un homme possessif, égoïste parfois. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Naruto puisse être encore vierge, il savait que la vie d'artiste amenait généralement les uns et les autres à perdre très tôt leur virginité. Cette nouvelle l'enchantait au plus haut point.

« Voudrais-tu que nous te montrions ? » proposa soudainement Itachi.

Les deux plus jeunes s'arrêtèrent, surpris. Ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'ils avaient prévu ni l'un ni l'autre. L'idée, cependant, n'était pas déplaisante, au contraire. Sasuke se sentit soudain très excité à l'idée de faire l'amour avec Itachi devant un spectateur.

Quant à Naruto, cela le rassurait car il verrait comment cela se passait, si cela faisait mal et peut-être serait-il moins ballot quand ce serait à son tour d'être au cœur de l'action.

« D'accord, dit-il.

— Sasuke ? demanda Itachi.

— D'accord, dit-il avec un petit rictus qui fit sourire son aîné.

— On dirait que l'idée te plaît, petit frère, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

— Énormément. »

Il s'arrêta un instant.

« Beaucoup trop, ajouta-t-il, ne pouvant retenir un petit rire. Mais avant cela… »

Il finit de faire sauter les boutons de Naruto.

« Je voudrais montrer quelque chose à notre invité. »

Il se lécha les lèvres alors qu'il déshabillait le jeune homme.

« Que veux-tu faire, Sasuke ? » demanda Itachi.

Ce dernier laissa échapper un petit rire après que son frère lui eut répondu à l'oreille. Il aida son cadet dans son entreprise et bientôt Naruto fut nu devant eux, son sexe dur et humide tendu vers eux. Il se sentit soudain particulièrement vulnérable, mal à l'aise, et se tortilla légèrement.

« Chhh, tout va bien, Naruto », lui dit Itachi en voyant sa gêne.

Les deux frères se penchèrent sur lui et reprirent leurs baisers, lui faisant rapidement oublier sa situation. Il sentait la langue de Sasuke naviguer le long de sa jambe et se rapprocher de son entrejambe. Il se redressa subitement sur les coudes, surpris.

« Ah ! » cria-t-il alors que le jeune homme englobait son sexe sans préambule.

Itachi laissa échapper un petit rire.

« Oh mon Dieu », murmura le danseur alors que Sasuke ne perdait pas de temps et commençait à aller et venir le long de sa verge.

C'était tout simplement incroyable et divin, Naruto n'en revenait tout bonnement pas. La succion, la chaleur, l'humidité, il s'effondra, n'ayant même pas la force de toucher son tortionnaire et encore moins celle de retenir les exclamations qui franchissaient ses lèvres.

Il cria bel et bien quand Itachi rejoignit son cadet, reprenant la place laissée libre lorsque celui-ci était allé lécher les bourses contractées de leur amant.

« Oh mon Dieu, oh, oh, oh. »

Naruto avait l'air parfaitement ridicule, les yeux grands ouverts à fixer le plafond sans le voir, la bouche béante, à crier des petites onomatopées. Heureusement pour lui, les deux frères étaient bien trop occupés à l'amener à la jouissance.

Il y parvint bien plus vite que ce à quoi ils s'étaient attendus, dans un petit cri, les aspergeant par surprise.

Sasuke ne put retenir un petit rire à voir le visage de son frère en partie maculé de sperme. Itachi attrapa un linge et s'essuya avant de le lui lancer en pleine tête, leurs yeux brillant de complicité. Le cadet s'approcha et laissa sa langue passer sur les lèvres de son frère. Celui-ci lécha une traînée sur sa joue avant de l'embrasser profondément.

« J'ai envie de toi », dit-il quand ils se séparèrent.

Naruto rata tout de leur petit jeu, emporté ailleurs par sa jouissance, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire sourire ses deux hôtes.

* * *

**Et voilà, enfin en peu d'action à ce niveau depuis le temps que je vous fais languir! Oh et bonne nouvelle... je ne vous ai pas fait (cette fois-ci) de coupure de scène intempestive d'un chapitre à l'autre, nous reprendrons donc quasi au même endroit la prochaine fois ;)!**


End file.
